Just Us
by penni31
Summary: This story is set after Sonata. My story will be mostly about Mick and Beth and how they cope or don't cope with being together.
1. Chapter 1

**Just Us Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my interest in these characters and their story.

It's the morning after Epi 16 Sonata. Mick has told Beth that he loves her, he spends the night at her apartment and yes they have finally slept together. I will let far more talented writers tackle that specific detail. ;) This story will focus on how Mick and Beth cope, or dont cope, with being together.

I started this as a sort of serious conversation between them as I don't think that they would wake up the next day and everything would be perfect for them. There was just so much that happened in that episode that was left hanging.

I love the playful Mick and Beth and of course, snarky Josef can't stay out of anything to do with their love life. It is what it is.

* * *

Beth lay quietly in a tangle of sheets still in a sleepy haze. It was dark outside and a few more hours of darkness remained before the first rays of light would peek through the window. She could just hear him talking on his cell phone, pacing up and down the living room outside her open bedroom doors. Watching him through sleepy eyes, she couldn't help but remember Josh doing the same thing on the morning that he was killed, trying to get police protection for her. To keep her safe.

Guilty tears threatened to fall at the memory. If she was completely honest she could admit that she had been thinking of Mick that morning as she watched Josh, remembering his face as she left him in NY to return to LA. She had felt so guilty for being intimate with Josh when she knew that she did not love him anymore. Her heart belonged to another but she didn't want to deal with the enormity of what being in love with a vampire meant. It scared her. It still did. She tried to carry on as if nothing had changed but in the end all she had done was to hurt them both - one because she didn't love him but couldn't tell him and the other because she did but wasn't ready to acknowledge it. They both deserved better.

Pushing those thoughts aside, she glanced back to watch him in the moonlight. His ruffled hair falling over his face as he talked quietly, wearing only jeans that he had hastily put on getting out of bed so as not to wake her, pulled low over his hips with the buttons left undone. His shirt was thrown over a chair where he had left it the night before. He looked so tired.

She closed her eyes again only to feel him sit down on the edge of the bed. His hands moved slowly across her body from her ribs down across her stomach to rest on her hips. She could feel the metal of the ring he always wore on his right hand gently scrape against her skin. Her eyes opened and she wondered how she would have ever been able to stay away from him. She had told him a few hours ago that she was ready to leave it all behind. She knew that it would have been impossible.

Beth hoped that he could sense her feelings because she didn't know if she could put them into words. Listening to her heartbeat and looking deep into her eyes, he smiled as if to answer that thought and bent down to kiss her.

He didn't want to leave her yet. They still had a lot to discuss about what happened between them last night. But that would have to wait for now. Josef had demanded his presence at his office and it was not wise to keep him waiting.

Damn it. He could deal with everything else if he could just have some time alone with her now. He needed it, they needed it. Was that too much to ask?

"You have to go?" she asked, trying to smile her voice husky with sleep and emotion.

"Yeah I do, in a little while." He took her hand in his before continuing. "Josef is on the warpath and no doubt the police will start investigating Emma's escape from jail first thing so we have to be prepared."

Mick rubbed his hand over his face. He was not looking forward to dealing with the fallout and the obvious questions that the police would have for him and Beth. They had been involved in the Monaghan case from the beginning. He could only hope that the plan they had put into place last night covered all the bases. The Cleaner and her crew had made sure that there was no evidence for the police to find. It would look like Emma and Jackson Monaghan had just disappeared.

Beth spoke bringing his attention back to the present. "Ok I'll try to find out what…."

She was interrupted by her cell phone ringing on the bedside table. Seeing that it was Talbot calling, Mick grabbed the phone before Beth could reach it.

"It's Talbot?" he looked over at her raising his eyebrows. "I wonder what he wants?"

Beth gave him a warning look and said, "Don't you dare Mick."

Looking back at Beth with a grin on his face Mick answered the call.

"Hey Talbot. Yeah it's St John. It's a little early for you to be calling Beth isn't it?"

Beth squirmed which made Mick grin even wider then he winked at her making her giggle rather loudly. It only spurred him on further.

"Yeah she is here but she's kind of _busy _right now, if you get my meaning. You can talk to her when she gets to the office." With that he ended the call. Now he just looked annoyed.

"Why did you do that? He's my boss." Beth knew that there was a growing animosity between them but she had to work with Talbot. It was bad enough without him thinking that he had interrupted them having sex.

Mick just laughed at her but then got serious again laying down on the bed and letting Beth move into his arms resting her head on his chest. "Um, about what I said last night…."

Looking up at him she knew from the expression on his face what he meant but played dumb. "What, that you know it's hard for me to understand vampire business?"

"OK now who's evading?" It was something that she had accused him of very early in their relationship when she wanted answers to questions he wasn't ready to give. "I meant it Beth, I do love you."

"I know, I'm sorry. I love you too." she smiled at him and bought her hand up to his face and kissed him. Settling back down she continued "But we still have a lot to talk about. This isn't going to work if you keep shutting me out every time something happens that you think I need protection from. If you don't trust me there is no use taking this any further."

Mick remembered how he felt when she faced him with those blue eyes that he loved so much, open wide with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"_I don't think that I can do this anymore..."_

From the very beginning she had always wanted to know everything about his world, whether he wanted her to know or not. Even if it put her in danger. If they were going to do this, then he was going to have be more honest and open and let her in. But he decided she was going to hear the bad as well as the good. No rose coloured glasses. No more protecting her from the fact that there _were _monsters out there, even if she didn't count him among them. No more hiding behind his fear of hurting her. It was the only way. He would still do everything possible to keep her safe. There was no way he could be without her. Hearing her say those words last night made that fact perfectly clear in his mind.

They were going to have this conversation now Josef would just have to wait.

"It's not that I don't trust you. This thing with Emma, the whole community was at risk. When you came to my place we were working out a plan to get Emma out. There wasn't much time and considering you work for the DA's office it was better if you knew as little as possible. Beth you know that she wouldn't have survived much longer in custody. She would have had to kill to feed and exposed us all."

"Okay, I get why you had to get her out but why couldn't you just let Emma and Jackson relocate instead of …killing them?"

"Because when she was talking to Jackson in the interrogation room she threatened to expose all the vampires in LA. She blamed me for taking sides with humans, for her being in jail."

"I remember that I couldn't hear what they were saying. I wish you had told me that."

"She wanted revenge. Every vamp in the city would have to leave or risk being killed. Can you imagine that? We couldn't let that happen. Exposing the community is a serious crime and the punishment is death. Every vamp knows that Beth, Emma and Jackson knew that."

"I guess I can kind of understand that. You told me that Jackson died too because he couldn't live without her. Emma told me how much she still loved him but she ruined everything by having an affair. Why would she do that to him after 150 years? He became a vampire for her so they could be together forever."

She was crying now tears fell silently down her face. All he could do was wrap his arms around her and hold her tight.

"I don't know Beth why does anyone have an affair?" His hand was stroking her back trying to comfort her. He pulled away so he could see her face.

"Forever doesn't always mean happily ever after. That's why we have to enjoy what we have _right now. W_ho knows what is going to happen in the future? I don't want to waste any more time worrying about what may or may not happen."

Beth nodded wiping the tears from her face "Yeah, me too." She snuggled into his side just enjoying being close to him.

"Simone told me that she wants Josef to turn her. Do you think he will?"

"You talked to Simone about being turned?" Mick remembered his conversation with Josef about this and couldn't honestly say one way or the other.

"Not really. She came by to explain what happened when I walked in on you …you know." She held out her arm, wrist side up, to indicate feeding.

"Beth, about that I …"

Beth cut him off quickly by putting her hand up and saying "Don't. I'm still too angry to talk about it now."

"Oh okay." He didn't really have an explanation for her anyway. Better to wait till she had cooled off a bit.

Mick's cell phone started ringing in the awkward silence and although Beth tried to grab it Mick was too quick for her. Of course it was Josef.

"Let me talk to him it's only fair." Beth smiled sweetly.

"Careful love he is really pissed." He tried to warn her but she pouted at him till she got her own way.

Mick knew that Josef would be furious. He should have been at his office over an hour ago.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." He handed her the phone.

"Good morning Josef." Beth held the phone out so that Mick could hear the call. Josef was in fact extremely pissed. The loud shouting and foul language continued until Josef realised that it was actually Beth on the other end of the line.

Mick snickered picturing his friend in full flight ready to tear strips off him only to be confronted with Beth. He was a gentleman after all and the language he had just used was not considered polite in the company of ladies. Josef had to calm down a little to continue the conversation but he was still fuming.

"I apologise for that outburst Blondie. Listen, I'm so glad that you and that pain in the ass best friend of mine finally got it together but I need him here _now. S_o kick his sorry ass the hell out of that bed of yours and tell him to get himself over here _immediately,_ or I will come over there and we both know that it won't be pretty."

"Yes Josef." she answered in the voice that she used in his office when she was pretending to be an escort. "I'll take a raincheck on the threesome handsome but you can have him now. I've finished with him for the time being."

There was silence on the other end of the line and Mick just looked at her not sure how to respond.

"Josef are you still there?" she purred down the line.

"Yes Blondie. May I say that you never fail to surprise me. Just tell him I want him here in half an hour and I expect details." Josef ended the call.

Beth laughed and returned the phone to Mick who was not so amused. Getting out of bed he headed toward the living room to retrieve the rest of his clothes.

"Great! Now Josef is going to want to ask me questions all day about our sex life. Thanks a lot, he is relentless once he gets started. I might have to stake him."

Still in bed Beth laughed then called after him. "Oooh scary vampire, don't be mad you started it."

Before she knew it he was there smiling down at her with the smile that melted her heart.

"Yeah and I'll be back later to finish it. Try and find out what the police are up to and stay out of trouble. I'll call you later."

Mick kissed her goodbye then grabbed his coat and left the apartment.

"Can't wait." she said to herself before she got up to begin her day.

mlmlml


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Us Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my interest in these characters and their story.

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

I can't help it, I just love conversations between Mick and Josef. The wise elder vampire using the benefit of his 400 odd years of experience to offer advice about life and love to his younger best friend is just too irresistible.

Please forgive me if this chapter is a little too chatty. I think I have a story lurking in the back of my mind somewhere so we'll see how it plays out.

* * *

Mick St John used the time that it took him to drive across town to meet Josef to put his thoughts in order. There was still some work to be done about the Monaghan situation and he tried to anticipate what was in store for him once he got to his friends office.

No matter how hard he tried to focus on the task at hand his mind wandered back to Beth. Were they okay now or would she think that last night had been a mistake and decide to leave him for good? He shook his head trying to rid his mind of those thoughts. His hatred of what he was threatened to invade what should be absolute happiness that he was finally able to overcome his fear of hurting her and let them be together the way a couple in love should be.

_Not today St John. She loves you. She showed you how much. Don't doubt her now. She is strong. She will be okay if you are there for her. _

When she was there in front of him it all made perfect sense. They loved each other and wanted to be together, despite the certainty of obstacles ahead that needed to be faced. It was when he was alone that the doubts started creeping back and the fear that he would hurt her seeped into his subconscious. His memories of the past cruelly kept the thought that he didn't deserve such an angel imprinted in his mind and wrapped around his heart.

Since the beginning, she had always been the one to push for something to happen between them. He held back not wanting to believe that she could love the vampire that had lived side by side with the man for the last fifty five years. In just a few months she had shown him that not only was it possible but that it was true. She had given him back something that he had thought he had lost forever. Hope for the future.

Despite his misgivings about talking to Josef about his relationship with Beth, maybe it was just what he needed. He would take the teasing that he was sure was coming with good humour. He smiled thinking of Beth holding her own against his friend on the phone this morning. Yes, she could look after herself where Josef was concerned.

He entered Josef's office only to find him alone at his desk, contemplating some stock reports while barking instructions to some poor assistant on the other end of the phone. Mick took a seat and waited for the call to end.

"Mick there you are. Thanks so much for joining us …finally." Josef stood and walked around his desk to greet his friend trying to rein in a huge grin that was threatening to spread across his face. "Is it too soon to say I told you so?"

"Hey Josef, and I won't pretend to know what you are talking about. Where is everyone? I thought we were having a meeting about last night."

"Well, we did have a meeting which you were obviously too busy to attend. Your absence was duly noted by the way and I don't think that it was too much of a stretch for anyone to work out that a certain blonde was the reason." Josef was enjoying this way too much. "From the look of you the evening worked out well."

"What?"Mick wasn't sure that he was happy about him and Beth being the subject of vampire gossip.

"Don't play all innocent Mick it's written all over your face. Just so you know it's the reason that you lose so regularly at poker. You can't fool anyone."

"Okay, okay, I give up." Mick put his hands up in surrender and took a deep breath. "It ended up way better than it started. Josef, she was going to walk away man, Beth was going to give up on me. I couldn't let that happen." The expression on Mick's face was enough to show that he was serious.

Josef walked over to the bar poured a couple of drinks and sat next to Mick on the couch.

"Yesterday wasn't a great day for the vampire community. It's your own fault if you pick and choose what you think she should know about us. Beth is smart she is not going to sit back and let you keep her out of whatever is going on like a good little girl. Actually, it's one of the things I like about her."

"I know that. I've been thinking about that myself. I have been trying to keep her at a safe distance. This morning she accused me of not trusting her. Pretty ironic since she was a reporter when I told her I'm a vampire."

"Considering the outcome of the evening, I'm guessing that you got her to change her mind. Did you use your crafty vampire allure on her?"

"Josef, you know what she means to me. It wasn't like that, I wouldn't do that to her."

"After watching you two together, you don't need to be a vampire to see that you both had it pretty bad from the start. What happened to change her mind?"

Mick looked away and answered rather sheepishly. "I told her I love her."

"Well my friend that's one tried and true way of getting a woman into bed. I've been using it for centuries." Josef started to snicker but the look from Mick stopped him in his tracks.

"Josef be serious. This is Beth we are talking …I don't know why I bother talking to you about this stuff. All you do is make wise cracks."

"You know you are actually whining. It's not an attractive trait in a vampire. Stop the pathetic brooding vampire bit and listen to me. I get it you love her and you are scared of hurting her blah blah blah. Believe me, your golden haired angel is no shrinking violet Mick. She can deal with whatever happened between you two last night, can you?"

He saw the smile that slowly spread across Mick's face. It was pure joy and satisfaction. He wanted to find out exactly what happened but knowing how guarded Mick could be, he wasn't sure if he would get an answer. He tried anyway.

"So, did she let you bite?"

"God Josef she was amazing, intoxicating..." Mick backed off immediately, regretting sharing such intimate details about something that should stay just between them. "I know that she is a little scared but she wants to be with me."

_I knew Blondie had it in her_. Josef smiled broadly having the good grace not to make a joke at this revelation.

"Of course she does. I told you that you had nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, you did but you also suggested that I test Simone's blood type by tasting her in my living room. All to make a point and put Simone in her place I might add. Beth is still mad so don't be offended if I don't always follow your advice, okay."

"She'll get over it. It's not like you feed fresh all the time, make that ever." Josef clearly did not see it as a big deal. "That's the problem with having a relationship with human women. They just don't get the whole freshie thing."

"Exactly, so it's a little hard for me to explain it to her when she knows that I only use blood from the morgue."

"My advice is given with all care but no responsibility. Although, now that you and Beth are doing the …..." Josef clicked his teeth together twice then realised that he had gone too far when a withering look came across Mick's face.

"Beth is not my freshie and you know it." Trying to get the topic of conversation away from his love life Mick changed the subject.

"You might like to know that Simone has been talking to Beth about you turning her."

"Really? Well that is another rather difficult issue for humans who get involved with vamps. I just don't know. I don't think that I could go through that again after Sarah." Josef became pensive as he remembered what a disaster it was the last time he tried to turn someone. "Anyway, I don't love Simone the way that I loved…love Sarah. I guess she is going to be disappointed."

"I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to come here and …" Josef held his hand up to stop Mick in mid-sentence.

"It's okay Mick. I'm really happy for you and Beth that things are working out. Just don't blow it by doubting where this is going. Knowing you you'll try and talk yourself out of it. Take care of her, she's worth it."

Josef put his hand on Mick's shoulder as he headed back to his desk. "Okay now, we need to get back to business."

mlmlml


	3. Chapter 3

**Just Us Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my interest in these characters and their story.

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

If either of them were going to have doubts about the new development in their relationship you would think it would be the reluctant vampire. Well maybe not…

* * *

Beth had arrived at the office only to find that ADA Ben Talbot had already been and gone and would be in court all morning. Although she needed to talk to him, she couldn't help feeling a little relieved that he wasn't available. She had never been the type to care what anyone else thought of her so why did she care how a silly early morning phone call may change his opinion of her? The answer to that question was that she didn't. She had told Mick that she didn't have any feelings for Ben and she meant it. He was her boss and their relationship was friendly but that was it.

She settled into her office and started work gathering information for a current case. Ben rang to say that he would be in court for the rest of the day so she would have to wait for another opportunity to find out from him what the deal was with the Monaghan case. She made a few enquiries with a few key people on the office to see if anyone was working on the case but came up empty. Either they were sworn to secrecy or the case was not being pursued. Maybe they had just been told not to tell her anything. In any case she would have to wait and see. Maybe her contacts in the police department would be more forthcoming with information.

After a few hours of going through endless witness depositions, Beth felt restless and her thoughts turned to Mick and how much she loved and needed him. She contemplated her relationship with him from the time that they met at the fountain. She had always felt close to him although, at the beginning, she had no idea why. As she found out more about him and his life as a vampire she would retreat back to her normal life, her life with Josh. She could now admit to herself that once she had met Mick her relationship with Josh became her safety net. A safe haven to escape to when the reality of what a life with Mick would be like revealed itself. Every new revelation took some time for her to process, time that Mick always seemed happy to give her until she was ready to see him again.

She often wondered if he hoped that she would realise that it was too dangerous to be around him and that she would eventually choose a 'normal' life. He kept telling her that relationships between vampires and humans were difficult, dangerous and complicated. That it could never work between them. Well he should have known that she didn't scare easily and would keep coming back for more.

Beth shook her head to clear her mind and smiled at the memory of a wonderful night with Mick. A night that had turned into so much more than she could have ever dreamed of.

_You pushed and pushed until you got what you wanted. _

Things could have gone completely the other way than they did last night. Mick could have kept walking and left her forever. She knew that no matter how hard it would have been, he would never have allowed himself to be close to her again. What she said was true. She was scared what a future with him meant, but did she really mean that she wanted to end things with him?

_That's what you said. 'I don't think I can do this anymore.'_

There was something in the back of her mind that made her feel ashamed of herself. Had she manipulated him into telling her how he felt, showing her how much he loved her even though he thought that they weren't ready to take that step? He said he needed time to work it out and wanted to take things slow. He had always given her time to get her head around whatever was happening but she selfishly hadn't done the same thing for him.

_You pushed him and then when he finally gave in to the idea of a future together, you told him you didn't want him. You forced his hand to get what you wanted._

Oh god was that true? Is that what he thought she did?

_You treated him just like Coraline did. What he wanted didn't matter to you._

Her cell phone buzzed and she knew that it was him without having to look at the display screen. She let it ring a few times before answering so she could gather her thoughts and take a deep breath.

"Hi, what's up?" She tried to sound cheerful even though she was anything but.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I'm heading home to hit the freezer." He still sounded tired and she was glad that he was finally able to get some proper rest.

"Good you need it. I still have some work to do so I guess I'll see you later." She knew that she sounded distant, abrupt.

"Beth, is everything okay?" His concern for her never waivered.

"Yeah, Ben has been in court all day and everyone else in the office is not talking about the case so I couldn't find out what is going on. I was just heading out to talk to Carl to see if he knows anything." She tried to keep it all business.

"Okay but that's not what I meant." Mick sensed that something was troubling her but knew that if she didn't want to talk about it now he would have to wait.

Beth didn't answer until she heard him say, "Beth are you still there?"

"I'm fine Mick. Just a little tired I guess." She couldn't keep the all business charade up for long. She smiled and hoped that it came across in her voice. "Why don't you call me when you get up."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then." The call ended and she felt his frustration with her.

"Bye." she said to herself. She needed to talk to him about how she felt and it would have to be sooner rather than later. She didn't want to be that person, she didn't want to manipulate him like his ex wife had.

mlmlml


	4. Chapter 4

**Just Us Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my interest in these characters and their story.

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

Our lovers get to talk but a new complication arises who is the mysterious stranger?

* * *

Beth was still at the office way past a normal finish time. Everyone else had left for the day and she was there alone. She wasn't a nine to five type so she was glad that she was able to be a little flexible with her hours. Besides, it really helped when you were involved with vampires. Mick had called her again but she had fobbed him off saying she was late for a non existent meeting.

The last few days had been so emotionally draining. She had never cried so much in her life. It wasn't like her. She was so used to hiding that side of herself and she had gotten very good at it over the years. Her emotions were something she had to keep under wraps being a crime reporter. It was also what had helped her bury the memories of being taken when she was a child deep inside. Now that that was all out in the open she had let her defences down but it was time to stop crying now. She wasn't afraid to let Mick see this side of her but she had to face her fears and get on with it.

An hour later she looked up from her computer to see Mick walking across the office to her door. She smiled at him and noticed that he had his 'we need to talk' look on his face.

"Hey, I thought that you were going to call?" She got up out of her chair and walked over to greet him with a quick kiss but he didn't kiss her back.

Mick leant against the doorway with is arms crossed over his chest. "I didn't want to give you the chance to avoid me again."

"Why would I do that?" Beth walked back to her desk and started to power down her computer and cleared her desk so that she could go home.

"I don't know but something is going on. Do you want to tell me what it is?"

"Why do you think that there is something going on?" She tried to play it cool but knew that she deserved whatever was coming.

"Beth, please give me some credit. I know when people are trying to be evasive, PI remember." He smirked at her and she smiled back at him. "You couldn't get off the phone quick enough when I called before."

Mick followed her as she passed him on her way out and walked towards the elevators to leave the building.

"Beth?"

She turned around to face him. "Nothing is wrong and I'm not trying to hide anything. I was just thinking about you today, that's all."

"I've been thinking about you too. So what's happened since this morning?"

"Lets get out of here." The elevator doors opened and they rode to the lobby in silence. Beth said goodnight to the security guard at the front desk and they headed for the parking lot.

Mick had parked his car next to Beth's and when they reached his car he paused to listen to Beth's heartbeat and breathing but both seemed normal. He closed his eyes briefly and sniffed the air, just once, hoping that she wouldn't notice.

But Beth did notice. "Stop that, I know what you're doing." She hated that he could use his vampire abilities to read her emotions. "I'm not angry okay."

Mick leant on the car hands on his hips he took a breath before he looked at her again. "Then why do I feel like I've done something to piss you off?"

"I'm sorry." She stepped into him wrapping her arms around his waist under his duster holding on until he relaxed his arms around her feeling her lean against him.

"It's just something I've been thinking today, that I hope I'm wrong about." She didn't want to go home and she didn't want to go to his place either. "There's a bistro across the street, lets go there and talk."

"Okay let's go." Mick took her hand in his as they walked across the street. The bar was pretty quiet so they could talk without anyone overhearing their conversation. They settled into a booth with their drinks and Beth ordered some dinner. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and she was suddenly very hungry.

"So, let's have it." Mick looked at her trying to keep a neutral expression on his face wondering what it was she wanted to talk about.

Beth took his hand in hers trying to reassure him that everything was okay before she started.

"You now how pushy and stubborn I can be right?"

Mick grinned at her. "Yeah I've noticed."

"Don't laugh at me."

"Sorry." Mick put his serious face back on "Go ahead."

"I worry that I've pushed you into this whole relationship thing. I know that sometimes when I want something badly enough I go after it until I get it. I didn't listen to you when you said it couldn't work with us. I wanted it and I feel like I pushed you till you gave in."

Mick thought for a moment before answering "I tried so hard to convince myself that nothing could happen between us for a lot of reasons. Then I started to realise that maybe it was inevitable."

Immortality afforded the luxury of procrastination. A little pushing to accept that he wanted this relationship with Beth was exactly what he needed.

"You know Josef has teased me all along about us so maybe he could see something that I couldn't."

"Really?" she gave him a big smile.

"Yeah." He gave her a big smile back.

The waitress arrived at their table with Beth's salad and they sat quietly for a while so she could eat before the conversation continued.

"Mick, I was upset about a lot of things yesterday and I have to be honest. I _am_ scared about the future and I don't like being scared. But I didn't mean that I didn't want to be with you. I just don't want you to think that I said what I said to you last night to make you do something that you might now regret."

"Beth, what are you talking about? We were heading that way anyway, right?"

She nodded in reply and he continued "Do you really think that I would have slept with you if I thought that it wasn't what we both wanted? Yeah, okay, I wasn't sure that we were ready yet but hey, we proved that I was wrong."

He moved closer to her and kissed her. She was caught off guard not expecting him to be so openly affectionate in public. She wasn't going to do anything to discourage him.

"So you're not having second thoughts about last night?"

Mick laughed in surprise at her question. "Me? Noooo," Then he thought that maybe she was the one having second thoughts. "Why, are you"?

"No." Beth picked up her wine and finished her drink looking at him over the rim of the glass.

"So what are we talking about here Beth?"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't want our relationship to be like the one that you had with your wife. I know from what you told me and what Josef said, it was pretty much a train wreck from the beginning."

"Believe me, the last thing I want is another relationship like the one I had with my ex-wife. My relationship with you is nothing like that."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. I want us to be honest with each other and be able to talk things over. I don't want you making decisions for me because you think I can't handle it."

"And just so we are clear, what decisions do you think I make for you?"

"Vampire, …" Beth waved her fork around in the air trying to come up with the word she was looking for but not finding it. "...stuff."

Mick laughed out loud. "Vampire stuff?"

Beth couldn't help but smile "You know what I mean. It's good to see you laughing even if it is at me. It's a good look on you." She brushed her fingers along his jaw and he caught her hand and held it in his.

"Were talking now so what's on your mind?"

"I don't like not knowing what is going on. It makes me feel vulnerable, not to mention it annoys the hell out of me. I know that you keep things from me because you don't want me to get hurt but there is more to it than that."

It was true. He had admitted as much to Josef this morning, that he purposely kept things from her. Whether it was to protect her or stop her from asking questions he didn't want to answer was the real issue.

Beth felt a twinge of guilt what about the secret she was keeping from him - Dean Foster.

"The vampire nation's very existence depends on secrecy. I told you that there are rules right?" Beth nodded listening intently, glad that he was opening up to her.

"Number one rule is our secret is to be guarded at all costs. Not all vamps approve of letting humans into our world, apart from the obvious necessities. But there are some humans that we rely on for our very survival so they are accepted by the community. It is Josef's responsibility as an elder to police this and he takes this responsibility very seriously. No one gets away with betraying his trust. Not vamps and especially not humans."

"I guess that explains the tar pits." Beth responded dryly. She couldn't help but make the connection.

Mick smiled loving the way her mind worked, how she could take things in her stride. It gave him hope that she would be able to accept the things that she would be exposed to in his world.

"Yeah it does. Vamps don't live by human rules and laws. You know that. There are times when vampires are the ones risking exposure and not even trusted humans are allowed to be involved. That's just they way it is Beth and you are just going to have to accept it. I promise I will tell you everything I can but you will just have to trust me okay?"

She trusted him with her life and her heart so she just looked into his eyes, sighed and nodded her head in agreement.

Mick could see all her love for him in those beautiful blue eyes and kissed her again. The kiss was deeper this time and she had to focus hard to place the voice that interrupted them.

"Well fancy seeing you two here."

Ben Talbot stood there with a smirk on his face. Mick muttered something obscene under his breath as Beth smiled up at her boss.

Talbot wasn't alone. A tall dark and handsome man in his late thirties stood next to him waiting to be introduced. He wasn't a vampire but there was something about him that made Mick uneasy.

"Christopher Barrett this is Beth Turner and Mick St John. You already know that Beth works closely with me and Mick is a private investigator."

The vampire didn't appreciate the interruption or the comment. He pulled Beth closer to him in a possessive gesture to make it clear to both men that she was his.

Barrett smiled and shook hands with them both. "Nice to meet you." His cell phone rang and he excused himself to answer it. "I'm sorry I have to take this call."

Beth waited for Ben to tell them about Barrett and when he didn't she asked him straight out.

"A friend of yours Ben?" Her curiosity was getting the best of her.

"We have worked together before and I guess you could say we are friends. Chris is from the DA's office in San Francisco and is going to be working with us for the next few months. Apparently, someone higher up the chain is not happy with the amount of weird cases that we have had lately." T

Talbot looked directly at Mick as he spoke.

Mick and Beth knew immediately what he meant by weird.

"Why? I thought all our recent cases had been closed except for the Monaghan case." As usual Beth started asking questions to get more information.

"The Monaghan case is all but closed but for the paperwork. There are no new leads looks like they have disappeared. The DA doesn't want to tie up valuable resources when there are so many other cases pending trial. The case will be handed over to a special investigator to tie up any loose ends."

"And that would be me." Barrett had returned. "Beth, you will be assigned to assist me while I am in LA so we will get a chance to get to know each other better."

"I'll look forward to it." Beth felt Mick fidgeting beside her and wondered why he was being so snarky.

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow then. Ben, lets go our table is ready. Again, it was nice to meet you both."

Talbot smiled at Beth ignoring Mick before following Barrett to their table.

"What do you think that was all about?" Beth asked as Mick threw some money on the table to cover their bill. Looking around he noticed that Barrett was watching them.

"I have no idea." Mick replied as he took her hand as she stood up and led her towards the door.

The one thing that Mick knew was that he had a bad feeling about this Christopher Barrett.

mlmlml


	5. Chapter 5

**Just Us Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my interest in these characters and their story.

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

This chapter is a bit fluffy but I can't help it I am a Mick/Beth tragic. I like to think that after finally telling her he loved her he wouldn't have any problem telling her all the time. He can be very emotional for a vampire after all and that's why we love him.

Enjoy penni :)

* * *

The lovers lay on the couch entangled in each other watching the fire. Still clothed for the most part, they had spent the evening together in a world of their own. The music that had been playing softly in the background finished long ago but they made no effort to move, afraid to break the spell. It was like being in a trance, a lover's trance where nothing else existed. They kissed. They touched. They caressed and explored. They whispered declarations of love to each other. It was a joining of their hearts rather than of their bodies.

Beth was the one who finally released them from their self imposed bubble. She kissed Mick before untangling herself from him and getting up from the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"It's late. I need to get home." Beth did up the buttons on her shirt and jeans then combed her tangled hair with her fingers pulling it back into a pony tail.

Mick didn't want her to go. He felt a pang of disappointment at the separation but tried not to show it. His place didn't really cater for her to stay comfortably overnight and while he didn't mind staying at her place, he needed his freezer.

"I have to work tomorrow." Beth looked at her watch seeing that it was well after midnight. "Well today actually. I need to get some proper sleep and a change of clothes."

"Okay." Mick watched her as she got her things together and walked her out. He wanted to go see Logan anyway. It may have been late for Beth but it was the middle of the day for vampires.

They arrived at the parking lot where Beth had left her car the previous evening. Mick got out and walked her over to her car. They kissed and said their goodbyes. Beth waved as she drove away from him. Mick smiled as he got back into his car.

His Beth really was something special.

mlmlml

As usual music was blaring from Logan's basement which meant he was probably playing Guitar Hero. Mick waited for the click that would open the door so he could enter Logan's basement home.

Logan turned down the music as Mick came down the stairs.

"Hey." Mick noticed that the vampire seemed to be distracted and followed his gaze behind him back to the top of the stairs.

"Is Beth not with you?"

"No she isn't. It's late and humans tend to sleep at night."

"Oh, that's too bad. I like hanging out with Beth, she's very cool. Maybe I can teach her how to play." Logan indicated the guitar he still held in his hand.

It seemed that Mick wasn't the only vampire that enjoyed her company.

"Maybe. Listen, I need you to get any information you can on a Christopher Barrett. He's a special investigator for the DA's office in San Francisco. Just the usual background stuff to start with."

Mick pulled out a wad of cash and peeled off a couple of notes and shoved them in Logan's hand.

"Okay. I'll email you whatever I can find."

Mick was already half way up the stairs as he replied. "Thanks Logan."

mlmlml

Mick walked down the hall of the County Morgue and thought of Beth. They had spent a lot of time here bumping into each other or working cases together. Guillermo Gasol was working his usual graveyard shift and turned to greet his friend as he came through the door.

"Hey, how's it going Mick? Where's that gorgeous girl of yours?"

"Sorry it's just me. Is there a problem?" Mick replied with a smirk.

"She's a lot prettier to look at than you man. What happened? You two are always together. Did she finally come to her senses and dump you."

G snickered at his joke but Mick didn't think it was so funny since it had been a real possibility just days ago.

"We're fine thanks. But I didn't come here to talk to you about Beth. I need information. Do you have any contacts in San Francisco?"

"Why? You working a case?"

"I need information about a special investigator from the DA's office. Christopher Barrett."

"What's the story?"

"He's been called in to tie up the Monaghan case for the DA. It's weird but Talbot told us that the case was all but closed because the police didn't have any leads. If that's true why bring in someone to investigate?"

"Mick, you know they won't find anything."

"I know but there's just something about this guy that bugs me."

"Okay man I'll make some calls, do some digging around."

"Thanks G." Mick was walking out the door when G called out to him.

" Say Hi to Beth for me and tell her that she doesn't need to be with you to come by."

"Yeah, Yeah." Mick laughed not bothering to turn around as he headed back to his car.

Beth really had become more a part of his crazy undead life than he had realised. Josef was always pestering him to come to community events that were held from time to time so that vampires could network and socialise. Josef as one of the oldest vampires in LA, sometimes hosted these events and every now and again would invite trusted humans. Mick had never had any interest in attending before but perhaps it was a way for him to show Beth that he did want her to be a part of his world.

It was time to pay Josef a visit.

mlmlml

As Beth drove home she couldn't help thinking about Christopher Barrett. Who was he and why was he sent to LA? She didn't know but one thing was for sure she was going to find out what he was up to.

Once Beth was home she showered and slipped into a singlet top and sleep shorts. She hadn't wanted to leave Mick but she knew that she needed to be alert and on her game for work. There was no way that she was going to spend the night on his couch. It wasn't that comfortable. As she got into bed her cell phone buzzed with a text message.

_'Make sure you lock up and be safe. I love you_.'

He really did love her and it overwhelmed her. She ran her fingers over his mark on her neck and felt the connection. It was the same feeling she had after the desert. She had cringed when Josh had kissed the 'injury' on her wrist feeling that he had intruded on something that was just between her and Mick. She felt a real closeness to him that she had never felt with anyone before. He was still her guardian angel wanting to keep her safe and she knew that she would always be safe with him. She went to sleep dreaming that she was still wrapped in his arms.

mlmlml


	6. Chapter 6

**Just Us Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my interest in these characters and their story.

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

What now for Mick and Beth? What does Josef know and what is the real reason why Christopher Barrett has come to LA?

Enjoy penni :)

* * *

Mick St John walked into Josef Kostan's office expecting him to be sitting at his desk available for a chat like he always was. Josef wasn't there. Mick waited for a while but decided that he had better things to do than wait around so he got up and walked towards the elevator to leave.

Just then, Josef walked back into the office looking very tired and agitated. His tie was askew and his shirt had become untucked. It was so unusual to see him so flustered and un business like when he was working but it indicated that he had had a rough day.

"Hey, you look like you could use a drink and some major freezer time."

"Mick, you wouldn't believe the global markets today all hell has broken loose."

"As much as I admire and appreciate your business acumen Josef I could care less about the stock market so spare me the details."

"And that my friend, is exactly why I am the brains and you are the muscle of our little enterprise."

Mick smiled and nodded in agreement as he poured them both a drink. He walked back across the office and sat down pushing the glass across the desk. Josef took the drink then sat back and relaxed a little.

"So what brings you here?" Josef looked distracted. Mick thought that perhaps now wasn't the best time to try and get the information he was after but he pressed on.

"The DA has brought in a special investigator to go over the Monaghan case."

"Will they find anything?"

Although it was asked as a simple question the intent was a statement that they better not find anything or there would be dire consequences.

The inference wasn't lost on Mick. "No they won't."

"Then why do we care?" Josef sipped on his drink.

"He is investigating all the recent 'weird' cases according to Talbot and Beth is supposed to help him."

"So what is worrying you? Is it that some cases involving vampires are being investigated or the fact that he will be working with Beth?"

"What?"

"It seems to be a pre requisite for any man that works in the DA's office to have the hots for your girlfriend." Josef couldn't help but snicker at his friends' expense. As tired as he was it was just too hard to resist.

"Okay, very funny. The guys name is Christopher Barrett. Have you heard of him?"

Josef tensed for a moment then answered "No, not really."

Mick shook his head in disbelief. "Why do you even try to lie to me Josef?"

"For the same reason that you lie to Blondie. To try and keep you out of trouble."

"That doesn't work on her and it won't work on me. If you know who this guy is why is he here?"

"I've never met him, only heard about him. He works for the Council. How do you know about him?"

"Beth and I were out having dinner and Talbot showed up with him and introduced us. He's not a vampire, what does he do for the Council?"

A mortal working for the Council was unheard of.

"I have my suspicions but I don't know for sure. Let me find out."

"Is Beth in any danger?"

As always Mick was worried about her safety. He was glad when she left BuzzWire but working for Talbot was just as bad. As much as Talbot annoyed him, at least now she had police protection instead of going after the bad guys with just her cameraman.

"No. You just have to trust me on this okay. Don't go digging around the last thing that we need is the Council getting more involved than they already are."

"Too late. I have Logan getting background and Guillermo is checking his contacts in San Francisco."

"Well leave it at that. Don't do anything else until you hear from me. Beth doesn't need to know anything yet. I have no doubt that she can handle herself but she doesn't need to know that Barrett is working on our side."

Mick didn't like it knowing she would hate being out of the loop but he had no choice. Hopefully once Josef got back to him he would be able to tell her everything.

"Okay. Give me a call when you have something."

Josef nodded and Mick got up and walked out.

When he was sure that Mick had left Josef picked up the phone and made a call.

"Claudia we need to talk." Josef suddenly felt very weary and the responsibilities that he wore on his shoulders as the leader of the vampire community weighed heavy on his mind.

The Cleaner was the only one who would be able to tell him what he needed to know.

mlmlml

Christopher Barrett sat in his new office going over the files of the cases that he had been assigned to going through every piece of information carefully. To his highly trained eyes all obviously involved vamps and in all instances the true facts of the case had been covered up or removed all together. The Council elders would be pleased. As far as he could see The Cleaner and Kostan were doing an excellent job of keeping the vampire community in LA safe from exposure.

The Monaghan case was a concern but from first glance, it appeared that St John getting her out of jail and then her subsequent execution meant that the main threat had been taken care of. It remained to be seen if there was any fallout from the incident that constituted an ongoing problem. A problem that would no doubt be his to fix.

Barrett walked over to a locked cabinet and pulled out the one file that interested him the most. It was the real reason that he was in LA. The file was thick and contained over twenty years of reports, updates and photographs. It was a most interesting case for sure and one which he couldn't wait to get started on. He looked down at the names on front of the worn folder.

_Mick St John/Beth Turner_

The fact that Beth Turner was now working for Talbot just made it all the more intriguing. He had made sure that she was made available to assist him so that he would be able to spend as much time with her as possible in order to observe her closely.

He knew he should contact Kostan to let him know that he was in town. As the leader of the vampire community in LA it was just common courtesy but he decided that he would wait. Mick St John was a good friend of his and it would not do to alert him too early that he and his human girlfriend were under scrutiny.

No, Josef Kostan had intervened on his friends' behalf too many times in the past and it would not be tolerated again.

The Council had made that fact very clear.

mlmlml


	7. Chapter 7

**Just Us Chapter 7**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my interest in these characters and their story.

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

Mick/Beth fluff warning for this chapter. Our lovers are enjoying being together. I'm working on the story so will get back to it in the next chapter.

Enjoy penni :)

* * *

As hard as Mick tried to get some work done he just wasn't in the right frame of mind. His freezer had offered no comfort and he had finally decided to get up. He showered and got dressed had some breakfast.

Josef had not gotten back to him yet and he hadn't heard from Guillermo or Logan. These things took time and he just had to wait.

What he really wanted was Beth. On those long and lonely nights spent without her, he would watch and re watch her reports online just so he could see her face, hear her voice.

He didn't have to do that anymore.

He would call her.

And say what?

He had no legitimate reason to call her.

Did he need a reason?

This was madness. He didn't know what to do.

They were dating but really what did that even mean?

This wasn't some juvenile crush.

Then why did he feel like such an idiot?

Crap. Just call her.

He wondered if she had been thinking about him.

He had a sudden need to be close to her.

No, it wasn't enough. He would go and see her.

He would just have to think up an excuse on the way.

He grabbed his coat and keys and was out the door.

mlmlml

Beth felt restless and needed a break. The work that she was doing was barely keeping her interest so she went in search of some more coffee. How she loved her coffee. She had consumed a few cups already but she needed another caffeine fix to get her through the afternoon.

She left the office and headed for the vendor that had set up on the steps of the building and placed her order. Sipping the steaming liquid she turned to go back to her office when she noticed him standing under the trees across the street watching her.

Mick.

She crossed the street and walked towards him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I was coming to see you.**"** When she smiled at him he hesitated then added "I ah, I missed you.**"**

"Well that's nice to hear. I missed you too.**" **She leaned in and kissed him.

He surprised her with the intensity of his kiss and she nearly dropped her coffee.

"Sorry**, **let me get rid of this**"**. She walked over to the nearby trash can and dumped the take out cup.

"Beth, have you had anything besides coffee today?"

She looked at him knowing she didn't need to answer. She shook her head.

"Let's go and get you something to eat."

She hesitated for a moment but when Mick took her hand and started walking off she followed him her eyes focussed on their linked hands.

Mick stopped wondering why she was trailing behind him. He followed her gaze.

"What"?

He had a bemused look on his face as if it was the most natural thing in the world that he would hold her hand.

"Nothing.**" **she replied smiling and they set off again.

They found a café that had tables on the sidewalk out of the sun and she sat down to her meal.

"It's so nice to get out of the office. I used to hate doing the fluff pieces at BuzzWire but even that would be heaven compared to being knee deep in paperwork."

"At least it's keeping you out of trouble."

She poked her tongue out at him.

"Have you talked to Barrett today?"

"Not really. He's asked me a few questions about the cases he has been assigned but nothing that he can't find out himself from the files."

"What cases?"

Beth looked around to make sure that nobody could hear her then leant forward and whispered conspiratorially. "Our cases, you know the ones with vampires." She giggled then winked at him. "Other than that he has been locked away in his office."

"That's interesting." _What the hell was all this about_.

"I thought so too. I wanted to talk to Ben about him but he's been busy in court this morning so I didn't get a chance. Are you worried about Barrett?"

"I wouldn't worry about it. I mentioned him to Josef, just so he knows that someone is still poking around."

"What did he say?"

"Not much, he's not concerned."

"Oh, okay."

They chatted about nothing in particular for another half an hour just enjoying each others company. Beth sighed not wanting to leave but knowing that she had to.

"I should get back.**"**

They walked back to the park and stood under the trees out of the sun. Beth put her arms around Mick just wanting to feel close to him before she had to go back inside.

He lifted her face so she was looking at him. Brushing her hair over her shoulder he kissed his mark on her neck then ran his thumb over her cheek.

"You know, now that we are …..um ….together, you are going to have to take better care of yourself. I mean…if we are going to keep doing this." He kissed his mark again to emphasise his point.

Beth melted into him "Well maybe you will have to come and meet me for lunch more often."

He smiled down at her his eyes never leaving hers.

_So much wasted time. _What had he been so worried about? Now he didn't want to waste a single second. They were close but it wasn't close enough. Mick put his arms around her waist and pulled her in for another kiss. His hand travelled under her jacket and followed her curves from her waist to her ass. The kiss soon became heated and both were lost for a moment before regaining their composure.

Beth pulled back reluctantly.

"Okay, now I really have to go.**" **She gave him a big smile.

They were really in new territory now. Mick was being so open about their relationship. He had always been guarded about his feelings and about letting her get close to him. She was really getting to like this new side of him.

"Are you coming to my place tonight?**"** they said at the same time.

"Bed...**" **Bethteased whispering in his ear.

"Freezer...**" **Mickwhispered back.

"I guess we're going to have to do something about that."

"Yeah, I guess so.**" **He replied thoughtfully.

What she didn't know was that he had already done something about getting a bed for her, for them, so she could stay with him at his place.

"I'll see you later then?**" **She slowly moved away from him not wanting to let go of his hand. "I love you."

Mick nodded in reply, too overwhelmed with emotion to answer as he watched her head back accros the street to the office.

The man who had been watching the lovers with interest from the shadows had gone unnoticed.

mlmlml


	8. Chapter 8

**Just Us Chapter 8**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my interest in these characters and their story.

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

Please excuse my tardiness in continuing this story. I lost my way for a while and I'm not totally happy with this chapter but I really want to finish this. Thanks for your patience and kind comments about my little story.

Enjoy ;) Penni

* * *

"Thanks for coming on such short notice Claudia."

Josef ushered The Cleaner into a seat in his office and offered her a drink. It hadn't been easy for Josef to get her to come considering her opinion on how Mick had handled the Monaghan mess. She wasn't his biggest fan right now. In her eyes Mick had put the whole community at risk by letting it get to the stage that Emma was taken in by the police. While she understood the necessity to walk a fine line between vamps and humans, she thought that St John was upsetting the balance a little too often. She had heard on the vamp grapevine that he was dating a human. The little blonde human that he had saved all those years ago no less. It would only end in disaster. She had seen it so many times not to believe it.

"Josef, I really don't see how I can help. The Council could have sent Barrett here for any number of reasons."

"Yes they could but usually we get some kind of warning that they were coming. I haven't heard anything from any of my sources that a visit was imminent. So far he hasn't let us know that he is here or what he wants." Josef tisked, "Such bad manners."

"If they are going to censure us they are not likely to show their hand until they are ready to convene an assembly."

Josef paced looking thoughtful.

"I don't think thats what they want. The Council may not like our methods but the end results are the same and that's all that matters to that carnival of idiots."

"Not everyone agrees with your view that we need to integrate more with the humans to survive Josef. The fact that more and more vampires are getting involved in relationships with mortals is proving to be dangerous to our secrecy."

Josef rolled his eyes. He had heard this argument so many times. It seemed like everything was a danger to their secrecy these days.

"Times change Claudia and we have to change with them. Sticking to the old ways makes us too vulnerable. We are no longer living in the Dark Ages. It's about time the elders realised that or risk becoming irrelevant."

Claudia arched her brows at Josef. "I appreciate that Josef, but St John takes too many risks."

"So, we're talking about Mick now?" Josef walked over to the bar to refresh his drink. He suddenly felt the need to defend his friend.

"You forget that his taking risks has also saved our asses on more than one occasion over the years."

Claudia couldn't deny that fact but she was determined to get her point across.

"Come on Josef, we knew years ago that his obsession with this girl was going to be a disaster. It's clouding his judgement. I mean that whole business with the cure..."

Josef interrupted her, his voice tinged with anger.

"Mick's problems started long before Beth came into the picture. We have his lovely ex wife to thank for that."

"A perfect example of why vamps should not get involved with humans, non- consensual turnings."

"Beth loves and accepts him for what he is, which is more than you could ever say about Coraline."

"Will he turn her?" Claudia knew Mick well enough to think that she knew the answer to that question.

"I don't know. I'm sure he thinks he wouldn't but really, what other option is there?"

Josef thought he saw something flash in her eyes but then it was gone. They had both known love with a human during their existence and both scenarios had ended tragically.

They could both sympathise but only one of them thought that it was worth the risk. Despite how his story with Sarah played out Josef could only hope that things were different for Mick and Beth.

_Then I hope the universe is on your side..._

"Beth makes him happy, he has finally found what he has been looking for all these years. Maybe they were always meant to be together."

Claudia scoffed at Josef's romantic assessment of the situation.

"Are you sure about that Josef? Seems to me that things weren't going too well for them the night she came to his apartment and he turned her away. You were there, the tension between them was palpable."

"Doesn't that just prove his loyalty to the community? I'm happy to say that they worked things out."

"So you approve of this relationship?"

"I didn't at first. I didn't know if Beth had the guts to stick it out but she proved me wrong. Beth is a good match for him."

"Well the onus is on you, as an elder, to make sure that human partners know the score. You should have a chat with Ms Turner about her responsibilities to the tribe. You can't treat this any differently to any other matter of security just because Mick is family."

"Like you did with Emma?"

Claudia scowled. They had both turned a blind eye to rumours of Emma's dalliances with the human. That she was out of control. It was a mistake that they couldn't afford to make again.

Josef broke the awkward silence.

"I know that. I _will_ talk to her."

Claudia rose from where she was sitting and headed for the door before turning back.

"My feeling is that Barrett is only here to get information. Look at everything that has happened here in LA over the past couple of months through their eyes. You can't blame them for being a little edgy."

"Okay, we'll go with that for the moment. What do you know about Barrett?"

"He has been around for a couple of centuries, usually in undercover scenarios. The Council mainly use him for information gathering. He has worked for all the major law enforcement agencies in the country at one time or another."

"Mick said he wasn't a vampire."

"No he isn't. You know Josef, vampires are not the only creatures that roam the night for all eternity."

"What is he then?"

"Maybe it's time for you to meet him. You can ask him yourself."

With that Claudia left Josef's office with a wave of her hand.

Josef sat down at his desk and rubbed his hand over his face. Why did everything have to be a drama? He hated drama, unless he was creating it of course. He let a small smile cross his face. It was soon replaced by a frown. What was he going to say to Beth?

He let those thoughts percolate in his mind for a while.

He needed a break. It was time to seek out another type of liquid refreshment.

It always made him feel better.

mlmlml

AN: the term used to describe members of The Council - _carnival of idiots- _are lyrics from a Coldplay song. It just struck me as something J would say. Thought I should mention it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just Us Chapter 9**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my interest in these characters and their story.

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

There is not much happening workwise at the minute but there is a personal matter that our lovebirds need to sort out. Mick squirms a little while discussing an awkward situation with Beth. Lets face it, talking honestly and openly about how they felt about each other and their relationship was never one of their strong points.

Hope you enjoy Penni ;)

* * *

Mick sat at his desk in his office looking over some documentation that he needed to get together for an upcoming court appearance. His surveillance during a case had led to a raid on a big time money laundering racket. The evidence he had gathered was vital to the prosecutor's case against the main player. The cops would be happy to close another case, the DA's office would take all the credit for throwing the bad guy in jail and he would make another enemy.

Just another day at the office.

His attention turned to his computer letting him know that an email had just come in. It was from Logan. It had taken longer than usual but he had finally come through with the information he was waiting for. Christopher Barrett. The guy had impeccable credentials and a resume that would make him the poster boy for the truly aspirational. Ivy league education followed by Harvard Law School. Glittering testimonials from a couple of prominent law firms. A stellar, if brief, career as a ADA in San Fransisco. Touted as a specialist in behavioural science after stints with both the FBI and the CIA. Had lectured on criminology at several universities across the country for brief periods of time. Nothing much on the personal side. No wife or children mentioned, moved around a lot, a bit of a loner apparently.

It was all just a little too perfect. It said a lot while saying nothing. Vamps had to do it all the time; provide enough info to satisfy but not give anything away either. It didn't answer any of his questions. The information that Guillermo was able to glean from his contacts matched what he had just read in Logan's report. He hated dead ends. It was frustrating.

He would have to rely on Josef to find out the real story behind this guy. Then again, maybe he was over reacting. Maybe he was just there to make sure that everything was under control in this little corner of the vamp nation.

Looking again at the email he saw that an animated character, waving a hello message addressed to Beth, was blinking at the bottom of the page. He couldn't help but smile. Logan was smitten. He could get in line.

Beth.

Things had quickly progressed to spending the night at each others apartments. Tonight, she was staying at his place. Upstairs at this very moment in the new bed he had bought just for her. Why was he working in his office at 1am in the morning instead of enjoying her company? It was a very good question that came with a pretty lame answer.

Something had happened earlier that had him hiding away. He knew he should just go and talk to her about it but he couldn't. Anyway, Beth wouldn't leave him to feel sorry for himself for long. They would talk soon enough.

After nearly losing her, he had let go enough to allow himself to be with her, to give her pleasure and receive his in return. Beth had woken up feelings in him that he hadn't felt in a long time. The difficult, dangerous and complicated spiel he had fed her constantly wasn't just a bunch of platitudes designed to keep her at arms length. The danger was real. He would never be able to let go completely. He could kill her, or even worse, turn her and as sure as night followed day, that would kill _him_.

The simple fact was, in order to move forward, he had to trust that they knew what they were doing. So they had taken the leap.

Everything had been going great for them, until tonight.

mlmlml

Upstairs, Beth was going over what happened in her mind, trying to work out what she was going to say to him. She hoped that he wasn't downstairs working out a way to cut her loose, send her packing with a speech about how he was wrong to think that it could ever work. Hadn't they gotten past that?

She sure hoped so.

_Earlier that evening..._

_Mick was groaning and writhing on the bed while she held him in her mouth, sucking, licking, kissing his tender flesh till he couldn't take anymore. She loved that she could please him this way, that she could give him as much pleasure as he gave her. Mick pulled her up his body so that he could flip her under him and entered her in one swift movement. He drowned her in kisses so deep she thought she would pass out from the pleasure. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore she felt his fangs slide into her throat. She moaned as she felt her blood leaving her body, his lips and tongue sliding back and forth over the punctures_. _She felt him come and she followed letting the sweet release wash over her. She felt him at her neck again, taking more. He didn't usually take this much blood from her. She knew to stay still but she had to get his attention. He was hard inside her again keeping her on the edge but his body was still, his focus on her throat. Locked in his embrace, she moved her hand up to gently stroke his face._

"_Honey, you need to stop."_

_His only response was to make soft sighing sounds whispering her name, telling her how much he loved her as he continued to drink._

_Time seemed to stand still so she couldn't tell how much time had actually passed. Her head started to spin. She had to stop him before she was too caught up in it to want to. She braced herself holding on tight to his shoulders and took a deep breath. _

"_Mick that's enough." her voice was more forceful this time. _

_She felt his body stiffen while he took in what she had said, then relax again. She tried to move her head around so that she could see his face but he held her still, checking to make sure that she was alright. _

"_I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear. _

_The next thing she knew he was on the other side of the room. _

_"Mick?"_

_He hurriedly got dressed and left. _

_She let him go. _

Beth decided she would wait a while before she went looking for him knowing that he needed time to calm down before he would be ready to talk.

mlmlml

Mick knew the moment that Beth was on her way downstairs. He looked up to see her watching him, leaning against the doorway between the apartment and his office. She wanted to talk but kept her distance, trying to determine what kind of mood he was in.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm working." Mick waved his hands over his desk to prove his point. Photographs and notes were scattered everywhere. "I thought you were asleep."

"No, you _hoped_ that I was asleep so you wouldn't have to talk to me about what happened."

Mick sighed, swinging his chair around so that he was facing her but his eyes didn't meet hers.

"It's not exactly a conversation you want to have cuddled up after ...uh...what we did. I mean..."

_Honestly, what are you supposed to say in that situation? __Baby, I love you, oh and by the way, I'm so sorry that I was too out of it to stop myself from feeding on you. _

"It could be worse. You're eighty five; we could be talking about your prostate, performance anxiety, penile dysfunction, premature ..."

Beth was a reporter, they were just facts to her. She didn't even blink.

"Beth!" Mick interrupted sharply, staring at her in disbelief. How did she even know about that stuff? Was nothing sacred anymore?

"What? she quipped, "You can learn a lot watching late night television."

"You're just trying to make me feel better."

"Yes I am. Is it working?" She was smiling when he looked at her.

He may be eighty five but his eternally thirty year old vampire body didn't suffer from any of those conditions and thankfully, never would. He couldn't help feeling awkward about talking to her like this. The look on his face clearly showed his discomfort with the current topic of conversation. He looked away again.

Beth, however, didn't seem to mind one little bit.

"Is my delicate flower embarrassed?" Her voice was soft and sweet as honey.

"No!" He blurted out not sounding at all convincing.

"Sorry." Beth said smiling gently at him. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Could have fooled me." He mumbled back.

Beth tried to suppress a giggle noticing the serious look that came across Mick's face when he looked up at her.

"It's not a joke Beth."

"No, it's not but I'm not going to let you beat yourself up about it either."

They had both come to terms with the biting during sex thing. Taking a small amount of her blood was part of that experience. Feeding on her was very different. He didn't want that.

"I'm a vampire. It's not something you can fix."

Beth let out a frustrated sigh wishing that he would give himself a break once in a while.

"It's not about fixing, there is nothing to fix. Yes, you are a vampire. We knew this might happen. I thought we were dealing with it." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do you think we need to stop having sex for a while?"

Her acceptance of him, of what he was, her concern for him rather than herself, still surprised him on a daily basis.

"You want to stop?"

No matter how much he wanted her, needed her, they would stop if that was what she wanted.

"No, of course not but I'm not that selfish that I want you worrying about draining me every time we do."

"I will always worry about that Beth but I don't think I can go back either."

Making out wouldn't cut it anymore. The sexual frustration during those first few weeks they were dating had nearly done them both in. There was no going back.

Mick watched as Beth pushed herself off the doorframe and walk further into the office. He wondered what law of nature existed that could explain why her coltish legs looked even longer when she was wearing his shirts.

Beth sat down opposite him and watched him from across the desk.

"I'm fine Mick, really. I had to tell you to stop, so what?"

They had talked about it, knew it was a possibility, had even prepared for it. They had a game plan for want of a better word. If it did happen, Beth knew what to do and tonight she had done it. No harm done.

Mick felt a mixture of shame and embarrassment that she had to go through this with him. "You shouldn't have to worry about something like that."

"I'm not worried. You were a little...distracted, it happens. You stopped Mick,why does it matter which one of us had to make the decision about the timing?"

Mick St John was all about control. Tight, strict control and it had slipped even if it had been just for a few moments.

"I should have more control than that."

Beth was smiling at him again and he couldn't help but smile back at her. This girl of his had an answer for everything. She wasn't going to let him get away with brooding about it. If she could deal with it then so could he.

Beth was relieved to see him smile. He was upset but not as much as she thought he would be. There would be no keeping his distance, no pushing her away this time.

"What was different? I mean it wasn't our first time."

"I don't know, maybe you were making me more crazy than usual tonight." His eyebrows shot up with the grin that spread across his face. He held out his hand to her inviting her to join him on his side of the desk.

Beth got up and walked around the desk to sit in his lap. Mick St John had had enough crazy in his life. A flash of the scary lady in the flowing white gown came to her for a fraction of a second before being banished back to the far corners of her mind.

No. Beth wanted something different for him. She wanted him to feel cared for, accepted and loved.

"Mick, I don't want crazy. I just want you to be happy."

He ran his hands through her hair. His eyes fluttered closed at the feel of her. Her scent wafted over him making his nose twitch. Her heartbeat reverberated softly in his ears. Her blood sang to him as it ran through his veins.

"I am Beth. I am happy."

He held her close for a moment. She kissed his cheek before getting up and heading for the door.

"So, we're good?"

"Yeah, we're good."

"I'll let you get back to work then. I'm going to make coffee. Do you need something from the kitchen?"

By something she meant blood. Did he need to feed? The way she said it sounded so normal she may as well have just asked him if he wanted a glass of milk and a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"No I'm good, thanks."

"Okay. I'll be up for a little while if you need me."

He wasn't sure if she was offerring to help him with his work or inviting him to join her upstairs.

"Okay."

Mick smiled thinking that everything _was_ okay. They had talked things over for once instead of pretending that nothing happened like they usually did. Beth had had to push him a little, coax him into it, but they got through it.

It felt good.

It felt right.

It felt like they were a couple.

mlmlml


	10. Chapter 10

**Just Us Chapter 10**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my interest in these characters and their story.

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

Hope you enjoy. Penni ;)

* * *

Josef walked into the club with more on his mind than the usual game of pool, cigars, and ridiculously expensive single malt. The club was usually a place that he could come to relax and unwind. Tonight he was here for another reason. He had received a tip from an associate that Christopher Barrett had turned up there tonight and was asking questions.

All his major contacts had agreed with Claudia's assessment. Barrett's assignment had been confirmed and by all accounts he could be trusted. While this information was welcomed, Josef didn't trust anyone that he didn't know. Even then his trust had to be earned. He would play it by ear and see what happened.

As he walked further into the richly furnished room he spotted Barrett sitting in a wingback chair in front of the fireplace. He was deep in conversation with two vamps that suddenly looked uncomfortable when they noticed Josef approaching them.

"Excuse me gentleman, do you mind if I have a private word with Mr Barrett?"

"Certainly Mr Kostan." The braver of the two acquiesced to the elder vampire. They both nodded their farewells and beat a hasty retreat.

"Mr Kostan, please have a seat. Can I offer you a drink?"

Josef sat down, crossed one leg over the other and accepted the offer of a glass of single malt.

"Mr Barrett. It is so nice to see that the old fashioned virtues of courtesy and respect for protocol still have a place in this modern world. Don't you agree?"

Josef sat in the chair opposite, sipping his drink, taking his time to appraise the man sitting across from him. Not a vampire but an interesting creature none the less. His features seemed human at first glance but there was a definite look of immortality about him. If you knew what you were looking at, the weariness of having lived more than a mortal life was clearly etched across his face.

"Please accept my sincere apologies. My tardiness in advising you of my presence in your beautiful city is inexcusable."

"Now that we have the pleasantries out of the way, why are you here?"

The refined community elder persona was gone. It was time to get down to business.

"There is some concern that the vampire community here in LA has been under threat recently."

"Come now Mr Barrett. In this day and age our community is always under threat of one kind or another. You are going to have to be more specific than that."

Barrett considered his response for a moment.

"You can hardly be surprised that the spotlight has been turned on your patch Josef. Lola, Coraline, Lance, Emma and your very own...death, shall we say, at the hands of a vengeful human. Any of these incidents would be enough to warrant possible censure, especially as they all happened on your watch."

Josef was getting angry. What had The Council done recently to reign in these vamps who thought that they could do anything they pleased? Nothing. They didn't have the balls.

"Emma, Lola and the Duvall's' had their own agendas. It's regrettable that their arrogance and selfishness resulted in the loss of so many lives. Vamp and human. It was my misfortune that they happened here in LA and my responsibility to take action. These matters were dealt with satisfactorily; perhaps not to everyone's liking but the threat to us was successfully contained."

"Quite. It appears that your boy St John and his human were a big part of that success."

"Ah, I see that Claudia has kept The Council thoroughly informed of the state of things as she perceives them."

"It is her job. The Council would accept nothing less, from either of you."

Josef was so furious his eyes flashed.

"I'm not going to sit here and discuss St John and his human with you. They are my responsibility and I will not have my authority questioned by you or anyone else. Is that clear?"

"It seems I have overstepped my place. We are working for the same side Mr Kostan."

Josef wondered why when he wasn't a vampire. He was curious to find out what his story was but it would have to wait for another time.

"All appears to be well here. I will make sure that The Council is fully aware of that fact."

"Good. Can I ask you why the charade with the DA's office? I have full access to their databases, you didn't need to set yourself up as an investigator to get those records."

"There is another matter that has come to light that needs some attention."

"And that would be?"

"Ben Talbot. He appears to have an unhealthy interest in St John. I met him the other night and I couldn't help but notice the animosity between them."

_Ben Talbot - the pain in the ass ADA that him and Mick had to save from Anders? Fucking wonderful._

"They have butted heads a few times over cases. Maybe they just don't like each other, it happens."

"Perhaps that is all it is but I think he believes that something doesn't quite add up there and is determined to find out what it is. I want to find out what he knows or thinks he knows. Perhaps Miss Turner can assist me? She was there with him at Anders lab right? She may have some further insight."

"No. I want her and St John kept out of this for the time being."

"As you wish."

"This _is_ my patch as you call it Mr Barrett. I want to be kept informed at all times. If there is the remotest possibility that Talbot knows anything that could reveal our secret, I will deal with him personally."

Josef got up and shook hands with Barrett. It was an uneasy truce. This was his turf and the game would be played by his rules.

"We can meet at my office tomorrow night for an update."

Josef didn't wait for an answer. He left the club suddenly feeling uneasy about Mick and Ben Talbot. He had assumed that Beth was the reason for the tension between them.

If there was more to it, he needed to find out.

Soon.

mlmlml

Mick was walking back to his car after paying a visit to the morgue for his usual pick up order. G had been in a good mood and had teased him that he shouldn't need as much since he was getting busy with Beth. It wasn't as if Mick had shared any details, he didn't need to, it was a vampire thing. Mick had gone along with the banter.

It felt good to happy for a change. It didn't last. His face fell when he saw Talbot walking towards him. It was clear that the ADA wanted to chat. He quickly put the cooler bag in the car and turned to face his nemesis.

"Talbot..." The tone of his voice was only just civil.

"St John. What are you doing here, working on a case?"

"Nothing that is any business of yours."

They were both squaring off the tension between them was obvious.

"Beth has been a little upset lately. Is everything okay with you two?"

Beth had told him that Talbot had asked her to have lunch with him again and that she had told him that she wasn't feeling well to get out of it. She had taken to avoiding him as much as possible outside of work, tired of his constant questions. Mick knew she was fine.

"Again, none of your business."

"Look St John, I know you don't like me and I could care less, but if you think I'm going to stand by while you drag Beth into whatever it is that you're mixed up in you ..."

Mick didn't wait for him to finish before he had pinned Talbot up against the car, his patience gone.

"You don't know anything about me and Beth. Okay."

Talbot was surprised at Mick's strength but he wasn't about to back down.

"I don't understand what she is doing with someone like _you_."

Mick was almost snarling. He had to try and calm down.

"Someone like me? What's that supposed to mean?"

Mick wanted nothing more than to slam his fist into Talbot's face but he knew he had to regain control. He let go of Talbot who straightened his jacket and let out the breath he was holding.

"A little aggressive today aren't we?"

Mick wanted to rip the smirk off Talbot's face.

"You've had a problem with me from the beginning Talbot, so let's have it out right now but leave Beth out of it."

"My _problem_ with tough guys like you is that you think that you are above it all. I don't appreciate you involving yourself in my cases and I certainly don't approve of the ways you do things."

"Afraid I make you look bad?"

"Just stay out of my way. When I hired Beth it wasn't an open invitation for you to tag along. "

"Well I don't like your interest in my girlfriend and as long as she is working for you I'm going to be around."

Mick turned to leave but turned back before taking a step.

"Just for the record, if I need to get in your way for a case or anything else for that matter, then that's what I'm going to do."

Talbot didn't hide the smarmy grin on his face.

"If you're worried about Beth don't be. I'll be there to pick up the pieces when she realises that she has made a huge mistake."

"What did you say?" Mick shoved Talbot again seething with anger and jealousy.

"You stay away from her Talbot or I swear I'll…"

"You'll what? Talbot asked, daring him to start something now after noticing that there were a few more people around and they now had an audience.

Mick let out a noise that was a cross between a snarl and a chuckle as he let him go.

"You really don't want to find out man."

Mick got into his car and sped away with a new found appreciation of Josef's fondness for the tar pits.

mlmlml

Walking down the hallway to his front door, Mick considered turning around and leaving again.

Josef was here. He sighed loudly and opened the door.

"Josef, just once I'd like to come home and NOT find you here making yourself comfortable drinking blood you claim to despise."

"I'm not here to see you."

"Good, then get out." Mick tossed his keys on the table and took off his coat.

Josef raised his eyebrows at the comment but let it go. "I was hoping to see Beth, she not with you?"

"Can you see her anywhere?" Mick's voice dripped with annoyance as his swept across the apartment.

"Bad day huh, what's with the attitude?"

Mick sighed. "Nothing. Why do you want to see Beth?"

"I haven't seen her in a while, just checking in."

"She's at work."

"Work?"

"Yes work. Some of us have to work for a living you know."

"You don't. Hey, does she even know how loaded you are? Maybe you should start thinking about a pre nup."

"Beth doesn't care about money."

The comment was supposed to get a rise out of the obviously already pissed vampire. Josef was surprised that it didn't.

"I'm sure you're right."

Mick suddenly realised what they had been talking about and changed the subject. "So, you haven't said why you want to see Beth."

"I haven't seen her since you two _allegedly s_ealed the deal. I'm starting to think that you made the whole thing up. Are you hiding her away or something?"

"Or something? I just told you where she was."

"Okay, I'll call her then. Give me your phone."

"I'm not helping you be a jerk, leave her alone." Mick slumped into a chair.

"Your'e no fun. Can you bring Beth by tonight?"

"No, we have a date."

Josef rolled his eyes. "Great date you are going to be. I bet she hasn't been exposed to Mick the pissy vampire yet."

Mick saw the humour in the comment and smiled. A few hours of frozen oblivion and he would be back to normal.

"Come on, you can share her for an hour. I'll expect you at 10 o'clock."

He was nearly out the door before Mick called after him.

"Hey, you didn't say what you wanted to see Beth about."

"No, I didn't."

The door closed.

He was gone.

mlmlml


	11. Chapter 11

**Just Us Chapter 11**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters from the show. I just miss them.

The difficult, dangerous and complicated wasn't going to just go away.

Hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews, they make me smile.

Penni ;)

* * *

Working for Ben Talbot had its ups and downs. There was excitement, sure, but sometimes the days passed with mundane paperwork and fact checking. Making sure that the evidence the cops had collected was good enough to take to a jury. It was not really what she signed up for and frankly, it bored her to death. When she had mentioned it to Ben one time, he had reminded her that the police detectives did most of the work themselves. Their office wasn't always bought in to help with investigations on cases. His job was to successfully prosecute after the police had done their part. It was how the system worked.

When she was a reporter she would go out and chase after her stories. Here, she had to sit back and wait for them to come to her. It frustrated her no end. It was nice to be getting a regular pay check but it left her wondering if she should get back to what she loved, her passion.

Beth Turner had always been so engrossed in her work as a reporter that she didn't have much time for anything else. It had been the most important thing in her life. She didn't have many close friends and she admitted that that was probably her fault. She had lost contact with the few really good friends she had in college, choosing to focus on her career instead.

When she looked back she could see that she had been doing the same thing to Josh without really noticing it. She had been putting her job before him long before Mick showed up. Josh had worked hard to get where he was and he had his own ambitions. The friends that they made as a couple had fallen by the wayside after he died. Not surprising really, they had been more his friends than hers anyway.

She thought of their anniversary dinner. Was that a snapshot of what her future would have been like with Josh? She remembered feeling stifled, trapped and downright bored with their long winded conversations about law and politics. The call from her contact at the morgue had been her salvation. She couldn't get out of there fast enough. Beth cringed as she thought about it now. There was no way that Mick St John would have been comfortable amongst that little group and it had nothing to do with the fact that he was a vampire. Lucky for her he had graciously declined the invitation.

How things had changed in a few months. Since meeting Mick she had pushed the few friends she still had further away until it seemed that it was mostly vampires that she spent any time with now. She missed her human friends, she missed Josh but she was where she wanted to be.

Her cell phone trilled and she picked it up smiling at the picture displayed on her phone. Speak of the guardian angel.

"Hi. You're up early."

"Actually, I'm up late. Josef just left and I'm ready to go to bed. Beth ...I ..um...I need to tell you something."

"Mmmnn rough day huh?"

"Not really, why do you ask?" His answer came out sounding defensive. Somehow he knew what she was going to say.

"I had an interesting conversation with Ben Talbot over coffee."

Mick swore under his breath. He just bet that Talbot couldn't wait to run back to Beth and tell her all about how her boyfriend had threatened him. He was sorry now that he hadn't punched him, hard, really hard.

"I thought you were trying to avoid him?"

"Believe me I am. He practically followed me into the ladies room."

"I'm guessing that he told you that I wanted to rip his face off?"

"No. It was more that you wanted to shove your fist down his throat, then through his chest." She tried to sound stern with him but it didn't work. She couldn't hide the hint of humour in her voice.

Mick laughed. "I like my version better. The guy is an asshole."

"Mick, what if he wanted to press charges? He could go after you."

"He won't if he knows what's good for him."

She couldn't understand why Mick was so being so nonchalant about it.

"You don't know that. He has seen and heard things that have made him suspicious. I told you before that he won't let it drop. He doesn't like you much that's for sure."

Beth heard Mick snicker and could picture him rolling his eyes.

"I'll try and live with the disappointment. Listen, we can talk about this later. I know we had plans tonight but Josef wants us to come over. He wants to see you."

Beth hadn't seen Josef in a while. She wasn't sure that she wanted to see him or Simone for that matter. "Me? What does he want to see me about?"

"I don't know, he just said he wanted to catch up. We can go and get something to eat then head over to his place afterwards."

"_We_ don't have to eat out all the time Mick. I can just make something at home."

"Okay. I'll come by around seven."

Beth waited expectantly to hear the call drop out. It didn't. He usually kept it short and sweet. She smiled.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll see you later."

"Okay. See you."

Sometimes they didn't need to say those three little words out loud. As always with them, it was there hidden in the words they did say.

mlmlml

Mick didn't seem worried about Ben Talbot but she was. She wondered if he had ever asked Logan to look into Ben Talbot's background. It was one thing to not get on with someone but to get into an argument with them, in a very public place in the middle of the day was just stupid. Talbot was in the public eye, all over the news most days. Mick had recently been all over the internet. Why would Talbot risk damaging his career in that way?

Beth realised that she didn't really know anything about him though he seemed to know a lot about her. The more she thought about it the more she realised that something wasn't right. She had always assumed that the reason that Mick and Ben didn't get on was because of some sort of personality clash, alpha males and all that. As much as it stroked her ego to think that Mick was jealous of Talbot because of her, it wasn't that either. Did Talbot resent Mick for interfering in his high profile cases? It couldn't be just that. It had to be something else.

Beth thought about calling Mick back to ask him but she decided not to. He had just gone to bed, well sort of. Beth couldn't help but laugh.

_Tell me you didn't Google me after we met..._

Who needed Google when you had something even better? She was still smiling when she called Logan.

"Logan Griffin speaking."

"Hi Logan, its Beth."

There was silence. She looked down at the phone to see if the call was still connected. Maybe he didn't realise who it was.

"Logan? It's Beth Turner, are you there?"

"Beth, as in Mick's Beth?"

Usually that comment would have annoyed her but today, for some reason, it didn't bother her at all.

"Yes that Beth. How are you?"

"Oh...great...ah...what can I do for you?"

"Question, has Mick ever asked you to do a background check on Ben Talbot?"

"Assistant District Attorney Ben Talbot?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"No, but he wanted some information about the new guy, Barrett. I emailed it to him a couple of nights ago. He didn't mention Talbot though. Why?"

"Oh nothing really, just something that we are working on."

Beth tried to sound casual. She would kill to get her hands on that file. Mick had seemed concerned about Barrett at first but then fobbed her off when she had asked about it later.

"Can you send me that file please?"

Logan wasn't fooled. He knew that if he pissed Mick St John off, a large part of his income would evaporate along with any possibility of getting work via Kostan Industries. It wasn't just about the money though, he respected Mick and enjoyed working with him.

"Beth, you know that I can't do that without Mick's permission. The work I do for him is confidential. I shouldn't even have mentioned it before."

"You're right Logan. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you."

She would ask Mick about it tonight at dinner.

"Do you want me to look into Talbot for you? No charge."

"That's very generous of you Logan but I think that I'll poke around a bit myself. I may need to get back to you though, if that's okay."

"Sure, any time Beth."

Beth smiled as the call ended.

Logan really was very sweet.

She got to work immediately, feeling more energised than she had in a long time. She had a mystery to solve and she was going to find out exactly what had Ben Talbot acting like it was his life's work to aggravate Mick St John.

mlmlml


	12. Chapter 12

**Just Us Chapter 12**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters from the show. I just miss them.

The difficult, dangerous and complicated wasn't going to just go away.

This chapter is just fluff for all my fellow Mick/Beth tragics out there. It's spontaneous and rough but I wanted to post it today - Valentines Day. I will probably delete it when I post the next chapter.

Josef's talk with Beth next up.

Penni ;)

* * *

Mick arrived at Beth's apartment at the appointed time and found her getting ready to make her dinner. The kitchen counter was covered in all sorts of ingredients which she was busy chopping while a pot of water was boiling away on the stove.

"Hey."

Mick stood at the counter across from Beth, leaned over to kiss her then sat down on the stool to watch her. Who knew that Beth Turner was a domestic goddess? She certainly looked the part in his opinion and it was surprisingly arousing.

Beth noticed the look on his face.

"Didn't know that I could cook did you?"

"It's never really come up."

"Here, make yourself useful." Beth gathered up the herbs that she had just chopped and dumped them with some olive oil into a mortar. She pushed the mortar and pestle across the counter towards Mick.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Mick picked up the pestle looking it over then looked back at Beth waiting for instructions. "It looks like a deadly weapon."

Beth laughed taking the pestle from him and gave him a quick demonstration. She let him take over and watched him for a few moments before adding some pasta to the pot of boiling water.

Beth turned around in time to see him sniffing the vibrant green ingredients after which he screwed up his nose. The pungent smell of the basil, coriander and garlic assaulted his vamp sense of smell. The parmesan cheese that Beth just retrieved from the fridge just added to the heady aroma.

"Are you going to eat this?" Apart from the smell he thought that it looked anything but appetising.

"Yes I am and it tastes delicious. If you had ventured further than the local fast food drive thru when you were mortal you may have gotten to try it."

Mick blanched at the memory. He had tried every type of take out food he could get his hands on that night and suffered for it for the next few days. If Beth had been around then maybe she would have cooked this dinner for him. If only.

"I'll take your word for it." He pushed the mortar away with a finger like it's contents was some kind of toxic waste.

While Beth finished up in the kitchen Mick walked over to the couch to sit down when he noticed Beth had left her laptop open on the coffee table.

"Are you working a new case?"

"Not exactly, just a little research." Beth cursed herself for leaving the laptop there for him to see but then realised that she wasn't keeping it a secret from him. He would find out anyway and she wanted him to tell her about Barrett.

Quid pro quo.

"Anything I can help you with?" Mick was curious but he didn't want to rifle through her stuff.

Beth walked over with a bottle of red and handed it to Mick for him to open. She went back to the kitchen for the glasses and her dinner.

She came back to sit down next to him and ate her pasta licking her lips and teasing him about how good it tasted while he sat smiling at her drinking his wine. After a few bites she put the bowl on the coffee table. It was hard to talk and eat at the same time and maintain any sense of decorum.

"I just started this today so I haven't got very far yet. Hey, you never told me what you found out about Barrett?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, the guy is pretty impressive judging by his resume. Why do you ask?"

"When we first met him he mentioned that I would be working closely with him but I haven't spent that much time with him at all. He has backed off big time, it's almost like he has been warned off by someone."

Mick knew what she was fishing for. "You mean Josef?"

"Exactly, you told me that Josef wasn't worried about him. Is that why?"

Mick sighed. "Beth, Christopher Barrett is….."

Beth interrupted him. "He's a vampire?"

"No he isn't but he works for some."

"Good or bad?"

Cops and robbers, good guys or bad guys. Things were not always that simple, that black and white. Didn't he hover in the grey that was in between sometimes? Didn't she?

Mick smiled. "He is still alive so I guess that means that Josef decided he was with the good guys. Is that what you are researching?"

"Um no. I want to find out more about Talbot." Beth waited for him to tell her yet again that there was no need for her to worry about Talbot.

"Josef would have had Ryder look into Talbot's background as soon as he came into town. He doesn't take any chances with people he doesn't know. If Talbot was any kind of threat we would already know about it."

Mick pulled Beth over to him wrapping her in his arms.

"Okay if you say so."

"Come on finish your dinner. We did have a date tonight so let's go have some fun. We can stop at the beach on the way to Josef's place and make out."

The grin on his face and the look in his eyes took all other thoughts out of her head.A date with Mick that involved making out on a moonlit beach. How could she possibly say no?

"Okay, but we are taking a blanket this time. The sand gets everywhere."

mlmlml

They were putting off heading back to the car. It meant going back to reality. They had taken a walk along the beach. It was beautiful night. The stars were shining. It was perfect.

The promised make out session lived up to their expectations. Mick would never get tired of kissing Beth; she was as responsive to his touch, his kisses, as he was to hers. They would wait till they got home to take it further. Beth had made it clear that she didn't want to go to see Josef reeking of sex. Mick didn't have the heart to tell her that it was a little late for that.

It wasn't a fumbled quickie in the back seat of a car or a one night stand. It wasn't an arranged pre paid coupling with a stranger or a dirty little secret. It certainly wasn't some violent blood and sex episode that left him feeling empty and worthless. This was different, this was magical. They lay together in their euphoric state, holding each other close. It was heaven and for once in his life he was content.

He wished he could tell her every thought, dream and fantasy that he had about her since that night at the fountain but it wouldn't be fair. She wasn't his then. She was now and he remembered and wanted her to know that she had made those dreams come true. Every touch held back, every kiss denied, every I love you left unsaid was being checked off some imaginary list he had been keeping for months now.

"Beth." Mick murmured against her neck sending shivers down her spine.

She was wrapped in his arms safely locked away from the rest of the world and she didn't want to leave. Ever. Her eyes closed as she listened to the ocean in the darkness. She could hardly respond she was so lost in the moment.

"Beth."

God she loved how he said her name. "Mmmmm."

"We have to go unless…"

"Unless what?"

"I could call Josef and tell him we aren't coming."

Beth sighed knowing that their wonderful date was over.

"No, it's okay. Let's go and see what he wants. The sooner we do the sooner we can go home."

They packed up their belongings and started the long walk hand in hand back to the car.

mlmlml


	13. Chapter 13

**Just Us Chapter 13**

Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight or any of the original characters from the show. I just miss them.

The difficult, dangerous and complicated wasn't going to just go away.

I struggled a bit with this chapter and have played around with it so many times that I don't think it flows very well. I'm not sure that I conveyed their feelings very well, but I was getting agitated with it so decided to post as is anyway. Also, there is a little bad language.

Enjoy penni ;)

* * *

Mick pulled his car into the driveway of the impressive estate. He looked over at Beth who had been quiet since leaving the beach. Beth had been curious to see the house that Josef Kostan called home. She wasn't disappointed. It was beautiful.

Mick broke the silence. "You okay?"

Beth turned to him and smiled. "Just a little nervous I guess. I haven't seen him for a while."

Mick remembered the last time Josef and Beth had been in the same room; it was that night at his apartment with Simone. He had tried to explain at the time and he knew that she hadn't dealt with her feelings about seeing him in that situation. He didn't force the issue. Beth did what she always did with anything that she didn't want to deal with; she just ignored it and got on with things.

"It's just Josef." Mick smiled at her trying to get her to relax a little.

Beth nodded and watched him get out of the car thinking that only his best friend would refer to Josef as 'just' anything. Mick opened her door and helped her out of the car. They headed towards the entrance to the house, the front door opened as they approached. Mick took her hand and nodded at the security detail as they passed through. He knew that Josef would be waiting for them in his study so he guided Beth that way. The study door opened suddenly, laughter spilled out of the room and down the long hallway. They stood still watching as Simone came through the door her head down seemingly upset. She looked up as she headed towards the surprised couple. By the time she had reached them she had composed herself sufficiently in order to greet them.

"Hi Mick, Beth. I wasn't expecting to see you guys here." Simone looked quickly over at Beth making her feel more uncomfortable by the minute. Beth hadn't expected to see Simone either. She smiled wanly in reply, took her hand from Mick's and shoved both her hands into the pockets of her jeans trying to hide her anxiety.

"Simone, what is going on?" Mick asked even though he had a pretty good idea, he could smell the scent of other freshies down the corridor. Simone moved closer to Mick holding on to his arm and leaned into him before she spoke, lowering her voice so that Beth couldn't hear.

"Give him a minute, he's just finishing up." She winked conspiratorially at him and turned to Beth who was standing there irritated that they seemed so comfortable around each other.

"Sorry Beth, it's time for me to head home. I've had enough for one night." She looked back towards the study. It was an apology and an admission that she wasn't at all happy about what was going on there.

Simone smiled sadly at them both and left without saying anything more.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know, maybe they had a fight. Do you want to leave?" Mick wanted to get Beth out of there. Josef knew what time they would arrive, he should have been finished 'dinner' by now.

"What did she say to you?" she insisted.

Before Mick could answer Josef was walking towards them a stunning, if somewhat overdressed, girl on each arm. Mick looked over at Beth who stood there taking it all in.

"Ah, my guests have arrived."

Josef escorted the girls to another hallway, flirting and laughing as they went, stopping outside another door. Josef kissed each girl lovingly then whispered something to one of the girls, smirking as he ran his hand slowly down her back to her ass.

With the girls dispensed with for the moment, Josef walked back towards the study motioning Mick and Beth to follow. Beth hadn't moved and Mick had to grab her arm to get her attention.

As they walked into the room Josef was standing waiting for them. As he passed Mick glared at him letting him know that he wasn't at all impressed. In a voice so low that Beth wouldn't hear he asked "What was that?" Josef ignored him.

"Mick, why don't you get Beth a glass of wine?"

Mick looked at Beth silently asking her if she wanted the offered drink. Beth nodded and watched as he walked over to the bar across the room.

"Beth, it's been a while. You look good." Josef looked her up and down grinning smugly at her discomfort. He looked over at Mick and decided to goad him a little. "Mick, you just missed dinner. I'm sure one of my other girls would be glad to help you out if you are a little hungry."

"No thank you. That's your thing not mine." The statement was directed at Beth as much as it was at Josef.

Josef was not to be put off. "Maybe next time eh."

"You never give up do you?"

"Nope."

Josef returned his attention to Beth. He let his eyes flash for a moment taking in her intoxicating scent. A hint of sex lingered on her making his fangs twitch in his mouth, but it was Mick's scent on her that reminded him to keep his fangs to himself. Noticing the marks on her neck, he looked into her eyes and raised his eyebrows at her knowingly, making Beth blush deeply.

Josef was standing too close to her. Beth felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise up as he took her hand and raised her arm. His nose travelled the path of her inner arm from elbow to wrist.

Beth wasn't going to let him get away with it. "Let go of me." She tried to snatch her arm away from him. "What are you doing?"

Josef ignored her pleas and wrapped his arm around her waist holding her tightly against him. Remembering what Mick had told her she tried not to panic but she couldn't stop her heart from racing.

She looked over at Mick who was standing there calmly across the other side of the room. Why wasn't he helping her?

Josef leaned down to whisper in Beth's ear.

"You would be dead by the time he got halfway here. He is pretty fast but I'm faster."

"Josef let her go." He meant business but he stayed where he was. "Beth he won't hurt you."

Beth felt tears coming but she choked them back. She wouldn't cry, show weakness. Not here, not in front of Josef. Was it payback for letting Mick feed on Simone?

"Is this why you brought me here?"

"What! No!" Mick watched on nervously as Josef tightened his grip on Beth and ran his nose along the slope of her neck.

"She smells delicious. AO negative, you can't beat it." He licked his lips appreciatively. "Too bad I've already eaten."

"Damn it Josef she is not food."

"Maybe not to you but to every other vampire in LA worth their fangs, she is the best there is. A lot of vamps would do anything for a chance to sample such a rare treat."

Mick knew that Josef was baiting him while at the same time trying to intimidate Beth. He wouldn't take much more. If it came down to it they would come to blows. Brother or not. "That's enough Josef."

"Mmmmmn, no wonder you get carried away sometimes. I don't know that I would have your control my boy, especially in such an intimate situation."

Beth snapped her around to look at Mick, her face flushed scarlet. She couldn't help feeling betrayed. He had talked to Josef about their most intimate moments together? What else had they talked about? All her insecurities bubbled to the surface at that moment. She pictured them sitting around talking about her, laughing at the stupid human who didn't get it.

"You told him about that!" Her face crumpled and the next thing she knew she was struggling to get away from Mick who was trying desperately to comfort her.

"Beth, listen to me. It's okay, sshhh, you're okay. He is just trying to prove a point. I'ts okay." Mick leaned into her, his hands holding her upper arms to keep her still. He looked at her with that 'trust me' expression on his face. It was anything but okay and she wondered how far he would have let things go. No. Mick wouldn't have let anything happen to her. Of that at least she was certain. She calmed a little taking in deep breaths.

"I think it's time that you told us what is going on Josef."

Mick took Beth's hand and they moved over to the couch to sit, both taking much needed sips of their forgotten drinks.

"I apologise for my behaviour Beth, please forgive me."

Beth looked at him blankly, as far as she was concerned Josef had crossed a line and she wasn't sure that she could trust him anymore. If she ever did.

She finally felt composed enough to reply. "What was that, some kind of freshie initiation?"

"No, that's pretty much a cross us and you die scenario." The look on Josef's face told her that he was deadly serious.

"This is more like wake up Princess Beth, this aint no fairytale type of thing."

"Josef don't….please." Mick pleaded, suddenly realising what Josef was up to.

"Maybe princess is the wrong word. You're more like the heroines in those piteous Austen novels that you love so much. I was in England at the time and let me set you straight, Miss Elizabeth, wealthy men of breeding behaved far more like the despised scoundrel Wickham than your beloved hero Darcy."

Beth smiled slightly at the reference. Wickham. Willoughby. Kostan. The books were close to her heart as she had grown up reading them with her mother. How did he know that?

"Really, so what is your point?"

"The point is there is no happy ending. You don't get to ride off into the sunset with your prince over there." Josef waved his hand towards Mick.

"I know that Josef." Beth had resigned herself to the fact. Who knew how long she had with him?

"I'm glad that you have decided to stick around Beth. I would hate the community to lose such a good ally." He sat down opposite them his eyes focussed intently on Beth.

Beth felt Mick's hand tighten around her fingers. What was he talking about?

Mick started to protest but Josef just held up his hand to stop him.

"No! You don't get to be pissed about this. The only reason she is here at all is because you couldn't let her go after the kidnapping. You know how this works."

Mick had been having this argument with Josef for decades now. "Yes I know ..."

"Do you, do you really? You are so determined to keep her out of it even though you know that's not possible. This isn't just about you two anymore. Beth knows a lot of our secrets, more than any human should. She could do a lot of damage."

He turned towards Beth again.

"Josef you know I would never..." Beth started to say but was cut off.

"No Beth, you are going to be quiet and listen. It seems that you have had serious doubts about a few things recently, about being involved with Mick and our world. I'm glad you changed your mind."

Beth shot Mick a look taking her hand away from his. "You seem to be right up to date with what's been happening in my life Josef."

"More than you think sweetheart."

"What's that supposed to mean? Mick asked feeling Josef's increasing anger.

"The job offer in New York?"

..e_veryone has secrets..._

Mick looked at Beth who sat there next to him in shock. Beth hadn't mentioned anything about a job offer. Was she planning to leave LA, leave him behind?

"What job offer?"

Beth shot a quick look at Mick before looking back to Josef. "How did you know about that? I never told anyone about that."

Mick wanted Beth to answer his question. "Beth, what is he talking about?"

"It was before I even knew about vampires." Beth snapped at Josef.

"Now, that's not the whole story though is it?" Josef and Beth sat watching each other.

Mick had had enough. "Would one of you please tell me what you are talking about?"

The only way that Josef would know about that is if he had someone follow her, had tapped her phone. She should have realised, she had been a threat to them from the beginning. Just because Mick trusted her it didn't mean that other vampires would.

" You had some one follow me didn't you?"

"Knowledge is power Beth; you know that as well as I do."

Of course she knew that she was a journalist. She looked over at Mick as he rubbed his hands down his face. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. An admission if ever she saw one.

"You knew!"

"Beth...let me explain." Beth moved away to the other side of the room looking out over the pool to get away from both vampires.

Josef jumped in only too eager to make Beth understand that her life was an open book and had been for a long, long time.

"Don't be mad at him, he objected. Our boy here decided after stalking you himself for twenty three years, keeping an eye on you was suddenly an invasion of your privacy." Josef looked over at Mick who was squirming in his seat. "...or was it because you couldn't stand to see her with someone else? I always get mixed up."

Mick and Josef continued the conversation arguing amongst themselves. Beth let her mind drift. She wanted to scream she was so angry but what good would it do. If Josef had found out that she had considered leaving town then of course he would think it was a risk to the tribe.

The offer first cropped up after she had started working at BuzzWire. She declined it then not willing to leave LA. The offer was renewed after Josh had died. Her college mentor had been in touch after hearing about Josh and offered her a fresh start. New city, new job, new life. Josh was dead. She hadn't known where she stood with Mick then. Coraline had come back for him with some kind of cure. Could she stay there if he went back to his wife? Did she really have a chance at any kind of future with him? It was a way out. Once she had decided to stay she had called him and invited him to the beach for a picnic. The beach. Her thoughts went back to earlier that evening. Beth would give anything to be there right now.

Beth was brought out of her musings when Mick came over to her to make sure that she was okay. He wanted to take her home but she wanted to hear Josef out. She assured him that she was alright and took his hand and walked back to the couch with him.

Josef had seemed to calm down a little and was more like the Josef that she knew. He apologised again for his bluntness.

"It's one of the consequences of vampires and humans being in a relationship. When it ends, and it always does, it complicates things. There are risks involved that need to be dealt with. You can understand that can't you Beth"?

Josef let his words sink in.

"Things have been pretty intense for you the last couple of months and I can't promise that things will get any easier. Are you sure you are up for it?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh I think you do" This was about more than the deal she had made with him about the photographer, more than warning her about keeping their secret. He was warning her about hurting his best friend. She glared back at him. Josef of all people should know how far she would go.

Beth took a deep breath. When she spoke again her voice was calm, controlled.

"I have protected your secrets. I have spun my stories to deflect interest in vampires, lied to the police and the DA's office, interfered in investigations, passed on classified information, stolen evidence all to keep your secrets and I'll keep doing it"

_To keep Mick safe _was left unsaid.

Mick couldn't stand it any longer "I think Beth has answered enough of your questions. Beth, please wait for me outside"

Once again the human was being dismissed.

_...you can't be involved..._

Mick rose from the couch and helped her up. "Please Beth" he pleaded softly running his hands down her arms. "I'll be out in a minute."

She looked at him and nodded once before leaving the room closing the door behind her.

Once she had left Mick flew at Josef.

"Okay, what the fuck was that all about?"

"Calm down. I just had to find out where she stood."

"You practically threatened her with the tar pits."

Mick paced back and forward in front of Josef's desk.

"Don't be so dramatic. You can't protect her from everything Mick, she has to realise what she is getting into."

"I can't believe you man. I told you all that stuff because you're my friend, not so you could use it as ammunition to interrogate her about her loyalty to the tribe."

Josef stood and moved away from his desk, turning his body so that Mick couldn't see his face. He let Mick rant.

"The security detail was to keep her safe when I wasn't with her, not to spy on her." Mick swiped his hand across his forehead in frustration. "God Josef, she will never believe anything I say again. How could you do that?"

"Beth and I needed to have that conversation, it was long overdue. If she is still having doubts it is better it ends now before she gets any further involved."

"You make it sound like she's just some contact we've set up to use for information. I love her Josef. I want to have some kind of life with her. She isn't some employee that you can get rid of when you decide they have outlived their usefulness."

"Outlived, now there's an interesting choice of words."

"Shut up Josef." Mick barked. He was pacing again, no longer able to hide his anger and frustration.

"Someone needed to give her a reality check and since you prefer to keep her in the dark it was down to me. Look man, it's not personal you know how I feel about Beth."

"I thought I did. Now I'm not so sure."

Josef couldn't help but be impressed at how Beth had handled herself. She was angry but he was pretty sure that when she had calmed down a bit she would let him have it for being such an asshole. Mick? He would take a little longer to pacify. He always maintained that he could take care of Beth on his own. That may have been true before but not anymore.

"I think Beth wanted to stake me" Josef was highly amused by the idea.

"Yeah, she did and I should have helped her do it" Mick countered thinking that things had finally begun to work out for them and now this. They couldn't catch a break.

"I'll buy her something expensive. That will cheer her up." It worked on all the other women in his life.

"I told you she doesn't care about stuff like that."

Joseph ignored the comment getting serious again.

"Beth is in the perfect position to help the community working with Talbot. Your Beth has managed to become quite the valuable resource."

"If that is supposed to make me feel better, it doesn't."

"You may not like it but there it is."

Mick was worried what toll it would take on Beth and their relationship. He had told her that she couldn't be involved in vamp business, now it was suddenly okay when they needed something from her?

"No. I'm not going to let you use her to get what you want. I won't risk losing her again. If you ruin this for me Josef, I swear..."

They stood just looking at each other till finally Josef broke the awkward silence.

"She loves you so she will do whatever it takes to protect you and therefore, all of us. I trust you both to do the right thing when the time comes."

Mick just shook his head in disbelief and headed for the door.

"Barrett is meeting me here later with some information on your favourite ADA. Take Beth home, kiss and make up then come back. I think you need to be in on this."

Mick stopped at the doorway. "You're kidding me right?" He would be lucky if Beth was even speaking to him.

"Come on Mick, you know that I don't kid about matters of security."

Mick looked at him nodding in resignation. He could argue with Josef all day and not get anywhere.

Josef called after him "By the way, I noticed the bite marks. Nice work for someone who has been out of practice for so long."

He couldn't help but snicker when he heard Mick say "Fuck off Kostan and don't ever touch her again." in his low vampire voice as he headed down the hall.


	14. Chapter 14

**Just Us Chapter 14**

Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight or any of the original characters from the show. I just miss them.

The difficult, dangerous and complicated wasn't going to just go away.

The aftermath.

Enjoy penni ;)

* * *

Mick walked down the driveway towards his car not knowing what to expect, how Beth would react to what had happened. He was glad to see that Beth was waiting for him seemingly calm and in control. He was wrong. When she looked up at him he could see that she was neither calm or in control.

She started walking towards him. "There you are." When she reached him she didn't stop but walked right passed him with a purposeful stride and a determined look on her face, heading straight for the front door. He looked after her amazed at her tenacity.

He called after her but she didn't pay any attention. He called out to her again.

"Beth."

"Leave me alone. I'm going to tell that son of a bitch exactly what I think of him."

Mick caught up to her, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Not right now you're not. I think you've had enough excitement for one night."

Beth struggled against him trying to escape his grip, hitting his shoulders with her fists in frustration. She didn't appreciate the cave man tactics he was using on her either.

He ignored her. When they reached the car he opened the door on the driver's side and tipped her in. He got in himself and closed the door. He turned to her holding her head gently in his hands.

"Listen to me." Beth turned to look at him, her eyes wide and glistening with unshed tears. He tried to calm her.

"I know you're angry but there is no use going back in there tonight."

Beth knew he was right. Charging in there like the hysterical human female Josef thought she was wouldn't help. He wouldn't listen to anything she said anyway. It would only prove that she couldn't handle it all.

"It's okay ..." His voice was quiet and soothing but she wasn't having any of it. Beth grabbed Mick's hands and pulled them away from her.

"Oh, if you think that any of that was okay we have a really big problem." Angry tears fell down Beth's face. She was mad at Josef, Mick and herself. She didn't want to cry. It wouldn't help.

"No, that's not what I meant. You need to calm down and let me explain some things."

"Mick, if you say one word to try and defend him I swear I am getting out of this car."

Mick didn't think for one moment that it was an idle threat. Beth would walk all the way back to her apartment if she had to. He started the car then looked over at her.

The storm was over as quickly as it had begun. Beth stopped struggling and took deep breaths to try and settle herself. It was as if Mick had used some kind of vampire mind thing on her.

"I'm not defending him Beth. I just want to make sure that you're okay and get you home." Out of harms way he thought to himself.

Beth looked out of the window thinking that she was about as far away from okay as she could get. She felt angry, insulted, embarrassed, confused and hurt. Her emotions swirled around and around inside her head until she thought it would burst. A bitch of a headache had started to make itself known.

"Beth..."

"I don't want to talk about it now okay. I can't even begin to get my head around it."

After they had driven for a while Beth broke the silence.

"Mick you have to stop taking me on these great dates. You're spoiling me."

Mick smiled, her silence had turned to sarcasm. She was so much like Josef in some ways it wasn't funny. Both could cut you in half with a sarcastic retort.

He played along. "You wanted the thrill ride."

"Not quite what I had in mind."

"Me either."

"What girl doesn't want to come home from a date feeling like a vampire's blood whore?"

She looked at Mick who was biting his bottom lip. He decided to let her get it out of her system.

"Sorry, that sounded bitchy didn't it? Wouldn't want to insult the freshies."

Mick didn't chance a reply. He was sure whatever he said would be the wrong thing.

"At least I have a rare blood type." She mumbled dryly.

The car fell silent again. Mick had to admit that he was a little relieved. It didn't last long though.

"Are we being followed now?" Beth looked around trying to spot a suspicious looking vehicle. There wasn't much traffic at this late hour.

"Nope."

It wasn't the fact that she was being watched by vampires that annoyed her. After all, that had been the case in one way or another for most of her life. It was kind of normal in an abnormal way. It was because she never saw anyone. She had always thought she was very observant, apparently she had been mistaken.

Beth rolled her eyes and sighed angrily. "How come I never notice anyone?"

"They're vampires sweetheart, you're not supposed to notice them." Mick glanced over at her to find her smiling back at him. "What?"

"You just called me sweetheart."

"Did I?" He hadn't really meant to say that out loud. His eyes turned back to the road ahead.

"Yes you did. You never called me that before."

The car rolled to a stop at some traffic lights.

"Don't you like it?"

Beth tilted her head to the side thinking about it. She had always loved the breathy way he said her name. Beth. It was like a whisper that floated around in the air for a moment before dissipating into the ether.

She wrinkled her nose a bit. "I'm not sure. It sounds a little old fashioned."

Mick laughed. "I am eighty five."

"True." Beth leaned over and kissed him quickly before the lights changed. It was hard to be angry when he was being so sweet.

He was also an expert at changing the subject and evading her questions. She wasn't about to let him get away with it.

"Them? You could have just told me Mick."

"You always insist that you can take care of yourself. You wouldn't have agreed to it and I'm not taking any chances."

He was right about that. She had never truly understood the danger she was in.

"I guess. They don't follow me when I'm with you." It was more a statement than a question.

Mick shook his head.

"Do you report everything back to Josef as well?" Beth knew she sounded harsh but she wasn't ready to forgive him yet for telling Josef things that were none of his business. Even if he was Mick's best friend.

"I won't apologise for wanting you to be safe Beth."

Beth looked over at him and saw her guardian angel. The one person that she could always count on, that would do anything to make sure that she was safe. Beth put her hand on his thigh giving it a little squeeze.

"I know you worry about me but there isn't anyone after me, is there? I mean the only person that has threatened me lately is Josef." She tried to sound flippant but Mick could hear a little fear in her voice.

Mick looked over at her quickly trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"Josef said that I would be dead before you could get to me. Is that true?"

"Josef is powerful. If he wanted to he could have snapped your neck or slashed your throat in seconds. I wouldn't have been able to do anything."

This harsh reality had been driven home to both of them. It was hard for Mick to admit to himself what Josef had tried to tell him more than once. He couldn't take care of Beth on his own. He took her hand in his seeking comfort in her touch.

"Then I'm glad he is a friend of yours." She said it like she thought that Josef only tolerated her because of Mick. "He doesn't like me very much."

"Josef doesn't waste that much time and effort on people he doesn't like."

They pulled up outside her apartment. Mick was opening her door to help her out before it even registered that he had gotten out of the car. He grinned, held out his hand to her then pulled her close to him as she got out of the car.

They looked at each other in that way they had, deeply, intensely, when time seemed to stand still. Beth may be angry and upset but she wasn't withholding her affection from him. They would work through it together. Mick spoke breaking the spell.

"I have to get back. Josef is meeting Barrett and he wants me there."

"Fighting for truth, justice and the vampire way huh."

Mick looked away then back at her a small smile on his lips at her little joke.

"Yeah, something like that." He bent down to kiss her tenderly. "Wait up for me?"

Beth was tired, physically and mentally, it had been a long day. She sagged against him not wanting him to leave but she really needed to get some sleep.

"I'm so tired I can't think straight." It was very late and she had to work the next day. "Wake me up when you get home."

Mick smiled at the word home. Whether they were at his place or hers, the word home had come to mean wherever the other was.

After getting Beth safely inside and settled Mick headed back out to the street. As he went to get in his car a black Lexus that was parked across the street flashed its headlights at him. The security detail was in place.

It would stay that way until he could get her out of that apartment. She would be much safer at his place, with him. On nights like this when he had to leave her there he thought about asking her to move in with him. His place seemed lonely now when she wasn't there. He wasn't sure what she would think about it, if she was ready to take their relationship further. No. It was too soon. If he was honest with himself he wasn't ready either. He had been alone for a long time. It would be a big adjustment for them both. They were both happy with how things currently stood.

It could wait awhile. They would have to deal with the aftermath of tonight, there were still questions to be asked and answered. Like why she hadn't mentioned that she had considered leaving, for one. The Josef issue, well he was pretty sure that Beth wouldn't let that rest.

Mick drove off heading back to Josef's estate with those thoughts on his mind.

There was no rush to decide their future together.

They had time.

mlmlml


	15. Chapter 15

**Just Us Chapter 15**

Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight or any of the original characters from the show. I just miss them.

The difficult, dangerous and complicated wasn't going to just go away.

Sometimes, ignorance is bliss.

Enjoy penni ;)

* * *

When Mick arrived back at the compound he walked straight into Josef's office. His body language was a dead giveaway that he wanted to be anywhere but there at that moment in time. He didn't know if he could stomach anymore of Josef's elder vampire 'you need to face facts' lecturing tonight. At any other time the chance to meet again with the mysterious Christopher Barrett might be appealing to his curious nature but not tonight. After what they had already been through tonight he just wanted to be at home with his Beth.

"Mick, just in time. We've been waiting for you."

Mick ignored Josef but acknowledged Barrett who sat accross the room looking comfortable sitting in an expensive club chair sipping on what appeared to be a cup of tea. "St John." Barrett replied politely.

"So Mick, is everything with Beth okay or will you be sleeping on the couch tonight?" Josef continued where he had left of earlier that evening.

Ding. Round Two.

Mick bristled at Josef's total disregard to his privacy, speaking of such personal matters in front of a stranger.

"You really are a piece of work. Remind me why we are friends again."

"That bad huh?"

I'm sure your guest isn't interested in my sleeping arrangements Josef." Mick used his vampire voice to make it clear that the subject of Beth was closed.

Josef ignored the comment deciding that he had pushed Mick just about as far as he possibly could in one evening.

'Get yourself a drink and have a seat Mick. Mr Barrett was just about to tell me a little about himself."

"Please, call me Chris." Barrett watched closely as the friends sparred back and forth. St John was highly agitated and barely tolerating Kostans' baiting about the human woman Beth.

Mick walked over to Josef. "I thought you asked me here for business Josef. I left Beth at home to be here because you said you needed me, not to drink single malt and chat about the good old days."

"Your princess is probably fast asleep, safe in her bed, dreaming sweet dreams about you."

Mick's stare was murderous.

"You're here now so just sit down Mick." It was an order. Mick sighed heavily feeling pissed off but unable to vent his frustrations with Josef when Barrett was in the room. It would have to wait.

Once they were all settled in the plush comfort of Josef's office, Mick couldn't deny that he was curious about this man. He always enjoyed Josef's tales of his earlier years though he was sure that Josef was very selective in the stories he shared.

After some prompting from the host Barrett began his story.

"My father was the eldest son of a very old and very powerful Romanian gypsy family. They had great power, wealth and a very unhealthy relationship with the vampires that had made themselves at home in our village. They soon became sworn enemies, fighting over land, woman, any excuse to start a fight. The gypsies were blamed for a lot of vampire indiscretions in that part of the world in those days."

Josef nodded in agreement. He himself had avoided a scrape or twenty by throwing suspicion on the much maligned gypsies.

"True, but the gypsies were by no means blameless. They had legendary reputations for stealing anything not nailed down and their sexual proclivities made them easy targets. It wasn't hard to convince the authorities that gypsies were involved whenever 'dinner' got a little messy."

Josef bowed regally. "No offence, Chris."

Barrett bowed back. "Of course not."

Mick shook his head. It was amazing to think that the other two men in the room had lived centuries when they looked no older than the youngish humans they pretended to be.

"My father was a lot older than my mother, which was the custom in those days. When I was born there were rumours that my mother had been consorting with a vampire. The story goes that she had been allowing the bloodsucker to feed on her blood and use her body. I was the result. As you know it was not possible. My mother was killed anyway, burned in the town square for bringing shame on my father and his family. My father wanted nothing to do with me, a daily reminder of my mothers' betrayal. I was raised by strangers that had not been able to have a child of their own. It was a good life. They took care of me the best they could, loved me like I was their own. I eventually married and had a son and was happy for many years. I went back to see my father on his death bed hoping that he would finally acknowledge me as his son. Instead, my father cursed me to live in the darkness of 1000 deaths."

"Darkness of 1000 deaths?" Mick who had listened intently, wished that Beth was there sharing this with him. She would have loved it.

"I took the literal meaning that I have to 'die' 1000 times, I stopped counting after a while. Gypsy curses where just thought to be myths, old stories told through the generations. No one really believed them. I could find no reference to it in any of the history books or medical records kept by our people. I talked to every old man, every old woman with a crystal ball from one end of the country to the other that claimed to have the sight, the vision. Years spent searching and I got nowhere. It will happen one day, I'd rather not know when. I don't have to explain to you the desolate nature of living in solitude for eternity. Like you, I have to move often, changing cities when the humans get too curious. So I keep existing using my work to help people and somehow make up for the injustice my mother suffered."

"So the rumours were true, about your mother and the vampire?" Josef interjected.

"To this day I don't really know. I appear to be immortal, sensitive to sunlight. I need the cold to regenerate, but they are the only traits I share with vampires. I don't have fangs and I don't need blood to survive. I can digest food."

"You said you had a son." Mick asked. If the man was half vampire was it possible for him to have a child?

"My wife, Sonja, was already with child when we met. She had escaped an abusive husband. Afraid for her life and the life of the unborn child she carried. She was only fifteen years old. I was not lucky enough to be blessed with a child of my own blood."

"What happened to your wife and son?"

"They died in a fire during an attack on the village. The marauders lured the men away with the promise of food for our starving families. They attacked the women and children in our absence. When we returned there was nothing left. We couldn't get back to them in time."

It sounded like something out of The Crusades. Mick felt compassion for the man in front of him. He had obviously lost his every reason for living that fateful day.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's been hell on earth at times but you learn to carry on. There have been other relationships over the years but when you have found the one true love of your life and lost them, any other relationship seems doomed to failure. You find you can't settle for less than what you had."

Josef's thoughts turned to Sarah. It was true. All the relationships he had had in the last fifty years had left him unsatisfied and jaded. It was why he chose to play the field; commitment issues were just an excuse. Hadn't he been committed to Sarah for fifty five years even though she couldn't share his life with him?

Josef looked over at Mick knowing that he was thinking of Beth. Was she his one true love?

Barrett walked over to the drinks cabinet, turning to ask Josef's permission before proceeding. "May I?"

"By all means, help yourself. How did you get involved with the The Council?"

"You know how it is Josef. It's not what you know it's who you know. There are many allegiances amongst the elders of your tribe. I can't disclose any personal information. You understand."

"Of course, though it is very unusual that they let outsiders join the rarefied air space of their ivory tower."

Barrett laughed at Josef's sarcastic appraisal of the members of the Council. It was obvious that Josef Kostan had little respect for these particular authority figures.

"Come Josef, you really shouldn't show such disrespect for your fellow elders, especially in front of the younger members of your community."

Mick didn't appreciate the slight. He may have only been a vampire for fifty five years but he was no newbie fledgling.

Sensing Mick's growing agitation, Josef wisely called an end to the meeting.

"While I have enjoyed our little evening together, the night is coming to an end and I have some further business to attend to before I can retire. Mick, I'm sure that you have better things to do."

"Goodnight gentlemen." Mick was out the door before the others could even blink.

After Mick had left Josef turned to Barrett. "Thank you for providing such an entertaining diversion Chris."

"My pleasure, but why did you decide to exclude St John from the investigation on Talbot?"

"If Talbot gets involved with this insidious group of do-gooders who want to rid the world of evil, we will have to do something about it. Mick has recently been seen in a very public altercation with Mr Talbot and if he turns up dead, Mick would be at the top of a list of suspects. Beth working for Talbot makes things even more complicated. I have to keep him out of it."

"It's the only way to keep them both safe."

* * *

Mick woke up alone in the bed he shared with Beth. He stretched lazily and moved over to her side of the bed so he could immerse himself in her scent. What he found instead made him smile. It was her scent mingled with his. He would never get tired of it. He closed his eyes and listened for her heartbeat. She was still here.

Mick didn't sleep the way humans did but he could relax just enough to obtain some semblance of rest when he stayed the night with Beth. It was one of the many small things that made him feel at least a little like they were a 'normal' couple. Josef would say that he was just fooling himself, but then again, Josef had always bagged him for wanting to hold on to his human past, however tenuously.

He got up and found Beth sitting at the kitchen counter dressed for work and eating breakfast. Mick watched her from the bedroom door, heard the crunch as she ate her cereal, smelt the strong aroma of the freshly brewed coffee that she loved so much. He wished he could share a cup of coffee with her in the mornings, talk about the day ahead and make plans to spend some real time together. He couldn't have coffee but he could have something else.

Beth smiled at him in between sips from her oversized cup watching him walk towards her. His silky red pyjama pants riding low on his hips combined with the scruffy stubble on his face and his just out of bed hair, was making it very hard to stick to her resolve to go spend the day with Ben Talbot. She lifted her face up to receive his kiss.

"I thought we decided last night that you weren't going into work today." He kissed her again before heading for the fridge to get his breakfast. There was his bottle of blood right there on the shelf between the milk and the cranberry juice. He turned around to find Beth still looking at him. His hair had grown a bit longer and that stubble reminded her of when she first met him. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him after that night. He was just so ...gorgeous.

"Beth?" His words brought her back from her trip down memory lane. He had sat down next to her without her even noticing.

"You decided that not me." She put her hand up to his face, gently moving her thumb over his stubbled cheek. "I can't just take time off for no reason."

Mick put his glass down on the counter and wrapped his body around hers wanting to recapture the intimacy they had shared the night before. He kissed her neck making sure that his scent was still evident, making her sigh with wanting him. His hands went to her hips and moved up under her shirt, her body reacted to his touch as it always did. He could tell it wouldn't take much to convince her to play hooky even though she tried hard to resist him. For once she would be the voice of reason.

"Mick please, don't make this any harder than it already is. I have to go and you need some freezer time."

When Mick came home she had been lying awake, too much on her mind to let herself drift off into any real kind of sleep. She was over tired, emotional and needy. Mick wanted to comfort her and make her believe that everything would be okay. In those early hours of the morning they made love, found comfort in each other, reminded each other why they were going through this crap in the first place. To be together. They talked for a while afterwards about what had happened at Josef's. Mick asked her about the job offer and she explained the whole thing to him, how she felt at the time, why she didn't take it.

Beth felt guilty that she had asked him to stay with her. She was sure that he had been juggling his time so that he could stay with her at night. He had been under strain as much as she had.

"I'm okay. I'll catch up while you're at work. What are you going to do about Josef?" Anything that she did to him he deserved in spades. Mick hoped that she gave him hell.

Beth sat thinking for a minute. There was nothing she could do, really. You couldn't argue with someone who was certain that they were doing the right thing. She had been thinking about it before Mick came in distracting her with his hotness. Beth smiled at that thought. She did view things through rose coloured glasses where Mick was concerned. She didn't worry about her safety as much as she should, believed that Mick would always be there to take care of any danger. Hadn't he always been?

In the cold light of a new day she conceded that Josef had made his point but the way that he made it was unacceptable. She may be human but he had no right to treat her like she was nothing. Unworthy of his trust and not good enough for his best friend, that was what she couldn't forgive.

"Not a thing. I think I'll just ignore him for a bit and let him think he got away with it."

Mick was impressed "That's not a bad idea. He will be waiting for a reaction, looking forward to it even, it will drive him insane."

"I don't want to go that far. He is family." she quipped.

They cleaned up their dishes making plans to meet up later at his place. She complained about being spied on and was surprised when Mick told her that he had already dismissed her babysitters (as she had dubbed them) from day duty but they would still be around at night if he wasn't with her. Beth didn't catch on that Mick was calling the shots. She thanked him appreciatively by kissing him thoroughly, suggesting that if she hung out with him more often then they wouldn't be needed at all. Mick wasn't going to argue with that logic especially when she had him teetering on the edge of sanity with her show of gratitude. He was just about to pick a very aroused and giggling Beth up in his arms and carry her back to bed when his cell phone rang loudly from the pocket of his coat.

Mick cursed and Beth took that moment to make her escape. Once out of his clutches she picked up her bag and her car keys. All the while Mick was watching her, hands on hips, ignoring the phone ringing across the room. Beth went over to him, kissed him again, a long and lingering kiss that made his eyes flash and his fangs descend.

"Gotta go. I love you." She was out the door at vamp speed.

"No you don't. If you loved me you wouldn't leave me like this." was his petulant response to the closed door.

The ringing stopped then started up again. He fetched the phone from his coat and smiled when he saw it was Beth.

"Miss me already?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, if I didn't leave now we would have stayed there all day. I need this job. Are you all right?" Mick looked down at the obvious bulge and smiled. She was trying to be serious but he could tell she was amused by his present state of discomfort.

"I'll live. Hey, you just called me sweetheart."

It was a replay of an earlier conversation only this time the roles were reversed.

"Did I?"

"Yes you did."

Don't you like it?"

"Yeah, actually I do. I like it a lot."

"Then sweet dreams sweetheart. I'll see you later."

She was gone again.

This girl, this woman, did things to him, made him feel things that he never, ever, even in his wildest dreams, thought he would feel as a vampire.

How was he going to live for eternity without her?

His phone rang again. It was Guillermo.

"Hey, Mick, sorry to cut into your time with Beth but Kostan told me you were on call."

Josef sure was laying it on thick. "I'm not on call and how did you know I was with Beth?"

Guillermo snickered at the question. "You got a smoking hot babe like Beth for a girlfriend man, where else would you be?"

She was smoking hot alright and on her way to Ben Talbot.

Mick sighed. "Right. What do you need?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Just Us Chapter 16**

Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight or any of the original characters from the show. I just miss them.

The difficult, dangerous and complicated wasn't just going to go away.

Mick and Josef chat, brother to brother, vampire to vampire.

Enjoy penni:)

* * *

Mick St John opened his front door with some trepidation knowing that Josef was waiting for him inside. They hadn't really spoken in the last week and although Mick was still pissed about what happened, his anger toward his best friend was waning. This feeling of love and understanding stemmed from Josef trying to make things right with Beth. You had to give him points for the effort he was making, even if he was going about it the wrong way. For someone who was used to people falling over themselves to get in his good books, Josef was having a hard time understanding why his usual methods to get around sticky situations with the women in his life was having little effect on one little blonde. Beth was sticking to her guns that was for sure.

Mick sucked in a breath as he walked into the loft. He found Josef sitting in his usual chair looking for all the world like he was in the middle of a department store, a very, very expensive department store. There were packages of every size and description neatly stacked up all around him. The sour expression on his face told Mick that his visitor wasn't in a good mood. Obviously, the high that Josef sometimes got when spending his hard earned money hadn't eventuated in this case.

"Hey, what's all this?" Mick hoped that all this stuff wasn't staying here for any length of time cluttering up his place.

Josef waved his hand around the room dramatically. "This, is your woman's way of telling me to go fuck myself."

Mick couldn't help but snigger as he started poking around the packages. The latest top of the line automated coffee machine caught his eye. "You really are in trouble if she sent this back man."

"She sent them all back without even looking at them, refused delivery actually. It got so embarrassing I had to change my delivery company."

Josef was clearly at a loss as to what to do. He just wasn't used to women resisting his charm and the gifts that he could, and often did, bestow on those in his favour. Designer clothes and shoes, impossible to get tickets to the theatre, symphony and ballet, jewellery, it all came back. He had even bought her a beautiful Valentino gown hoping that she would remember their conversation about the dress she wore on the night of the stadium opening. She had looked beautiful that night but he wanted her to have the real thing.

"I told you, Beth doesn't care about this kind of stuff."

Josef wasn't listening. "What about a diamond bracelet or a new car? That thing she drives is a joke."

Mick thought that if anyone was going to buy Beth diamonds it was going to be him. The Prius was no Ferrari but she loved it and it was hers. Josef could be so derisive when it came to cars. His classic Mercedes had long been the butt of his jokes.

"Josef you're not going to buy her a car."

"What about a beach house in Malibu, she likes the beach right?"

"Will you listen to yourself. All she wants is for you to say you're sorry." Mick walked over to the refrigerator to get them both something to drink.

"I'm not sorry. Not about what I said....... maybe the way that I said it was a little over the top."

"You think?

Josef resigned himself to the fact that if he wanted to have any kind of meaningful relationship with Beth, he would have to apologise to her. It would have to be sincerely and in person.

"So, where is Blondie? I thought you would have had her moved in here and picking out china patterns by now."

Mick handed Josef his drink as he sank back into the couch. He gave Josef a look that said tread carefully.

"What? I'm just saying, good Catholic upbringing and all. Your mama raised you right."

Mick smiled into the hand that covered his mouth. Was he that obvious?

"I've been down that road and I can't say that it was the best time of my life. I don't know if that is something Beth wants, down the track I mean, way, way down the track."

Josef sat there smiling as he listened to Mick backtrack trying to cover up his admission. When he could see that Mick was serious about this and needed a sounding board, he put his big brother /best friend hat on and prompted Mick to continue.

"So ask her. What's holding you back?"

Mick was hesitant to talk to Josef about this seeing how upset Beth had been about his previous slip ups, but he had to talk to someone. He was flying by the seat of his pants with this whole relationship thing. He loved Beth and he knew that she loved him but was marriage a realistic option for them?

"We haven't been together that long for a start."

"Depends on when you start counting from doesn't it?"

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Mick looked decidedly uncomfortable.

Josef let Mick squirm for a bit. "I'm not talking about that far back, that's just creepy."

"Yeah." Mick frowned.

"I'm talking about when you met her on that nutty professor case. I could tell that you had already fallen for her."

Mick raised his eyebrows and rubbed his hand over his face at Josef's words. He had known by the end of that first case together that he loved her. She hadn't known what or who he was then. It had been inconceivable to him at that time that she would she would ever accept him and love him in return.

"She was with Josh then."

Mick grimaced remembering how difficult it had been to see them together. Not that it mattered. It didn't stop either of them from falling down the rabbit hole, despite his valiant efforts to prevent it. The first time she kissed him he knew he had lost that battle.

"Whatever, the two of you were meant to be together. Call it fate, the universe, whatever you want. You believe that don't you?"

"That's just it Josef. I didn't, it was Beth that made me believe it because she believes it."

Josef was starting to get a little confused. Mick got up and started pacing. Not a very good sign as it usually meant that he was agitated or worried.

"Is there a problem between the two of you?"

Mick turned around to face Josef then slumped back down into the couch.

"No, everything is great, really great."

Josef sensed a "but" coming up. "I knew you'd do this Mick, talking yourself out of the best thing that's happened to you in fifty five years. I thought you wanted normal and boring."

"My relationship with Beth is not normal and definitely not boring. It's exactly what I want."

Josef was getting frustrated now. "Then I fail to see the problem here."

This was a big admission for Mick to make. It was at the very heart of his anxiety about his relationship with Beth. Everything that had happened to them since they had started this thing. The fact of the matter was that at some stage he would be left without her. Beth was a strong woman, a survivor but even she had a breaking point. Did she love him enough to stay when things got tough? There would always be something that tested their relationship. The last couple of weeks had been the tip of the iceberg of potential problems for them.

"I wake up every day knowing that one day I'm going to wake up and she will be gone. She will get fed up with all the crap that goes along with being with me and leave me or....." Mick sighed heavily not wanting to say the words.

"She will die, is that what you were going to say?"

Mick looked away not wanting Josef to see the pain that just thinking about that caused him. Now that he had Beth losing her was the single thing that preyed on his mind.

"She is human Mick and as long as she stays that way this is going to be an issue."

Mick turned back to respond but Josef cut him off. "Let me finish. Don't you think I went through the same thing with Sarah?"

He didn't like to talk about Sarah. His memories of her were the only thing he had left of their time together. He knew exactly what Mick was going through, knew the agony of fearing that something so precious could be taken away from him so easily.

"I made a lot of enemies back then, tried to build up my business by doing a lot of double dealing with vamps buying property in New York. Sarah was in danger every minute we were together. I was so paranoid about her safety that I was driving both of us crazy."

Mick smirked in solidarity knowing exactly what Josef was talking about.

"It got so bad that it nearly finished us. Sarah wasn't as independent as Beth is but man, she was just as stubborn." Josef grinned remembering just how stubborn his red haired beauty could be.

Josef's faced changed when he continued. "It was one of the reasons that I was convinced to turn her after only a year. It was the perfect way to keep her safe and with me forever."

Mick sat back and watched as Josef took a moment to collect himself. He wondered if Josef and Sarah would have married. The romantic in him liked to think that Josef would have married the woman that was clearly the love of his long life. He wanted to ask him about it but it wasn't the right time.

"I'm sorry Josef. I'm sure that our girls would have been great friends, they sound so much alike."

"Yes they are. I don't have all the answers for you Mick. Just remember to make the most of whatever time you have with Beth. Don't wait thinking that you have got all the time in the world. The universe may have brought her to you but it can also take her away in a heartbeat."

Josef stood up and looked around at the pile of packages that he had bought Beth hoping to buy her forgiveness with expensive gifts.

"I should have known better. Sarah wouldn't have accepted them either."

Mick followed him to the door.

"Just go and talk to her Josef, that's all she wants."

Josef nodded. "I'll send someone by to pick this stuff up. I'll claim it as a tax write off, gifts for the staff or something."

Mick laughed patting Josef on the shoulder. "I'm sure you will. Can I keep the coffee machine?"

"Help yourself. Is that all it takes to win your princess's heart ......coffee?"

"I have no idea what I am doing half the time, no make that all the time. I need all the help I can get."

"Happy to be of service. Just don't let it get around that I am good at this best friend stuff. I'll never live it down."

"Sure thing buddy. "

"You haven't been to poker night in a while. Friday night?"

"Count me in."


	17. Chapter 17

**Just Us Chapter 17 **

Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight or any of the original characters from the show. I just miss them.

The difficult, dangerous and complicated wasn't just going to go away.

A little side trip to Mick and Beth land to show that they do have fun and happy moments together.

I am working on the next chapter proper but not sure when I will be able to post. This is a little snippet to keep you going till then.

Cheers penni:)

* * *

Mick opened his door for Beth. She always knocked even though she could have let herself in. He had given her a key when they started dating but she hadn't used it since the night she walked in to be confronted with him and Simone. When he asked her about it she always made some excuse.

"Hey, why didn't you let yourself in?"

She breezed past him, threw down her bag and coat on the couch and headed straight for the kitchen. The gleaming stainless steel beauty on the counter had caught her eye.

Mick was left standing at the door knowing that there was no getting her to answer now that she had found something to distract them.

"Wow, where did you get this?" Beth was rubbing her hand almost lovingly over the sleek lines of the coffee machine.

Mick was amused as he walked over to join her at the counter. He stood right in front of her bending down in front of her face trying to coax her eyes away from her shiny new toy.

Beth got the hint. "Hello." She wrapped herself around him and kissed him like she hadn't seen him in a week.

They stayed in this state of bliss for a while each making the most of this new distraction. Beth broke away first needing air.

"Soooo, the coffee machine….." If she was trying to convey an inner calm she was failing miserably. Mick could hear her pulse racing and her heart pounding. He smiled.

"I just picked it up somewhere, thought we could use it seeing how you seem to be living on the stuff at the moment."

"You brought this for me?"

"It's just a coffee machine Beth."

"Only a person who doesn't drink coffee would say that. This is the holy grail of coffee machines. Once you set it up you don't have to do anything but press a button."

Mick looked down at the parts of the machine that he had picked up off the counter. He had been trying to work out what to do with them before Beth arrived.

"So, let's test this baby out." Beth looked down to see what Mick had in his hands. "What are they?"

"I'm not sure I was trying to work it out when you came in."

"Okay, so lets check the instructions."

Mick looked back at her sheepishly. "Instructions?"

Beth rolled her eyes. "It looks like common sense wasn't one of the things that got enhanced as part of your special vampire abilities."

Mick looked back into her smiling eyes. "How hard can it be? You put the beans and water in one end and the coffee comes out the other." He started to think that this wasn't such a good idea.

"Mmmm and just how long have you been standing here trying to work it out?"

Mick didn't answer. The simplicity of the French press that had held him in good stead for so long was looking mighty good right at that moment.

"That long huh." she teased. Beth took the parts from him and in no time was sipping on a cup of steaming, frothy, professional looking coffee.

Mick stood behind her, his arms around her waist, his chin not quite resting on her shoulder as he watched wishing he could taste it. It smelled wonderful.

"How do you know how to do that?"

"I guess all those hours waiting in line for coffee has finally paid off." She turned around in his arms. She leaned up to his mouth like she was going to kiss him, her lips almost up against his. " I know you can't taste it but it's really delicious."

He could smell the coffee on her breath, remembered those few days as a human when he savoured the flavour of his morning coffee. He could almost taste it now, wanted to taste it, taste her. He pulled her closer letting his lips brush up against hers.

"My place smells like a Starbucks."

"Then I have everything I need right here." She kissed him again and he was happy to let her take the lead.

The last thing he remembered before she took over his senses was thanking his lucky stars that Josef had come by earlier that day.


	18. Chapter 18

**Just Us Chapter 18**

I'm so happy to finally have some time to devote to this story. I have already written some of the following chapters so I should be able to post on more regular basis now. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with it. I know it's not easy when you have to wait so long for updates.

This is the Josef apologising to Beth chapter. I found it a little difficult to get them to say what I wanted them to say and still keep them in character.

Hope you like it. Penni :)

* * *

Beth Turner walked out of her office and headed for the elevator wondering why the men in her life were in such snippy moods this afternoon. Even the perpetually cheery coffee cart man had attitude today. It sure made things difficult.

First, Ben Talbot had cornered her in her office earlier telling her that they 'needed to talk'. She knew it was only a matter of time and accepted his invitation for a breakfast meeting the next day. Things couldn't go on the way they had been. The air needed to be cleared if she was going to keep working with him. Even if she wasn't, she didn't want to burn her bridges professionally because her boss and her boyfriend didn't get along.

Next, it was an old friend that had her on the back foot. Talbot had assigned her to a case that was not considered important or high profile enough by the DA to get involved in but Ben wanted to keep an eye on how the case was panning out anyway. At this early stage of the investigation it was all about gathering evidence and following up leads. It was interesting and good experience for her. The fact that Lt Carl Davis was heading up the team made it even more appealing. She hadn't really seen much of him since Josh's death and was eager to catch up with him. This time she would be on he other side of the crime scene tape. To say that Carl wasn't as enthusiastic was an understatement. When he called to make arrangements to meet with her at the station house the next day he had been very short with her and made two things very clear.

One; she was to do exactly what she was told at all times.

Two; he didn't want Mick St John involved in any way, shape or form.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day that's for sure.

It was the most important man in her life that had her feeling blue though. Mick had called earlier to tell her that he was tied up with his case and wouldn't be able to see her tonight. Their plans to spend the evening cuddled up on the couch in front of the fire would have to be put on hold, again. They had barely spent any time together in the last week. Her working days and him nights wasn't really helping either. She missed him plain and simple. Sometimes, vampire business really did suck.

Walking into the parking garage she pulled out her phone when she heard the message alert. It was from her friend Julia Stephens, letting Beth know that she was back in town briefly and wanted to see her. Beth cheered up a little. It wasn't till she was almost to her car that she looked up to see someone waiting for her. Leaning against his gleaming red Ferrari waiting patiently was Josef. He smiled at her obvious displeasure at seeing him there.

"Josef. Slumming it with the civil servants?"

"Come now Beth. You make me sound like a pompous jerk."

Beth wasn't in the mood for his games tonight. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"What is a guy supposed to do when you don't return his calls, deeply offend him by not accepting his gifts and then pretend not to be home when he drops by your apartment? That doesn't work too well with vamps by the way. It's the scent thing."

"Maybe he should get the hint that I don't want anything to do with him. Did you ever think of that?"

"We both know that's not true. Mick is too important to both of us not to make an effort to at least get along. Am I right?"

Beth swallowed her next words. He had a point. Her anger towards him had burnt out over time but she wasn't going to let him get away scott free. She looked back at him defiantly; chin up, head held high.

Josef Kostan didn't do apologies. No other human would be getting this much leeway that was for sure. The tar pits were full off people who could attest to that. He looked away from her and then back again. This was Beth. This was Mick's Beth. It was going to be harder than he thought. She was going to make him work hard for her forgiveness. He admired her tenacity considering what he could do to her. He tried to convince himself that he was doing it for Mick but the honest truth was that he was doing it for himself as well. In some sort of weird and crazy way Mick, and now Beth, had become his family.

"Are you really going to make me do this in a parking garage?" Josef pulled at the cuffs of his shirt suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

"I'm pretty sure that I couldn't _make_ you do anything Josef."

"And yet here we are." Josef looked away and smirked. "I think that we understand each other Beth. I'm not like Mick. If you can accept that then we will get along just fine."

Beth thought for a moment then nodded in agreement.

"Yes, well, since Mick has other plans for the evening I thought I could take you to dinner."

"Why would I go anywhere with you?" Beth's eyes narrowed at him trying to work out his motive for the invitation. Josef was way ahead of her.

"You have to eat and you can take the opportunity to rake me over the coals for my complete lack of respect and boorish behaviour towards you." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile a little back. At least he was admitting to that much.

"I'll take that as a yes." He nodded his head towards his car with all the charm he could muster. Beth gave in. Josef was important to Mick and she wanted to have a good relationship with him. She waited for him to open the car door for her but he hopped in the driver's side and started the engine. The old school manners must be just a Mick thing. She smiled at the thought of him. When she did get in and strap on her seatbelt, Josef was dialling his phone and putting it on speaker so that she could hear the conversation.

"Josef, I'm should kick your sorry ass from…."

Josef quickly interjected. "Hey buddy. I'm here with Beth. She can hear you so be nice and don't slip up and blurt out where you really are tonight."

"Funny. So you two have made up huh?"

"She hasn't forgiven me yet but I'm working on it." Josef looked over at Beth and winked.

"Good. Now tell me why I am on this wild goose chase while _you_ get to spend the evening with _my_ girl." The sound of his beautiful voice talking about her that way made her miss him even more.

"I'm just lucky that way. I thought I should do the right thing and tell you that Beth and I are heading out for a little dinner. By dinner I mean at a restaurant, with real food and lots of witnesses. Are you okay with that?"

"If it's okay with Beth it's okay with me as long as you behave and keep your hands to yourself." Mick was only half joking. There was an underlying message there. Josef heard it. Beth heard it.

"Hey, lighten up a little will you. She already has a low opinion of me."

"Well, she does have good instincts. Beth, call me when you get home sweetheart."

mlmlml

Despite Beth's protests that she wasn't dressed for it and that he wasn't going to eat anything anyway, Josef insisted that they went to a very upmarket restaurant. He assured her the place was popular with the business crowd this early in the evening and that she looked fine. The real action wouldn't start for hours yet.

Josef came here periodically when he needed to usurp the suggestion by some in the media that the young, handsome and very rich bachelor was some sort of recluse. As they entered the restaurant all eyes turned to see what had changed the atmosphere of the place. Josef was obviously a force to be reckoned with in the business world. Beth could feel eyes watching them and it made her feel a little uncomfortable. Things settled down and Beth was soon eating a delicious meal and washing it down with the best champagne money could buy. She didn't view it as him showing off. Josef lived a certain way and it was nothing but the best. Beth just couldn't picture him sitting in a diner while she ate a sandwich and french fries. He sat back and watched her enjoy her meal while sipping on a drink much the same way Mick did.

After allowing her to finish her meal Josef decided that the time had arrived for some serious talk. "Can I ask you something?"

Beth nodded over the rim of her glass as she took the last sip of her champagne.

Josef thought about it for a minute before continuing. "This whole thing with Mick. It really doesn't matter to you what he is does it?"

"That's ridiculous, of course it matters." Josef waved away the waiter and poured her another glass himself. Beth took a sip before she added. "I don't love him because of that, if that's what you mean. He is and I have to accept that, but it doesn't change my feelings for him."

With those few words Josef realised that that was the issue with his deteriorating relationship with Simone. She was attracted to the vampire, the wealth; the social standing that his lifestyle could give someone with her ambitions. It had little to do with loving the man that he rarely let anyone see. He knew now that he would never be able to give himself entirely to the relationship. It was why she was on her way to Europe to handle some business arrangements that he could have easily taken care of himself with a few phone calls. Looking at Beth across the table he realised that what Mick had was truly special. He couldn't help feeling envious. He couldn't help but think of Sarah.

"What are you going to do when he wants more? Is love going to be enough to keep you together then?"

"I don't know. How can anybody know that?" That is why any relationship was a leap of faith. Fate? Destiny? Who the hell knew at the beginning what the future had in store?

"You know him well enough to know that he is an all or nothing kind of guy."

"No." Beth said staring to feel uneasy. They were getting into dangerous territory here.

"Relax Blondie, I'm not talking about you joining us in the land of the un-dead."

Beth did relax and let out the breath she was holding. "I can't agree with that. You know the struggle I had just to get him this far. There is no way he wants anything more. I get to be with him and that's enough for me."

Josef nodded solemnly. Beth really had no idea that Mick was thinking about a future for them beyond what they already had. Mick had been walking around with his head in the clouds for months. He hoped it didn't all end in heartbreak.

"So, how's my boy doing with this whole couple thing?" he enquired, trying to get the conversation back to a less serious topic.

"Great. He's actually handling it better than I am that's for sure."

"I'd better get you home before he makes good on his promise to re arrange my behind." Josef nodded to their attentive waiter who gratefully accepted payment for the meal and the large tip that went with it.

Beth giggled as Josef escorted her from the restaurant. Outside, a crowd lingered hoping to catch a glimpse of the many celebrities that could often be seen there. Lights flashed and cameras snapped. For once Josef didn't hide his face or push past the throng of paparazzi clamouring for a comment. A picture of the renowned playboy and businessman out on the town was rare. One with a new woman on his arm was even harder to come by. That the woman was Beth Turner, former Buzz Wire reporter and the woman who was rumoured to be involved with popular ADA Ben Talbot, was icing on the proverbial cake.

Questions were being shouted at them from all directions. Josef didn't care for the intrusion but it wouldn't hurt his rep one little bit to be photographed with a beautiful woman.

He manouvered them to his waiting car, throwing them the 'we're just friends' line as he tucked Beth safely into her seat. He glared at a cameraman who was getting a little too close for comfort making the man stagger back into the crowd.

Josef drove off at speed, the tyres of the sports car squealing.

"I didn't realise you were so high profile Josef. Our photo is going to be all over the Internet in an hour or so." Beth laughed thinking the whole situation was highly amusing.

"Great. I hope Mick finds it as funny as we do."

"He will." Beth said confidently. After all, it mirrored his own experience being the latest 'hottie' of a Hollywood celebrity not that long ago.

It wouldn't hurt him if the tables were turned for once.

mlmlml


	19. Chapter 19

**Just Us Chapter 19**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

My apologies if the story is moving a little too slowly for you. I have not included too much detail on cases etc because that is not the focus of this story. It's about how Mick and Beth handle being together.

The next chapter is written for the main part but needs some polishing. Hopefully, I will be posting again in the next day or so.

Enjoy :) penni

* * *

Beth walked into the café feeling anxious about her meeting with Ben Talbot. She was sure that he was going to tell her that things weren't working out and that he was going to have to let her go. She couldn't really blame him.

Earlier, just as she had turned into the parking garage at the office, Mick had called. He had stopped by her apartment on his way home with some breakfast for her, only to find that she wasn't home.

"_Hey, I'm at your place. Where are you?"_

"_Hang on a sec..." Beth parked the car and collected her coat and bag. She got out of the car and set the alarm, heading towards the café near the office where she was to meet Ben. _

"_Okay I'm back. I wasn't expecting to see you this morning." _

"_I thought we could have breakfast together. Looks like I'm too late." Beth could hear the disappointment in his voice. _

"_I'm sorry Mick I have an early meeting." He didn't need to know who it was with so she didn't say. _

"_Oh yeah, you're going out on the beat with Carl today."_

"_Yeah, don't worry sweetheart, I'll be careful." She teased pre empting his plea for her to stay out of trouble._

"_Mmmm, you always say that Beth and yet somehow..." his voice trailed off. She could just imagine the look on his face. It was his turn to tease her. _

_Beth laughed as she stood across from the café waiting to cross the street. Ben Talbot was waiting for her at a table situated on the small patio drenched in early morning sun. __She took a deep breath. _

"_I've gotta go. I'll call you later. I love you."_

"_I love you too, Beth."_

Beth sat down at the table and Ben immediately called the nearby waiter over to take her order. Grabbing a bite here was a regular thing for him so his order was already on the way.

"Just coffee for me thanks." She smiled at the waiter handing him back the menu without even looking at it.

Ben looked at her and grinned. "I invited you here for breakfast not a cup of coffee Beth. Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"

Beth was starting to feel irritated. This was supposed to be a business meeting to discuss her job, not a date.

"I had something at home with Mick." Ben seemed to get the message and she instantly regretted giving the lawyer an opening to discuss the last thing she wanted to talk to him about.

"I hear that we're an item. Well, according to the water cooler crowd at the office we are." His eyebrows went up as he smiled at her.

"Sorry to break it to you this way Ben but I've dumped you for Josef Kostan." She couldn't help but giggle at the expression on his face. Her coffee arrived and she sipped it slowly, relishing her first caffeine hit of the day. Ben laughed too which broke the ice a little. He picked at his scrambled eggs then ruined it all.

"Well it was good while it lasted. Mick must be thrilled with all the rumours."

"Everyone knows you can't believe half the stuff you see and hear on the internet Ben."

Ben laughed again at what she had said. "That's rich coming from Buzz Wire's former ace online reporter."

Beth couldn't help but smile at him. Ben Talbot was really very nice and if things were different she was sure that they would be good friends. He reminded her of Josh in a lot of ways.

"I hated those sorts of stories. Maureen used to send me on those assignments when she wanted to make me miserable."

"I know that I haven't known you very long but you seemed to love what you were doing then, the serious stuff I mean. Why did you leave?"

"Ben we've talked about this before. I thought we were going to talk about my job working for you."

He pushed his plate of eggs to the side of the table and gestured to Beth asking if she wanted another coffee as the waiter hovered near their table.

"I'm fine thanks. Ben, I m not really sure that ..."

Talbot interrupted her '...that it was a good idea for you to take this job. Is that what you were going to say?"

Beth nodded.

"You're a good investigator Beth. It's no secret that Mick and I don't get along but that shouldn't stop us from having a good working relationship. I'm not a cop. I'm an ADA and that means Court. I get the impression that this job hasn't lived up to your expectations. I hope I didn't mislead you, it wasn't intentional."

"I knew what was involved. Josh ..." She looked away at not wanting Ben to see the effect that thinking about her ex was having on her. Guilt washed over her for not having thought of him in so long.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up unhappy memories." Beth looked back at Ben across the table. She saw genuine concern and respect in his features. Of course he would know all about her and Josh.

"You didn't." she smiled bravely. "I'm very proud of him, what he did."

"Beth, I need to talk to you about ... .. ..." The sombre mood was broken when Ben's phone started ringing. "I'm sorry, I have to take this. It's the DA's executive secretary."

"Sure, go ahead."

Grateful for the distraction she retrieved her own phone to check her messages. There was a text from Mick telling her how much he missed her, that he was going to 'bed' and that he would call her when he got up. It was exactly what she needed.

"Beth, I have to go. The DA wants to see me for a briefing before Court this morning. Maybe we can pick this up later, drinks after work maybe?"

"Sure, but not tonight. Sorry, I'm busy." She wanted to give him the impression that she was seeing Mick but she wasn't. She was having dinner with Julia while she was in town. She had invited Mick along for drinks knowing that he would probably refuse a dinner invitation. She wanted to spend some time with him but it wasn't to be. He had told her that he had to work and promised that he would plan something special for them when the case was over. Beth got the distinct impression that he didn't think hanging out with her friends was a good idea and wouldn't have come anyway.

"Another time then. You can tell me all about your day out with some of LA's finest."

Beth smiled as he walked passed her to pay for the bill.

mlmlmlmlml

Beth's day with Lt Carl had been a master class in restraint and patience. After welcoming her to the team in a debrief meeting that morning, Carl had made it very clear to her that this investigation would be methodical and strictly by the book. LAPD had rooms full of files where cases had been jeopardised, evidence compromised, because the right protocols were not followed. It was enough to get the case thrown out and dangerous criminals back on the street. Carl agreed it was extremely frustrating but also very necessary. The DA expected, no he insisted, on letter perfect cases to take to a jury. Anything else just wasn't acceptable. It was an election year and the crack down was across the board. It would not do for the public to lose confidence in the police force to catch criminals and the District Attorney's Office to successful prosecute and get the scum of LA in jail where they belonged.

They spent the morning going through what they had so far. Carl was impressed with Beth's input to discussions, putting the puzzle pieces together to end up with a list of credible suspects and possible motives for the crime. They went through numerous witness statements, finding some inconsistencies and determining which ones needed to be re interviewed. When Beth complained about wasting precious time having to wait for a search warrant, Carl reminded her that using a lock pick and breaking into a suspect's home without a warrant may work for journalists and PI's but it was a no go for cops without probable cause. Gut instincts were useful in police work but sometimes you just had to hold back and wait. She would have killed to have had this insight and access to information as a reporter. On the other side of the fence, she could see why sometimes Carl was hesitant to give her anything she could use for her stories in case he compromised the case.

It was an arduous but satisfying day's work and Beth was proud of her contribution to the investigation. She couldn't wait to tell Mick all about it. After stopping for a very late lunch at Carl's favourite diner, they headed back to the DA's office hoping that Talbot was back from Court and that they would be able to convince him to help them speed up the search warrants that they needed.

Mick watched Beth standing on the steps outside her office building talking to Lt Carl Davis. He frowned as Ben Talbot waked up to them and handed Beth a cup of coffee. He fished his phone out of his coat pocket and called Beth. He watched her smile as she looked to see who was calling. She held up her finger to her companions in the universal sign for 'I have to take this, give me a minute', while she moved away from them so they couldn't overhear her conversation. Mick could see her from where he was standing and jumped right in as soon as she answered the call.

"Talbot keeping you in coffee now huh? Am I in trouble?" Mick grinned as he watched her look around trying to spot him.

"I don't think you have to worry. Where are you?"

"I thought it would be a bad idea to upset Carl on your first day. Listen, I need your help." He needed her to use her contacts at the morgue so that he could get in to check out a body. It was a little early for Guillermo. His shift didn't start for a couple of hours and Terrance wasn't working today.

"Is it about your case? Is it vampire business?" Beth whispered the last part with her hand over her mouth, teasing him.

"Maybe, it's the girl they found under the pier at the beach. What do you know?"

"Nothing much, I'm not on that case. The cops are waiting for toxicology. The DA isn't interested if it was an overdose." The tone she used betrayed her disgust at that attitude but she had been around long enough to realise that there were just not enough resources to cater for all the runaways and drug addicts in a town like LA.

"It's an overdose. So you can't help me?"

"I didn't say that."

"That's my girl. Can you get away?" Now that he had seen her he really wanted her to come with him. They had spent so little time together recently; he would take what he could get.

"Beth."

Beth turned around as Carl called out to her. He was talking into his cell phone. Ben had already left.

"Uh, I don't think so."

Carl waved his hand at her to let her know that that they had to go. They must have gotten a lead on their case.

Beth turned her attention back to Mick. 'I've gotta go. I'll make some calls for you and text you when it's all set."

"Okay, thanks. I'll ..." She was gone. "Bye..." he muttered to himself. He watched her get into Carl's car and drive off. He was sorry now that he had kept out of sight.

In his car on the way to the morgue to wait for Beth's message, he pondered how much he missed her touch. Beth was a very tactile person. Even from the beginning she had touched him in some little way to show her concern or affection. She would touch his arm, poke her finger at him when she was teasing him or run her hand along his cheek to comfort him. She would steal a kiss whenever she got the chance or just hug him for no reason. They hadn't spent any real time together for over a week. He bit his bottom lip. Beth said she understood. He was busy with this case. They made do with phone calls, text messages, stolen moments here and there. No dates, no making out (if you didn't count the times he felt her up whenever she was close enough) and no sex. He missed her, he missed all of her.

Mick parked the car and headed for the morgue. Beth had come through with her contact. He walked down the hall trying not to draw attention. He usually came to the morgue after dark or with Beth. The odd person who recognised him nodded curtly in his direction. No one else seemed to care that he was there. He had his PI credentials to bluff his way through t if anyone got too nosey. He saw a nerdy looking guy poke his head out into the corridor from the door of the lab that constituted Guillermo's office.

"Are you St John?"

"Who's asking?"

The guy looked around the halls and beckoned Mick into the lab. "Beth said you'd pay up."

Mick frowned reaching into his pocket for a roll of bills. Whatever happened to doing a guy a favour out of the goodness of your heart? "Right, how much?"

The guy's eyes it up at the sight of the cash. "Three hundred."

He looked up when Mick spoke. "Three hundred...dollars... are you serious?"

"The deal was three hundred dollars or a date. Take it or leave it."

Mick smirked a little and let out a little grunting sound. This guy was a sleaze ball who obviously had a thing for pretty young things. The idiot was delusional if he thought he was going to get his slimy hands anywhere near Beth. He handed over the cash shaking his head and muttering about highway robbery.

"I'd have preferred the date. Do you know if she is seeing anyone?"

Mick suppressed the sudden urge to deck him. Nerdy guy was starting to irritate him no end. "Yeah, I think she is." He stashed the rest of the cash back into his pocket.

"She can't be too serious about the guy. I mean, none her friends know about him." The jerk didn't realise that his life was in serious peril if he didn't shut his mouth. "Don't be too long okay."

Mick nodded and smiled grimly as the attendant left him to get on with business. He didn't know why that last comment pissed him off so much. He just knew that it did.

mlmlmlmlml


	20. Chapter 20

**Just Us Chapter 20**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

Some Mick and some Beth and then some Mickbeth.

Apologies for the delay. The next chapter was already written so you get 2 for 1 posts.

Enjoy :) penni

* * *

Mick returned home feeling pissed off and restless. The body at the morgue hadn't turned up anything that was useful. The girl had been very pretty, just out of her teens. She had been in the water for too long and the scent of seawater had erased anything that may be helpful. The fact that she carried no bite marks led him to believe that she hadn't died at the hands of a vampire. This case was going nowhere and he would be spending another night trawling bars and clubs. Every place he had been to that week had turned up nothing. They were all places that this group of vamps had recently frequented. To avoid detection they sometimes used humans to select their targets so identifying the ringleaders was difficult. When pressed, any underlings would simply say they didn't know anything other than they were supposed to find 'beautiful people' to attend an exclusive party. It happened all the time in LA. The opportunity to mingle with the 'in' crowd was hard to pass up by those who were on the fringes and easily impressed by the fake party culture associated with the bright lights of Hollywood. It was the worst kind of over indulgence where human life meant nothing. Self control was a big part of being a vampire living amongst humans. Keeping the secret, staying under the radar and not arousing suspicion was a full time commitment to the vampire community. Some vamps took that commitment more seriously than others. Vamps didn't judge the behaviour of other vamps unless it brought unwanted attention. There were rules but rules could be overlooked. A blind eye turned. Depravity thrived as part of the hedonistic lifestyle chosen by some vamps. Predators of the night in the truest sense of the word, taking what they wanted believing it to be their right. Humans were just food after all.

This time it was a group of vampires from out of town who liked to party and in doing so left an increasing number of dead humans across the city. Wild parties that went for days, booze, drugs, and sex on tap. It was nothing new, Josef's parties in the old days where legendary, but even Josef now acknowledged that times had changed and that kind of indulgence meant trouble. It was only a matter of time before these party vamps, high on blood and sex with a seemingly never ending supply of women and the latest party drugs, would get careless or lazy and slip up. Girls would be selected and lured to the beach, given copious amounts of alcohol and enough drugs to make them incoherent and blissfully unaware of what would happen to them in the darkness of an isolated beach. The vamp would take their fill of sex and blood and if they happened to lose control and kill the human it was just a matter of calling for a cleanup. Mick was angry at the wasted life, the senseless killing. His concern was that if things got any worse and the police got involved Beth would end up in the middle of any investigation. He would bet on it. He couldn't let that happen.

mlmlmlmlmlmlmlml

Beth was at home getting ready, excited to be seeing her good friend Julia Stevens after all this time. They had met just after her mother had died, a time in Beth's life when she had felt truly alone in the world. She looked up at herself in the bathroom mirror and wondered if Mick had been around then. He must have been and if he was, he must have known how much she needed someone. Why hadn't he come to her then? An only child, she was barely twenty and had no other family to turn to for support, her close friends filled that void. The two women soon became firm friends and although they didn't live in each other's pockets, each knew that the other would always be there for them.

After her ordeal with Lee Jay Spaulding, Julia had fled overseas taking an extended working holiday in Europe. The inevitable conversation about what had happened that night had been dispensed with. Julia was working in London when Josh was killed. She had wanted to come back to LA knowing that Beth would be devastated and in need of comfort and support. Beth missed her but she quickly realised that with everything that had been going on she wouldn't have been able to confide in her friend. Not honestly and she didn't want to lie about it. How would she be able to explain her feelings for Mick, the whole mess she had made of her relationship with Josh? In the end she assured her that she was okay and that she just needed some time to herself to figure out what to do with her life. Julia could tell that Beth was really struggling and hadn't been totally convinced but let it go.

An hour later Beth and Julia were sitting in the bar of a place that had long been the favourite haunt of their group of friends. Good food, great relaxed atmosphere, music and dancing. Beth hadn't been out like this for a long time. When Julia had arrived to pick her up she had mentioned that some other friends were joining them. The girls sat waiting for the others to arrive nursing a glass of wine when Julia asked the question that Beth had been dreading, the question that girlfriends that you hadn't seen for ages always asked.

"So Beth, are you seeing anyone?"

Beth hesitated before answering because she wasn't sure how to respond. If she said yes then Julia would want to know who it was. She didn't know if she was supposed to tell people. The friends she was seeing tonight had all met Mick and it wasn't like they were sneaking around. His friends knew all about her but it was hardly the same thing. Her friends were in the media business. They were nosey and would have a million questions. Mick didn't seem to be interested in socialising with her friends. No. That wasn't fair. He had told her once that the fact that he didn't age made it difficult to make friends with humans. Maybe it was the age thing. Maybe a night out with a group of twenty somethings just didn't appeal to him.

"Kind of." she answered vaguely.

"Kind of. What does that mean? What's the big secret?"

"No secret, it's new. We're working things out." It wasn't a lie, they were still working things out.

"Do I know him?"

Beth was saved from answering that question by the loud arrival of their friends. Steve, Sam and a couple of other Buzzwire friends descended on them wanting their attention. The party moved further into the dining area for dinner. Beth noticed that Steve was paying particular attention to Julia. It made her smile. She had always thought that the two of them had a thing going. Steve Balfour was a great guy and Julia deserved a great guy. When dinner was over the group moved out onto the large patio where they could talk and enjoy the music at the same time. It was open and a nice place to be on a warm night under the stars. Steve was always the life of the party and soon had the group in stitches telling stories of his escapades with Beth chasing down stories, being where they had no right to be and harassing the LAPD for information. Steve thought it was hilarious that Beth was now working for the other side.

mlmlml

Mick St John walked into the bar looking dangerous and moody. The music blaring from the speakers was painful to his ears, literally and figuratively. An 80's tribute band was playing songs that anyone would be ashamed to admit to knowing when they were sober. Not his kind of music that was for sure. The vamps with him moved further into the room scanning the crowd as they went. Mick stepped towards the French doors of the patio and knew that Beth was there before he saw her. Mick made a little snorting noise. Of all the places she could be tonight she was here. The universe worked in mysterious ways sometimes. He stood there looking at her. She was laughing and giggling with her friends obviously enjoying herself. Maybe it wasn't a bad thing for her to reconnect with people that loved and cared for her. As much as he wanted to keep her all to himself, it wasn't healthy for him to be her whole life. It didn't seem to matter that she was his.

He watched as Julia noticed him and said something to Beth. Beth turned around and the smile that spread across her face made him smile in return. Her other friends looked over then wondering who had made Beth's face light up. She was so happy to see him that she couldn't hide the smile as she walked up to him. She stopped short of jumping into his arms to kiss him even though that was exactly what she wanted to do.

"Hi, what are you doing here?"

"Hey." Beth followed his gaze as he turned his head to see where his companions had gotten to. They had seated themselves at a table in the far corner of the bar.

"So that's what's kept you so busy lately. Who are they?"

He moved his body around hers so that she couldn't get a good view of the table.

"No one you need to know about."

Beth had expected him to say something like that. She could tell they were vampires. She looked him straight in the eye.

"Friends of yours?"

"They're not friends, I'm working Beth."

Beth had to swallow a snigger. She had used that line on Josh so many times when she had been on one of her little adventures with Mick. She was a much better liar than Mick was. He would keep things from her but he couldn't flat out lie to her.

"They're some of the cleaners crew okay, they are helping me with this case." Beth watched over Mick's shoulder as one of the female vamps left the table and sauntered slowly towards them. She was all perpetual coolness and arrogance. Mick already knew that Gabrielle was on her way over, no doubt to cause him no end of trouble.

"Really."

"Yes really." He leaned forward giving her his full attention.

"Then why does that woman look like she wants to scratch my eyes out?"

Mick closed his eyes briefly bracing himself, the muscle in his cheek flexed, and his tongue swept over his lips. All sure signs that he was agitated.

"Mick, still cleaning up Coraline's little mess?"

Her voice was sickly sweet and her tone barely civil. She looked Beth up and down contemptuously.

Mick had barely been able to take his eyes off of Beth since he had first caught sight of her tonight. She looked beautiful. He could tell that she felt uncomfortable under the gaze of the female vamp. Beth ran her hand over the skirt of her dress nervously as she tried to appear unaffected by the harsh scrutiny she was under. He took her hand and pulled her closer to his side in an effort to comfort and reassure her.

Beth had always felt wonderful in the dress she had on. It had been why she had chosen to wear it tonight. She had found it years ago in a vintage dress shop. Dark green silk georgette with a fitted bodice and floaty knee length skirt, it fitted her to perfection. She always felt wonderfully girly and flirty when she wore it. Her long hair fell in large soft curls down her back, tied into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. Beth wondered what it was about female vamps that had her usually healthy self- esteem falling through the floor. Did they take a class or something? Next to this glamazon she felt like a young girl in her first party dress. She felt threatened by this woman and she didn't even know her.

"Leave it Gabrielle. This has nothing to do with you."

"Beth, isn't it?

Beth spoke up despite the warning look she got from Mick. "I'm sorry, I don't know you."

She's very sweet Mick." She gave a quick sniff in Beth's direction. "I can see why you would want to keep her around." Gabrielle ignored Beth for the moment and turned her attention to Mick. The muscles in his cheek were twitching and his eyes looked dangerously close to changing. Beth squeezed his hand reminding him where they were. He calmed at her touch as he always did.

Rumours abounded in the vamp community about Mick St John and his human. Mick had never been interested in her despite her attempts to hook up with him. It was a bitter pill to swallow that this little human girl standing before her meant so much to him. "I would have thought after all these years the obligation to take care of the little poppet would have lessened some. Guilty conscious perhaps?"

Mick's eyes flashed, the expression on his face was murderous. "You have no idea what you are talking about." In a voice that Beth wouldn't hear he continued. "Don't start anything Gabrielle, you know you won't win."

Gabrielle backed off knowing that Mick could make a lot of trouble for her. The Cleaner demanded professionalism from her team at all times. Petty jealousy would get her kicked off the team. Especially if it was on the job. She sneered and hissed at them before returning to the other couple at the table who were looking on with great interest.

"It's always such a pleasure to meet your friends Mick." Beth said sarcastically.

"I told you, they're not friends."

When she looked up at him his face was close and he was looking at her in that way he had sometimes that made her all gooey inside.

"I've missed you."

"I'm glad to hear it." She chanced a look over at the vamps but Mick turned her face back to him. She sighed as his other arm wrapped around her waist and held her tight against him. His face was so close to hers that she was sure that he was going to kiss her in the middle of the bar.

Instead he whispered to her. "How come the people that I'm trying to find never hang out at jazz clubs?"

Beth couldn't help but laugh. Mick smiled down at her, grabbed her hand and pulled her out onto the patio. Her friends stopped talking and instead sat in total astonishment at seeing them together. Mick gave them a smile and a little wave as they passed. Beth looked on wincing as they all stood and raised their glasses to the couple and started cheering and whistling after them.

"Sorry about that. I haven't really said anything to anyone."

"Why not?"

"Well, I didn't know if you wanted me to."

When they had reached a more private spot she got the kiss she had been waiting for since he came in.

"I think they know now."

"Yeah. You came here tonight looking for someone. Who? Why do you think that they were here? What do they look like?"

Mick had to smile. "Don't get any ideas Beth. You are supposed to be having fun remember."

"This is fun for me."

"You're crazy. You know that right?"

"I prefer the word special." Her smile convinced him of how special she really was.

"Okay maybe you can help." Mick took out his phone and showed her the pictures of the vamps they were trying to track down. "Have you seen any of these guys in here tonight?"

Beth scrolled through the photos a couple of times. She hadn't been looking but she was certain that she would have noticed these men. "Not these guys but there were a couple of guys when we got here that were approaching women inviting them to some sort of party. You know the type."

Mick frowned. "Sounds like them. They use different people each time to pick up the girls. Did they approach you, speak to you?"

"Yeah, he came up to me with some lame pick up line. Stood way too close to me, looked me up and down then left."

Mick knew why. He pulled up a bar stool sat down and pulled her into him so that she was standing between his legs. He leaned in and ran his nose along her jaw and breathed her in.

"He probably picked up my scent on you."

"How? I mean we have hardly seen each other lately." She smiled when his hands went around her waist pulling her into his chest.

"It's not strong but it's there. Josef's too." The older the vampire the stronger the scent. He should have been annoyed by it but in this instance it was a good thing.

Beth wrinkled her nose making him grin. "You can smell Josef on me?" Mick nodded.

"A little bit. Josef does like to leave a lasting impression wherever he goes." He tried to make a joke of it but Beth was horrified.

"Eeeeeeewwwww" She rubbed herself against Mick as if she was trying to replace Josef's scent with his.

"He probably saw this too." He gently kissed the mark that he had left on her the last time they had been together.

"You can hardly see it. It's nearly gone." She couldn't resist moving into his body, raising her hand and holding it against his cheek.

"You can see it if you know what you are looking at. He wouldn't know who but he would know that you are connected with vampires. They wouldn't want to piss off a centuries old vampire. They're from out of town, they wouldn't risk it." They just may be arrogant enough to risk it since they seemed to have free reign but he wasn't about to tell her that.

"What a shame. I could have infiltrated the party and helped you catch these guys." Beth's teasing smile gave away that she knew he would never have agreed to it.

"Yeah, it's a real shame. Look, I have to go."

They both looked over at her friends. Steve was now standing on the table serenading Julia with some cheesy power ballad. Beth was definitely going to have to find out more about what was going on with them. She would also have to answer the barrage of questions she knew was coming about Mick.

She reluctantly moved away from him so that he could stand up. Mick didn't let go of her hand.

"It's okay. I'll tell them that you couldn't stay."

"Next time I promise." Mick's free hand carressed her lower back before moving down to brush against her ass. "By the way, nice dress."

"Thanks." They kissed their goodbyes, Beth giving him a little hug.

"I'll come by later, okay?" he whispered in her ear. "I love you." His breath on her neck sent tingles down her spine. His lips on her throat left her speechless.

Beth could only nod. She held on to his hand as long as she could while she watched him walk away.

mlmlml


	21. Chapter 21

**Just Us Chapter 21**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

Mick and Josef this time. After a long awaited night with Beth, Mick cant help but mull things over with his best friend.

Enjoy :) penni

* * *

Mick and Josef were sitting in Mick's office on opposite sides of the desk, relaxed, feet up puffing on cigars and enjoying a drink or two. The friends often met at the end of a long night to chat and unwind before turning in. Mick had spent the night with Beth reluctantly returning to his own apartment in the early hours of the morning for a few hours sleep in his freezer. He was on his way to bed wondering if Beth was okay when Josef arrived with a bottle of his best single malt, a box of cigars and a freshly donated bottle of B negative. After a long night of passion with Beth he needed a feed but he didn't want to replace the glorious taste of her blood that lingered in his mouth with the blood of another. Not yet. Not when he could still feel her so strongly. Once he had given Josef his update on the case he was working on, the talk turned to Beth and their meeting at the nightclub.

"Grace Kelly huh?"

"I'm telling you man. I couldn't take my eyes off her."

"Our Beth is a beautiful girl." Josef mused drawing on his cigar while Mick nodded slowly in agreement, not even trying to hide the silly grin on his face. Every memory that he had kept of her flashed through his mind. The desperate longing on the long nights without her, hoping that she was thinking about him too. Knowing that she was when he got a text message or a phone call in the middle of the night just so she could hear his voice. Josef was amused. Mick usually didn't give too much away when it came to his more intimate moments with Beth. Josef owed him. Many a time Mick had patiently listened to him bragging about his dalliances with his girl de jour over cards, cigars and single malt.

" I stopped by her place later and she opened the door standing there half asleep, looking at me with those eyes…. ." Mick's head dropped back on his chair closing his eyes so that he could relive the moment.

_Beth had been wearing a plain black camisole and panties that made his fingers itch to touch her bare skin and his lips want to kiss her awake. Beth didn't need to dress up in over the top sexy lingerie to get him to want her. He didn't want or need the gift-wrapping; he wanted the gift. Her hair had been tied back in a ponytail at some stage but was now all messed up. Her eyes were dark and smoky, kind of smudgy, like she hadn't bothered to take her make up off before she went to sleep. Mick had barely given her time to register that he was there before he had picked her up and whisked her back to bed. The love they made together had been a mix of fast and passionate, slow and sensual and everything in between._

"…. it was goodbye Grace Kelly, hello Bridget Bardot. You know what I'm talking about." Just the memory of Beth looking effortlessly sexy was just plain hot and had him thinking about getting into his car and heading back to her just so he could feel her against him again.

Josef nodded appreciatively after taking a sip of his drink. He was starting to feel uncomfortable at the images that came into his mind. "My, my, a princess and a sex kitten. I'm almost jealous."

Mick looked over at his friend then took another puff of his cigar. "Almost?"

"Well she is human. Now if she was a vamp…." Josef glanced over at Mick watching the muscles in his cheek twitch and then his tongue appear and disappear from between his lips.

"Beth is every fantasy I've ever had and then some, human or vampire."

"That's a mighty big call with an ex like yours. I didn't realise we were playing True Confessions tonight."

"Coraline had it in spades and she knew how to use it to get what she wanted." Mick admitted bitterly.

"You don't usually spill your guts like this Mick, what's going on in that head of yours?"

"I don't know. I can't explain it." When he got to Beth's he couldn't keep his hands off her, or his fangs out of her. It wasn't just because they hadn't spent the night together in a while. There was something else, like he had realised something. Something big. He quickly let the thought flicker to the back of his mind when he heard Josef speaking.

"I'd say you're on a pretty major sex high my friend."

"It's not just about the sex Josef. It never has been. It's how Beth makes me feel, about myself, about us, our future together."

"Wow, and so you're here instead of there because?"

"She needs to…. rest."

Josef laughed. "I think you mean recuperate." Mick looked away not being able to hide the egotistical grin that was spreading across his face.

"Okay, yeah, it was pretty intense."

_So intense that in the end he was so aroused that he hadn't changed back to his human state. Beth making love to him when he was fully vamped out left him reeling with pleasure. She had given all of herself to him, had welcomed him so lovingly, so deeply, into her body that the vampire had trembled with the sheer emotion of it. Mick returned the favour making Beth weep at the slow sensual way in which the vampire tenderly kissed her, gently worshipped every inch of her body with his hands like she was the most precious thing in the universe. He whispered to her how beautiful she was, how much he loved and cherished her as she held him tightly to her in the darkness of her bedroom until she succumbed to sleep. The night had been beyond his wildest dreams but realistically he needed some separation from her. They were both exhausted, though his was more emotional than physical. He had taken too much blood from her tonight. She needed some proper sleep. As much as he wanted to stay, for her to wake up in his arms, he had to leave her. He got dressed and kissed her goodbye, telling her that he loved her and that he would_ _be back in a few hours._

"I could use some freezer time myself."

"Mick, I know you won't want to hear this…."

"Please Josef, not tonight ok." Mick knew that Josef meant well but he was tired and happy and content. He wanted to go to sleep with those feelings swirling around in his mind.

"Are you sure that this doesn't have more to do with having sex than it is about having sex with Beth?"

Mick's steely glare bore straight through Josef. "Have you been listening to a word I've said?"

"Let me explain before you rip my throat out okay." Josef paused and continued when Mick looked away not saying anything. "It's been a while and I'm just saying that you may be reacting to being back in the game rather than being with Beth."

"It's never been about that. I know the difference." He had had enough meaningless, emotion free sex as a human and even more as a vamp to know that this was all Beth. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Josef smirked "Yeah, cos you're so much more experienced with women than I am."

"I'm not interested in the type of women you are 'experienced' with." Josef raised his eyebrows and gave a little snort. Mick got up from his desk and walked back into the apartment. Okay, he had been once. He wasn't that guy anymore, didn't want to be ever again. "So you're saying that I should cheat on Beth to prove something to myself that I already know?"

Josef followed Mick into the kitchen "I would, and it's only cheating if you get caught." A devilish grin crossed Josef's face.

Mick rolled his eyes. "Says the four hundred year old bachelor who rotates his dates according to blood type."

"I like variety."

"Of course you do. Is there are point to this little discussion cos I'd really like to call it a night."

"And I… have to get back to the office for a teleconference with Tokyo." Josef slapped Mick on the shoulder and walked towards the door, turning around just before he opened it. "You've always been rather impetuous when it comes to matters of the heart Mick."

"It's different this time." Mick replied defiantly, his chin raised, his gaze steady.

Josef nodded. "Yeah, I know it is. I'm not trying to ruin your buzz man, just think about what you want, what she wants."

Once Josef closed the door Mick ran his hand over his face feeling a little confused by the mixed messages he was getting from Josef. He would catch a few hours in the freezer then go and check on Beth to make sure that she was okay. Maybe she would still be asleep and he could slip in beside her like he had never left.

mlmlmlmlml


	22. Chapter 22

**Just Us Chapter 22**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

More Mick and Beth. Mick is determined to spend some quality time with his girl.

Enjoy :) penni

* * *

When Mick walked into Beth's apartment the following morning she was sitting at the counter, the obligatory mid morning coffee in her hand, reading the weekend papers on her laptop. She looked up at him and smiled. As always, her heartbeat sped up when she saw him, letting him know that she was happy that he was there. He had called her to let her know that he was on his way over. She had been on her way home after meeting Julia for brunch down at the beach.

Beth looked relaxed, sun kissed, yes that was it, sun kissed. The beach certainly agreed with her. Her eyes were shining brightly and her skin was radiant. She was vibrant, alive, human. Beth stood up and walked over to him. She was wearing a floral sundress with a cropped denim jacket over the top. The scent of the ocean lingered in her hair and on her skin. He was immediately transported back to that sunny day on the beach when she first told him how she felt about him and that he'd better work out what he was going to do about it. In her ballet flats Beth had to stand up on her on tip toes to reach up far enough to kiss him. Even then it was a struggle. Mick was looking at her but when he didn't bend down to meet her she let out a little growling sound which made him chuckle. His hands went to her hips to steady her so that she could reach up a little further. When their lips met it was a gentle, sweet kiss. The kind of kiss she gave him in the morning when she woke up next to him in bed. He kissed her back savouring the taste of her, one hand moving to tangle in her hair, the other pulling her closer against him. He looked down at her as he put her back on her feet.

"Hey, how are you feeling, are you okay?"

Beth smiled up at him her eyes wide teasing him. "Do you mean in general or after last night?" She stood on tiptoes again almost climbing up on him, pressing herself against him so that she could wrap her arms around his neck. This time he helped her up. They were nose-to-nose, lips close but not quite touching, breaths mingling. She saw the slow grin that tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Both, I guess."

"I'm fine on both counts. I slept like a baby."

"Good." He kissed her again then set her down on the floor.

"How about you? Did you get some rest?"

"Yeah I did after Josef left."

"Josef? Uggh." Beth let go of him and walked away. "That's just great Mick. So I suppose he knows all about last night then?"

"I didn't tell him anything he couldn't figure out for himself." That wasn't quite the truth. He had told Josef a lot more than he intended to. Beth had called him out before for discussing their intimate moments with his friend.

She turned around to face him. "Isn't that bad enough?"

Josef would have caught her scent all over Mick and known exactly how they had spent their evening. Couldn't she have just one thing that was just for the two of them?

Mick caught up to her before she reached her bedroom and took her in his arms. "Come on sweetheart, don't be mad."

"You two gossip like old women."

"Well, after fifty years it hard to find new things to talk about." That made her smile a bit. "Honestly, I just told him how hot you looked last night. I think he's jealous."

"Mick please don't talk to him about us. It's the only part of you I have all to myself."

She sounded so forlorn that he nodded finally understanding why it upset her so much. Their time together was precious, something that shouldn't be shared in any way, with anyone but each other. It made him feel a little ashamed of himself.

"Thank you." She whispered roughly into his chest. It only made him feel worse. Had he made her cry? On the way over he had hoped that she was still in bed so that they could continue where they left off from the previous evening. He could be such an insensitive bastard sometimes.

"So, what are we doing today?" Mick held Beth close rubbing her back trying to comfort her, trying to apologise for being such a jerk.

"We?" I don't know about you but I have errands to run."

"Great I love errands." Mick said with enthusiasm that he didn't feel. He sat down next to her at the kitchen counter.

Beth eyed him suspiciously. No one actually enjoyed errands. Did they? No. She certainly didn't. Shopping was something that she did out of necessity, not for enjoyment. Going shopping for food that Mick would never eat was one thing but having him standing by while she picked out tampons and shampoo was quite another.

"It may involve going to the mall." Surely that was enough to deter him from this silly idea.

"I can go to the mall Beth." He wasn't going to let her ditch him today. If she was going to the mall he was going to go with her.

"Why would you want to? It's a horrible teeming mass of humanity. Wouldn't being amongst all those people bother you?"

"Not really." It would a bit what with all the noise, the cacophony of heartbeats and the melting pot of scents. "Why don't you want me come with you?"

"I don't mind. I'm just surprised that's all. It doesn't really fit in with the whole perpetually cool vampire thing."

"Okay I confess. It's not my favourite place to be …"

"Then why…?"

"I thought we could spend some time together today."

"Oh, so you wanna hang out with me?"

Mick nodded.

"At the mall?"

He smiled and nodded again.

"We are so not going to be one of those couples, you know, the ones who have to do _everything_ together." Beth made a face screwing up her nose at the very thought of being in that kind of relationship.

"No but I was hoping for a little more than just hooking up and the occasional date." It had come out a little more sharply than he had intended. Mick could see that Beth was hurt by what he had just said and wished he could take it back.

"That's not what we're doing Mick." They hadn't been on a proper date for weeks because they had been busy, he had been busy not because she didn't want to.

"It doesn't really matter what we do, it's about making some time to be on our own. After we finish your errands we can go for a drive. I mean, if you want to."

He had been meaning to check out a small boutique winery a couple of hours out of LA that he had heard good things about. Taking the drive with Beth would be a pleasant way to spend the afternoon.

"Okay, now that sounds more like it." Beth looked down at her outfit and decided that she needed to put on something a bit less casual. After all Mick was wearing his usual jeans, dress shirt and coat. She didn't want to look frumpy standing next to him.

"Just give me a minute to get changed."

"Beth, you look great, let's go."

mlmlml

A cool breeze blew as night fell. The slow, soft jazz that was playing on the stereo made Beth feel a little drowsy. She was grateful for the breeze as it kept her from dropping off to sleep. She didn't want to miss a minute of this time with Mick. She reached over for his hand making him turn to smile at her as he entwined their fingers resting their hands on his thigh. They both survived the trip to the mall and had spent most of the afternoon up in the hills at a winery. On the way up they had talked about everything and nothing. They stopped off at a roadside stall selling freshly picked strawberries for Beth to have for lunch.

Once at the winery they were just in time to go on the guided tour, appreciating the history of the property and the family that had owned it for over one hundred years. Mick got talking to one of the older members of the family about the place and how they struggled during the depression and the war to make enough money to support their families during such hard times. His son then had Mick engrossed in a discussion about the new innovations in wine growing that had seen their business prosper again. It was all so interesting. Beth especially, soaked up the stories like a sponge. Just knowing that Mick was alive during all that time still amazed her. She did really forget how old he was sometimes.

Later at the wine tasting, Beth nibbled her way through a small cheese platter while Mick sampled what was on offer. He picked out some varieties that he liked, some that she liked and some they both liked to take home. They walked hand in hand through the vineyards in the late afternoon sun, sitting under the shade of the trees here and there when they needed to rest. It was the most normal thing they had done as a couple since they had been together. It was perfect.

They had put off coming home for as long as possible trying to avoid the traffic heading back into LA. They had talked about finding somewhere to stay overnight and heading back first thing in the morning, but had decided against it. At home they could sleep in or stay in bed all day if they wanted to without having to worry about battling the nightmare that was Sunday afternoon traffic.

Once on the road they started chatting about Mick's case.

"Why don't you just find out who is paying the bills? I mean, someone must be picking up the tab for all these clean ups."

Mick looked over at her like she had just criticised his investigative skills. "I've already thought of that, sweetheart."

"And?"

"And, Logan hasn't been able to crack the the money trail. It's like a wild goose chase, just like everything else to do with this case."

"You should talk to Sam. She is dating a guy that works in forensic accounting. Maybe he can help."

"You are just a mine of information aren't you?"

"Yep, and it's all being wasted working for Talbot." She really needed to start looking for a new job. Julia had lots of contacts in the media, maybe she could help her find something, anything.

"You know, the more I think about it, the more certain I am that this whole thing is a waste of my time."

"Girls are being drugged and killed Mick. Don't you want to stop these guys?"

"Of course I do, but someone is going to a lot of trouble to make sure that they're protected. A lot of vamps wouldn't see what they are doing as a crime anyway. They call for cleanup and fortunately, nothing they have done so far has hit the police departments radar."

"That's because these girls just disappear never to be heard from again. It must be so hard on their families not knowing what happened to them."

"It has to be that way Beth." Mick replied sadly.

"I know, but what if someone started poking around what would happen?"

"You mean like a pesky investigative reporter who can't keep her curious little nose out of things?"

"Yeah, like that."

"Josef has a whole workforce of people that can create any sort of back story or history for people."

"Wow, that amazing. How does that work?"

"Well, someone that had never touched drugs in their whole life could suddenly develop a serious drug problem, with full medical records complete with testamonies from associates and friends willing to support the fact that they had suicidal tendancies, and had a history of trying to overdose."

Beth blinked a few times trying to fathom the infrastructure that would need to be in place to accomplish all of that.

"So, this wild goose chase of yours, any suspects?"

"I'm starting to smell a rat , a 400 year old rat to be precise."

"You think Josef has something to do with this?"

"He would know or could find out who is coughing up the cash to pay for the clean ups. There are very strict rules about privacy but I'm sure that Josef has access to that kind of information."

"But he put you on this case in the first place. It doesn't make sense if he could find out just by looking at the Cleaner's books."

"Exactly. We're nearly home, do you want to pick up some Chinese?"

"I'm not that hungry. I could go a burger though."

"Okay but we are not going to that burger place we usually go to."

"Oh come on Mick they love you there. They always give you extra french fries."

"Im not flirting with the waitress just so you can get free french fries Beth."

"Okay, Okay we'll go to the drive thru." she grouched.

"Well thank you. It's nice to know that your not willing to pimp me out for fast food."

"Your welcome sweetheart. Anyway, the guy at the drive thru always gives me a free thickshake."

Mick just looked at her smug expression and laughed.

mlmlml


	23. Chapter 23

**Just Us Chapter 23**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

Mick and Beth get an unwelcome visitor.

This chapter was already written so, again, it's a double post today.

Enjoy :) penni

* * *

In the haze of sleep Beth could hear someone calling her name, felt the familiar touch of fingertips gently stroking her arm and soft lips brushing across her shoulder. The voice was one that often appeared in her dreams so it was a few moments before she realised he was actually there next to her. She wasn't ready to wake up yet, she was so tired. She opened one eye to see bright sunlight peeking through the closed blinds and Mick smiling down at her.

"Beth, come on wake up. We are going to have visitor, Talbot just left you a message on your machine saying he was on his way over."

"Tell him to go away." Beth grumbled as she turned over to snuggle into him.

"I'd love to, believe me." Mick grabbed her hand and kissed it sweetly.

Beth sat up groggily, trying to chase away the desire to curl up and go back to sleep.

"What does he want?"

"How would I know ? Why would he come here to talk instead of waiting to see you at the office?"

"What? What time is it?"

"It's a little after two."

"In the afternoon?"

They had stayed up all night just hanging out before crashing into bed. They didn't have to get up to be anywhere so they didn't. Mick had pulled the the TV into the bedroom and watched a basketball game while Beth dozed by his side. He would have to make up some freezer time later but it was worth it. It was just normal Sunday morning couple stuff and he was loving every minute of it.

"Yeah, put this on." Mick, who sat on the end of the bed, passed her his shirt. Beth screwed up her nose at him.

"I'm not wearing that. I need to have a shower. I'm not going to sit in my living room with Ben Talbot, looking like I've been in bed with you all day."

Beth got up to find a bathrobe. She was definitely not going to greet her boss wearing Mick's shirt. Mick followed her into the bathroom.

"But you have been in bed with me all day." Mick grinned at her reflection in the mirror, leaning over to kiss the back of her neck. "Why do you care what he thinks anyway?"

He watched as Beth tried to tame her wild, just got out of bed hair.

"Why do you?" she snapped back.

"It's okay for me to be here Beth, why shouldn't I be here with you?"

"My boss, Mick, is coming to my apartment, uninvited, on a Sunday afternoon. A boss who is this close..." she held her thumb and finger up..."to firing me."

Mick scoffed at the suggestion. "There is no way that Talbot is going to fire you, trust me."

Beth needed some privacy in the bathroom so she tried to shoo him out. He didn't budge.

"Okay he's here. He's standing outside your door."

Beth was in a panic. There wouldn't be enough time to shower. "What, already? I can't hear anything. Why doesn't he knock?"

"He knows I'm here. He would have seen my car out front."

"Maybe he's having second thoughts about interrupting our weekend."

"Good, cos he is interrupting our weekend." He grabbed Beth's hands and pulled them around his waist, bringing her closer to him.

"Mmmm, maybe he'll just go away."

They both turned around hearing knocking at the door.

"Get dressed and go and let him in. I'll be out in a minute." She closed the bathroom door then opened it quickly. "Mick, please be nice."

Beth heard Mick say ''Of course" as he pulled on his jeans but didn't bother with a shirt. It reeked of male ego one-up-man-ship but he figured Talbot had it coming.

He opened the door just as Ben was going to knock again. Ben lowered his hand and looked back at Mick, obviously uncomfortable at seeing the half dressed PI standing there to receive him.

"Talbot, come in." Mick moved aside to make room for their guest to enter the small apartment. He smirked at Talbot's awkwardness.

"Please have a seat, Beth is just, uh, getting dressed."

"Thanks, I was hoping to speak to Beth alone. There's something that I need to talk to her about."

"Really? I'm guessing it's not work related then."

"No, actually it's personal."

When Beth emerged from her bedroom Ben Talbot was sitting on the couch, Mick looked over at her from the kitchen looking very at home and domesticated even if he wasn't wearing a shirt. She gave him a terse look, rolling her eyes at his antics.

"Hi Ben." Beth looked over at Ben who smiled at her not knowing where to look. She walked over to Mick.

"Ben and I were just going to have a beer. Do you want anything sweetheart? A glass of wine maybe?"

"No thank you, I'm good."

When she was close enough, he leant down to kiss her. He was making the most of this opportunity. It was ridiculous really. Mick was so convinced that Ben was interested in her when he had done nothing to suggest that that was the case. Could her vampire be just as insecure about their relationship as she was sometimes? It was kind of cute to watch but totally unnecessary.

"Mick I'd love some orange juice. Can you go get me some? I'll sit and visit with Ben till you get back."

She walked over to Ben, passed him the beer and sat down in the chair opposite him.

Mick had no choice but to go. He went into the bedroom and came out a minute later with a fresh shirt on and his car keys in his hand. Beth got up and walked with him to the door.

"I'll be back soon." Mick bent down and kissed her goodbye then whispered so that Ben couldn't hear.

"Be careful, he's very agitated."

"I know how he feels." Beth rubbed at her temples to stave off the headache that was coming. "Ben isn't going to talk with you here."

"Okay, I'm going."

"Okay, and don't listen." Beth reached up and kissed him before pushing him out. She turned to her seat across from Ben who seemed relieved that Mick was gone.

"Sorry about that, he can be a little over protective sometimes."

"Yeah, I've noticed that. Not very healthy if you ask me."

Beth thought she heard an indignant snort coming from the other side the door. Ben didn't seem to notice though.

"Beth I'm sorry for busting in on you, especially on the weekend, but there's something that I've been meaning to talk to you about. Something that I should have probably told you the first time we met."

Beth was intrigued "Okay, I'm listening."

Ben looked at Beth then sighed heavily.

"I knew Josh Lindsay."

"You knew Josh?" Beth couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"We grew up in the same neighbourhood in Boston, went to Harvard together. Josh was my best friend Beth. I know, I should have told you straight up. I'm sorry."

"I didn't know about you, I guess I didn't know very much at all about his family and friends."

"The last few times that Josh made it back to Boston he came alone. He told everyone that you were busy with work and couldn't come with him."

That was only partly true. She had met his family only a couple of times over the year or so they had been together. They were nice enough but the whole over the top family holiday get together just wasn't her thing. It had only ever been her and her mom and since her mother died she preferred to spend holidays alone. The last invitation had been to spend Thanksgiving with them. Josh tried to convince her to go but ended up going without her. He hadn't even bothered inviting her for the rest of the holidays.

"I don't understand Ben. Why are you stirring all this stuff up, what's the point of telling me now?

"Josh was worried about you Beth. He thought St John was dangerous, that he was involved in some really heavy stuff, although he didn't know what. He was sure that you were falling for him; he could feel you slipping away."

Beth felt decidedly uncomfortable talking to someone she didn't know that well about her relationship with Josh.

"He confided that it was all but over when you two went to New York together, he was devastated. Then when you got back and things seemed to get back on track he was so happy, happier than I've ever seen him. He thought the only way to get you away from St John was to propose and start a new life together some place else. He was already busy making plans for the two of you once the Tejada case was over. He made me promise to look out for you if anything ever happened to him.

Beth was trapped in her memories of that horrible time. "You weren't at his funeral."

"I was tied up in court. His parents held a service at their own church..."

Beth nodded. Josh's mother had mentioned the service to her. She couldn't help the tears that fell down her face. This was so hard to hear. She still felt so much guilt about Josh and now hearing how he felt about her from someone else cut through her heart like a knife.

It all made sense. Josh. That was why he didn't like Mick. That was why he had been so suspicious of him. That was why he was so interested in her. Josh.

"Mick would never hurt me Ben, I thought Josh knew that."

"He said as much but he still didn't trust him."

"God, this is so wrong. I was the one that ..."

"Beth, listen to me . Whatever St John is mixed up in is dangerous. I know what I heard that night he rescued us Beth. I know you don't want to talk about it but something freaking unbelievable went on in that lab. There is just too much unexplained stuff that happens around him."

"All I know is that he saved our lives that night. Anders was going to kill us."

"There are other things that just don't add up. You can't ignore the facts because you love him Beth."

They both turned as the door opened. Mick came striding in wondering what the hell had been going on.

"Beth?"

Beth went straight to Mick and he cradled her in his arms. Talbot watched on feeling awkward. When he saw them together, they were so obviously in love, one of those lucky couples that looked like they just belonged together. It must have been agonising for Josh to witness that from the very beginning, knowing that it was inevitable. Holding on with everything he had, unable to accept the truth.

From the safety of Mick's arms, Beth looked back at Ben Talbot with great sadness. If Josef knew about Talbot's suspicions and that he intended to keep poking around till he got answers, then it was only a matter of time till he was a dead man.

There would be no other option.

mlmlmlml


	24. Chapter 24

**Just Us Chapter 24**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

Beth has some trouble dealing with past issues.

Enjoy :) penni

* * *

_"Get a grip Turner."_

Beth scolded herself and took a deep breath. It was her apartment and she had to take control of the situation before things got out of hand. It was a mistake rushing over to Mick as soon as he came through the door. She was so quick to seek him out whenever she needed comfort these days. When had she become such a wuss? Her first priority was to calm things down. She stepped back slightly and put her hands on Mick's chest to regain some breathing space. She could deal with the fall out if she could just get Talbot out of there.

"Mick, it's okay."

"What's going on?"

"Ben was just leaving."

Ben Talbot was standing his ground, saying nothing, certainly not taking any responsibility for her distress. It pissed him off. Mick looked back at her, ignoring Talbot for the moment. "I want to know why you're upset."

"I'm not upset, we were just talking about Josh."

"What about Josh?"

"I'll tell you later." Beth pushed against his chest trying to get him to move further into the room away from the door.

"Ben, I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Talbot had the good sense to take the hint and started for the door. He was in no rush and in no way gave the impression that he was intimidated by Mick's obvious hostility towards him. Relief washed over her when the door closed after him. Beth retreated to her bedroom and began tidying up, the unmade bed suddenly annoying her for some reason. Mick followed her, as she knew he would. He wanted answers and she knew she had to give them to him.

"I told you not to listen at the door and you didn't get my juice."

"I didn't listen at the door and you never wanted any juice. Are you going to tell me what that was all about?"

Beth sat on the edge of the bed and told him exactly what had happened from the time that he left to the time he walked back in the door.

"I don't get it. Why didn't he just tell me that he knew Josh.?" Mick sat down next to her on the bed but she didn't snuggle closer to him like he expected, like he wanted her to.

Without even thinking about it, he reached for her hand, rubbing his thumb over her palm offering comfort.

"I don't get it either but it explains a lot, why he hates me so much and why he feels protective of you."

"It was the last thing I expected him to say." She pulled her hand away. It would have been easier if Talbot had declared his undying love for her. "What should we do?"

"About Talbot?"

"Yeah. I told you before he's not going to let it slide. You shouldn't underestimate him Mick. He knows something is up and if he keeps snooping around and causing trouble…"

"Don't worry he can't prove anything about the lab or anything else. What else does he know, would Josh have told him anything?"

Beth looked at him for a moment before speaking. "I don't think so, not in that way. Josh would never have asked you to find Leni Hayes if he thought that you weren't legit. I think he really respected your skills as an investigator."

Mick gave her a small smile for the compliment. "And the other way?"

God, she didn't even want to think about it. If Josh confided in Ben like Mick did with Josef, then Ben was just one more person in her life that knew way too much about her.

"He knew how I felt about you. We never really talked about it. He'd bring it up and I would fob him off. It was so unfair on him. I should have just told him..." Her words trailed off as she tried to hold back the tears that she didn't want to shed. She didn't want to cry for another in front of the man that she loved more than anything. She didn't want Mick to think that she regretted one minute of the time they spent getting to know each other, even if it had it's share of pain and heartache.

Mick could sense her retreating from him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I totally over reacted when you came in, sorry about that." Her hand reached out to rest on his forearm. "I feel like I've ruined our weekend."

"No, you didn't. Anyway, there will be plenty more." He could tell that she wanted him to go as well so she could have some time by herself. "I'll go and come back later if that's what you want Beth."

"Why don't I meet you at your place later tonight?"

"Sure, no problem. Call if you need me okay."

Beth looked over at him then, grateful that he understood and snuggled into him when he reached for her. Her bravado faded at the prospect of him leaving even though she was the one instigating it. She took a deep breath and gave him a smile. They walked slowly to the door, their arms wrapped around each other.

Once he had left Beth went back into her bedroom and finished straightening up and making the bed. She didn't see it as some sort of symbolic gesture; it just helped her get her thoughts together. Or so she told herself. She remembered doing the exact same thing when Mick turned up at her door one day when Josh had stayed over. It was as if making the bed that morning would erase the feeling that she had cheated. Exactly whom she had been cheating on still wasn't all that clear in her mind after all this time. Not that it mattered now. Her head told her that she had nothing to be ashamed of even if her heart wasn't so sure.

Talbot's words were swimming in her head. Josh knew it was over. The night that she went to NY with Mick, Josh had asked her straight out if she had feelings for him. All she had to say was yes. Oh, how she had regretted not saying that one little word out loud. It would have saved them all a lot of heartache. Instead, she came back and made him think something that wasn't true. Josh believed that there was still hope to save their relationship when in fact there was none. It was wrong. It was a lie.

Curious for answers she went to her closet and pulled out the box of things that had been cleared out of his office. She had meant to send the box to his parents but had instead put it in the back of her closet and ignored it. There had to be some mention of friends there somewhere. She pulled out his diary and flicked back through the pages going right back to the time she first met Mick. Her eyes skimmed over the entries. It was all there for her to see. Evidence that she had slowly and surely detached her self from Josh. Restaurant reservations for dinners they never made it to. Details of flights to Boston with her name crossed out. A family wedding that he went to on his own. A few pages later there was a note that Ben was going to pick him up from the airport. Another entry was a reminder to pick up tickets for a basketball game. Ben and someone called Marcus where going to meet him for drinks before they went to the game. A few more pages on there were two tickets for the Harvard Law School Alumni Ball. She couldn't even remember him telling her about it. She gasped when the next page revealed several appointments he had made with a realtor to view houses in suburbs she had never heard of. Beth put her hand over her mouth. Josh had been planning a future for them, in Boston, far away from LA and Mick St John.

"Josh, I'm so sorry." she whispered to the empty room.

mlmlmlmlml

On the drive over to Mick's place later that night she tried to get herself together. Feeling guilty about Josh wouldn't achieve anything. She couldn't undo what had been done. Mick had told her once that he carried around a lot of guilt about things in his past. She wondered how he shouldered the weight of such a burden.

When she arrived at the loft and Mick opened the door, she once again rushed into his arms and held him tight, desperately needing the comfort she always found in his arms.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, can't I just be happy to see you?"

"Of course, come and sit. Do you want a glass of wine? I just opened one of the bottles we bought at the vineyard and I have some cheese and olives if you're hungry."

Beth looked amused. He remembered what she had eaten at the wine tasting and had gone to the market to buy some. He could be so adorable when it came to feeding her.

"Sure, thanks."

Beth put her bag down on the table near the door and took off her coat. She noticed a business card in the bowl that Mick kept his car keys in. It belonged to Simone Walker and had a mobile phone number, hand written in a neat feminine script next to the words 'my private number, call anytime'.

Beth took a deep breath and closed her eyes, willing herself not to over-react. She looked up to see Mick standing across the room holding two glasses of red wine watching her calmly. She walked over to him, taking a glass from him and sat on the couch as if nothing had happened. Mick followed her, choosing to sit in a chair rather than next to her on the couch.

Beth took a sip from her glass before putting it on the table. She didn't want to have this conversation with him again. He kept insisting that it was nothing but as much as she wanted to put it behind her she couldn't. If he ever decided to feed fresh again she knew she wouldn't be able to deal with it.

Mick sighed a little in frustration. Simone had turned up at his office door a few hours ago, back from wherever she had been recently. Josef had mentioned that she was overseas but he didn't know anymore than that. Simone explained calmly that their 'relationship' had come to an end and even though Josef was happy for her to continue working for him in any part of the world she chose, he had made it very clear that it would be a strictly business arrangement. He had offered to set her up but Simone was too proud to accept his offer. She didn't know Mick all that well but she was hoping that with all his contacts in the community he could help. She confided that she didn't know what she was going to do in the immediate future but would be grateful for his help and of course, his absolute discretion. Mick had responded that he wasn't sure that he could help. Not feeding fresh himself for such a long time had left him out of that particular loop, but he could ask around and put her in touch with the right people. As for absolute discretion Mick told her that he couldn't keep something like this from Josef and especially not from Beth. Simone said she understood saying that the last thing she wanted was to cause him any trouble. She thanked him for his time and left him with a peck on the cheek and her business card.

"Beth, please, don't make this into something it's not okay. I'm not trying to hide anything from you. If you want to know why Simone was here just ask."

"I'm not sure I want to know."

Mick reacted angrily to that response. "No, you would rather think that I am seeing her behind your back."

She looked at him then, her own anger clearly showing. "I wouldn't be here if that's what I thought."

Mick put his own glass down before moving over to the couch to sit next to her. It hurt him a bit that she even thought he would do that to her. He nodded slightly to let her know that he understood what she was saying. Cheating was a deal breaker. At least they were on the same page on that score.

"Josef has cut her loose okay. She is looking for other…opportunities."

"Opportunities as an attorney or as a freshie?"

"It's not like freshies can advertise Beth. It's all done through networking. You know, a friend of a friend, a vamp who is looking for someone." It was what it was and yes, it did make the freshies sound like escorts. He looked over at her, her eyes were wide, and her mouth open looking over at him as if she didn't believe what he was telling her. He could see the question on her lips and the struggle not to ask him. She couldn't hold it back.

"So what, she came here, to you? Does she want some kind of reference? Are you going to vouch for her qualities as a freshie, how she tastes?" Beth sat there expectantly, waiting to hear whatever he had to say. The day was just getting better and better.

"No, look Beth, I'm trying to explain it to you so that you understand."

"I'm trying okay, I'm trying really hard but I can't pretend it doesn't bother me. I'm sorry, but that's how I feel."

"Beth. I don't feed fresh, I haven't for years and that's not going to change anytime soon."

Mick felt like he was banging his head against a brick wall. Beth could be so damn stubborn sometimes. He knew why she found it so hard. The only experience she had of feeding was with him and so she related to it in a sexual context. Sometimes it was if you were attracted to the freshie and let yourself take that route but most of the time it wasn't. To vamps that fed fresh it was mostly about sustenance, plain and simple. The night he fed from Simone he had given into the temptation of feeding from a live and willing donor.

Beth got up and walked towards the door. Mick stood up thinking that she was going to leave, ready to stop her and try and sort this out once and for all.

"Where are you going?"

She grabbed her bag and instead of leaving she walked towards the stairs. "I'm going to bed. It's been a really crappy day."

Mick sank back down into the couch. He thought about going after her but decided against it. He took a long slug of wine draining his glass and then hers. He would retreat to the office and then make up some time in the freezer. His day hadn't been all that great either.

mlmlmlml


	25. Chapter 25

**Just Us Chapter 25**

Disclaimer: These wonderful characters do not belong to me but they live on in the hearts of all of their fans.

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

Okay, minor fluff warning for this long winded chapter but it had to be done. Beth and Mick making up, although, they didn't really have a fight.

Enjoy :) penni

* * *

Beth woke up alone the next morning. With no memory of getting changed into the pretty nightgown she was wearing, it could only mean that Mick had come to check on her at some stage during the night. She had been so emotionally drained she hadn't bothered to change out of the jeans and t shirt she had been wearing and simply lay down in the softness of the mattress, snuggled under the quilt and drifted off.

Where was he? Her man liked to kiss and cuddle in the early morning before life intervened in their world and separated them for the day. Beth snuggled further down into the quilt noticing the cold temperature of the room. Mick kept the air conditioning turned up so that he could stay with her the whole night instead of having to go back to his freezer. The chill reminded her that she was alone and not in the arms of the one person who would do anything for her, who loved her and cared for her like no one else would or ever could. What kind of stupid game was her mind was playing with her? What she knew to be true was warring with her insecurities, making her doubt and fear that what they had wouldn't last. That she would never be enough for him.

She listened for any sort of noise downstairs but heard nothing. Was Mick home? It was a work day so she got up groaning at the thought and headed for the shower. Since she only kept a few basics there in the way of clothes, and then nothing really suitable to wear to work, she only had what she had brought with her in the overnight bag that was still downstairs. Deciding to leave it for the time being, she slipped on Mick's robe over a fresh set of underwear. Drying her hair and doing her make up got pushed down of the list of things to do as the need for coffee grew by the second. It really was an addiction. On the way she stopped at the grey door before she heard movement downstairs. Mick was home and he was up.

Not being a morning person, she rarely felt like eating first thing. It was usually after noon before she even thought about anything but coffee. That had changed now especially when she stayed over at the loft. Mick always insisted that she needed to eat a proper breakfast and sometimes, like this morning, he would cook something for her. Beth walked over standing behind him to run her hands along his bare shoulders then down to wrap around his waist. Her face was pressed against his back and she could feel him react to the contact. She smiled when he grabbed one of her hands and kissed it quickly before turning his attention back to the pan on the stove.

"Make your coffee and I'll make some toast."

Beth planted a couple of little kisses across his back before she moved away from him, letting out a little sigh as she did. He wasn't ignoring her but it looked like he didn't want to play either. Beth waited patiently for the coffee maker to gurgle to life, licking her lips in anticipation at that first glorious sip. After she got the coffee going she leaned over Mick to look at the pan on the stove, scrambled eggs. It looked delicious but it was way too much and now he was making toast. Since when did he have a toaster?

"Mick, it looks great but I can't eat all that."

"You didn't have any dinner last night. Aren't you hungry?"

"A little bit."

"Mick."

"Mmmm."

"Are you mad?"

Mick stopped what he was doing and turned to face her, holding her away from him slightly.

"No, I'm not mad."

"You didn't come to bed." Her hands moved up his chest, over his shoulders and down again. Her fingers splayed wide so that she could touch even more of him.

Mick ran his hand through her still damp hair. "You had a lot on your mind last night. I thought you might need some space."

If anything Beth needed less space. She needed to know that he needed and wanted her as much as she needed and wanted him. Only her. That what they had was real. That it wasn't one sided, that they were in this together. Beth hated feeling insecure. She hated feeling out of balance with her emotions. There was no tangible reason for feeling inadequate and jealous. Mick told her he loved her all the time, showed her in the way he took care of her. She was being foolish. It was right there in the way he was looking at her right at that very moment.

Mick wrapped his arms around her, kissing the side of her face, her neck, and her shoulder. They both groaned, his voice muffled as he kissed the mark that she hadn't covered up yet. His mark. He lifted his head up to look at her, wanting to kiss her properly. Beth reached up to find his lips but he kept her waiting for contact, smiling his little lopsided smile as she groaned impatiently.

"I need to know that you trust me Beth."

Her hand slid down his cheek. "Last night wasn't about that."

"Wasn't it?"

"No, it was about me being jealous and stupid and feeling insecure about myself."

He took her hand and kissed it before holding it in his against his chest. How could she think he wanted anyone else when she could see what she did to him?

"Don't you listen to me when I tell you how much you mean to me, how much I love you? His voice was velvet smooth, almost a whisper.

"Yes sweetheart, I do listen." She whispered back, their lips close by this stage but not quite touching.

He untied the silky robe, letting his hands wander over her body, his fingers seeking to touch the bare skin between her lacy bra and panties. He bent his head to press his lips against the mark he had left on her breast a few nights ago. The two neat little holes that were for his eyes only, peeked out through the lace of her bra. The vampire felt Beth shudder against him and it made his desire for her almost unbearable. He pulled her closer, his body searching for hers, desperate to feel her locked against him. He ran his nose along the column of her throat. Her heart was pounding, her breath ragged and uneven, blood racing. Her desire for him flooded his senses.

The toaster popped up loudly with its burnt offering, breaking the spell and making them both grin.

He kissed her gently, took a deep breath and tied the robe back up.

"Eat your breakfast."

Beth was still in a blissful stupor so it took a moment for her to realise what he had said.

"What? Why?"

"You need to eat your breakfast." He pointed over at the plate with the now barely warm eggs.

"Stupid toaster." Beth grumbled sulkily as she sat down and started eating.

"Josef called earlier to say he was stopping by this morning and he should be here any minute."

Although the calling ahead thing was a new development, Josef had not got the hang of knocking when he arrived. Over the years Mick had preferred to 'entertain' his sporadic dates elsewhere and so there had been no chance of him getting caught with his pants down whenever Josef decided to drop by unannounced. Things were different now and the last thing Mick wanted was Josef barging in catching him and Beth in the middle of something.

Beth immediately understood what he was saying and grumbled under her breath something about Josef enjoying it since he was basically a dirty old pervert.

Mick laughed. "How about I pick you up from work and we can do something tonight. I'll take you somewhere nice for dinner."

Mick watched as she waved her fork around pretending to weigh up her options.

"Let's see. We could get dressed up and go to a stuffy restaurant and I could watch you, watch me, stuff my face." She took another mouthful of eggs. "Or, you could just watch me stuff my face here and then we could go and make out at the beach."

" Mmmm that sounds like a plan."

"It will give me something to look forward to after being stuck in a boring strategy conference all day. Ben thinks it will be good experience for me but I think that he likes the sound of his own voice just a little too much." She smiled and rolled her eyes for effect. At least she wouldn't have to spend any one on one time with him today.

Mick smiled back at her. "Actually, he's very good." He hated to admit it but he had to give credit where credit was due. The guy knew his way around a courtroom.

"How do you know that?"

"I was at the courthouse giving testimony on another case and I stopped by to listen."

"To check him out you mean." Beth teased.

"Yeah okay. That too."

"I used to go to listen to Josh sometimes but he didn't like it. He thought I was too distracting."

Mick leaned over across the counter. "I totally get that, come here." Beth met him in the middle. They kissed, gently at first, then deepening the kiss wanting more. Beth broke it off this time, his lips following hers as she pulled back from him.

"Please, don't let me interrupt you." Josef's voice broke the silence in the room. They had been so caught up in each other they hadn't heard him come in. He stood there with a grin on his face, clearly enjoying the show.

Beth looked at Mick, her expression conveying a silent 'see I told you'.

Mick was grateful that Beth was wearing underwear as her robe was gaping at the front exposing more of her that he wanted anyone else to see. He walked around the counter and covered her up. Beth blushed when she realised what had happened. Mick kissed her gently ignoring Josef's snide comment about him being a spoilsport and ruining all his fun.

"Sorry kids but I did call first. I need to speak to Mick privately."

Beth got the hint. "It's okay Josef, I need to get ready for work anyway."

The vampires watched entranced as the silky robe flapped around Beth's long bare legs and clung to her curves as she walked across the room, picked up her bag and disappeared up the stairs.

Josef whistled under his breath. "I had no idea that Blondie had such a great set of pins. I haven't seen legs like that since …."

"Yeah well enjoy brother because you won't be seeing those particular legs again any time soon."

"Don't tell me the inner vampire is feeling a little possessive about his woman?" Josef was teasing but he knew he had hit the nail on the head. "Not that I blame you for being a little skittish about her being around other vamps."

Mick was headed for the office not wanting to get drawn into a conversation about his growing desire to keep her away from anyone, vamp or human. Her rare blood alone was enough to have any vamp wanting to get to know her better. Anders' lab had been a testament to the high demand for rare blood types. "You wanted to talk?"

Josef noticed that Mick kept looking upstairs wanting to go and make sure that Beth was okay. He decided to help him out.

"You should probably get dressed too." Josef sat behind Mick's desk and tapped away at the computer keyboard to get to work. "I need to check on some stock reports first anyway."

Mick nodded and bounded up the stairs.

Beth was in the bathroom getting ready for work. She stopped what she was doing and looked back at Mick in the mirror when he walked in, mascara in hand.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay, it's obviously something important."

Mick turned her around to face him. He couldn't let her go to work feeling that he had pushed her aside as soon as Josef had shown up. "This is important too Beth." He kissed her neck, instantly making her move closer to him. "Josef just isn't used to me having other priorities yet."

Beth let out a little gasp as he licked and sucked on her throat. "I missed you last night and this morning."

" I didn't think you'd want to…"

"Sharing a bed is not only about the sex Mick" Beth stated rather primly, pulling back from his embrace to look him in the eye. "It's about intimacy between us as a couple, being together in other ways."

Mick smiled back at her. He had basically said the same thing to Josef. It wasn't just about the sex. "I totally agree but we have never spent the night sleeping in the same bed without having sex before." His hands were wondering over her making her squirm. She could feel his burgeoning erection pressing into her.

"Mick, we can't. Josef is downstairs probably listening to us right now." He groaned loudly when her hand dipped into the waistband of his pyjamas.

"He's in the office making money so he will be too distracted to hear anything." It was only a little white lie.

"We don't have much time."

"We don't need much time." He had been hard since he had heard Beth in the shower earlier and started fantasising about what he wanted to do with her. He was already half way there and so was she.

"The shower?" He was so turned on he could hardly stand it. There was nothing that was going to stop what was going to happen next.

"Anything you want sweetheart." Beth giggled as Mick scooped her up and carried her into the shower area, turning on the tap while struggling to get her undressed and kiss her all at the same time.

Downstairs in the office, a smile slowly spread across Josef's face. He had actually managed to make some decent money in the short time since Mick had left. Some days, money just fell into his lap.

"Oh yeah," He muttered to himself. Mick's inner vampire was definitely staking his claim upstairs, letting the older vampire know Beth belonged to him. He had heard the entire conversation but had switched off now that things had progressed out of respect for his friends. Of course, he could just leave and let them have their privacy but then he would miss the awkwardness that would surely follow when the lovebirds finally emerged from their love nest.

There was no way he was going to miss that.

mlmlmlmlml


	26. Chapter 26

**Just Us Chapter 26**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

A little something to keep you going till the next post. Mick and Beth face the music. You really didn't think that Josef would leave did you? Of course he stayed but will he give them a break? I know, another Mick/Beth chapter...sigh...but the next one gets the story moving again so, please be patient. It really is relevant to the story later on. Really.

Enjoy :) penni

* * *

Mick was sitting on the end of the bed doing up the buttons on his shirt when Beth walked back into the room. He watched intently as she wriggled into the corporate looking shift dress she would wear to her work conference with the high flyers in the DA's office. After all these months he still found it amazing that she was there, that they were really together. He felt a stab of guilt at his little stunt. It was wrong and a crappy thing to do to someone that he loved and cared about deeply.

As he so often did, Josef had made himself right at home. The familiar classical music that Josef favoured wafted up from his office. Mick could only hope that his friend took pity on him and waited till after Beth had gone before he started dishing out the ribbing he knew was coming his way.

He got up and walked over to where Beth was standing noticing that some of her hair had caught in the back of her dress. He gently pulled at the long golden strands, freeing them in a long golden ribbon that unfurled down her back. Beth turned smiling at him, taking the hand that he held out for hers, entwining their fingers.

"You ready?"

"Yeah." If she left now and the traffic gods were being kind this morning, she would still make it in to work on time. "I guess our weekend is officially over."

"Maybe we should think about taking off somewhere, just you and me. What do you say?"

"Sounds wonderful." Beth stopped suddenly at the top of the stairs when she heard the music.

"Josef is still here!" Beth's face flushed at the realization of what that meant. They couldn't help the knowing look that passed between them; neither of them had held anything back. Josef would have been able to hear everything. Everything!

"You could have warned me, Mick." Beth protested in a whisper. Coming face to face with Josef would be awkward, embarrassing and a little like running into roommates while trying to sneak out of your boyfriend's apartment after a wild night of passion. Beth grimaced, screwing her nose up in that cute way she had. Mick squeezed her hand telling her that it would be okay.

The music suddenly stopped and they could hear him on the phone chewing someone out in true Kostan style. It sounded like the tar pits were going to get a new resident. As they walked past the office door Josef called out to them.

"Hey, bout time you two came up for air, I was getting worried. Not that I didn't enjoy the show."

Josef held up a finger indicating that he would be with them shortly. Beth saw the fact that he was occupied as a chance to escape and grabbed her bag and coat. Mick caught up with her just as she opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

"Hey, you're running out on me? I thought we were a team."

"I'm not running out on you, I have to go to work. He's your friend, you deal with him." She whispered, trying to keep their conversation private although she knew Josef would be able to hear every word.

"That really hurts Beth, I thought we were starting to get along. We're almost family." Josef stood at the public entrance to the office at the end of the hall looking all heartbroken and dejected. Mick gave him a dirty look wanting him to go back inside so he could say goodbye to Beth without an audience. He turned Beth away from Josef when he didn't take the hint.

"I'll call you later, okay?"

"You won't get through. They have a strict no cell phone policy at these conference things. All those lawyers in one room…. so, I'll call when I get a chance."

Mick nodded as he leaned in to kiss Beth goodbye. They both looked at each other soulfully. He didn't want her to go and she didn't want to leave.

"You know, its lucky vamps can't puke. Say goodbye already."

Beth smiled at them both and with a wave of her hand headed for the elevator. Josef unashamedly leered at Beth as she walked down the hall, taking a long appreciative look. It wasn't till he felt the heel of Mick's hand make contact with his shoulder that he turned his head to see Mick looking daggers at him.

"What?"

"Knock it off Josef." Mick walked down the hall to catch up with Beth before the elevator took her away. Beth let him hold her tight, her head lolling to the side as he kissed her neck.

"We _really_ need to talk about that vacation." His voice was low, deep, sexy. She couldn't think of anything better than having him all to herself for a few days.

"Mick…. "

Beth thought she heard a mumbled 'yeah' in between the little kissing noises he was making. She made her own little noise enjoying the feel of his hands sliding over her hips.

"Mick, listen to me." Mick looked up at her. "I wont pretend to understand what that was with you and Josef but I know it was something. Don't do that to me again."

Beth kissed him quickly then playfully pushed him in the chest making him step back. She had every right to be mad at him but she wasn't . He watched as she blew him a kiss and waved her fingers at him as the doors of the elevator closed.

Mick walked back down the hall into the office with a smile on his face. Josef was sitting at his desk so he sat down in the chair opposite.

"Okay lets have it ….brother."

Josef looked back at him blankly.

"The ribbing, the cutting comments that are a Josef Kostan specialty."

"Actually, I'm jealous. I see you two and think I'd give anything to have that kind of relationship and then…. I come to my senses."

"You could have made more of an effort with Simone. She loved you."

"Yeah, but it she wanted me to turn her more." Josef answered sadly.

"Come on Josef, you have a houseful of women waiting for you to get home." Mick knew how lonely his friend felt sometimes. It was why he had such free reign over his place over the years. Josef had always been free to stop by whenever he felt the need.

"Women that do what I pay them to do then get the hell out. Just the way I like it."

Mick shook his head. Josef Kostan was one of a kind. Josef held up his hand offering a drink from the glass bottle that he had brought with him.

Mick declined shaking his head. "No thanks, I'm good." After being with Beth he wasn't 'thirsty'.

"I'll bet. So what was that all about?"

"I don't…I don't know what that was."

"Was that a quickie or a bedtime snack? Either way I'm impressed boyo."

"No one asked you to stay Josef."

"No one asked me to leave either." Josef raised his eyebrows and his glass in mock salute.

"Yeah, yeah."

"So?"

"So, you arrived at a bad time, we were in the middle of something."

"Obviously, I'm all for spontaneous sex Mick but that's not what this was. Your inner vampire was claiming your woman in front of not only your sire, but an elder in the vamp community."

Mick cringed at Josef's words. They sounded so damn medievil. He wondered how Beth would feel about being 'claimed' and 'belonging to him' in the eyes of the vampire community. The terms were so unworthy of his feelings for her. In the world of vampires though they were still relevant. The world could change over the centuries but some things stayed the same.

"Oh, so you're my sire when it suits you."

Josef couldn't help the smirk on his face. Mick hated this side of himself but at least he wasn't trying to deny it.

"I don't think about Beth that way, she's not…."

"A vampire and you are not a mortal."

"I saw you looking at her, checking her out. I didn't like it." No one else had the right to look at her that way.

"Why, because she's always been yours?"

Mick looked away feeling uncomfortable under the older vampire's gaze. Images swirled of Beth writhing beneath him, her hands all over him, calling his name, begging him not to stop, sucking on his neck as he moved inside her, her body arching into his and when neither of them could hold back any longer, his fangs piercing her delicate skin as she told him she loved him.

Yeah, she _was_ his and she always would be. The vampire revelled in the imagery. The man didn't want a bar of it. Those dark feelings of jealousy and possessiveness were very dangerous. Feelings that he had experienced in every important realtionship that he had ever had, mortal or immortal. He sucked in a breath and licked his lips before he spoke his next words.

"Its under control Josef."

"If you say so."

"Can we talk about something else?"

Mick was relieved when Josef's phone rang. He didn't want to talk about his inner vampire anymore. Thirty years in a marriage where those kinds of destructive feelings were in abundance was enough to convince him that that was not what he wanted with Beth.

It had nearly destroyed him and it was not going to happen again.

mlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlml


	27. Chapter 27

Just Us Chapter 27

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

There is danger hiding everywhere. Beth realises the danger that she and her loved ones are faced with in their everyday lives.

Cheers :) penni

* * *

Josef was fuming when he got off the phone. He got up from behind the desk and paced the floor impatiently. Mick could almost see steam coming out of his ears.

" The next time your furry little friend Logan feels the need to hack into my financial records, I'll cut his hands off and send them to a galaxy far, far away."

Mick sat back in his chair, crossing his legs. "Calm down Josef, if you want to send anyone into outerspace over this then it should be me. I asked him to try."

Josef had calmed down considerably now that there was no serious threat to his empire.

"Try, being the operative word. My security is better than the US Treasury and the White House combined." Josef stated proudly.

"Then what' s the big deal? Logan tried and failed. He didn't crack your security."

"He didn't but some kid called Tyler Cross did. You know him?"

Mick looked away and sighed. He shouldn't have asked Tyler to help him. It was a dumb move considering how Josef treated those who stuck their noses in his business. Logan could take care of himself. A human that slighted Josef Kostan well that was different.

" Kind of. Beth knows him. He's a forensic accountant."

"I don't know wether to kill him or offer him a job. The kid is a genius."

"How about we settle for not killing him for the time being?"

"Okay he can live but it's on you. You _will _come to my office and explain what you hoped to find out by accessing my financial records Mick. You can also explain to me why you have taken yourself off this case. In all the time since you started this vamp detective gig, you have never done that."

"I think we both know that there is no case Josef. Someone knows who these guys are and I think that someone is Claudia...or you. They aren't pals of yours from the old days are they?"

Josef skillfully ignored the reference to himself in Mick's comment by jumping straight into answering his question.

"No, we have been monitoring all private and commercial flights coming into the US from Europe since the Duvalls left. I'd know if any past associates were in town."

Mick nodded. Josef had told him that Coraline and her brothers were living the high life in St Moritz and Monte Carlo. Like everything to do with Coraline, it appeared that her farewell performance pleading for mercy wasn't what it seemed to be. He was glad that she was alive but he didn't want her turning up here again anytime soon.

"I'm going home now, it's late and I need some blood and my freezer after all this excitement. So do you buddy. Keeping human hours with Beth is taking a toll on your perpetual coolness. Get some rest. I'll see you later."

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

The shrill sound of a cell phone rang in the darkness.

"It's yours." Beth grumbled not even bothering to open her eyes or turn her head to check. It felt like she had just gone to sleep and she didn't want to move, didn't know if she could.

Mick reached over her, grabbing the offending article from the bedside table where she had left it.

"No, it's yours. It's Carl Davis."

Beth was suddenly alert sitting up against the pillows so that she could focus on the call. Mick lay on his side, his hand propping up his head watching, listening.

"Carl, do you have it, the warrant?"

Mick smiled at her excitement.

"Yeah, it just came through. Talbot had to convince the judge that it couldn't wait till morning. We're heading out now trying to spring it on him. I've had some uniform guys watching his place and he is definitely holed up there. We have to move before he has a chance to get away."

"I can be there in fifteen minutes." Beth felt the surge of excitement that she always felt when she got a lead on a hot story. The rush was amazing. She didn't have to wait long for it all to come crashing down.

"Not this time Beth. We know this guy is an addict. He is going to be hyped up on drugs and trapped. He could do anything. It's just too dangerous." Carl knew that he was telling Beth something she didn't want to hear. If she had still been a reporter she probably would have already been on her way to the scene. He wouldn't have been able to keep her away. Now that she was a civilian investigator he could pull rank, especially since she had been assigned to him as part of this investigation.

Beth looked at Mick, who looked back at her, trying not to show that he obviously thought that Carl was right and that he didn't want her go either. In retaliation for siding with Carl, she petulantly brushed off the hand that he was resting on her thigh.

"You can't do this to me Carl. This was _our_ case, _my_ suspect." She tried to sound reasonable, in control of her emotions. It was difficult. She had expected to be able to participate in all aspects of the case despite Carl's warning that she had to do what he said and that the investigation would be by the book.

"I know you did some really great work on this Beth but the answer is no. I would have had to get clearance from both the DA and my boss. You know there is no way in hell that they would have agreed."

Beth knew this was true. Carl and his boss had been less than enthusiastic about her being involved in the first place. She was pretty sure that it had only been Ben Talbot being able to convince the DA that she could help that made it happen at all.

"This really sucks Carl, I have just as much right as any of you to be there."

"I'm not disagreeing with you Beth. I know you think you can handle it but the fact of the matter is you're not a cop. It is just too dangerous for you and the rest of the team to have you along."

"Carl you don't have to watch out for me I'll bring …"

"No, you can't bring St John. My rules remember? I know you don't like being told what to do honey, believe me, but there is no way that you are going to be involved in this. For once, you are just going to have to play this my way."

Beth stayed silent as disappointment washed over her. She had worked hard on this case. She had meticulously researched the lives of the three victims searching for anything that would give them any clue to the identity of the killer. The suspect had been interviewed but released when he didn't fit the profile of the killer that they had been using. He also had a seemingly airtight alibi for each of the times that the murders occurred. It wasn't until Beth and Carl went through all the witness statements and transcripts of the interviews with potential suspects again that there was enough for them to take a second look at this guy. Finally, the pieces came together enough to convince Carl to get a search warrant. The result of that search and the initial forensic evidence that followed had led to a frantic call to Talbot and his late night call to the judge to get the wheels in motion for an arrest.

Carl tried to appease her. "Beth, nothing much is going to happen tonight. If the guy is high he'll need to be looked at by a doctor. Talbot also wants a psych evaluation so we won't be interviewing him till tomorrow morning anyway."

There was silence on the end of the phone. "Beth?"

She had no choice. She couldn't just turn up at the scene when Carl had given her strict orders to stay away.

"Okay, but it still sucks Carl."

"We couldn't have done this without your help Beth. I'll find some way to make it up to you."

Beth chucked the phone to the bottom of the bed as she lay back down and snuggled back into Mick's waiting arms. He turned towards her and gently hooked his hand under her knee to encourage her to drape her leg over him so that he could hold her closer. Keeping her safe and sound.

"He's right sweetheart. It's too dangerous." He kissed the top of her head, which now lay upon his chest. "It's the right thing to do."

Beth looked up at him, of course he would agree with all that Carl had said.

"It's like being first on scene and walking away without the exclusive story." Beth sounded so sad that Mick knew at that moment that she really regretted her decision to make a career change. She loved being a reporter.

"Hey, you helped get this guy, he won't be able to hurt anyone else. Isn't that the main thing?"

"Yeah, you're right, of course it is."

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Beth was getting ready for work when she got the call from Ben Talbot. There had been an incident at the police station. A suspect that was being questioned in relation to the rape and murder of three women had somehow gained control of a police officer's firearm and had shot Lt Carl Davis in the chest. The officer who went to Lt Davis' aid was shot in the head at point blank range by the monster that had taken his gun. The other officer in the room shot the man dead. It was all over in a matter of seconds. Beth listened unbelievingly as Talbot explained that Carl was currently undergoing surgery and all things considered, the early prognosis was that he was expected to make a full recovery. Talbot told her not to come in to work and assured her again that her friend was going to be fine.

Beth had been shocked. She spent a few hours curled up, alternating between the chair near the bookcase and the couch. Mick stayed with her talking when she wanted to talk, just being there when she didn't. Eventually, she convinced him to hit his freezer. Beth decided to go to work thinking it was better to keep busy. She left Mick a note telling him where she was and headed for the office.

The day passed in what seemed like slow motion. Mick had called a couple of times checking up on her. He had promised to pick her up from work and take her to the hospital to visit Carl. In all likelihood he would be too out of it after the surgery to have visitors, however, she wanted to see him to make sure he was okay.

When they arrived at the hospital she took comfort in the fact that Mick wanted to come in with her. She held his hand tightly as they walked into Carl's room.

Lt Carl Davis looked pale, exhausted and uncomfortable laying back in the hospital bed but otherwise okay. His eyes opened slowly and a grin spread over his face as Beth took his hand in hers. He looked over at Mick who was standing inside the door thinking it may have been better if he had waited for Beth in the hall.

"How did you two get in here?" Carl rasped out sarcastically. Beth smiled warmly at her friend. If he was teasing her then he was okay.

"You know me Carl."

"Yeah, I do, you always had the knack of being where you were _not _supposed to be. When you were a reporter you were a constant pain in my ass." Carl smiled affectionately at Beth.

"Ha ha, very funny. Laura is on duty tonight she let us in. She is really worried about you."

"Beth, please, give it a rest." Carl closed his eyes briefly. "It just didn't work out. She's a nurse and I'm a cop. We never got to spend any time together. " He looked away sadly not wanting to say further that his girlfriend of two years suddenly wasn't so sure that she could be in a serious relationship with a cop. She didn't think she could handle the constant worry that something would happen to him at work. Now he was in hospital after being shot on the job. He didn't need to say anything. Beth knew the reason for the recent split.

"I know what that's like, believe me. It takes work and a bit of faith." She knew what it was like to wait for the man you loved to come home and the utter relief when he crawled into bed beside you assurring you that he was okay. Mick was a vampire but he could still be killed and taken from her at any time.

"Love shouldn't be that complicated…." Carl mused.

There was that word again. When Beth looked over at Mick he gave her a little crooked smile, she winked back at him. They knew something about complicated relationships.

Carl continued, oblivious to the secret conversation that was going on between his visitors.

"If it's supposed to happen it will. You know fate and all that." he grouched as he moved restlessly in the cramped space of the hospital bed.

'Carl, I'm so sorry that you got hurt, that I gave you such a hard time this morning…"

"It's okay Beth. It's stupid to think that something like this won't happen at some stage of your career. It's the job, goes with the territory, you know?"

Beth nodded her understanding at what he was saying.

"I knew this guy was going to explode at some point. I should have handled thing differently." Carl looked away thinking of the colleague that lost his life in the line of duty. A fine career officer with a wife and a couple of kids.

"We should let you get some rest. Can I get you anything before we go?"

"Yeah, another pillow, I feel like I'm trying to sleep in the back of a squad car after an all night bender."

Beth raised her eyebrows expecting further details but they weren't forthcoming. Carl never liked to fill in the gaps, often leaving her wondering just what he was talking about.

"I know, don't ask." She quipped. "I'll be right back."

Beth's exit left Carl and Mick alone in awkward silence.

"So, looks like you two are ..."

"Together? Yeah, we are."

"She is unbelievable, I mean, is that girl scared of anything?"

Mick thought about that question a moment.

"Not much." He smiled a little starting to feel more at ease. Mick liked Carl. He was a good cop and a nice guy. Mick was grateful to Carl for standing firm even though he knew that Beth would not be happy about being left out. He needed to shrug off some of his reluctance to spend time with her friends.

"She mad?" Carl took it for granted that Mick would understand what he was asking. He did.

"She was. I think now she's just happy to see that you're okay."

Carl chuckled, nodding his head in agreement.

"Thanks for keeping her out of it." It could so easily have been Beth lying there in that bed. The victim of a cornered serial killer that knew the game was up.

"You aren't the only one who cares about her. Look, Mick, after all that business with Josh, that day at Griffith Park, him dying and all, I never did thank you for what you did for him. Beth told me that she gave you a hard time about it, blamed you. That must have been rough."

"Yeah, it was. It wasn't an easy time for either of us."

Beth came in then fussing over Carl, adjusting his pillows and making sure that he was comfortable.

"Okay you're all set so we'll leave you in peace. If you want anything else, just give me a call."

"Beth…" he called out as they reached the door.

Carl lay back against the pillow. "I hear the food is really bad here. If I have to stay here then I at least want some proper food. Can you bring me something tomorrow? I'm talking real food. You know the place."

Beth smiled back at him nodding her head. She had tracked him down many times at his favourite Mexican take out place and knew exactly what he was asking for.

The cochinita pibil.

Mick waited in the corridor while Beth said her goodbyes to her friends at the nurses station. He looked up in time to see them looking over at him smiling. They were obviously asking about him. He smiled back shyly before dropping his head down pretending to check his cell phone for messages. When Beth walked back to him he reached for her hand and they headed out.

"Feel better?" he asked as they headed for the corridor that would lead them back to the main entrance.

"Yeah." Now that she had seen Carl in person and knew that he really was going to be okay, she was much better.

"Thanks for coming with me." She stepped into him and gave him a hug, her arms going up around his back. Mick was enjoying the feel of her. She was so close, so soft and warm. "I don't know what I would do without you Mick."

"Let's hope we never have to find out." He felt Beth suddenly stiffen in his arms. She pulled out of his embrace and walked off. Mick looked around him to see what had made her react as she did. He sighed as he realised that they had been standing outside the very room where a human Coraline had been hospitalised after being staked. Neither of them wanted a reminder of that little episode in their recent past.

"Beth." He caught up with her at the large glass doors at the entrance to the main part of the hospital building.

"God I hate hospitals. Can we just get out of here?"

Mick nodded and they walked back to the car. He opened the passenger door for her as he always did before hopping into the drivers side. They drove off in silence. When they had stopped at traffic lights, Mick reached for Beth's hand and held it in his against his thigh.

"You okay sweetheart?" Mick worried that his ex wife was always going to be a thorn between them.

"I'm fine. I just got a little wobbly back there. It was nothing, really."

They were soon chatting about their plans for the evening, both relieved that they had happier things to talk about.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML


	28. Chapter 28

**Just Us Chapter 28**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

A triple post today. Just my way of apologising for making you wait so long.

Thanks for sticking with me guys. You know who you are.

Cheers :) penni

* * *

Beth was tired, cranky and was running very late thanks to some horrendous traffic on the drive home. As soon as she made into her apartment she went in search of something to ease the headache that was pounding behind her eyes and the nagging pain that had settled in the small of her back, the latter caused by a case of PMS that a truckload of chocolate bars wouldn't fix. A quiet night at home relaxing after a hot shower with a glass of wine shared with a certain someone was her idea of heaven. Heaven would have to wait, she needed to stop wallowing and get moving.

Beth sat on the end of her bed staring at the two dresses that were hanging up over her closet door trying to decide which one was the most suitable to wear to a function that she really didn't feel like going to. All she had to do was pick one, put it on and she would be ready to go. Both dresses were black, one shorter and tighter fitting than the other. She made herself get up and picked up the hanger that held the shorter dress, already having dismissed it as not being suitable to wear for a work function or a bloated pre menstrual belly.

"I vote for the other one."

Beth looked around to see Mick smirking at her from the door that led to her small balcony. She hadn't been expecting him this evening since it was poker night and she was going stag to this dinner.

"What's wrong with this one?" Beth asked of the dress as she held it up for closer inspection. She had first worn it for him to Club Vallis and a couple of times since.

"Nothing." Mick looked at the skimpy dress thinking about the first time he had seen her in it, how it showed off her small waist and those long, long legs that so often put his perpetual coolness to the test. How could he tell her that he didn't want other men looking at her that way, especially when he wasn't with her, without sounding like the possessive, jealous jerk that he knew he was?

the look Beth gave him told him that he didn't need to say anything, she knew. She smiled to herself as she put the dress back in the closet. God, he made he made her feel so sexy and desirable when he was like this. With anyone else she wouldn't have been so accepting.

"Good choice." Mick was suddenly behind her, his arms around her holding her close to his chest. She sighed and let herself relax back into him loving how it felt to have him so close.

"What are you doing here?" She could hardly get the words out.

"I thought I'd drop you off at the hotel before heading over to Josef's." Mick kissed her neck moving the strap of her bra down over her shoulder making her weak at the knees. "It's still early."

When his hands moved to undo the clasp of her bra she knew how he planned to fill in the time. She turned around in his arms and kissed him thoroughly letting him know that she was in complete agreement.

What the hell she was already late.

mlmlml

An hour and a half later they were headed back to the city.

"Iv'e been calling you all afternoon. Why didn't you pick up?"

"Oh. I turned off my phone. An old contact from one of those trashy magazines kept calling me, asking if I could confirm wether or not Josef Kostan was attending tonight and did I know if he was bringing a date. One photo of us together on the internet weeks ago and I'm now a hot source for all things Kostan."

Mick laughed. "Josef likes to put rumours out there that he attends these types of things but he usually just sends a big fat cheque to keep his image as a humanitarian in tact."

"Maybe he just has a guilty conscious." Beth quipped. "The charity is a shelter for abused women."

"Maybe." Mick noticed the tightness around Beth's eyes, the slight grimace every now and then that indicated that she wasn't well.

"Hey, are you okay." Mick was a little worried that he had been a little too demanding of her as far as their sex life was concerned lately. He couldn't get enough of her and she seemed to feel the same way. He was embarassed about the fact that he knew her monthly cycle better than she did, so, he knew where she was at. Was he being selfish and insensitive not seeing how it had been effecting her?

Beth smiled at him "Yeah, just a bit tired."

"You'd tell me right? I mean if it was too much….." He couldn't keep the worry from his voice.

"Yes Mick I would tell you, please stop worrying. I'm fine." It really was a nice kind of tired, a very loose limbed, very satisfied kind of tired.

"Maybe we should have stayed home, had an early night." He would have ditched poker with the boys to stay with her if she had asked him. It would have cost him in sledging but he was willing to suffer a few comments about being whipped if she was sick.

"I have to admit, I did think of that but I have to go. It's a charity dinner."

"So, we'll send them a big donation."

"Mick, it's the DA's personal charity. It was made very clear that everyone in the office had to attend. Talbot wants his team front and centre all shiny and happy." Beth rolled her eyes. She didn't know how she was going to pull off shiny and happy given how she was feeling. "Things are already pretty strained with Ben. I haven't been very supportive of him lately. They have these things all the time and I haven't been to one. I'm running out of excuses."

"Sounds like a lot of work if you ask me." Mick grumbled. It was exactly why he wasn't going with her. Well, that and the fact that it was a sit down dinner. "I know Talbot is ambitious, but what's with all the political posturing?"

"It's more of a celebration. The DA gave him the Martinez case." That was another reason she had been late getting home. She had had to stand dutifully at Talbot's side as he addressed the adoring throng of media. A chaotic, exciting throng that she longed to be a part of again.

"Martinez? Isn't he the real estate developer up on murder charges? Couple of contractors were killed at one of his building sites because he violated every health and safety regulation there is to save money? Shot his mistress when she threatened to expose him?" Mick kept up with the news.

"Yeah, that's him. Throw in a semi famous actress wife, allegations of financial links with the drug gangs, bribery and corruption with the city planning office, plus an addiction to low rent hookers and you have got yourself a hell of a story."

"Wow, sounds like a real nice guy. Talbot sure likes his high profile cases." Mick thought that Talbot was somewhat of a show pony. Beth wasn't so critical.

"He's just trying to make his mark in LA like everyone else."

"Mmm I guess."

mlmlml

Simone Walker stood on the steps at the entrance of one of the finest hotels in Beverly Hills waiting for her date. A colleague at the law firm she had just joined, he was nice enough and after his persistent attempts to get her to go out with him she had let him talk her into attending this function as his date. As she waited, she noticed the classic Mercedes pull up and watched as Mick St John got out and made his way around to his passenger, waving away the attendant that had stepped up to help the lady out of the car. She couldn't help the jealous thoughts that came to mind. They were all smiles standing so close while they talked and kissed, neither of them afraid to show their feelings for each other in such a public setting. Mick St John was definitely boyfriend material. Not that she or anyone else had a shot with him while ever Beth was around. The vamp she was interested in was a totally different ball game. If she was honest with herself it was Josef Kostan's money and power that had attracted her in the first place. Mind blowing sex and the possibility of eternal life if she played her cards right, kept her interested. She hadn't planned on falling in love with him though.

"Do you know them?"

Simone turned to see her date looking very handsome in his tux and smiling at her in a most charming manner.

"Friends of a friend. They make a great couple, I'm very happy for them."

"Shall we go in?"

Simone nodded and let her date take her arm in his to guide her into the hotel.

mlmlml

Mick pulled Beth to the side out of the glare of the lights of the hotel and kissed her goodbye.

"Call me when you're ready to come home okay."

"I can get home by myself. I wouldn't want to interrupt your poker game."

"Its fine Beth, I'll come get you." He didn't want Ben Talbot, or anybody else for that matter, offering to take her home.

As if on queue, Josef called. Mick put him on loud speaker. "Can you detach yourself from Beth long enough to play some poker? We're kicking things off a little early tonight. I have a date later."

They could hear the ruckus the others were making in the background. It sounded like the guys had already started their little party.

"He's on his way Josef." Beth assured him.

"I'll see you later then." Mick took her in his arms and held her close.

"Okay, have fun sweetheart, but not too much."

His grin in response to her comment was so typically him that she couldn't help but kiss his beautiful face. He wasn't the only one feeling possessive tonight. She told him she loved him and kissed him again before turning towards the entrance giving him a wave as she disappeared into the hotel.

mlmlml


	29. Chapter 29

**Just Us Chapter 29**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

Sometimes Beth's curiosity takes her places she would rather not go.

Cheers :) penni

* * *

A few hours later Beth had had enough and was about to call it a night. As far as she was concerned she had fulfilled her obligation to the DA and Ben Talbot. She had every intention of calling Mick to pick her up until she spied Christopher Barrett at one of the many bars that had been set up in the lusciously decorated ballroom. She hadn't seen him around so she assumed that he had gone back to wherever he had come from. As always, her curiosity got the better of her and she made her way through the crowd to talk to him. Beth had forgotten how handsome he was, tall and dark with large dark eyes that seemed to draw you in. She wondered just how old he really was. He looked older than Mick and Josef but it was impossible to tell.

Barrett smiled when he saw her approaching him. "Miss Turner, what a pleasant surprise to see you here."

"Please, call me Beth."

"Okay, Beth it is. Should we go somewhere a little quieter so we can catch up?" He gestured towards a little alcove that contained comfy armchairs.

Beth nodded but put her hand up refusing a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. Once they were both settled they chatted for a while about recent cases, her work with the police and possible career choices. With his vast experience he had a lot of contacts in the field if she was interested in pursuing a career in law enforcement, he could certainly help her. Beth didn't think that she would take that route but she promised that she would keep it in mind. While they were talking Barrett studied the beautiful woman sitting across from him, marvelling at her warm smile and her genuine interest in what he had been doing since she had seen him last. After a while Beth felt brave enough to talk to him about more personal matters.

"Christopher, I was so sorry to hear about your wife, your son."

Barrett smiled grimly. Of course St John would have shared his story with Beth.

"Mick told me. I know it's none of my business." Beth dropped her head regretting her words that caused a flash of pain to cross his face at the mention of his family.

"It's okay Beth, you haven't offended me. It's only fair that you know a little about me since I know so much about you."

Beth wondered what he meant. "Excuse me?"

"Surely it can't be a surprise to you that most of the vampire community knows all about St John and his history."

There had been outrage in the community at the time and it was only Josef Kostan's intervention and eventually, the support of the Council, that prevented a growing demand for St John to be put down as a rogue. A rape turning, a tumultuous relationship with his sire that ended with the kidnapping of a child with the intention of turning them was all damning evidence against Coraline Duvall. St John was spared on the basis of the circumstances and on the proviso that Josef Kostan took full responsibility for him. These details were kept strictly confidential under lock and key. St John would never know how close he came to ceasing to exist.

"No, I guess not." It probably should have been but it wasn't. She was already resigned to the fact that a lot of people knew more about her than she would have liked.

"St John was a very young vampire who killed his sire to save a little human girl."

"He didn't kill her." Beth responded defensively. If she hadn't been so distracted she would have asked him how he knew so much about them.

"No, as it turned out, he didn't. Apart from the scandal there was concern that you would expose…."

"I was four years old." Beth strongly objected.

"True, but little girls grow up, they remember things."

Beth stayed silent wandering why Barrett was trying to get her to talk about the kidnapping. She was getting upset, the feeling of being so scared came back to her like it was yesterday.

"You never told anyone the truth about what you saw that night." Barrett probed.

"No I didn't." Beth replied stoically. She looked him in the eye almost daring him to say otherwise.

_She hadn't told a soul, not all the doctors or the therapists, not even her own mother. It had been hard sometimes but she never told how the scary lady and the man who saved her and took her home had pretty silver eyes and very sharp fangs. _

"That's pretty amazing for someone so young." His admiration for her showed in in his voice.

_Yes, she had been young but she was stubborn and determined even then. She couldn't tell. She saw the man ram the stake in the scary lady's chest, start the fire when they were leaving. She knew that the lady would not be able to get out, that she would die. If she told anyone that, the man would have been in trouble. She couldn't do that to him._

"You saw his face?"

Beth knew that he meant his vampire face and nodded her head slightly. '"I didn't really understand that part of it till later. I guess I blocked it out. I'm not sure."

"The mind is able to protect itself in extreme situations. It's quite normal to block out things that we find difficult to grasp. It helps us cope. You weren't scared of him?"

"Of Mick?" No!" He had been kind and gentle, had taken care of her. "I've never seen him as the monster he thinks he is. Coraline on the other hand….." Her words drifted off.

"Such a heavy burden for one so young to carry."

The meaning of those words were twofold. A child taking on the responsibility of keeping a monumental secret and the burden of a young woman in a relationship with a vampire, his sire and ex wife, her kidnapper, alive and well and still a threat to them both. From what he knew of Coraline Duvall and her family, they were capable of anything. It was an impossible situation for Beth to be in. She was brave and courageous but no match for centuries old vampires that had no real boundaries, moral or otherwise. The Council was the high authority when it came to vampire law but rarely rocked the boat when it came to the ancient bloodlines. Josef Kostan had every right to his low opinion of their fitness to govern the vampire nation.

Beth was lost in her own thoughts.

_When she was little it was like she was keeping a secret that was just between the two of them; little Beth and the man that saved her, her guardian angel. Every year on her birthday she would make a wish that she would see him again. Her mother told her once that if you told what you wished for when you blew out the candles on your birthday cake it wouldn't come true, so she never did. When she was older she fantasised about him. She thought that if he trusted her enough he would come back to her. After a while, Beth convinced herself that she had made the whole thing up. It was easier on her young heart to think that it was a fairytale rather than believe that her knight in shining armour had forgotten all about her. She tried to get on with her life but she never forgot him. Years of secret birthday wishes had come true_. _Her angel had been close by the whole time._

The tears started falling then. Beth got up and walked over to the window, trying to get her emotions under control.

Barrett wanted to tell her that he would be there for her, that there were people that would help her with the situation that she found herself in. She knew too much about vampires for them to let her go on her way if she ever decided that was what she wanted. She would be relocated and given another identity, watched, monitored for the rest of her life. He decided that he had upset her enough already. He would wait for another opportunity to pass on that information. "Please forgive me Beth. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just interested as an outsider on the fringes of the vampire community. It's a fascinating story for an old historian like me."

She could hear the genuine concern in his apology. It wasn't his fault. Beth understood the curiosity for any snippet of insight into the world she had found herself in. She swiped her tears away with her hand.

"Why did he let me see him that night, at the fountain?" She didn't realise that she had said it out loud till she heard Christopher respond.

"Perhaps that night, you were both finally ready to meet each other again."

Beth had had enough. Her emotions where all over the place and she wanted to go home. She made her apologies to Barrett who politely asked her if she needed a ride home. Beth assured him that she was okay and that Mick was coming to pick her up. Barrett left her then, telling her as he went that he hoped to see her again and that if she ever needed to talk, she could call him anytime. Beth was grateful for his offer of friendship considering that there was really no one else she could talk to about her situation. The only catch was that she hadn't even talked to Mick about a lot of this stuff. She couldn't trust a virtual stranger with her innermost thoughts when she couldn't share them with the person she loved most. The offer had been made. It was up to her if she did anything about it.

Beth made her way through the crowd to leave not feeling the need to let anyone know that she was going. She stopped dead when she saw Simone Walker deep in conversation with Ben Talbot. As far as she knew they didn't know each other well apart from the unfortunate fact that Simone had been an early suspect in the Dominic Michaels case. They were both lawyers; maybe they were talking shop, though Ben seemed to be doing all the talking. Simone looked agitated. Was Ben hitting on her? Anything was possible. There was no way to get closer to them so that she could eavesdrop on their conversation without them seeing her so she let it go. It may be nothing. Her cell buzzing in her evening bag broke her away from her musings. It was Mick calling. There were two missed calls from him as well. Did he know somehow that she was upset, that she needed him?

Beth sniffed, took a deep breath and pressed the button to take the call.

mlmlml

Seven vampires sat around the large round table in the oppulent surroundings of Josef Kostan's study. The fresh blood and single malt were flowing while cigar smoke wafted through the room like a fog. The stakes were high and each of the players had a stack of the green stuff in front of them. The very old, highly decorative glass ampules of rare blood types they usually played for were not in use. Money was the stake of choice tonight.

Six pairs of eyes followed Mick St John as he suddenly got up and left the room without a word. He had his phone out before he hit the door.

"I can't believe he's calling her again." Terrance shook his head in wonder.

"He's got it _bad_ for that girl man." Guillermo stated drawing out the word 'bad' for added effect.

"She must really be something." Patrick, a semi regular guest at Josef's poker nights chimed in.

"You've never seen her have you Pat? She is _really_ hot." Ryder added his confirmation of the human girl's ability to mesmerise.

"Yeah. She has really beautiful eyes." Logan stared into space wistfully thinking about Beth's blue eyes and long golden tresses.

All eyes turned to him before the room erupted into loud laughter at the boy vamp's innocent assessment of the girl that had St John in a spin. Logan didn't take kindly to the perceived insult to Beth.

"Well, she does." He declared snippily, not realising that they were laughing at him.

Josef sat grinning from ear to ear listening to the others laugh and make jokes at his best friends expense. Ryder and Logan would never have said anything about Beth in front of Mick for fear of retribution. His exit from the room had made them brave enough to voice their opinions along with the rest.

"Relax, Chewbacca."

"It's Llando Cal…."

"Whatever." Josef tried to sound totally uninterested but he loved getting a rise out of Logan. It was so easy to push his buttons.

Another round of guffaws filled the room.

"Cut Mick some slack okay, the kid waited a long time." Josef felt a rush of brotherly affection wash over him. Mick had finally found what he was looking for and was as happy as he had ever been. Josef put Mick's anxiety this evening down to the fact that Beth was out without him. They could all smell Beth all over him when he came in, had mercilessly ribbed him about it. Allthough Mick had gotten into the spirit of the night, Josef could tell his thoughts were elsewhere.

He looked up to see the others staring at him like they were hearing things. Josef Kostan, the king of the snarky comment, would normally be all over something like this.

"What? I'm just saying."

Josef looked around the table. Everyone present had had their share of being razzed by the others about their sex lives at the poker table over the years. They may have been losers in love but they were all excellent at poker.

"Enough of the warm and fuzzy stuff. Let's play poker."

mlmlmlml

"Hey it's me." Mick felt relieved when Beth picked up after the first ring.

"Hi. I'm glad you called."

"How you holding up? Do you want me to come get you now?"

"Yeah, I've had enough."

"Okay, I'm on my way. Beth, wait for me …"

"Inside, not out in the street. I know I know." she laughed a little at his instructions. Did he ever stop worrying about her?

"Okay. I love you." He hung up before she could tell him that she loved him too.

Beth turned suddenly at a hand on her arm. It was Ben Talbot.

mlmlml


	30. Chapter 30

**Just Us Chapter 30**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

Cheers :) penni

* * *

"Hey Beth, I was wondering where you got to. Come and have a drink with me." He was all charm and bravado and was standing too close to her so she stepped back a little. He didn't let go of her arm.

Beth hesitated, it sounded like he had already had enough. Her curiousity about what he had been talking to Simone about rose to the surface for a minute but she didn't need any more deep and meaningful conversations tonight. Maybe a chat while she waited for Mick would give her enough time to fish for a little information.

"Where's St John tonight?"

Here we go again she thought.

"He's working." She lied, her pride not letting her say that he was even less interested in coming to this party than she had been. "Was that Simone Walker I saw you talking to earlier?"

"I noticed you watching us. Are you jealous?" The smirk on his face was bordering on offensive.

Beth smiled resisting the urge to slap him for that comment. "I didn't realise that you two knew each other." She prompted.

"We don't but she is a beautiful woman, single apparently now that she is no longer dating Josef Kostan. I'd like to get to know her better. Maybe she can answer some questions about him and St John that you won't."

A large crowd of party-goers pushed passed them making Talbot move even closer to her. Beth felt uncomfortable and pushed her hand against his chest to make him move back but he didn't budge. When she looked up at him he was looking right into her eyes. Beth took a step back and he let go of her but stayed close.

"Ben, please don't make things worse than they already are." If he kissed her now it would be the last straw. If Mick didn't punch him out she would.

"Why won't you answer any of my questions Beth? I know that you know something that your covering up for them."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not _covering_ for anybody."

"Whatever it is that St John and Kostan are mixed up in, you know about it. I can't help you if you don't talk to me Beth."

"They saved our lives Ben, why are you so suspicious of them?"

"They saved your life Beth. I was just lucky that we were in that lab together. I don't think they would have bothered if I had been in another room."

Oh my god, could that be true? Why couldn't he just let it go?

"What are you saying, of course they would have."

"Okay maybe they would have." Ben conceded giving them the benefit of the doubt. "Just because Mick saved your life doesn't mean he owns you for the rest of it. How well do you really know him Beth?"

"I can't believe you, you don't know what you are talking about."

" You didn't answer my question. How well do you know him?"

"A lot better than I know you Ben." she shot back.

"I know that Josh was worried about you and from what I can see for myself I have to say that it's more than a jealous ex mouthing off about the new guy."

"Look, if you know something about Mick or Josef that you think I should know, tell me right now Ben, otherwise, mind your own business. I'm done talking to you about my private life. If you want to know about Mick and Josef go ask them yourself."

"Okay, I was out of line. I really want us to be friends Beth."

"You are making that very difficult right now."

"I'm sorry." Ben stepped closer to her trying to make her look at him.

"I have to go, Mick's waiting for me."

Ben reached out for her again taking hold of her wrist. The bravado was back. "What is he going to do, come and beat the shit out of me just for talking to you?"

Beth was afraid that Mick would do a lot more than that if he witnessed what was going on here. She practically sighed in relief when she saw Barrett walk towards them.

Ben stepped back when Barrett approached them. "Beth, I thought you left ages ago." He could sense the tension between the young couple standing before him.

"I was just leaving. Good night Ben."

"I'll wait with you." Barrett offerred. "It's getting late, you shouldn't wait on the street by yourself."

Beth smiled at him as she took his arm and walked out with him into the cool night air.

Ben watch them go. It was no use. Beth wasn't going to give him anything. He had no proof, just a gut feeling, a few photographs od St John that could have been doctored, a single phone call months ago and a list of names that didn't mean anything. This thing was going nowhere. He would just chalk it up to some nut jobs trying to get publicity for their cause. It wouldn't be the first time. It wasn't worth the aggravation or the time. He had the biggest case of his career to prepare for, he he should focus all his energy on that.

mlmlml

The next evening, Simone opened the door to her stylish condo and instantly felt a familiar presence. She wasn't surprised in the least to find Josef Kostan standing in her lounge room looking cool and casual when she flicked on the light.

"What are you doing here?"

"You really shouldn't leave the balcony door un-locked, anyone could just let themselves in."

Simone smiled a little at this comment. Considering she lived eighteen floors up in a prestigious high rise apartment building, it was highly unlikely anyone would be able to just let themselves in.

"I'll keep it in mind, thanks."

"I've been expecting your call Simone." Josef stood stoically, watching as she moved through the room trying to gather her thoughts. Simone sat down and gestured for him to take a seat. Josef shook his head indicating that he wouldn't be staying long. This was no social call.

"Ah, Beth told you that she saw me at the fundraiser talking to Ben Talbot."

"Beth did what she was supposed to do, what you should have done yourself."

Simone's eyes shone with anger at his insinuation. Was he really suggesting that she had fallen short in her duty to him and the rest of the vampire community?

"She told Mick and he told you. So, Beth is now the poster girl for human vampire protocols? That's great, good for her." Simone instantly regretted being so catty in front of Josef knowing his genuine fondness for Beth.

Josef didn't hide his distaste at the lack of propriety. "Comments like that are so beneath you Simone."

They were, she knew. She actually liked Beth, though she thought she was a little naïve when it came to vampires. That was probably more Mick's doing rather than a lack of interest on Beth's part. Was she jealous? Beth had what she wanted, the prospect of eternity and all that came with it.

"Whatever it was we had wasn't even close to what Mick and Beth have so let's not fool ourselves."

"I'm sorry. I can't help feeling a little bitter Josef. They look really happy together."

"Yes, they are. I think they're going to be okay. So, what was so interesting about Ben Talbot that you talked to him for over an hour."

Simone looked at Josef for a long minute. Had it been that long, how did he know how long the conversation was?

"We talked. We have a lot in common." If she meant to make Josef jealous he didn't show it. "He asked me a few questions."

"What kind of questions?"

"How I know you and Mick, if Beth and I were friends, if she ever talked to me about her relationship with Mick, if I thought they were the real deal?"

Mick and Beth, the real deal? What the hell did that mean? Mick should have let him take care of Talbot at the lab. It would have saved them all a heap of trouble. He had no time for Talbot, but the man wasn't a complete moron. He knew something was up. Josef knew that Talbot had not been contacted again by whoever was behind this list. As long as that remained the case, he was prepared to sit back and wait before he took any action against the ADA. The matter of where the list had come from was already being taken care of.

"What's your professional opinion Counsellor? What do you think he was fishing for?"

"I didn't tell him anything Josef. I was going to call but things have been a little awkward between us since…well you know."

"I believe you." Josef didn't move his gaze from her for an instant.

Simone tried to dismiss the feeling of uncertainty that was beginning to well up in the pit of her stomach. "But you're warning me?"

"Do I need to?"

"No, no you don't." Simone took a step towards him needing him to understand that although things hadn't worked out she still cared for him.

Josef stepped around her and headed for the door. "Let me know immediately if Talbot contacts you again."

Simone listened for the click of the door before she let the tears fall. He could be such an insensitive, heartless bastard sometimes. He had made the decision to end things with her and he was sticking to it.

There would be no chance of a reconciliation. She had no choice but to move on.

mlmlmlm


	31. Chapter 31

**Just Us Chapter 31**

The diffucult, dangerous and complicated wasn't just going to go away.

This chapter is all MickBeth setting some things up for later. More coming soon.

Cheers penni :)

******

* * *

**

Mick sat at the wheel of his car trying to convince himself that he had every right to do what he had done. He had promised himself when they first got together that he would never use his vampire abilities to invade Beth's privacy for his own selfish reasons. He had just broken that promise.

_When Mick had arrived at the hotel to take Beth home, she had been waiting outside with Christopher Barrett. He could tell immediately that she was upset and had been crying, could feel her worry and distress. He could also smell Talbot on her, which didn't necessarily mean anything. She would have had to spend time with him at the dinner. Although he hated it, he was used to it given that they worked together. In the car on the way home Beth hardly said a word and couldn't sit far enough away from him. He had every intention of spending the night with her but when they got to her apartment she fobbed him off and sent him on his way with a peck on the cheek and a promise to call him in the morning. He chalked it up to her being tired and not feeling well. He waited for the security detail to arrive before heading home. _

_The next day she was back to her normal self. That evening after calling Josef about Simone, they had a late supper on the balcony of the loft and had driven down to the beach for a romantic moonlight walk. After making love and falling asleep in his arms, Beth had woken crying in terror calling out to him. _

_"Mick"_

_"Ssh, it's okay sweetheart. I'm here, you're okay."_

"_Don't leave me." Beth had sobbed repeatedly into his chest hanging on to him for dear life._

"_Ssh I'm here. I love you. I'm not going anywhere." Mick held her tight and she finally went back to sleep. _

_She hadn't had a nightmare in months. _

_Something had happened at that dinner the night before and he intended to find out what._

He had gone back to the hotel and done his thing. Now that he knew why she had been upset, what had triggered her dream, he just had to decide what he was going to do about it.

_mlmlmlml_

Beth knew Mick was mad at her. She kept looking at him sideways from her seat in the car that was parked in the lot at the station house. Mick knew she didn't like him chastising her like she was a child but he couldn't help it. His jaw was clenching and unclenching, his teeth grinding, trying hard to keep himself calm and not yell at her.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?"

After everything that had happened in the last couple of months, she was the same old Beth. Jumping into dangerous situations without thinking of the consequences. Not taking the time to think things through properly. Josef often said the same things about him. What a pair they were.

"My job." Beth responded sullenly. It was just like when she worked at BuzzWire and he wanted her back off when things were just about to get interesting.

"Your job? Beth, you are not a cop okay. It's not _your_ job to put yourself in an interrogation room, trying to get a woman-hating rapist all riled up to help the cops, whose job it _is_ by the way, to get a confession out of him."

"Talbot didn't need me this afternoon. I heard Carl was back on the job, so I went over to see how he was doing. They needed a woman to talk to this _pervert _and I was right there. What's the big deal anyway, nothing happened."

"Carl told me what he said, what he wanted to do to you."

"It was just talk Mick. I was never in any real danger. Carl stopped him before he could get to me."

Beth knew that Carl hadn't told him everything. He couldn't have, Mick would have been going ballistic back at the station house. Lt Davis and another detective were pushing this guys buttons, had brought her into the room hoping she would get him going enough to break him. Finally, after Beth had leant over him, teasing him, tempting him, her shirt undone provocatively and her chest in his face, the suspect reacted. He had grabbed her by the hair and tried to force her facedown onto the table. Beth struggled and Carl got him off of her and hauled him back to the cells before he could do anything. No harm done. She had been in the ladies room tidying herself up when Mick had arrived at the station to take her home.

Mick wasn't cajoled in the slightest. Wasn't her life already crazy enough without her putting herself in harms way all the time? The qualities that made Beth the woman she was frustrated him and excited him in equal measure. It was lucky he couldn't have a heart attack. She would have killed him by now.

"All that I'm saying is that things can go wrong okay." Beth knew that he was talking about what had happened to Carl. How everything could change in a second. How they could lose each other so very easily.

"I know sweetheart. I know how hard it is for you, worrying about me all the time. I'll be more careful." Beth reached out and ran her hand over his thigh, grabbing his hand and bringing it to her lips kissing his fingers sealing the promise.

When they pulled up outside Beth's apartment building, she got out and headed straight over to the black Lexus with the dark windows that was parked on the other side of the street and tapped on the glass.

Mick sat with his hands gripping the steering wheel as he watched her talking to the unobtrusive vamps that had been entrusted to keep an eye on her. He shook his head and got out the car after seeing Beth wave them off as the SUV made its way down the street.

"I can't believe this." Mick murmured to himself as she walked up to him, a satisfied smile on her face. "What are you doing?"

"Telling George and Ernesto that I'm staying at your place tonight and that they could go home."

"George and Ernesto?"

"Yeah. Hey, did you know that George was a mobster in Chicago during Prohibition, that he was turned in 1925 after a gangland war over the ownership of a speakeasy?" She raised her eyebrows and gave him a smile that told him she knew she had managed to surprise him once again. He tried to look disapproving but he returned her smile with a slow grin.

"No, I did not and you shouldn't either."

"George is really friendly. Ernesto is the strong silent type, he doesn't say much."

"Beth…" Mick sighed heavily. What was he going to do with her?

"If I had to have people following me around, I wanted to know who they were. You wouldn't tell me so I found out myself. It took me a while but I did it." she said proudly.

"Of course you did." Mick pulled her in close to his side as they made their way up to her apartment.

mlmlmlml

Mick was in his office going over a very detailed financial report trying to make headway on a fraud case that he had just picked up. Maybe it was time he admitted to himself that he needed to call Josef and get his help with it. Beth was sitting across from him pretending to read a magazine.

"Do you want to talk to me about something?"

Beth looked over at him changing position so that she could swing her legs over to the chair next to hers.

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because you have been reading the same page of that magazine for the last ten minutes, you keep looking at me when you think I'm not paying attention, your heart rate is escalating as we speak and you can't stop fidgeting._"_

Beth flipped over her reading material so that he could see it was a travel magazine.

"I'm doing research for this vacation that you keep mentioning but don't do anything about, I can't help looking at you, you are wearing my favourite sweater, you look really hot and I love you."

They smiled at each other across the desk.

"I love you too and I have every intention of making our vacation happen."

"Oh really? If you have changed your mind you can just say so."

"I haven't changed my mind Beth."

"Okay so were are we going?"

"I don't care where we go..."

"That is such a guy thing to say." she huffed and threw the magazine down on the desk.

"Okay, okay what about Vegas?" It was the first place that came to mind. He honestly didn't care where they went as long as they went somewhere they could be alone. After everything that had been going on, getting out of LA for a while sounded like just what they needed.

"Vegas? You want to take me to Vegas? Please, this isn't a road trip with your poker buddies. This is our first vacation together. It's important." Beth looked over to see him grinning at her. It wasn't their first time. They had been on a trip together before.

"New York doesn't count." They both knew it did despite how things ended there.

Mick had kind of expected Beth to have already made all the arrangements, telling him where and when. After all, she was the bossy one in the family. He could tell by the look on her face that he would have to come up with some sort of plan if this trip was going to happen any time soon.

"Why don't we both come up with a couple of ideas and we can talk about it over dinner." Beth leaned over the desk and kissed him sweetly on the lips, happy they had made some progress.

"Okay great. I just need to make some calls and then we can check out some places on the net."

Beth left him then, deep in thought about where he could take her. She hated Vegas, that was good to know. He wasn't particularly fond of it himself. In the past when things got so bad that he had to get away, he would borrow one of Josef's cars, crank the music up and just drive. He loved those times. The night sky, the open road, he always felt so peaceful and free. A trip like that with his Beth smiling, her eyes sparkling with love and excitement sitting next to him, sounded just perfect. They could do anything they wanted. Go anywhere they wanted. It didn't matter. They could stay on the coast or head up into the hills. They could sleep under the stars. The possibilities were endless. He could take his guitar and play for her. God, he couldn't remember the last time he had even thought about playing. This trip could be such a special time for them, something they would remember for a long time.

His mind made up, he just had to hope that Beth liked the sound of it as much as he did.

mlmlml


	32. Chapter 32

**Just Us Chapter 32**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated wasn't just going to go away.

The cracks are starting to appear. Is reality starting to set in?

Cheers penni :)

* * *

"Not you too Julia." Beth groaned. Were her views on love and marriage that outdated?

Beth leaned into the fridge, making sure that there wasn't anything that Julia might see and grabbed a bottle of water and a can of diet soda, holding them both up for her friend to choose what she wanted. After taking the offered water, Julia moved to the opposite side of the counter and busied herself making them some sandwiches. They were both starving after having spent the better part of the last two hours at the gym. On the way home they had been talking about the Martinez case and continued their discussion over a bite to eat.

"All I'm saying is that if she doesn't have a problem with her husband having someone on the side, who are we to judge?"

"I'm not saying it's right or wrong. It's just not my idea of what marriage should be like."

"Hey, should we even be talking about this, aren't the records of interview with the police confidential?"

"We aren't talking about anything that isn't already out there in the public domain."

Dana Martinez wasn't being shy about sharing her reaction to her husband's very public indiscretions with the world. A plethora of media outlets were falling over themselves to get the latest news on this story.

"This is LA, all this publicity isn't going to hurt her career, the wronged wife and all that …at least she is getting something out of it." Beth took a bite out of her sandwich.

"She knew about the mistress but not the hookers?"

Beth shook her head. "I don't get it. Why would you stay with someone who constantly cheats on you like that?"

"There are all kinds of relationships Beth. They married when they were young and had nothing, maybe that shared history is what keeps them together. Both have been heavily focussed on their careers, leading separate lives obviously works for them.

"Whatever it is, she's standing by him."

"It just goes to show that you never know what goes on behind closed doors. It's all about perception, what people want you to know."

Beth looked over and smiled at her friend. That was very true about the secret world she had found herself involved in. What did she really know about any of the vampires that she now called her friends?

"Did you tell Mick what happened with Talbot?" Beth had confided in Julia about the situation between her lover and her boss without going into detail. She let Julia believe that it was all about Josh and a possible attraction on Talbot's part. As Julia had just said it was all about perception.

"No. It would only make things worse." Mick didn't need another reason to hate Ben Talbot. "It's made things a little awkward at work but I don't want to leave on bad terms in the middle of this case. My contract finishes in a couple of months, it should be over by then. "

"Mick doesn't seem like the jealous type, he's always so cool and calm. They really don't like each other do they."

"Ben only had Josh's side of the story. He blamed Mick for us falling apart but it was all me. The truth is Mick didn't want a bar of me. Even though I wanted it, nothing really happened between us until after …"

Julia reached across the counter for her hand. "It's in the past Beth. There is no use raking your self over the coals about it. We all have things in our past that we would do over if we could."

Beth nodded. "Ben is a good guy Julia, he made a dumb mistake. He apologised and hopefully that's the end of it."

In fact, Talbot hadn't been the only one to regret his actions of the previous evening. When she arrived at her desk the next morning there was a small posy of gardenias with a note from Christopher Barrett asking her to forgive him for causing her any distress.

"Have you decided what you are going to do?"

"Mick and I are talking about taking some vacation time. After that I'll have to think seriously about what to do next. There are so many options."

"So, things with Mick are getting pretty serious then?" Julia teased Beth with knowing smile.

"Serious? I don't know, what does that even mean?" Considering they had been talking about marriage Beth knew exactly what Julia was hinting at. "We don't talk about the future much, we kind of agreed to focus on the here and now. What about you and Steve?"

"It was only ever supposed to be short term, a fling. Steve knew I wasn't staying in LA."

"Sounds like things have changed…" Beth prompted.

"There might be more there. We're going to try the long distance thing and see how it goes." Julia's beaming smile gave away how happy she was about that. Beth returned her smile thrilled that two of her closet friends had found each other.

"I'm so happy for you. You know that you're both like family to me." Beth got up and embraced her friend, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know. I feel the same way about you Beth. I'd better get going. I'll call you later and let you know about tomorrow night."

Julia was flying out to London the day after next so her friends were getting together to send her off on her last night in town. Beth walked Julia out and waved her off on the front steps of her apartment building. It had been so good to have Julia back in her life.

Beth was really going to miss her.

Mlmlmlml

Mick heard the door to the loft open and close and waited for Josef to make his way into the office.

Josef appeared throwing a huge wad of cash on his desk. "Thought you might like that back. " It was his poker winnings from the other night he had forgotten about in his rush to leave.

"Thanks buddy."

Josef sat on the sofa in Mick's office and picked up one of the many travel brochures and magazines that littered the coffee table, each one covered with pink sticky notes.

"You know, when you said you wanted to expand your business I didn't think you meant setting yourself up as a travel consultant."

Mick turned his chair around to look at the pictures that Beth had stuck up on the windows behind his desk. It was a mystery how she even got up there.

"Just Beth's way of reminding me that I promised to make plans for our vacation." Mick couldn't hide the smile that turned up the corner of his mouth every time he thought about having her all to himself for a few days.

"Very subtle." Josef pointed to a picturesque photograph of the Eiffel Tower. "I'm guessing that Paris is not an option. Wouldn't want to be running into the ex strolling down Ave Foch, or Avenue du Bois de Boulogne as it was called when Lola had a place there. Man, we had some great times in that house."

Mick grinned and shook his head. Beth loved Paris and had spent a summer there as a teenager with her mother before her health started failing from the disease that would take her life. Mick would love to take Beth back one day but not this trip.

"I was thinking of somewhere a little closer to home."

Josef looked at Mick intensely, sensing that there was more to this vacation than Mick was letting on. "You're planning on asking her aren't you?"

Mick looked away with that breathy sigh and little half smile of his that always gave him away. "Ask her what?"

"Don't play dumb with me you know what I'm talking about."

"Don't push it Josef." Mick replied not confirming or denying the allegation.

"Hey, if I didn't push you you'd still be too scared to do anything more than hold her hand at the movies."

Mick sighed. "Your probably right. We haven't really talked about it. I'm not sure it's the right time."

"Okay then, well let me know if I can do anything to help out. My vast resources are at your disposal."

"Thanks, but I think we've got it covered. There is something you can help me with though. You can tell me why Christopher Barrett is back in town."

"I heard he was back but I don't know or care why."

"Come on Josef the guy comes out of nowhere, then mysteriously disappears and now he's back."

"He was taking care of some business."

Short sharp answers to his questions had Mick on the front foot. Josef wasn't being totally honest with him. He knew something. "What sort of business?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"Why he is so interested in Beth? Why is he asking her questions about when she was taken?"

"I didn't know he was interested in either of you." It was a lie of course. He had had more than one conversation with Christopher Barrett about Mick St John.

Mick told him about what had happened at the charity dinner. He had managed to get Beth to open up to him about her conversation with Barrett after another nightmare. It had him worried. What was Barrett telling her to make her so afraid? Could there be more to it than Barrett speculating about the stories and rumours among the vampire community about them? How exactly did he know that Beth and the little girl that he had saved all those years ago were one and the same person?

"How does he know so much about her history, our history? Who else knows…"

"It's not common knowledge that Beth is that little girl but there are rumours, gossip. Everyone presumed that you had fallen off the wagon and got yourself a freshie. Now word is getting around that it's more than that, much more. You are going to have to deal with the fact that there is going to be a lot more interest in Beth now that you two have come out as a couple."

"I don't want to put her through all that." Mick was adamant that Beth was not to be involved in the community any more than she already was.

"You may have to Mick. Beth is getting herself quite the high profile in the media. That kind of exposure doesn't sit well with some members of the community."

"Beth is just doing her job, it has nothing to do with the community. What am I supposed to do, make her quit?"

"You might have to accept that it's time to introduce her into the vamp circle. You can't hide her away from them forever."

"Maybe not but I'm going to do it for as long as I can."

Josef knew that he was fighting a losing battle. Mick would do whatever it took to keep his relationship with Beth under wraps.

"Maybe it's time we paid Barrett a little visit and found out exactly what his game is. He'll be at the club later tonight. I'll pick you up on the way, make sure you wear a nice suit."

Mick nodded in agreement, glad that Josef was with him on this.

"Okay, good."

mlmlml

Beth called him later after finding out that her vampire bodyguard George, had been replaced by a stern faced vampire that was even less communicative than Ernesto. To say that she was mad was an understatement.

"I can't believe you got rid of him Mick. You have to approve who I can be friends with now?"

"I'm just trying to…they're not there to be friends with you." Beth wasn't listening she was too busy telling him off.

"First you replace George and now you' re telling me that you don't want me to see Christopher anymore?"

"I don't trust him." Was his simple reply.

"You don't trust anyone Mick."

"Not when it comes to your safety. I don't want anything to happen to you okay."

"You won't tell me why I'm in so much danger though will you? You won't tell me why I have to have bodyguards or why I can't see Christopher. What are you so worried about? I think it's just you needing to know where I am every minute of the day."

Mick closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Were they back to this again?

"Look Beth, I know that you had to make a lot of changes, that you have to put up with a lot to be with me….."

"Yeah, and I've done it all willingly because I love you and I want this to work." Her voice had softened now that her frustration had dissipated after her rant. "Christopher has done nothing but be nice to me, we talk about things, history mainly. You can't tell me that I can't be friends with him without giving me a good reason. It's too much, Mick, it's just too much."

"This isn't a conversation that we should be having over the phone. We can talk when you get home okay." He would sit her down and discuss this calmly with her. Convince her that they didn't know what Barrett's agenda was. He would make her understand.

Beth knew that he meant when she got to his apartment. "I'm staying at my place tonight."

Mick took a deep breath. Beth was asserting her independance, showing him that she would decide where she stayed, not him. "Fine, I'll come over there."

"I'm going out with Julia, if that's okay with you that is." Beth sounded like a petulant teenager who didn't like to be told what to do.

"Gee I don't know Beth, isn't it a school night?" he countered with as much sarcasm in his voice as he could muster. It was tit for tat. It had the desired effect. He could hear her taking a deep breath on the other end of the phone. "This is so stupid Beth, what are we doing?"

"I know, I'm sorry I don't want to fight with you it's just….."

Mick heard a female voice call out to her that they were ready for her and that she needed to go back into the meeting that she had had ducked out of to call him.

"Mick I have to go….."

"Yeah, I heard."

'I'll see you later. I won't be late." Her voice trembled. "I love you so much."

"Beth?" Was she crying? He wanted to tell her that he loved her too but she was already gone.

Mick knew then that things had to change. Although, he would always worry about her safety, the security detail, the constant checking on her had to stop. He couldn't keep treating her like a child, didn't want her to think of him as a father figure. He was her lover, her husband, although not yet formally, he was certain that he wanted her to be his wife. He just had to make sure that he picked the right time to ask her.

Mick remembered something Josef had told him about Sarah.

…._I made a lot of enemies back then, tried to build up my business by doing a lot of double dealing with vamps buying property in New York. Sarah was in danger every minute we were together. I was so paranoid about her safety that I was driving both of us crazy…it got so bad that it nearly finished us…_

Beth would accept nothing less than an equal partnership in their relationship. It was something that had been sadly lacking in his marriage to Coraline. He wanted things to be different with Beth.

He had to find a way to control his fear that something would happen to her before he pushed Beth too far and she left him.

mlmlml

AN: Think that Mick needs a hug? Form an orderly queue please dear readers. I get first dibs though, cos it's my story... :) p


	33. Chapter 33

**Just Us Chapter 33**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated wasn't just going to go away.

Another harrowing night for Mick. A new case?

Cheers penni :)

* * *

Beth turned to head back into the conference room that had been set up at the office as a media centre. She stopped dead when she saw Ben Talbot standing in the doorway looking at her with a look of concern on his face.

How long had be been standing there and how much of her conversation with Mick had he heard? She quickly determined there was no way that he could have heard anything if he hadn't come out any further into the corridor than the doorway. Going back through her words she realised that she hadn't let anything slip out about vampires. That was a relief but she still felt uneasy.

"Are you eavesdropping on my phone calls now?"

"Beth, are you okay?" His tone was all concern but he couldn't hide the smug little smile that played at the corner of his mouth.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Beth shot back.

"Well, whatever you were just talking to Mick about …"

"Is none of your business." Beth pushed past him into the room.

Ben looked after her, the smug smile now fully formed on his lips. He had heard enough to know that Beth had been having some kind of argument with St John and that it had been serious enough for Beth to shed tears over.

It made him happy to think that their seemingly rock solid relationship may not be all that rock solid after all.

mlmlmlml

Beth tried to enjoy her night out with friends at a beachside restaurant but she couldn't stop thinking about Mick. She made her way out to the balcony overlooking the ocean for some fresh air. She regretted not going to see him at his apartment before she came out tonight to apologise for her outburst. It wasn't his fault. It was in his nature to be protective of her, hadn't he been that way for twenty odd years?

Beth could only guess that he was mad or had decided to back off and give her some space. She would call him when she got home. If he didn't answer she would leave a message saying that she was sorry and that she wanted to see him. Having made that decision she took a deep breath and re joined her friends inside determined to make Julia's last night in LA a happy time for them.

mlmlmlmml

Mick sat in the passenger seat of Josef's very new, very sporty, BMW pretending to listen as Josef gave him the low down on every detail of his latest acquisition. He pulled his phone out of his suit pocket for the tenth time, just staring at the screen before putting back in his pocket. Beth hadn't called or left any kind of message for him.

"For god's sake just call her will you. I promise I won't listen." Josef quipped trying to get Mick out of the funk that he been in since he had picked him up.

"She's mad at me, thinks I'm too over protective." Mick grumbled.

Josef made a snorting sound. "What gave it away, the bodyguards, the constant need to know that she is alive and well or the fact that you can't stand being out of contact with her for more than a few hours at a time?"

Mick gave him a wry smile and laughed. "Not exactly but close enough."

"It wasn't anything serious was it? I mean she still loves you and everything right?"

"No, it wasn't serious and yeah, I'm pretty sure she still loves me."

"Then stop worrying, everything will be fine."

mlmlmlml

Mick's cell chirped but it wasn't Beth calling it was the Cleaner. She needed him at a clean up.

An anonymous call had come in from a vamp that had literally stumbled across a body in an alley behind a nightclub. Thinking that the girl was drunk and may be able to provide a late night snack, the vamp approached the body and immediately saw that the girl was dead and reeked of vampire. He had called the Cleaner straight away and had been waiting in the shadows for them to arrive when a human patron of a club on the other side of the street noticed the dead girl and called the police.

When Mick and Josef drove up to the crime scene the police were already there. Mick headed over to take care of the cops while Josef moved off discretely to meet up with Claudia and her crew.

"Hey, Mick, what brings you here man?" Carl Davis greeted the PI with a friendly smile, which Mick returned noticing that the Lt looked tired but otherwise in good health.

"Hey, Beth told me you were back. I was just passing on my way home, what happened here?"

Carl was about to answer when he noticed a couple of news crews pulling up scrambling to get in the best position to broadcast their live crosses. A woman from one of the news stations was calling to him trying to get a comment.

Carl motioned a couple of uniforms over. "Keep those vultures the hell out of my way." The cops immediately left to corral the media, strongly advising them to get behind the newly placed police tape that was cordoning off the crime scene.

"Your Beth would never let a little thing like that stop her from getting in my face." Carl joked motioning for Mick to follow him over to inspect the body.

Mick smiled at Carl referring to Beth that way. "No she wouldn't."

Mick didn't know why Carl was being so accommodating but he went with it, this was not the time to be questioning his motives.

When they reached the body of the girl Mick got to work while Carl was busy speaking to the cops that had been first on scene. It didn't take him long to determine that the girl had been in the company of a vampire, had been high on some kind of drug. The smell of recent sexual activity was almost noxious. It took a lot to make a vampire puke but he came close. The vamp had been in a sexual frenzy. The girl had deep lacerations on her chest and her throat had been cut, perhaps to hide her killer's fang marks. A large quantity of blood saturated the front of her dress and dripped into a dark deadly pool beside her as she slowly bled out.

A uniform that was standing by approached with an update. "Lt. Davis, she wasn't carrying a purse so we have no id. She doesn't look like a hooker or a runaway. We have officers ready to start a canvas of the clubs in this street. The guy that found her said there wasn't anybody else around but you don't know if you don't ask."

"Okay guys, finish up here, I'll see you back at the station we'll start trying to find out who this woman is."

"Carl if I can help in any way." Mick offered. He wanted the vamp that did this and he would find him any way he could.

"I may take you up on that offer. Resources are a little stretched with this damn trial of Talbot's. The DA's office has insisted on tight security for the duration."

Mick looked over at Carl a worried expression on his face. "Are they expecting some kind of trouble?"

"No. Carl scoffed. "They just want to look good for the cameras, meanwhile I have to make do with a reduced roster."

"That's tough man." Mick slapped Carl on the shoulder and went to move off.

"Actually Mick I could use Beth's help on this one too. She's amazing with the research side of things and I happen to know that she is looking for a way to escape those daily press conferences that Talbot thinks are so important and, well, I promised her that I would pay her back for the hard work she did on that last case."

"Why ask me, why not just ask Beth?"

"I will but I know that you were pissed about me letting her in on that interview with that asshole."

"Well, Beth tends to make up her own mind about these things." Mick had to concede that much at least.

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow if I get clearance for you to be in on this. I can use all the help I can get. We'll know more after the Coroner takes a look at her."

The two men shook hands again and Mick made his way back to Josef who was waiting patiently, leaning against the gleaming hood of his car. Josef looked up from his phone as Mick approached.

"Claudia left but she wants a full report as soon as you can swing it."

"Whoever did this was out of control Josef, that girl didn't have a chance."

"What done is done Mick, all we can do is make sure that the cops don't find out who is responsible."

"It's that easy for you isn't it. As long as the cops don't catch this guy it doesn't matter that he killed this girl?"

"I didn't say that. I know this kind of thing is hard for you but you have to look at the bigger picture."

This attitude was everything that Mick hated about being a vampire. The senseless killings and acts of unspeakable cruelty against humans that were somehow acceptable as long as the vamp called for clean up and the humans remained blissfully unaware of what they were dealing with.

"Mick?" Josef called after Mick as he climbed into the BMW and sat sullenly looking out of the front window. Josef hopped into the driver's side and started the engine.

"There were two murders here tonight Josef, that girl was pregnant and it was a vamp that killed her and her baby."

Josef really did admire Mick's capacity for empathy and his compassion towards the human race he still felt anchored to. It wasn't that he was unfeeling towards the situation. It was just that some emotions dimmed when you lived for centuries and a kind of acceptance of the order of things took their place. Mick was only eighty-five and hanging on to his mortal side as long he could. Insensitive or realistic? It was a fine line.

Josef could see that Mick was thinking about Beth. What she would think of the vampire that killed a young pregnant woman in a fit of sex and blood lust. The death of a child always hit him the hardest.

"I'm sorry Mick. Do you want to call it a night? We can catch up with Barrett another time."

Mick didn't want to go home to an empty apartment and dwell on what he had seen tonight.

He would go deal with Barrett.

"No it's okay, let's just get it over with."

mlmlmlml


	34. Chapter 34

**Just Us Chapter 34**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated wasn't just going to go away.

Part 2 of the last chapter. Mick wants some answers but can he handle what he finds out?

Mick needs Beth and I promise that she will be there for him...next chapter coming soon.

Cheers penni :)

* * *

All eyes turned to the elaborately carved dark wood double doors as Josef Kostan and Mick St John sauntered into the club like they owned the place. Kostan was a regular so nobody in attendance that night was surprised to see him. St John, on the other hand, was known as a vampire that kept to his own small circle. If he was here with Kostan, something was in the wind.

Josef knew most of the vamps there nodding to them as they passed. Mick kept a stony silence, his mind on getting the information he needed and getting out of there as soon as possible.

They came across Barrett in the library sitting alone enjoying a nightcap, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. Mick wanted answers and the only way he was going to get them was to confront Christopher Barrett directly.

As usual Mick didn't hold back. "I want to talk to you."

Barrett looked up at him as if he had been waiting for him, had expected Mick to seek him out.

"St John. Please sit down gentlemen. Josef promptly sat in the chair opposite signalling to the waiter that hovered close by that he was in need of refreshment.

Mick refused the offer of a drink but sat down begrudgingly. He was in no mood to play this game tonight, too impatient to waste time with idle chitchat. The old vamps and their old ways irritated him sometimes. Josef sat back in his chair, content to let Mick take the lead.

"I'm guessing you want to talk to me about Beth." Barrett offered.

"You'd be right. I want to know why you're so interested in her." There was no point beating around the bush.

Barrett sighed a little. This was going to be a difficult discussion. "It's an interesting case."

"A case? It's not a fucking case, okay. It's her life."

"A life that exposed her to the world of vampires at a very early age, a life that opened her mind to the possibility that vampires really existed. Most adults wouldn't have been able to cope with that for any length of time. That a four year old was able to do that is just amazing. I regret that Beth was a little upset the other night…"

"A little upset? She's been having fucking nightmares. What the hell did you say to her?" Mick demanded.

Mick's raised voice caused all heads in the room to look over at him. If he noticed he didn't care. His gaze was solely on Barrett waiting for his response.

"Mick calm down." Josef tried to reason. "Christopher seems quite prepared to answer your questions. This could really help Beth."

The few guests who had made themselves comfortable in the library cleared out sensing that Kostan wanted some privacy. Barrett nodded gratefully at Josef.

Mick breathed deeply in an attempt to calm himself.

Barrett looked over at Josef who had remained silent, just watching, listening.

"Do you have idea what that girl has been through?" Barrett ventured.

"Yeah, I was there, I've been there this whole time." Mick replied his voice now low, sombre.

"Beth never breathed a word about what happened that night to anyone. All her files said the same thing. She had total recall about unrelated subjects but she couldn't supply the tiniest bit of information about where she had been, who had taken her, the man that saved her. In over twelve years of therapy she never betrayed you."

Josef looked over at Mick. "Did you know that?"

Mick nodded. He had seen all her medical records over the years. It was just one more example of how he had violated her privacy.

"And you didn't think you two were meant to be together." Josef snarked, shaking his head in disbelief.

Mick ignored him, preferring to continue this discussion with Barrett.

"How do you have access to her medical records?" Mick's voice was rough with emotion. He thought he knew the answer but he wanted Barrett to say it.

It was Josef who responded. "It was the Council."

Barrett nodded confirming Josef's suspicions. "You know that with all humans who know about us some risk assessment over time is inevitable."

Mick nodded, conceding the necessity for such things if their existence was to remain secret.

"The other night we were talking and the conversation turned to her kidnapping."

"Are you kidding me? You were just talking and she just happens to start a conversation about being taken? Beth doesn't talk to anyone about that night, not even me."

"That's just it Mick. I think she needs to talk to someone about it."

Mick looked away then. Barrett could see how deeply this information was affecting him. He truly wanted to help this couple. "I tried to get Beth to talk to me but she wouldn't. I think she really wanted to but she couldn't. Over the years she has conditioned herself not to think about it, she doesn't let herself go there. Beth has been protecting you all these years Mick, in her own way."

"Protecting me?" Mick looked directly at Barrett, his eyes searching for an explanation.

"She didn't want you to be punished because you killed someone to save her. Do you remember what you said to her that night?"

Of course he did. He would never forget it.

_They were standing in the yard of her mother's house. Mick had knelt down in front of the little girl so that he could talk to her face to face. He told her she was safe, that the scary lady was gone and that she couldn't hurt her anymore. He told her that she was going to grow up to be a beautiful princess who wasn't afraid of anything. Beth had just smiled at him, looked him directly into his eyes and shyly raised her hand to his face pushing her little fingers into his lips as if she was trying to find the other part of the man she met that night. Even as a child her blue eyes had captivated him._

"I told her she had to forget what she saw that night. That scary monsters didn't really exist and that she was safe."

"You need to let her tell you Mick, give her permission to talk about it. She needs to know it's okay to let it out. It's best if you do it after she has a nightmare, when the memories are still fresh in her mind."

Mick could only nod his head in response. Hr scrubbed his hand across his face, rubbed his eyes suddenly feeling tired and in sore need of his freezer.

He heard Josef invite Barrett to meet with them the next evening at his office.

Mick was in a daze until he heard Josef ask him a question. They were in the car again, the engine running.

"Sorry what?"

"Do you want me to drop you at your apartment? You've had a big night buddy, you need some freezer time."

Beth would be home by now and safely tucked up in bed after her night out with her friends. He didn't know if Beth would want to see him but he needed her and hoped that she would understand and help him forget.

"No I want to see her Josef, take me to see Beth."

mlmlmlml


	35. Chapter 35

**Just Us Chapter 35**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated wasn't just going to go away.

Mick gets his hug ...

Coming up next...Mick and Beth start their investigation...

Cheers penni :)

* * *

The drive over to Beth's place had turned into an impromptu tele-conference with The Cleaner. It was obvious that she was still pissed with him about the way he handled things with Emma Monaghan. Claudia and her crew would deal with the cover up on this one. The Cleaner didn't like sloppy clean ups and this one was pretty ugly.

Mick had seen it too many times before. The suspect would 'die' in a car accident, a house fire or would simply commit suicide, too ashamed to face the consequences of his actions. A far as the vamp community was concerned, he would be punished for his neglect in leaving evidence out in the open for others to find, not for the deed itself. The only consequence this vampire would face was a forced relocation. It made Mick sick. Vampire justice? How could he expect Beth to understand when he still struggled with it himself? For some reason, he couldn't summon up the will to object with this plan. Let them deal with the crap for a change. His involvement would be to guide the police investigation in the direction that they wanted it to go. Carl was a good cop. Beth would have to be in on the whole thing if she was going to help him pull this off. It wouldn't be easy. It was asking a lot from her, lying to her friends wasn't an easy thing for her to do, but she would do it.

Claudia's no nonsense voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Josef, we will all meet up in your office tomorrow night. By then we should have a couple of options for St John to work with."

The BMW pulled up outside Beth's apartment building. Josef turned off the engine and looked over at Mick who made no move to get out. Mick sat silently his head slightly bowed in contemplative silence. It was so selfish to come here because he felt like shit and expect Beth to understand and make him feel better, give him comfort.

"Are we just going to sit here all night? I have things to do."

Mick looked out the window into the street. It was late, really late. He should go home and catch some freezer time. It would be a long day tomorrow working human hours. Maybe he would just check on Beth to make sure she was okay before he headed back to the loft. Yeah right. As soon as he saw his love he knew that he wouldn't be able to make himself leave her.

"What if she doesn't want to see me, doesn't let me in?"

"Do I have to hold your hand every step of the way? It's getting tiresome." Josef sounded as tired as Mick felt.

"Yeah well, I told you more than once I have no idea what I'm doing." Mick confessed.

"What are you going to do about the police investigation?" Josef was tired but there were still matters that needed to be attended to before he could see the inside of his freezer.

"I don't know, we'll know more after tomorrow."

"Okay, there is one other thing Mick. There are a couple of vamps caught up in this Martinez financial freak show."

"Please, leave me out of it." Mick was fed up with Talbot parading Beth around at his press conferences like he was the DA up for re election and she was his little woman. Beth would be so happy that she was being reassigned to Carl, for the time being at least.

"Just a heads up, I'll take care of it. Do you think that Logan would be up for a little creative government department system hacking?" Josef snickered, already knowing the answer to his own question. Logan would never turn down the chance to earn some quick bucks. Playing poker with the big boys was expensive.

"I think he'd pee his pants just thinking about it. I know you don't like him much but he's really good. Give him a call."

Mick was only half listening when Josef made a snarky comment about Logan being irritating and having the hots for Beth. He looked up at her window, feeling the pull of their connection. He got out of the car but leant down when Josef called out to him as he started the engine.

"Yeah." Mick rubbed his thumb down the side of his nose anxious to go inside.

"I know how you are feeling Mick. All the shit that's happening around you doesn't seem to matter as much when you are with her. Not every one gets what you've got, be grateful that you fell in love with such an amazing woman and that she loves you, despite everything. That's the big pay off."

Mick nodded unable to come up with a suitable response.

"You really should try and get Beth to stay at your place more often. All this missed freezer time makes you look like you're going to have a stroke." Josef revved the engine of his new toy before driving off.

Mick ran his hands through his hair knowing he must look he had gone ten rounds with a gang of vamps. "I'm working on it Josef." He ran across the road and up the familiar stairs to Beth's apartment.

mlmlml

Mick closed his eyes and just listened to her breathing. The measured breaths and gentle beating of her very living heart gave him comfort. He was slouched lazily in the chair that was in her bedroom, his bare feet crossed at the ankles, his heels digging into the edge of the mattress. His suit jacket was neatly draped over the back of a chair, his shoes and socks sat neatly nearby. His shirt was unbuttoned and his trousers hung low on his hips with this belt and zipper undone like he had planned to get undressed but changed his mind. He had no plans to go anywhere, not as long as she let him stay. He just wanted to watch over her for a while.

He had been sitting there, just sitting there, watching her sleep for the better part of an hour. He had taken a look around her room before settling into the chair to keep watch. On her nightstand sat a glass with only a small amount of water left in it and a bottle of strong pain medication. She only took them when she had a bad headache or for cramps that she sometimes suffered with during her 'special' time of the month. There was also a bottle of iron tablets that he had insisted they buy on their last outing to the market. Beth refused to take them after a couple of days saying they made her feel nauseous. It looked like another home cooked steak dinner was in order.

Her much loved, dog-eared copy of Pride and Prejudice lay open on his side of the bed. She would always read it when she couldn't sleep. He smiled when he picked the book up seeing that she used a photo of him as her bookmark. It was a copy of the one she had taken of him when they were at the beach. He had been happy to be human again but that smile may have had more to do with the fact that she was there with him and that she had told him how much she cared for him. His Beth. He had had so much hope for them that day.

Mick looked over at her when she made a little snuffling noise. It made him grin because she always stubbornly refused to admit that she snored. Her leg came out from inside the covers, her chemise riding high up on her thigh. She was waking up.

"What are you doing over there? Come to bed." Her voice was soft and sleepy. She moved her foot to rub against his. Just that simple touch was enough to start a ripple in him that he felt from the tip of his toes to the top of his head.

"I didn't want to wake you." He had to clench his teeth to keep from moaning as her foot slowly made it's way up his leg.

Beth opened her eyes then, looking at him in the dim light of her bedroom. He looked exhausted, his hair ruffled and his face drawn. She sat up straining to see him more closely.

"Mick?" She didn't need to say anything else for him to know what she was asking.

'I'm fine." Mick held out his hand to her wanting her to come to him. "Come here."

"You don't look fine." Beth scrambled over the bedclothes to sit sideways across his lap, her legs dangling over the side of the chair. The chemise she wore barely covered her satin panty clad bottom. She snuggled into his bare chest as he wrapped his arms around her and breathed deep, taking in her scent. It was like a tonic to his battered soul.

"Did something happen?" She turned to look at him running her hand gently over his chest, shoulders and back, making sure that there were no bullet holes or stab wounds.

Mick had already decided that the cold hard facts could wait till the morning. Beth would find out all the gory details soon enough.

"I got called to a cleanup, it was pretty bad Beth. The body was slashed to hide the bite marks. The cops turned up before the Cleaners could do anything. They don't know what they are looking at and it has to stay that way. "

"A vampire? What are you going to do?" Beth asked her hand over her mouth.

"I don't know yet. It's being taken care of. I need to get some rest." Mick picked up her hand and kissed her fingers. "You didn't call me tonight."

"You told me that you would be with Josef. I don't need him giving me grief about calling you all the time." Beth got up and pulled his hand till he got up from the chair. She finished undressing him down to his low rise trunks and led him over to the bed.

"So you don't call me at all?" Mick pulled her to him, his hands holding her face so that she had to look at him.

"Isn't it bad enough that he can hear our conversations. He's already listened in on us having sex does he have to listen to our arguments as well?"

Beth blushed deeply pulling out of Mick's arms and heading for the bathroom. When she came back she gave him a pair of his silk pj bottoms that he kept there and watched as he put them on, shedding his trunks as he went. When he was done she got into bed and pulled Mick down with her.

"We weren't fighting, were we?" Mick knew they weren't but he asked anyway.

"No. I was being snippy and unreasonable. I've turned into such a cry baby lately."

Mick gathered her in his arms. "You've never been a cry baby Beth."

"I don't know, maybe I need some kind of therapy."

"Listen, I saw Barrett tonight..."

"Mick! What did you do?"

Mick picked her up and sat her on the bed in front of him, his hands resting on her legs. "I'm not trying to tell you who you can or can't see." He started to explain.

Beth cut him off trying to apologise for her earlier outburst. " I know that. I over reacted. I was frustrated and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Listen, sweetheart, people know about you, about _us_ now. I have enemies Beth, people who wouldn't bat an eye at hurting you to get back at me, or Josef for that matter. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Yes, that I am not only risking my safety but yours too. That there are good reasons why you don't trust easily, and that I'd better get used to it because it's not going to change anytime soon." She smiled at him then and was rewarded with his lopsided smile. "Mick, please don't be mad. I don't talk to him about you or Josef. I think he's taken pity on me, you know a human amongst the vamps. I think he is trying to help me."

Help her do what was the question. "Just as long as you don't start talking to him and stop talking to me."

Beth chuckled. "Yeah, because you tell me everything."

"Okay, okay you little brat." Mick leaned over her pushing her back on the bed. Beth squealed as they rolled around and kissed playfully for a while until Mick had her where he wanted her, pinned under him, her arms held above her head against the pillows. They looked deep into each other' eyes. Mick kissed her then and let go of her arms to hold her against him as she ran her hands slowly, gently up and down his back. Mick slid hid hand under her chemise to touch her, his hand cupping the curve of her ass.

"Mick." Beth grabbed his hand to stop him from slipping his fingers into her panties. Beth wasn't squeamish about making love during her period but the conditions had to be right. It seemed they weren't right tonight. "I want to ….I know you can tell ….but it's just not a good time….I mean….."

"Shhh I'm not going to do anything. I just want to hold you close to me."

Beth tried hard to stifle a yawn but it came out sounding like a cross between a sigh and a hiccup. She snuggled into him, her hand resting on his chest.

"Go to sleep sweetheart." Mick cooed softly to her in the darkness.

"Okay, I love you." She whispered sleepily, leaning up to kiss his chest over his heart before snuggling back down into his side.

"I know you do, I love you too." He whispered into her ear.

His Beth, his whole life was lying right here in his arms. He couldn't help but entertain the idea of asking her to marry him.

It was just as Josef had said, all the bad stuff that happened around them didn't seem to matter as much when he was here, with her, like this, knowing she was safe and that she loved him.

Grateful? Yeah, he was grateful, grateful to whatever force in the universe had made this possible and he would be for the rest of his existence.

mlmlmlml


	36. Chapter 36

**Just Us Chapter 36**

I do not own these characters. I think this far down the track anyone who loves Moonlight can lay some sort of claim to them. Still love them after all these years.

I was reminded recently how long ago I started this story and I can't believe that anyone would still be interested in reading it. Thanks so much for your continued support.

The difficult, dangerous and complicated wasn't just going to go away.

There are a few holes in this chapter but it gets me to where I want to go.

penni :)

* * *

Ben Talbot sat back in his office self indulgently watching himself on the late news and he couldn't wipe the smile from his face. The coverage showed him on the steps of the courthouse at the end of another day of the highest profile case of his career. Things were going well and the press couldn't get enough of the handsome prosecutor who was going to send corrupt property developer and womaniser, Eric Martinez, to the big house. He had lobbied hard to be given the chance at this case. He and his team had worked hard to prepare an airtight case for the DA. Long hours spent working meant he had little time for any kind of life outside the office.

Since he had moved here from Boston he had done very little socialising. A hectic work schedule in a town such as this was a given if he was to make any kind of mark here. He didn't particularly like LA, but a promise to a friend and the chance to get some interesting high profile cases under his belt had brought him to town. At the very least it would look good on his resume. His real ambitions swayed more towards the political and he was determined to get were he wanted to go, even if he had to forfeit any kind of private life to do it. With his future in mind he had always been careful to associate with the right kind of people, steering clear of any thing that could come back to bite him in the ass at a later time. He was lonely sometimes but he had learned from an early age that you had to make sacrifices to get what you wanted. His parents had worked hard to get him an Ivy League education. They were very proud of him and he wasn't going to let them down.

He sighed a little remembering the nubile blonde haired, blue-eyed starlet that he had just left in a very upmarket hotel room in Beverly Hills. He knew it was a big risk hooking up with women he met in bars but he wasn't a machine. He was a young, good looking single guy who never had any trouble getting a date. He may not have time in his life for romance but he could find time for sex. While casual sex didn't do anything to assuage his feelings of loneliness, it sure did scratch an itch. He couldn't help but think of another blonde haired beauty that had come to mean more to him than he cared to admit. A few alcohol and lust driven invasions of her personal space made him think of her more and more. He closed his eyes remembering how she felt crushed up against him at the DA's charity dinner. What would have happened if Chris Barrett hadn't shown up when he did? He was pretty sure that he would have kissed her. He had wanted to. Ben Talbot was cocky enough to make a play for Beth Turner if he thought he stood any chance of winning her away from St John. How solid were they as a couple? They hadn't been together that long. How attached could they be?

Talbot's smile turned to a frown as he picked up the remote and flicked off the TV. He scrubbed a hand across his face feeling the high that he had been on all day slowly replaced by exhaustion, could actually feel it taking over his body. He needed to watch the skipped meals and the alcohol that he relied on to help him wind down and relax enough to get some rest. It had been a long day and he really should go home and get some sleep.

As he turned off the light, his mind wondered to Beth again. Was St John keeping her bed warm tonight? He couldn't stop the twinge of jealously he felt every time he saw them together. He shook his head to clear the image from his mind. Overhearing that phone call made him hope that maybe things between Beth and the PI were cooling off.

Maybe it was time for him to test the waters a little.

mlmlmlml

An hour or so later, Mick hesitantly woke Beth to tell her that he wasn't feeling the best and that he needed to go back to the loft to feed and hit the freezer. Beth chuckled when he sheepishly told her that he didn't have the energy to walk home and that he needed to borrow her car. Feeling that she hadn't been taking proper care of him and not wanting to be without him, Beth decided to go with him. She didn't bother getting dressed, she just put Mick's suit jacket over her chemise and quickly packed a bag so that she could stay for a couple of days. Once back at the loft they both managed to grab a couple of hours of much needed rest.

Talking over a light breakfast of toast and coffee, Mick told her exactly what had happened at the cleanup the night before. Beth had to tamp down her reporter's urge to keep interrupting him with questions and let him tell the whole story in his own time. He didn't leave anything out and Beth knew that he found it very difficult to tell her about the horrific injuries to the pregnant young woman. They sat there for a moment huddled close together.

"What are you going to do?" Beth brushed back the hair that had fallen into his eyes when he looked up at her and smiled sadly. The sadness she saw in his eyes was unmistakable.

Before he could answer Beth's phone buzzed. She kissed his cheek before reaching out to grab it, looking back at him when she saw who was calling. "It's Carl."

Mick listened as Carl told Beth that she was being seconded from the DA's office to help with a case and that he had gotten the all clear to bring St John in as well. He smiled a bit when she gave him a look. He hadn't mentioned that part of the story preferring to let her be surprised. Carl joked that he wouldn't waste precious tax dollars on making another call since he would bet his house on the fact that they were together. Carl signed off arranging to meet them in his office in an hour.

Despite the nature and seriousness of the situation, Beth could not dampen her excitement at the prospect of working with Mick on a case again. He had made it clear to her that he needed her, which in turn made her feel included and appreciated.

Beth raced upstairs and quickly changed out of the charcoal grey pinstripe suit and killer heels that she had chosen for another boring day by ADA Ben Talbot's side. She swapped her corporate clothes for her preferred work attire of blue jeans, crisp white shirt, tailored black jacket and stylish yet practical boots. Beth couldn't stop smiling as Mick helped her on with her coat before heading out to meet Lt Carl Davis downtown.

mlmlml

Walking into the police station, Beth greeted a few familiar faces. On the way to Carl's office they stopped in at the break room so that Beth could get another cup of coffee. Leaning up into an overhead cupboard, Beth pulled out a coffee mug that had been stamped with her name in bold red letters with gold stars all around. 'Beth Turner, Star Reporter' had been the joke at the time.

"You have your own coffee mug?" Mick asked a little surprised.

"It was a Secret Santa thing." Beth said as she held up the coffee pot and pointed it in his direction for the benefit of the other humans in the room that appeared to be listening in on their conversation. "Do you want some?" She smiled at her silly show of pretense.

Mick smiled back. "No thanks. You must have spent a lot of time here."

Beth poked around in a box of pastries with a spoon not finding anything yummy enough to tempt her.

"Yeah, I hung out here a lot when I was just starting out. I made a lot of good contacts that way." There was always a steady stream of all sorts of emergency workers, lawyers, and media types. It made for a good source of inside information if one was resourceful enough to take advantage.

They walked down the hallway to Carl's office. Finding it empty they took a seat to wait for him. Beth boldly chose to sit at the desk, putting down her coffee so she could poke around. She opened a draw, peeked into a file here and there. It wasn't long before Carl joined them.

"Make yourself at home Turner." Carl quipped from the doorway watching in amusement as Beth blushed at being caught snooping. She looked over at Mick who sat there not feeling sorry for her one little bit.

"Hey Carl." she said casually. To cover up her embarrassment, Beth took a sip of her coffee and almost spat it back out again. "Eeeww, that's disgusting."

"This isn't a Starbucks Beth, get take out like everybody else." Carl shooed her out of his chair wanting to get things moving. There was a lot to do today.

They ran through of what they knew so far, which wasn't much. The woman was twenty three year old Paige Nolan. She lived a seemingly normal life in the suburbs with her younger sister Chelsea who had just started college.

"Ms Nolan worked at a catering company called …" Carl paused to check his notes. "Nectar, over in Beverly Hills."

"I know them, they did the catering for the DA's fundraiser. They do all the big Hollywood functions." Beth caught the look on Mick's face as she was talking. He looked slightly uncomfortable when his eyes met hers.

"Mick, you head over there and see what you can find out about this girl. Talk to her boss, her colleagues. You know the drill. Beth, you're with me."

Mick nodded taking a sheet of paper from Carl that supplied details that he already knew. Josef had sent him a dossier overnight with the little information his team had been able to find out so far. He had scanned it briefly but he needed to let the investigation run it's normal course. It was a little frustrating for him to be so tied to human constraints but he was willing to go with it for the time being.

"What?" Beth protested. "Why can't I go with Mick?"

"We have to go see Talbot before we do anything else. He's not going to be thrilled that you ditched him for this. The DA approved your re-assignment but we need to square things with your boss."

"Great." Beth replied gloomily.

"Come on Beth, I need you to bat your baby blues down at the morgue. Your boyfriend Greg is dragging his feet with the toxicology report. Somehow, some samples got contaminated and they have to run them again. The Coroner is understandably pissed and now he's making us wait for the official release. I need that information."

Mick and Beth swapped a knowing look. A simple but effective way to stall the police perhaps? It was more likely an opportunity to plant evidence.

"Mick, we'll be at the Nolan's apartment after that so you can meet us there. The forensic team will be finishing up but I'd like you to take a look. I hear it's a specialty of yours."

Great, the last thing he wanted to do was wrangle with forensic know-it-alls who didn't appreciate a PI sticking his nose where it wasn't welcome.

"They're expecting you and their orders are to fully co-operate, so, let me know if anyone gives you any grief."

"Sure, no problem."

Beth had to smirk at the idea that anyone would give Mick St John grief and get away with it.

Carl strode out of the room pulling his ringing phone from his coat pocket as he went. "Beth, outside in five minutes."

Beth gathered up her things. Her disappointment was obvious. "I guess I'll see you later then."

Mick wanted her with him but they had to play to Carl's game plan. He looked around and listened out to determine if anyone was nearby. The corridor was empty outside the office. He lowered his voice nonetheless.

"Beth, it's better if I go by myself. Nectar is a front for a business that supplies freshies to vamps."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

"They are a really successful catering firm, pretty elaborate set up for a front. Could it be a co-incidence?"

"I hope so but probably not. They are pretty low key about that side of the business. They only deal with a limited clientele, vamps who want exclusive access on a short term basis."

"Nice." Beth mumbled.

Mick frowned as he walked up to her his hands caressing her upper arms.

"It would explain how she came in contact with a vamp. I'll call Josef and see if he has anything new. If you get a chance ask G what that report is going to say. We need to make sure that all the bases are covered. "

Beth nodded her understanding of what he was telling her.

"Turner!" Carl hollered from down the corridor.

"Wow, and I thought I was bossy." She kissed Mick goodbye, lingering over the kiss as long as she possibly could. It wasn't very professional, they were at work, in the middle of a police station after all but she just couldn't help it.

"Isn't this usually the time you tell me to be careful?" she said as he did his usual sweep of his mark on her neck when he was leaving her.

"No, you promised me that you would and I trust you to keep your word." Mick leant down to kiss her one more time. "Besides, you are with Carl."

Carl poked his head in the door just as they broke away from one last kiss. "Don't make me regret getting you two involved with this."

There were wide smiles all round as they walked out together making plans to meet up later.

mlmlml


	37. Chapter 37

**Just Us Chapter 37**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated wasn't just going to go away.

The investigation begins ...

AN:The next couple of chapters are written for the most part and with five days off over Easter break, I hope to have them posted next weekend. Cheers penni :)

* * *

"Well that was a really pleasant way to start the day." Beth commented sarcastically as she walked down the steps of the building that housed the offices of the District Attorney with Lt Carl Davis.

"The man is an ass. What is his problem?" Carl asked as they got into his car. Talbot had been edgy and completely overeacted at the news that Beth was being re-assigned.

"I think it may have something to do with the fact that we went over his head." Beth responded as she pulled on her seat belt.

When told that Mick was also working on the case, Ben had reacted angrily, ranting that the PI had no business getting involved in official police business and that if he kept on interfering he would see to it that St John's license was revoked. Beth had expected annoyance but not outright anger. He only calmed down when Carl reminded him that he had requested St John's involvement and that the ADA should back off since it wasn't within his authority to dictate how Carl ran his investigation. It had been his call and had in fact, been approved by both their superiors. Ben had no choice but to back down. He had tried to pass his outburst off as tiredness from too many long hours but it hadn't been a very convincing effort.

"Talbot is under the hammer with the Martinez case. Something as simple as lack of sleep and a good dose of stress and anxiety over an extended period of time can do things to a person. I've seen it happen a lot over the years." Carl had also seen good cops turn to booze and drugs trying to cope with the pressure of their jobs. There was definitely something about the way that Talbot was acting that had Carl curious about what was going on with him.

"I guess so."

"What is it with you and Talbot anyway?"

Beth gave him a look. "Don't go there okay. I get enough of that at home."

Carl smiled. There was some animosity between St John and Talbot where Beth was concerned and he wondered how deep it ran.

"It's obvious the guy has feelings for you. He offers you a job that he created out of nowhere just to keep you around. He would have had to pull some major strings to make that happen."

Beth stayed quiet looking out the window as they drove along. It was a beautiful sunny day and she felt a pang of worry that Mick would have to be outside in all that sunlight.

"Beth?"

Beth looked over at Carl with a smile. "Sorry, what?"

"I asked you why you took the job with Talbot in the first place. It's not exactly the kind of thing I would picture you doing." Beth may have been hired as an investigator initially, now it appeared that she was little more than Talbot's shadow.

"I was at a loose end after quitting BuzzWire. I thought it was a good idea at the time."

"I bet Mick didn't think so." Carl ventured bravely. He wondered if Beth realised that Talbot had more in mind than a strictly business relationship.

Beth made a face at her friend. "Okay, so Mick won't mind that much when I finish up. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Uh huh." Carl grinned, pleased with himself that he was able to score that bit of information. Usually it was Beth who was asking the questions and him that was giving answers he really hadn't wanted to give.

"Anyway, my contract is up soon and in the meantime it's paying my rent."

Carl's phone rang interrupting their conversation. Beth took the opportunity to retrieve her own phone from her bag and sent her delicate flower a text message.

mlmlml

Sitting at the wheel of his parked car, Mick smiled wide as he read the text message from Beth. He shot off a quick reply and headed into the premises of Nectar. He had called Josef on the way over and asked him what he knew about the vampire couple that had founded and ran this highly successful business. Josef had basically told him that they were straight up and that he had no reason to suspect any foul play as far as they were concerned.

He passed through the doors into the reception room not sure that the owners would be there to receive him. Most vampires would be tucked away in their freezers at this time of the day. After dealing with the overly flirtatious receptionist, he was ushered into a suite of richly furnished offices conveying the unique style and prosperity of its occupants. Mick removed his sunglasses and greeted the man behind the huge antique desk.

"Damon, thanks for agreeing to see me on such short notice." Damon Faraday got up and moved forward to shake his outstretched hand.

"Mick St John. I was just heading home when Josef called to say you would be stopping by, ungodly hour though it is for vamps. I'm still not used to keeping human hours, even after all these years. Catering for humans is not the most orthodox business for vampires I'll admit."

"I've heard good things." Beth had told him that their food had a reputation as being top class and invitations to any function that they were involved in were highly sought after.

"Thank you." He motioned for Mick to take a seat. "My wife owned a very successful outfit in Paris before she was turned. We started out small and worked hard to make it the success it is today. It makes her happy and me a lot of money." Damon smiled at Mick and paused a moment before he continued. "We haven't seen you at any of Josef's little gatherings for some time."

Damon Faraday and his wife Yvette were long time fixtures of the vamp elite in LA. Mick preferred not to socialise with the vamp in crowd. It reminded him too much of the endless round of parties that Coraline insisted that he attend with her. That wasn't his life anymore. It hadn't been for a long time. He had more pleasant ways to occupy his time these days.

"My work keeps me pretty busy."

"Come now Mick, word is you have taken up with a human girl. I believe that young Ms Turner is quite the beauty." Faraday had heard around the traps that not only did Beth Turner have a pretty face, she also had a very rare blood type and that made her somewhat of a curiosity to a connoisseur such as himself.

Mick bristled with annoyance. "I'm not here to talk about my private life."

"Of course, your investigation." Faraday said apologetically. Mick's tone made it clear that the subject of his human was off limits. He had also heard around the traps that St John was very, very protective of his lover. The rumours were true then, Beth Turner was more than his freshie.

Both vampires turned their heads as another vampire entered the room. Yvette Faraday was a tall, elegant woman with long flowing black hair and enormous dark green eyes.

"Ah, here is my wife now." Both men stood as she gracefully made her way over to her husband and kissed him on the cheek before sitting in the other chair next to Mick.

Once reseated, Mick gathered his thoughts together to begin his questions feeling a little uncomfortable under the somewhat heated gaze of the beautifull Mrs Faraday.

"What can you tell me about Paige Nolan?"

"Can I just say from the outset that we have never had any kind of trouble with out clients or our girls in the past. This whole thing is very disturbing and most unpleasant." Yvette's voice held more than a hint of a French acccent. Once Mick would have found it to be very attractive, sexy. Maybe he still did.

"I understand how difficult this must be Mrs Faraday, surely you can understand that I need to find out what happened to this girl before the police do."

Yvette Faraday looked over at her husband. Damon gestured for his wife to answer. "Darling, you know the girls better than I do." It appeared that the running of their little 'side business' was left to his wife.

"Paige came to us about a year ago, highly recommended by a long term friend of ours. She was trying to make a fresh start for herself and her younger sister. Paige had been in an exclusive long term arrangement with a prominent member of the community in Montreal. She only takes very short term appointments now."

Mick wondered how long was long term. Paige Nolan was only in her early twenties.

"Do you know why she left? A problem with the vamp? A human boyfriend perhaps?" he prompted.

"Not that I know of. Paige was a very private sort of person, she never discussed her past with me and I don't push people to divulge their secrets. We all have things in our past that we would rather forget. Paige didn't socialise much with the other girls and didn't have many friends here in LA from what I can gather. Why do you ask?"

"It looks like Paige was killed by a vamp, or was at least around one, when she was found dumped outside a nightclub. It has to be someone she met here or maybe a vamp from her past who followed her to LA. The murder was especially brutal...sexually, it looks like drugs were involved."

"We have a very small, very exclusive clientele Mr St John, clients who are not interested in hookers or addicts. We don't supply our girls to anyone that we haven't had thoroughly screened." Yvette responded angrily.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure that's true. Has anyone new approached you recently wanting to avail themselves of your services?'" Mick was glad that Beth wasn't here to hear them talk about humans like they were a selection on a dinner menu.

"We recently had a couple of vamps requesting particular blood types. Their regular supply suddenly became unavailable. It's not something that we encourage and we aren't taking on any new clients so we declined their business. They were local though."

Mick grimaced at that bit of information. Regular supply? Where they talking about Anders? "So you have supplied rare blood types in the past?"

"Yes we have, but only to our most valuable long standing clients and only when supplies are available. We can pretty much name our price for the rarer types." Damon responded without he tiniest bit of remorse.

Mick felt a rush of disgust. There was money to be made in rare blood types and taking out Anders meant that others could tap into that lucrative market. Memories of Beth being taken for her rare blood came into his mind. He couldn't hide his horror at the thought of her precious blood being slowly drained from her and sold to the highest bidder.

"Don't look so disapproving Mick. We only buy rare blood from willing donors. It's all above board."

Yvette got up and walked over to stand by her husband's side. "If there is nothing else Mr St John, it's been a long night and we are quite anxious to get home and rest."

Mick wasn't going to get anything else from these two, his mind was already turning to Paige's situation in Montreal. The answer to who killed Paige Nolan had to be there.

"No problem. If I could have the name of that friend you mentioned in Montreal and I'd like to speak to any other employees that knew Paige."

Damon Faraday wrote down the details Mick had requested and handed it to him over the desk. "See my secretary on the way out. She will arrange anything else you need. There is an office off the reception area that you can use for privacy."

Mick got up and shook Damon's hand. "Thank you. I appreciate your co operation."

Half and hour later Mick left with a copy of Paige Nolan's personel file and the statements of co workers who all said that Paige was very nice but kept mostly to herself. The only really useful bit of information they could give was the name of a possible boyfriend that Paige had hooked up with a couple of months ago. They didn't know anything about him though. It wasn't much but with the information that Josef had provided earlier, it would be enough to show Carl that he had covered his brief. Maybe they would find out more at her apartment.

Mick walked back to his car with the file shading his face from the harsh rays of the sun. Once in the car, he pulled out his phone from the pocket of his coat and called Logan instructing him to check out the Faraday's associate and the boyfriend.

There was another flirty message from Beth. He called her next.

"Hey sweetheart." Just hearing her voice was making a grin spread across his face.

"Hey yourself. Were are you?" Mick could hear the sound of traffic and Carl quietly singing along to a song on the radio. They were on the move.

"We're heading over to the Nolan's apartment. How did things go at Nectar?"

"Well, nothing out of the ordinary as far as Paige was concerned. She hasn't been working here much but I have a feeling that she came to LA to get away from someone. I spoke to the owners. Seems they run a clean business. Josef has vouched for them. I'll fill you in on the rest later. Did you speak to G?"

"Yeah, and we got the tox report, finally. We can fill you in when you get here." Beth sounded guarded. She couldn't say much with Carl sitting right there.

"I'm on my way. Hey, what's with the text messages?"

"Ah that...uuhh ...I guess I'm just feeling a little... flustered today." Mick and Carl both snickered at the same time. Beth Turner was not known as a woman who got flustered.

"Flustered huh, that sounds very promising. Am I getting lucky tonight?" Mick teased. He could almost feel the heat from her blushing coming through the phone. Carl made a snide remark that he didn't quite catch over the sound of sirens in the background.

"Very funny Carl and Mick, don't press your luck." She replied snippily and ended the call.

mlmlml

AN: What did Beth's text messages say? Think hot, overheating, cooling off, beach, waves, moonlight...you get the idea. :) p


	38. Chapter 38

**Just Us Chapter 38**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated wasn't just going to go away.

My plan to post two chapters over Easter changed when I decided to re-write most of this one. I'm still not satisfied with it but in the interest of keeping the story moving, I am posting it anyway.

Working on the next part, hope to post it in the next day or so.

Enjoy penni :)

* * *

Mick St John was on his way to meet up with Beth and Carl. Sitting impatiently in heavy traffic he called Josef. There was a slight pause in time between the phone being answered and Josef coming on the line. There was a muffled sound of giggling making it apparent that there was more than one type of business being conducted at Kostan Industries at that very moment.

"Hey, buddy you caught me between meetings. I'm just enjoying a little snack before I head back in. Sylvie says to say hello." Another round of giggling followed.

Sylvie was a petite redhead who had a thing for Mick, so much so that he made sure to keep his distance whenever she was rostered on to take care of Josef's special dietary requirements. She was nice enough, if a little vapid. Josef thought it was hilarious that he so studiously avoided this particular freshie given his preference for redheads with her blood type back when he used to drink the fresh stuff. Mick doubted that Beth would find it so funny and he wasn't about to do anything to jeopardise what they had over a misunderstanding about a silly freshie with a crush.

Mick chose to ignore Josef's goading. "Thanks for the heads up about not taking Beth to meet with the Faradays." Mick had gotten the feeling that they both would have looked her over with dollar signs in their cold unfeeling eyes. "Seems the killing may have some thing to do with some vamp in Montreal. Do you know anyone up there?"

Mick waited as he heard Josef quietly asking Sylvie to leave the room.

"Yeah, of course I know them Mick, it's my job to know them. Unlike you who chooses to ignore any vampire business that doesn't directly involve your little Beth-centric universe." Josef was often critical of Mick's lack of interest in the wider vamp community. His disinterest had only increased since Beth had come on the scene.

Mick heard the sting in Josef's tone. "Whatever. Anyone that might have a problem with one of his exclusives?" Mick didn't want to give Josef the name of the vamp, not yet anyway. He wanted to find out if there was a high profile vamp in Montreal who had a big enough problem with one of his exclusive freshies to follow her to LA and kill her in a wild frenzy.

"Mick, you really don't want to get in the middle of that especially if there was more to it than a regular meal ticket. Why are you pursuing this anyway? You and Beth are supposed to be working out how to make it look like a human crime."

"I know, and we will but this case still needs to be solved doesn't it? I can do this by myself if you don't want to ruffle any feathers in Montreal."

"You're not going to let this go are you?" Josef hated Mick's self-righteousness and stubbornness sometimes. It was a weakness that would cost him dearly one day. Mick just couldn't let things go, even when it was for his own good.

"Nope. Are you going to help me or not?"

Josef sighed heavily. "We can talk about it when you come over tonight."

"I'm bringing Beth so I'd appreciate it if you could delay your usual Friday night freshie fest until after we leave."

Josef seemed to ignore Mick's request choosing to focus on the fact that Beth was coming over. "Good, I look forward to catching up with her. It should be interesting to see how she reacts to meeting Claudia."

"What? Mick couldn't keep the surprise from his voice. "Wait…you want to include Beth in our meeting with the Cleaners? I 'm not sure that is a good idea Josef."

"She's either in or out, it's your call buddy."

Anger started to build deep within Mick at the attempt to manipulate him. Josef had been encouraging him to involve Beth more in their world for a couple of months now. Mick couldn't help but question his motives and he certainly didn't appreciate his friend forcing his hand. His first instinct was to say no way in hell . Then he remembered Beth standing at his door the last time he had told her that she couldn't be involved in vamp business, and what had happened afterwards. His refusal to let her in had had more to do with the other vampires present that night. No matter what he felt personally, the human had not been welcome. Things had changed since then. Josef had become somewhat of an advocate for them, although he probably would never admit it.

Mick wanted to keep Beth to himself for as long as he could. They were still in the honeymoon stage of their relationship, wanting to spend as much time alone, keeping the outside world away, for as long as possible. The fact was that Beth was already under a lot of scrutiny. The vamp grapevine was buzzing about her. It could only make things safer for her if she was seen to be a trusted human who had an elder like Josef Kostan in her corner. This case wasn't really a big deal as far as the other vamps were concerned. Mick knew that the vamp would be dealt with by his own community elders, probably already had. Making this investigation by the police go away was a loose end that needed to be tied.

Even so, he hesitated before responding. "Claudia is going to be really pissed."

"Don't worry Mick, let me take care of Claudia."

mlmlml

When Mick arrived at the Nolan's apartment block the forensic team was packing up and leaving. He flipped his id at the uniforms posted on the door but they just waved him through like he had been expected. As he walked into the open door of the apartment, he could see Carl standing in the kitchen area talking on his phone but there was no sign of Beth. He looked around the living room all the while honing in on her location. She was down the hall in the second bedroom on the right. He was just about to join her when Carl came over.

"Pretty nice place for a woman who works in catering." The apartment was in a good neighbourhood, all the furnishings looked brand new and the living room contained all the latest electronic equipment.

"Yeah, it is." Mick had seen the girl's employment file. There was no way she could have afforded this set up on the salary that she received from her day job at Nectar. Josef's report revealed that both girls had cash stowed away as part of an inheritance from their parent's estate after their death. It wasn't much but it would satisfy any questions arising from an investigation into their financial situation.

"Did forensics find anything? Mick asked, distracted by the sound of boots clicking on the floorboards in the other room. The Cleaners had already come by and done a sweep of the place. They hadn't found anything incriminating but had taken a laptop from the bedroom. Logan was going over it now with a fine tooth comb. It would have to be 'sanitised' and returned before anyone realised that it was missing.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. The place is clean. They've taken a couple of items for DNA and fingerprints, nothing that looks promising though. It looks like she didn't entertain here, if you know what I mean. There's nothing here to suggest that the boyfriend stayed over."

Mick nodded appreciating the fact that Carl was talking straight with him. It wasn't always the case when he was dealing with cops.

Both men turned as Beth came into the room. She gave Mick a smile.

"Hey, I have a lead on the boyfriend, Ryan Curtis, he's part of a network television crew that is currently filming a documentary about human rights in China. He's been on assignment for just over a month so I guess that rules him out as a suspect."

"Good job. How did you find all that out?" Carl asked as Mick moved away to check an incoming text message. Logan had also managed to track down the missing boyfriend. His message confirmed what Beth had just told them.

"Carl, you know I can't reveal my sources." Beth replied coyly.

"You're not a reporter anymore Beth, you work for me."

"I know." Beth answered. She had done some digging, got a name and a contact at the station filled in the blanks. "Don't be mad Carl, how do you think I got to crime scenes before anyone else? Admit it, I'm just that good." Beth was nothing if not confident in her abilities. There was no hint of modesty in her voice but there was a touch of humour.

"I never said any different Beth, I always thought you were the best." The compliment got him the smile he was after. Carl's phone started ring again and he looked apologetic as he moved away to answer the call.

Mick and Beth sat down at the dining room table to go over what they knew. Mick looked over the preliminary reports from the morgue, while Beth studied the file he was able to get from Nectar. The coroner had found no conclusive evidence on the body that would give them a suspect. The official cause of death was exsanguination, blood loss from excessive stab wounds and the subsequent miscarriage.

"No skin under her fingernails, no fluids, no fibres on her body." The cleaners had been very thorough. The file contained photos of Paige, the knife wounds standing out harshly against her pale white skin.

"She didn't fight back, which suggests she knew her killer." Beth winced as she picked up the photos and looked over them. The young woman wouldn't have had a chance to fight off a vampire but surely the instinct would have been there to at least try and defend herself.

"Or, she didn't know her killer and was too disoriented to defend herself. There were traces of Gamma-Hydroxybutyrate in her system."

This was the part of them working together that Mick really enjoyed. The back and forth, discussing the facts of the case and using each other as a sounding board, no matter that the subject matter was often gruesome or tragic.

"GHB isn't that a date rape drug?" Beth asked. She remembered reading somewhere that it had stimulating, euphoric and supposed aphrodisiac qualities that left users with amnesia, impaired movement and speech. It was exactly the type of drug that a vamp could use to subdue an unwilling human target.

Carl rejoined them. "Yeah, Fantasy, grievous bodily harm, liquid ecstasy, whatever you want to call it, it's everywhere at the moment. It is difficult to taste so it can be easily camouflaged in a drink."

"She also had dextro and racemic amphetamines in her system, whatever they are."

"They are the main ingredients of Adderall, the college girls best friend. Keeps you awake to study or party and with a steady diet of pizza and beer it helps to keep the weight off."

Mick looked up at her wondering if she was talking from personal experience. Beth didn't feel the need to provide any further details. "It's pretty inconclusive, we don't have any solid evidence either way. Could have been random. A woman alone in an alley outside a nighclub, wrong place at the wrong time."

"That was Valdez on the phone. He just took a statement from a woman who was at the club that night and noticed Paige with a guy getting hot and heavy on the dance floor. Later on she saw her crying in the ladies restroom and asked her if she was okay. Paige told the woman she was fine and left."

"Could she give a description of the guy?" Beth quickly glanced over at Mick and held her breath knowing that it was imperative that no witnesses were found. If the police could produce a witness that could identify the vamp, it would make the cover up that much more difficult.

"No. The club was dark and she admitted that she and her husband had been drinking and were pretty wasted. She came forward when she recognised Paige's picture on the news. Valdez and Sutherland are back at the station looking for cases with a similar MO. Maybe that will turn up something."

"Can we talk to the sister?" Mick asked.

"I'm waiting for a call from the hospital. She's being treated for shock and they have admitted her overnight for observation. You can go talk to her as soon we get the all clear from her doctor."

Carl's phone rang yet again and he walked away mumbling obscenities under is breath as he listened to the caller. When he came back he told them he had to leave to attend another crime scene, a double shooting in Little Tokyo.

"You guys finish up here and meet me back at the office. We can go over everything with the others then. I know this isn't the way you like to do things but it has to be by the book. If anything goes wrong it's my ass that gets kicked not yours."

Carl noticed a look of frustration pass over both of the faces sitting in front of him. The private investigator and the former crime reporter. Did he trust them enough to do the right thing?

"Okay, go see the sister, but play nice okay. I'll call the hospital and let them know your'e coming. Put that talent of yours to good use Turner and find me something that tells us who killed Paige Nolan."

mlmlml

After Carl had left, Mick and Beth returned to their review of the case. Unlike other cases they had worked together, there was no need to rush for fear of being caught at a crimescene where they had no right to be. Now that it had been established that the boyfriend couldn't have been responsible and given the lack of any other local suspects, the Montreal connection was looking more and more likely.

"It has to be the vamp in Montreal that Paige worked for."

"What about the drugs?"

Mick picked up a report from the file that he had brought with him from Nectar and handed it to Beth. "I don't know. It must have been a one off. They do regular drug tests on their girls, she was clean."

"Looks like they do all sorts of regular health checks." Beth noted looking over the file again.

"Vamps pay a lot of money for exclusives Beth, they want a guarantee that they are getting the best quality."

"What does that mean exactly, exclusive?" Beth asked.

"They don't feed other vamps, paid or otherwise." When Beth didn't say anything, he looked up at her. "I know how this must sound..."

"It's okay. I'm just trying to understand. So you think this vamp in Montreal that Paige was …feeding, came after her when she tried to get away from him, and he killed her?" Beth didn't get it. Why would he do that when he could easily replace her. "There had to be some sort of relationship between them. Unrequited love or a love triangle, it doesn't make any sense otherwise."

Mick had a feeling that Paige wanted out but the vamp wasn't prepared to let her go that easily. Was it love or a matter of perceived ownership. It happened with long term exclusives. Was he jealous of her relationship with a human? "I think so, we just have to prove it."

They had to come up with a plausible explanation for the cops to close this case. "Let's take a look in her room"

They walked down the hall to Paige's bedroom. Once inside Mick looked in the adjoining ensuite while Beth started with the closet. Mick came out of the bathroom holding up a box of unopened contraceptive pills he had found in the medicine cabinet.

"Well she wasn't taking these. The prescription was filled months ago."

"Not everyone can take the pill, there are all kinds of side effects."

"Then why get the prescription in the first place? The sister and the boyfriend didn't know about the pregnancy. You would think that he would know if she was planning on having his baby."

"Maybe it wasn't planned, it happens Mick. There isn't any baby stuff around the apartment, maybe Paige didn't know either."

"Really? Mick couldn't believe that it was possible."How could she not know?"

"Think about it. Paige was very young, hiding from a vampire who scared her enough to make her leave everything she knew and move to LA. She is responsible for her sister and has a new boyfriend that isn't around much. If that's not stressful enough to make your cycle go haywire I don't know what is."

"I don't know about that but it's also possible she did know and that's why she left her life in Montreal behind."

Beth was rummaging around the bottom of the closet and pulled out several boxes. "Mick, these are Louboutins and Jimmy Choos."

"Am I supposed to know what you're talking about?" Mick walked over to see what Beth had found.

"They're shoes Mick, very, very expensive shoes. Beth stood up and inspected the clothes that were hanging on the racks pulling out several hangers of designer label clothes. The closet was full of them. "Looks like being an exclusive freshie is pretty lucrative."

"Yeah, it can be. It would explain the fancy apartment, all the expensive furnishings. Carl mentioned that the younger sister was just starting college. It's probably paying for her tuition as well."

"You never buy me shoes." Beth grumbled as she admired a pair of shiny heels that, according to the still attached price tag, cost more than a months rent on her apartment. She couldn't justify spending that much money on shoes. She loved designer labels as much as anyone but had never had the income that could support that kind of habit.

"Beth, you don't let me pay for your coffee half the time and you're not my freshie." Mick kissed her on the forehead before continuing his search in a nearby dresser drawer.

"I know." She had her own money and if she wanted something she would pay for it herself. "It sucks being an independent woman sometimes." She mused.

Mick smiled at the thought that if she hadn't been so independent a while back, she could have had her very own beach house in Malibu and all the designer shoes she wanted courtesy of Josef Kostan.

A large pretty floral box at the back of the closet caught Beth's eye. It was the kind of box that you kept to hold treasures in or to hide things that no one else was supposed to see. She pulled it out, sat on the edge of the bed and opened the lid. It was full of little baby sized clothes and a beautiful baby quilt that looked like it had been lovingly hand made.

"Mick, she did know she was pregnant." Beth said sadly, gently rubbing her hand over the soft blue material of the tiniest onesie she had ever seen.

Mick walked over and sat next to her on the bed taking her hand in his, understanding the tear that had spilled on to her cheek for Paige and her unborn child.

"Beth...I know it's...it's really awful what happened to them. Are you okay?"

Beth nodded. She quickly wiped her eyes and carefully packed up the baby clothes and the blanket and tucked the box back where she had found it. Mick was watching her intently from the doorway when she turned around.

She walked up to him and took hold of his outstretched hand, giving him a little smile to show him that she was alright. "Let's go to the hospital and talk to Chelsea."

mlmlmlml


	39. Chapter 39

**Just Us Chapter 39**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated wasn't just going to go away.

Sorry for the delay - work has been extremely busy. Here is the next chapter.

Enjoy penni :)

* * *

Mick and Beth had been given access to interview Chelsea Nolan after a phone call to Lt Carl Davis to verify that they were there on official police business,and only after they had assured her doctor that they would keep it brief.

The couple introduced themselves to the clearly grieving teenager and got down to business so they could find out what they needed to know and leave the girl in peace.

Beth opened with the question that was foremost in their minds; did Chelsea Nolan know about her sister's secret life as a freshie?

"Chelsea, we know that Paige was seeing Simon Brooks back in Montreal. What can you tell us about him?"

"Not that much, really. "Chelsea looked from Mick to Beth and back again, a worried expression crossed over her face. "You think Simon killed her?"

"Were just trying to eliminate potential suspects at this stage. What can you tell us?" Mick repeated in a soothing voice trying to coax the girl to answer their question.

"Paige was always really secretive about him. The guy seemed older, stuffy and old fashioned. I always thought that he was married and had a family stashed away somewhere. "

Mick could tell that she was telling the truth. "You didn't have much to do with him then?"

"No, I didn't see him very often, Paige didn't like him coming to the house. He would call sometimes wanting to know where she was. He would get angry like she was disobeying him or something. He bought her a lot of cool stuff though, maybe that why she stayed with him so long."

"Did Paige ever tell you that they were having problems?"

"She told me that she was going to break it off, that things weren't working out."

"You said that Simon used to get angry, did Paige ever mention that he was violent towards her?" If Brooks had been physically abusive towards Paige, Beth was certain that she would have done everything possible to hide it from her younger sister.

"She never said, but I saw her in her bedroom once when she thought I was asleep. She was looking at herself in the mirror and crying. She covered herself up when I walked in like she was trying to hide something. When I asked her what was wrong she just said that she was getting older and had to work harder to keep her weight down. I think she was worried that Simon wouldn't think she was so hot anymore."

A nurse came in and ushered them away from the bedside so that she could check her patient's vitals.

Huddled over by the doorway Beth whispered to Mick. "Washed up and thrown on the freshie scrap heap at twenty three? No wonder Paige wanted to get away from him."

"Just a few more minutes detectives, Miss Nolan needs to rest." Nurse Juanita warned the visitors before leaving the room.

Chelsea hadn't been shocked to hear that traces of Adderall had been found in her sister's body. Paige had abused the drug on and off since her senior year of high school.

"Paige was always worried about her weight. I know what that's like, all the really cool guys want the stick insect types for girlfriends, right?"

"We've all been there." Beth said sympathetically. "It's been my experience that guys that think that way are usually a big disappointment when you get to know them. For every great guy out there, there are five absolute losers. They're out there, it just takes patience and a lot of bad dates till you find them."

Mick stood looking very uncomfortable with being the only male in the room. Chelsea smiled when Beth winked at her like they had just shared some secret sisterhood thing.

Mick cleared his throat to get the interview back on track. "Did something happen, a specific incident, that made Paige want to leave Montreal?"

"I don't know. I came home from school one day to find her busy packing and making arrangements for the move to LA. All she said was that she couldn't trust anyone anymore." Chelsea had tried to find out what had happened to make her want to leave everything behind, but her sister had just insisted that a fresh start in a new city was the best option for them. "Since we came here, I've been busy with school and Paige started working long hours at Nectar."

"That's where she met Ryan Curtis?"

"Yeah, Ryan is a great guy. She met him at a big TV network party they were doing. Paige was really happy with him, happier than she had been for a long time. He didn't know about the baby either, did he?" Chelsea finally succumbed to her grief. The tears started falling down her pretty face.

"No, Chelsea he didn't." Mick answered sadly. He could only imagine the agony and heartache that the man was going through at this very moment.

The nurse came back in to check on the patient making it clear that their time was up.

Mick asked one last question. "Had Paige been in contact with anyone in Montreal recently?"

"I have no idea. Paige has been very protective of me since our parents died. If there was trouble she probably wouldn't have wanted me to know."

Beth nodded. I'm sure that she loved you very much and that she wouldn't have wanted you to worry. Thank you so much for talking to us Chelsea."

"Yes, thanks." Mick handed Chelsea his business card. "If you ever need anything you can reach both of us on this number."

Mick and Beth left after offering their condolences for her loss and a hollow promise that they would do everything they could to bring Paige's killer to justice.

The visit to the hospital confirmed that Chelsea Nolan had no idea that her big sister was among the few who knew that vampires did really exist. Mick thought it was a good thing and Beth couldn't help but agree. After mourning the loss of her sister and the unborn child that she hadn't known about, Chelsea would eventually be able to lead a normal life.

mlmlml

While Mick battled the heavy traffic on their way back to meet up with Carl, Beth was busy monitoring media releases for any updates. Luckily, or sadly, depending on how you looked at it, Paige Nolan's murder wasn't making major headlines. The media was full of stories on the latest celebrity meltdown and the endless round of movie star gossip. The Martinez case was big news, but even then the coverage focussed on the personalities involved rather than the crimes committed. These stories had their place of course, but to Beth Turner, serious journalist and crime investigator, it felt that this type of 'news' had taken the spotlight from the real news and current affairs, at least it had in this town.

"Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, did you know that Ben Talbot is the next big thing? I can't believe he is getting so much coverage. He looks like he's enjoying all the attention though." She held out her phone so he could see a picture of a beaming Ben Talbot, looking like he was doing very well for himself at a civic reception. "Wanna see…..?"

"No, thankyou." Mick didn't even bother to look.

"You really don't like him at all do you?"

"Nope I really don't. "Is there anything about our case?"

"There are the obligatory updates but nothing major. Carl is going to have questions about Paige's background in Montreal. What are we going to tell him?"

"We can tell him what we found out from talking to Chelsea and what we found out ourselves. I called Claudia before we left the hospital, Josef has lined up five highly respected businessmen who will swear on the bible that Simon Brooks was in Montreal attending a meeting with them at the time of the murder."

"Of course." Beth said wryly. "You know, this kind of thing makes me start questioning everything I thought I knew. I mean what else has been covered up because it involved vampires?"

"It's better not to go there Beth, that kind of thinking only makes you crazy. Anyway, it doesn't happen as much as you think. It just seems that way because you are right in the middle of it."

"Still, its all very manipulative though isn't it. You can make anyone believe just about anything."

"It's how we survive." Mick said, his features pinching into a serious expression, his fingers gripping the steering wheel a little tighter.

"Yeah, I understand that it's necessary, but all the lying and covering up. It's no wonder that you don't trust anyone."

"I trust you and I don't lie to you." Mick looked at her, his eyes full of sincerity. His face softened slightly. "You said I'm a terrible liar remember?"

They pulled up in the parking lot of the police station.

"Maybe you just pretend to be a terrible liar." She teased, her eyes narrowing suspiciously, looking him up and down. She leant towards him meeting him halfway for a kiss.

"You don't really believe that. You are a smart girl, you would have called me out on that a long time ago."

"I think considering our jobs, we can both lie pretty convincingly when we need to."

"Yeah, we'd better go in before Carl puts out an APB on us."

mlmlmlml

_Later that night..._

Holding her hand tightly in his as they walked into Josef's spacious home, Beth could tell the moment that Mick's mood changed. Music filtered throughout the room and beyond, while the low lighting that surrounded the pool shimmered in the crystal clear water. The pool area was littered with statuesque model types wearing swimsuits that left little to the imagination.

Beth immediately regretted the bag of potato chips she had for lunch and the packet of M&Ms that she had scoffed down on the drive over. What chance did a normal girl have in a room with all these gorgeous women on display.

"Wow, it looks like a Victoria's Secret photo shoot in here." Beth noticed that some of the women had zeroed in on Mick when they walked in. She couldn't blame them but she moved closer to him anyway to show that he was taken.

Mick enjoyed the display of possessiveness but didn't show it outwardly. "You don't notice after a while." He said matter-of-factly.

A very beautiful, raven-haired girl walked past them wearing almost nothing, swaying her hips seductively. They both looked as she walked over to the edge of the pool and dived in to the sparkling water.

"I can see that." Beth quipped. Mick turned around and smiled at her innocently.

Josef suddenly appeared out of nowhere looking very young and very hot in jeans and a simple t-shirt. "Hey you two. Beth, care to take a dip? I'm sure we can find a swimsuit for you."

"We're not here to swim." Mick grumbled.

"We're not here to swim." Josef mimicked in a whiny voice as Mick passed him giving him a dirty look. "I was asking Beth not you."

Josef looked at Beth as if asking her what was going on with him but she just shrugged her shoulders.

The pool did look very inviting but she wasn't prepared to join the parade of barely dressed beauties that Josef was eagerly casting his eyes over. "Thanks, but I think I'll pass. Maybe another time when there isn't as much…. company."

"_Or competition." she thought to herself_.

"Stop by anytime Beth, you're always welcome."

"Thanks Josef." Beth followed his gaze out to the pool. "All of those girls out there look barely in their twenties. If feeding fresh is just about food, then why does it matter how old the freshies are or if they are male or female?

Josef wasn't prepared for a question about freshies from Beth. Trust her to go right for the jugular, so to speak. He heard Mick give a warning growl. "Personal choice. You decide what to eat based on your own preferences don't you?

Beth gave him a look. It was hardly the same thing. "Aren't you worried about so many people knowing what you are?"

"Not all of those girls are freshies Beth, you just assumed they were. A vampire can't feed on the same freshie every day. It's not healthy or responsible."

Josef looked over at Mick who was talking to Logan but still well within vamp hearing range. No doubt this conversation was making him nervous. Josef said something to him in that below audible levels thing they did and he laughed out loud at Mick's response.

"I know you said just something about me, what was it?" Beth demanded.

"I said that I hoped you two were practicing safe feeding and what he told me to do to myself is anatomically impossible."

"Leave him alone, you know it's a sensitive issue with him." It was with her as well and it annoyed her that Josef was always making digs at Mick's choice not to feed fresh.

"I know and that's why it's so much fun."

Mick rejoined them just as Beth spied Logan and Ryder with another man that looked vaguely familiar.

"Mick, who's that with Logan? I think I've seen him somewhere before?" She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew that if she thought about it long enough, it would come to her eventually. She was good with faces.

"Patrick Doyle. He plays poker with us sometimes. Where would you have seen him?"

"I'm not sure. I'm going to go say hello, okay?" Mick nodded and she walked off. He watched after her as she greeted the small group of vampires with a gorgeous smile.

"Look at them, the poor schmucks go to mush when a beautiful woman deigns to speak to them." Josef snarked.

Mick felt sorry for them. Beth could put any man off balance with that killer smile of hers.

"All work and no play making Mick a cranky old man?"

Mick turned back to Josef frowning at his friend's comment.

"Isn't there enough near naked woman here for you to leer at? Did you really think I'd let Beth …" Mick paused a moment. It wasn't about him letting Beth do anything. He didn't want Josef to look at Beth the same way he was looking at the girls around the pool. "I asked you to hold off all this until we left and you just ignored me."

"No I didn't. I thought you were just talking about Sylvie and as you can she, she is not here."

Mick rolled his eyes. It was useless saying anything else when Josef was playing dumb so he changed the subject. "Where is Claudia?"

"She's on her way."

"What about this vamp Josef? "

"Simon Brooks?"

"So you do know who he is."

"We have been over this Mick, you can't get involved." Josef explained patiently. It had been a long day. He wasn't in the mood for an extended debate with Mick about vampire politics.

"What do you mean? He followed this girl to LA to kill her and left her bleeding to death in the street. What happened to keeping our secret? Huh? What about that?" Mick kept his voice low and controlled so that Beth couldn't hear.

"Vamps kill humans all the time Mick. The cops aren't going to work it out. Our secret is safe."

"Any other time you want to kill anyone that crosses you in any way, shape or form. Are you saying you are happy to let vamps come to LA and do whatever the hell they want with immunity?"

"No, I'm not saying that, what I am saying is that in this instance, we have to stay out of it and let the elders in Montreal deal with it. We stay out of their business and they stay out of ours. You know that's how it works, how it has always worked."

"What about this vamp, does he just get away with it? This is just bullshit vamp politics Josef."

Josef agreed but the fact was there wasn't anything he could do without causing bigger problems. "Brooks is a nasty piece of work who treats his freshies like pets. There is no law against being an arrogant bastard Mick. He killed a human in depraved circumstances, but what vampire can say they haven't done the same thing."

Mick looked across the room at Beth. How many humans had he killed over the last fifty years, accidentally or otherwise?

"Okay, you're right. I just…..I just have a gut feeling that there is more to this than meets the eye."

"You accused me of not caring what happened to you once. The vamps up there are old school Mick. If you piss them off they will come after you. It's not just you now; you have Beth to think about. If they don't know about her already they soon will. Are you willing to risk her life in the name of justice for a stranger."

"No, of course not." Mick admitted quietly.

One of the bathing beauties sauntered over to Josef and whispered something in his ear.

"I'll be back, go get yourself something to drink. There's a buffet set up in the dining room if Beth wants something to eat." "Oh and Mick, Claudia wants to talk to you alone before she meets with Beth."

Josef walked off leaving Mick standing alone, wondering what The Cleaner wanted to talk to him about.

mlmlml


	40. Chapter 40

**Just Us Chapter 40**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

A loved up Mickbeth chapter for your reading pleasure. Not sure what has come over me. It may have something to do with the fact that I am currently in the city of love. Yes, this post comes to you from Paris. I am feeling inspired and hoping to get some writing done over the next few weeks - in amongst the other stuff of course. :) :)

Enjoy :) penni x

* * *

Beth looked over the vast array of delicious looking food Josef had arranged for his party guests. For someone that didn't eat food it was quite an impressive spread. Still thinking about how she needed to keep her eating habits in check, she lingered over the salad items doing her best to ignore the chilli, garlic and cheese laden pasta dishes that she really wanted.

"Is something wrong with the food Beth?" Mick asked standing close by as he waited for her to make her selection.

"No everything looks great." Beth responded heaping some simple steamed vegetables onto her plate adding a small piece of grilled chicken breast trying to make her choice look a little less depressing. Usually, Beth could eat whatever she liked as long as she exercised every day. She hadn't been to the gym since Julia had left, maybe she should start up dance classes again. They had always worked to keep her weight in check in the past. She promised herself that she would make the arrangements first thing in the morning. There would be no more chips, soda, chocolate or take out until she had things back under control.

"All the things you could have picked and that's all you are having?"

"Yeah well I have to watch my weight." Beth replied, watching a couple of giggly girls walk away with only carrot and celery sticks on their plates. She didn't miss the fact that they were eying Mick the whole time or that he seemed to be ignoring them. "All these women are making me feel like I have a figure the size of a barn."

Mick wrapped one hand around her hip to pull her closer to him, the other he let drift over her backside giving it a playful pat. He knew and loved every inch of her body, the feel of it, the weight of it under his hands when he held her close. Every curve, every dip and hollow were all etched into his brain for all time.

"There is nothing wrong with your figure sweetheart, nothing at all." He nuzzled her behind the ear making her arch into him. It was so easy for him to get her all light headed and agreeable. Something else she sometimes had trouble keeping under control.

"You love me, you have to say that." Beth said kissing him quickly before breaking away from him to sit down at a beautifully laid out table in front of a picture window that looked out over a magnificent view of the city.

Mick joined her, pouring them both a glass of red wine. He sat back watching her as she began to eat. He couldn't help but think that life was too short to deny yourself the things that you really wanted. Perhaps this was due to the fact that his own options for sustenance were so very limited.

Beth's phone buzzed with an incoming text message and she looked over at Mick apologetically. "It might be Carl, maybe he has some news."

Mick nodded for her to go ahead.

Beth retrieved her phone, checked it quickly then threw it back in her bag.

"I take it that wasn't Carl?"

"No it wasn't. It was Ben Talbot."

Mick looked angry. Talbot had already called and left a message for her to call him back saying he wanted to check in with her to see how she was going with the case. "Maybe you should just get it over with and call him back, he obviously wants to talk to you."

"I'll call him tomorrow, he can wait." Beth said dismissively. She hadn't told him that Talbot had texted her more than once wanting her to meet with him to 'catch up'. There was no use making him even angrier than he already was.

"So what's up?" Beth asked to change the subject. "I'm guessing that me being here tonight wasn't your idea."

Mick looked back at her over the top of his wine glass. She knew him so well. He took a sip of wine taking his time to decide how to answer her question.

"No it wasn't. Josef thinks that it's time that you were bought more into the community. He has for a while now."

"And you don't agree?"

"No I don't. I would keep you right out of it…._and all to myself_ …if I could. The problem is that more and more vamps are hearing about you and taking an interest. Apparently, we are quite the talk of the vamp grapevine."

Beth laughed. "You mean like Brad and Angelina?"

Mick smiled a little which was exactly why she made light of what he had said. "Not quite, but if showing the community that you are under his protection is what it takes to keep you safe, then I have no choice but to go along with it."

He looked so serious that Beth slipped her hand into his across the table. "Do you think I'm in any real danger?"

"You will always be in danger because of what I am Beth. I've been trying to tell you that from the beginning."

"I know you have, I'm sorry." Beth couldn't stand the sadness in his eyes. She would do anything to take that hurt away. All she could do at that very moment was to show him that she trusted him to take care of her, that she loved him and wanted to be with him no matter what the danger. She would always choose him. She knew that deep down he had accepted that it was her choice to be with him despite the possibility that it may mean the end of her life. It was just the way it was. "I love you."

Mick nodded leaning towards her. "I know, let's take our wine out on the terrace and enjoy some of that moonlight while we wait for Claudia to show." His lips were almost touching hers, so close Beth could almost taste the wine. She ran her tongue along the top edge of his lower lip till he opened his mouth letting her in for a kiss that left him in no doubt that she wasn't against the idea of making out in the semi darkness of the terrace.

Mick stood and held out his hand to help her up from her seat. Beth smiled and picked up their glasses while Mick picked up the bottle with his free hand leading her towards the French doors that separated the dining room from the secluded terrace. It was an intimate space that could be cut off from the dining room and preying eyes.

Once outside Mick set the bottle on the edge of the balcony, waiting for Beth to do the same before he took her in his arms and kissed her. Beth returned the kiss with equal fervour and it wasn't long before they both wanted more. Mick had wanted her like this all day. There had been no time for any love play during their morning routine. It wasn't fair of him to want her so much but he couldn't help it. The kisses in Carl's office had been all too brief, the hand holding, the teasing, the words of love and now the very feel of her body so close, the scent of her arousal layered over his, his jealousy at Talbot calling and wanting to see her, it all whirled around and around till he just had to…do something.

As Beth moved closer into him, he slipped his leg between hers, sliding her up and over his thigh as she sighed and moaned his name. One hand held her in place as she moved slowly against him while the other lifted her face to his so he could kiss her again and again. He could hear the music and laughter of the people gathered around the pool. They couldnt be seen from their darkened corner of the balcony but he had to give her the option of taking this somewhere less public.

"Beth."

"Mmmm" she was kissing down his neck across his shouder, her hand moving under his shirt driving him to distraction.

"Maybe we should do this somewhere a little more private." _Like at home in our own bed._

"You want to stop, now?"

"God no. I was just thinking that we should ..." He thought briefly of taking her to one of the many guest bedrooms but he didn't want to let go of her long enough to make it there. Couldn't if he was honest with himself.

"Mick" was all she said, all she had to say.

"Okay, but if Josef walks in on us it's not my fault this time." He turned them around so that Beth was shielded from anyone interupting them from the dining room.

"I know sweetheart." She cooed back at him breathlessly. She found the buttons of his jeans and moved her hand around him, freeing him, making him moan in return.

"Oh God Beth that feels so good, baby help me…"

Beth knew what he wanted. She let go of him long enough to undo the button of her own jeans and pushed them down over her hips and legs while Mick supported her weight. Her feet never touched the ground, his lips never left her body. He kissed her everywhere he could reach. They were both so close, neither of them wanted to stop. It had to be right here and right now. Mick chuckled thinking about that night he had said those exact words to her.

"…._this is about us and how we feel about each other, right here, right now_…"

Well right here, right now he wanted to push himself into her and make her come in his arms, calling his name over and over, just like he had that night. His Beth. He had wanted and needed her so much then. He would never, ever, be able to get enough of her and the way she made him feel.

"Is something wrong Mick?"

He looked down at her, her beautiful blue eyes filled with passion, her hair mussed up just the way he liked it, looking at him wondering why he had stopped.

"Everything is perfect sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too but if you don't finish this right now I'm going to…"

Mick kissed her to stop her talking. There was no need for words now. After another searing kiss they looked deeply into each other's eyes, gasping and holding on tightly to each other as they always did for that first blissful push inside. It didn't take long for them to be riding high on a wave of pure pleasure and desire.

It was over in no time. A fast but no less satisfying coupling that left them both breathless and panting.

After a couple of minutes holding her close, Mick set Beth down on her feet. "Sweetheart, that was…"

"Amazing? Yeah it was…" Beth reached up and caressed his cheek with her hand. "It always is."

Mick could hear Josef welcoming the Cleaner and her crew to his home, cursing the fact that one of them was Gabrielle. The last thing he wanted was for Beth to have to deal with any crap from her tonight.

"The Cleaner just arrived." Mick kissed Beth again, soft and sweet this time.

"I'd better go and freshen up then." They helped each other back into their jeans smiling and giggling like love struck teenagers.

"There are a couple of spare rooms on this floor we can use."

"Okay, let's go." Mick took Beth's hand looking all serious again. "What?"

"Beth, you don't have to do this, tonight or any other night if you don't want to, meet with Claudia and the others I mean."

Beth smiled at him and he knew by the look on her face that there was no way that he could change her mind. "Oh, I am _sooo _doing this."

He couldn't help but smile back. His Beth had never been the type to back away from anything. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder protectively and guided her out of the room loving the feel of her against him, her arm wrapped around his waist under his coat.

"Yeah, I thought so."

mlmlml


	41. Chapter 41

**Just Us Chapter 41**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

A shorter chapter to keep things moving. I have done a lot of writing for upcoming chapters in the weirdest places. This chapter wouldn't come for some reason - a little insight into Claudia's past. The next chapter will be up soon.

Enjoy penni :)

* * *

"Now do you believe me?" Josef asked of his companion as she looked upon Mick St John and Beth Turner with a surprised expression on her face. She hated losing a bet, especially a sure thing and especially to Josef Kostan.

The Cleaner said nothing for a moment, still taking in the couple huddled together on a comfortable sofa in one of the less formal sitting rooms of the palatial home. The two were in their own little world talking quietly together, constantly connected in one way or another, touching, stealing the odd kiss. Mick sipped on a glass of blood, Beth red wine. They were completely at ease with each other and obviously, very much in love.

"I'll have the money to you by the end of the evening." Claudia hissed at Josef's smirking face.

"I'll take it in free cleanups." He winked at her making her lose her frown. She only let him see a small smile at his audacity. It was one of the things she loved most about her long time friend. "What, you never know right?"

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I never would have believed it. Mick St John happy and head over heels in love." Claudia was fond of the young vamp and had always despised Coraline's treatment of him. Mick had lived a mostly solitary life for many years. He deserved to find love and happiness and she was pleased for him. It was no surprise to her that he had found that love with a human.

"Yes, he is." Josef remarked looking from his friends, his family. "I think the feeling is mutual. Beth isn't going anywhere any time soon."

Both vampires turned when Beth giggled at something that Mick said. Her face was luminous in the low light of the room. With a smile on his face Mick reached out to stroke his fingers down the side of her cheek. Grabbing hold of his hand, Beth leaned in closer and kissed him sweetly then whispered something in his ear. Mick hugged her close to him and whispered something back that had her beaming.

"Do you remember how that feels Claudia? You used to look at Marco exactly the same way."

"Now don't go all sentimental on me Josef. It was a long time ago." Claudia cautioned. She hadn't let herself think about the love of her life for a long time. The memories were always so painful. Josef gave her a little nudge knowing that she was remembering exactly how it felt like it was yesterday.

In 1897 her human lover hadn't wanted to be turned. A physician and scholar, Claudia had nursed him through the final months of his illness respecting his wish but wondering how she would go on without him after nearly twenty years together. She held him in her arms as he lay dying, using the last of his energy to tell her that he loved her, that she had been his whole world. Even so, he just didn't want to live forever. Claudia had never been the type to indulge in self-pity but she couldn't help the little prick of feeling that Josef's words had wrung from somewhere deep within.

"I miss him so much." Claudia spoke in a whisper. "It still hurts Josef. After all this time it still….." She swiped the tears from her eyes, hating being so weak in front of her friend.

Josef could certainly sympathise, his thoughts turned to Sarah and the life they had planned together after her turning.

"I know Claudia, I know."

mlmlml

Mick walked into Josef's study for his 'talk' with the Cleaner. He could guess what she wanted to talk to him about. Beth.

It was Josef that greeted him from the huge desk that dominated the room.

"Where have you been?" A quick twitch of the nose told Josef all he needed to know. "You couldn't wait till you got home? You two are in danger of being out of control, you know that right." Josef was only half joking. Beth had certainly erased any hangups Mick had about sex outside the sanctuary of their own home.

"You're the one that was always telling me to go for it. We got a little caught up in the moment, that's all." What more was there to say?

"Right. Claudia will be back in a minute. There is something I need to ask you first. It's about Beth."

Mick sat down in the chair opposite worried by Josef's tone of voice. "What about Beth?"

"Is there any reason why Ben Talbot would be going over to her apartment late at night?" Josef watched the expression on Mick's face turn from concern to fury. His eyes flashed and a low growl emanated from deep within his chest. "He's been there a couple of nights this week. Is there something going on?"

"Talbot has been at her apartment?" Mick wanted to go straight over there and wait for him to show up. He wasn't sure what he would do when he did but it wasn't going to be pretty. The son of a bitch had it coming. "How do you know Josef? Why are you watching her place?"

"I'm not watching her place. I'm watching Talbot. You didn't answer my question." Josef thought he saw a glimmer of doubt in Mick's eyes.

Mick's mind was racing. Just how often had Talbot turned up at Beth's apartment hoping to catch her at home? It gave him a little satisfaction that Talbot would have realised she had been staying with him. "Beth has been staying with me at the loft. Talbot has been calling wanting to meet up but she's been ignoring his calls."

"Okay. Good."

"No, it's not okay. You really thought Beth was involved with him?"

"No, but I had to ask." Josef answered matter of factly.

"Why didn't you tell me you have a surveillance team on Talbot?

"It's just a precautionary measure. The DA is going after the players in the Martinez case. I told you that a few vamps were involved in financing some of his operations right?"

Mick nodded, that particular conversation coming back to him. "Yeah, you did. And?"

"And you wanted to stay out of it. I'm just taking care of business. Talbot has a team looking into Martinez's financials. We can't risk him turning up evidence that may implicate members of the tribe. Logan has been running interference for me when they get too close. Really, it's no big deal Mick."

Josef didn't have any qualms about lying to Mick when he had to. The source of the list of names Talbot had received had long been uncovered and taken care of. There was nothing Talbot could do with the information without damaging his credibility and therefore his career. The man has wisely kept his silence. It had been a smart move. Josef had never thought much of the young upstart ADA. His recent success and the media attention he was currently courting gave the impression that he enjoyed the spotlight and all that came with it. The guy would do well in politics if he could keep his nose clean.

The fact that he had the balls to go after Beth Turner and pit himself against a very jealous and possessive Mick St John was impressive but totally stupid. Did the guy have a death wish?

Claudia walked in and the conversation ended. Josef left the room promising to make sure that Beth was okay. He closed the heavy doors on his way out making Mick feel uncomfortable in Claudia's presence.

"If this little talk is about Beth I've been over all this with Josef."

Claudia looked back at him from the other side of the desk, all traces of empathy and sentimentality replaced with her usual cool, calm and collected persona.

"You couldn't leave her alone could you?" she accused sourly. "You just had to bring her into our world regardless of the consequences."

Mick went on the defence. "Coraline bought Beth into this world a long time ago." He spat out bitterly.

"Yes, she did but you kept her in it. You should have left her alone instead of following her around like a sick puppy all those years. She would have forgotten you."

"She didn't forget anything Claudia. She remembered me that night at the fountain. I know she did." Mick was lost in thoughts of seeing Beth that night after many years of keeping a safe distance for both their sakes.

_Do I know you?_

His response to that question had been the first untruth in a long line of untruths between them in the early stages of their relationship.

"Beth and I are together and I know what that means for her, for both of us. We both want this and we don't need anyone's blessing, okay?"

Claudia's face softened at Mick's determination to stand up for what he wanted. She had had to justify her own relationship with a human to the elders of the vampire nation many times over the years.

"It is my job as an elder here in LA to remind you that you have a responsibility to all of your vampire brothers and sisters. This human is your responsibility and if anything were to happen that would compromise our secret, you would both be held accountable. The consequences of her actions are also your consequences."

Mick looked away then back. He trusted Beth with his life and knew in his soul that she would never betray him. "I understand. I trust Beth with my life."

"You love her deeply, that kind of love can cloud things."

It had been that way with Coraline. Love could cloud your judgement, make you do things that you would never normally do, make you blind to what was really going on around you. He had learnt that lesson many times over. It was different this time around. "I know Beth, better than anyone."

Claudia looked at him for a long moment. "I believe that you believe that Mick. She will always be under a cloud of suspicion, distrust and contempt. A lot of vamps don't feel the same way about humans as you do. It isn't going to be easy for Beth."

"Nothing has been easy for us since we started this thing, even before that. It took me a long time to give in to my feelings for her because I knew what being with me would be like for her. It was only when I realised that she knew and she wanted it anyway that I let myself love her the way I wanted to for the longest time, longer than she even knows."

Claudia smiled at him. "Then I am happy for you Mick. It isn't often that these relationships work out but when they do it's a beautiful thing."

Mick smiled back. He didn't know that much about her past but he sensed that she was speaking from personal experience.

Mick turned to the closed doors. Beth was waiting outside in the corridor.

"Curious little thing, isn't she?" Claudia remarked a gentle smile spreading across her face.

"You have no idea." Mick replied standing to make his way over to let Beth in.

"Mick, I appreciate you speaking with me so candidly. This conversation stays in this room. Your privacy is assured."

If there was one thing that you could count on in the world it was the Cleaner's absolute discretion regarding private matters.

"Thanks, I… Beth and I really appreciate that."

Beth stepped back into the hall when the doors opened unexpectantly, her heart racing, her hands clutched to her chest. "Mick, you scared me!"

"Then you shouldn't have been eavesdropping at the door." Mick snarked, rubbing his hands along her arms to calm her down.

"I wasn't eavesdropping." She had tried but the doors were so thick she couldn't hear a thing. Anyway they were talking about her. Didn't she have a right to know what was being said? "Josef told me you were ready for me. So, how did it go in there?"

"I'll tell you later, we had better go back in."

As they turned to go back into the study Mick grabbed Beth's arm. "Beth, just be careful okay. Dont' ask too many questions. Claudia is a very private person, she isn't going to appreciate the reporter side of you. Oh and don't call her by her real name, it's very disrespectful." He only got away with it in private because of his friendship with Josef.

Beth nodded "Okay, I'll be good."

"It's not just that. Ah…you might hear some stuff that you won't like. The Cleaner and her crew have a different attitude towards humans than I do. They have to to do…to do what they do."

Beth put her hand in his and gave it a little squeeze. "I understand."

Mick seemed more nervous about the meeting than Beth did. "Okay." He kissed her quickly before entering the room. Beth took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and followed Mick through the door.

mlmlml


	42. Chapter 42

**Just Us Chapter 42**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

Here is the next chapter. Sorry if the techy parts sound a bit lame. It seems plausible to me but I am no expert.

Enjoy penni :)

* * *

There was little time for anything but a polite introduction. The doors on the other side of the room opened, walls parted and suddenly Josef's quiet, intimate study became a hive of activity. Josef himself strode in ahead of Ryder and Logan who seemed to be hanging on every word the 400 year old vampire was saying. They obediently made their way to their respective workstations and got busy. A few others that Beth hadn't seen before followed in their footsteps not wanting to be the one to be on the receiving end of the boss's anger tonight. Two of the Cleaners crew appeared out of nowhere taking position beside their leader looking all stern faced and ready for anything. Beth grimaced noting that Gabrielle was one of them. She felt a pang of something she couldn't quite name as Gabrielle looked at her with something akin to contempt. Her attention was diverted when Josef addressed the group.

"Let's get started. Mick why don't you tell us where the cops are with this thing."

Not everyone in the room was privy to the information that a human would be joining them this evening. They looked at Beth surprised that she had not been asked to leave before the meeting had started.

"Miss Turner will be joining us. She is after all a major part of the police investigation." Josef's words had caused a ripple of disbelief around the room. It was this exact moment that Beth realised what a concession it must have been for her, a human, to be allowed to attend.

Mick flinched at the casual way that Josef had referred to the brutal murder of Paige Nolan. He stood and provided the gathering of vampires with a succinct summary on the state of the case.

"Given the lack of hard forensic evidence, Lt Davis is looking at cases with a similar MO." He added finally, glancing at Claudia acknowledging the part her crew had played in making sure that no such evidence would be found.

"What cases? Is there anything that we can take advantage of? What's the plan? Josef questioned gruffly.

Mick bristled a bit at his tone. Sometimes Josef's expectations were off the scale. "I don't know yet. Beth and I met with the team earlier. It's kind of hard to get specifics when Carl was right there in front of us the whole time we were in his office."

"Not good enough Mick. What kind of detective are you anyway? Wasn't there a secretary you could charm the information from or something?"

Was he serious? Had he been watching too many old detective movies? You couldn't just lift handwritten files that had been casually left on desks by overworked cops anymore. It wasn't as easy as it used to be. Times had changed, files were all computerised now

"I'm a vampire not a magician Josef." Mick spat back. "Isn't that what Ryder and Logan are here for?"

Claudia smiled a little at the exchange. As entertaining as it was it wasn't getting them anywhere. "We don't have time for this. Staging a copycat is time consuming. If we are going to do this we have to get moving, tonight."

"I agree, the sooner this is wrapped up the better. Is Davis likely to let this go?" Josef asked Mick.

"No. The guy is under the pump with cases but he is dedicated. He is not the type to let things slide. We need to come up with some sort of plausible solution for him to close the case."

"Where is Christopher Barrett? Isn't he supposed to be available to help us with this type of thing?" This time Josef directed his question at Claudia.

"Barrett is heading out of town for a few days on official business. I talked to him earlier, he agrees with Mick that a solution needs to present itself for this to go away.

"There have been too many unsolved cases lately. They can't afford another one. The DA's office will want it all tied up nicely in a bow ready for prosecution." Davis wouldn't let it go and neither would Talbot. Despite being busy with the Martinez case, Talbot was still showing an interest in this case, mainly due to the fact that he and Beth were involved in the investigation.

"Okay Mick, this is your game. We agree that we have do to something. Beth, you are the media expert. What is your take on the situation?"

Beth, who had been listening quietly and intently, was taken aback by Josef directly addressing her. All eyes turned to her.

"Chelsea has a story to tell Josef. Any good news editor would have someone on this. A friend at the hospital told me that Carl, Lt Davis, has an officer outside Chelsea's room. Some reporters have been hanging around trying to speak to her."

"Once she goes home all bets are off." Mick added.

"I could try some of my contacts and see if anyone is working this story. I have to say it would be on my list of leads to follow up."

"It involves vampires, of course it would be on _your_ radar Blondie." Josef quipped. "It won't hurt to be prepared. Hopefully, after tonight there will be different story for them to tell."

"There hasn't been much media attention. The whole thing may just slip right under the radar." Claudia looked over at Beth to see her reaction.

The Cleaner had been watching the young woman intently throughout the meeting. Beth had been quiet but not intimidated by a room full of vampires. "The public these days seem to be more interested in the latest celebrity meltdown, it's interesting what passes for news these days in the human world. Anyway, what is the death of one human in the scheme of things?" The comment was meant to get a rise from the young human and sure enough it did.

"There are still people in this city who care about real news, real people. I agree that our society has become blasé about death and murder but there are still some good dedicated reporters out there who are interested in more than the latest Hollywood hook up or sex and drug scandal."

"Beth." Mick said quietly taking hold of her hand.

"Let her speak Mick. I admire people who stand up for what they believe in. Even if those views are a little naïve. You are very young, Ms Turner, you haven't been around long enough to become jaded about the world. The reality is so much darker than you think and getting darker by the day. Human behaviour can be quite base and uncaring of others at times just as it can be in our world."

"There is good and bad in the human and vamp worlds I'm sure. I hope I never become jaded about the good things in either worlds, no matter how long I am _around_."

" I hope that's true Beth. Mick, I can see why you like this girl so much. She shares your optimism for the future."

"Optimism isn't a bad thing to aspire to. It what keeps us getting out of the freezer every day." Josef put his two cents in in support. "Perhaps we can continue this philosophical discussion another time."

"Well it looks like you have everything under control here. We may as well go back out on patrol. Mick, call me when you have some concrete plans. We'll be standing by."

Mick nodded. "Will do."

"Ms Turner, it was …..interesting meeting you. I hope to see you again sometime."

Claudia and her crew left without another word. Gabrielle gave Mick a seductive smile as she walked past, ignoring Beth who was sitting right beside him. Mick caught the expression on Beth's face as Gabrielle left the room, her eyes still on him. Gabrielle had made it obvious that she was interested.

"Interesting? What does that mean?" Beth whispered to Mick, choosing to focus on something else.

"I think it means she likes you." Mick whispered back.

"Really? How can you tell that?"

"Claudia is like Josef, she doesn't waste time talking to people that she doesn't like."

"Okay, well I suppose that's good."

"It's good. Believe me, it's good."

Josef walked over and barked some instructions at Logan, catching their attention.

"Damn it!" Logan's fingers were flying over the keyboard. "Looks like the LAPD have updated the security firewalls since the last time I hacked directly into their network."

"Which means?" Josef was not amused.

"Which means that I have to make some adjustments to my program. I'll get you in but it may take a little longer than you would like Mr Kostan."

Josef growled showing his fangs. "How much longer Logan?" What was the use of having all the latest equipment money could buy if you still had to wait for the information you needed.

Logan showed real fear in his eyes. Josef Kostan had a reputation for dealing with those that displeased him. "Not long, I just need to run a few diagnostics….Sir. "

"Maybe I can help." Beth interjected from her perch on the side of the chair that Mick was sitting in. She rummaged through her bag looking for her notebook.

"Blondie if you pull those files we need out of that purse I'm going to kiss you." He smirked at Mick who smirked back.

Beth smiled at them both. They acted just like two little boys sometimes. "I don't have the files Josef but I have something." She said holding up her notebook. "Mick is my laptop still in the car?"

"Yeah, I think so." He tossed the keys to one of Josef's lackeys to retrieve Beth's laptop bag from the Benz. "Why?"

"I can get remote access to the web based system that Carl uses to document his investigations." She looked over at Logan. " I assume that you can get into it from the site history on my laptop?"

"Piece of cake, no problem" Logan said confidently.

"Beth, you told me that Talbot couldn't get you clearance for remote access, your access is restricted to the office."

The lackey returned to the room, respectfully handing Beth her laptop bag, which she passed on to Logan who quickly got to work.

"I don't have remote access but Josh did. This new system was implemented just before the Tejada trial started. He used to work on the case at home sometimes so…."

"So, if Josh accessed the site on your laptop we're in…" Mick finished for her.

Beth nodded and smiled at him as he put his arm around her waist pulling her down to share the chair with him.

"If the security has been tightened recently his logon and password will probably have been wiped."

Beth held up her notebook. "I thought about that too." Beth looked guiltily over at Mick then Josef. "That's why I made a note of Talbot's logon and password. I guess that I was saving it for a rainy day." She got up and handed her notebook over to Logan.

"Man, what is it with passwords, don't people realise that they do actually serve a useful purpose?" Logan dramatically waved his hands around for effect.

"Ben had his written on his desk calendar. Real secure huh."

"He was probably distracted by your presence Beth." Josef teased.

"Is that what happened when you gave Lola the password to your account so she could steal a million bucks from you?"

Beth looked over at Josef eyebrows raised, a smile gracing her lips in delight at that little bit of information.

"Shut up Mick, everyone knows you use Beth's birthday for your password for everything and have for the last twenty odd years."

Beth turned towards Mick highly amused. "It's not is it?

"No it isn't." he insisted. "I changed it ages ago." It was now the date they met at the fountain, the day that changed his life forever.

"Oh Mick that is so adorable." She smiled sweetly at him, kissed his nose and then lifted his chin to kiss him properly.

"This is all very amusing children but we have work to do." Josef crouched glaring at Mick for revealing to Beth that he had been duped by Lola.

"Gee, there a a lot of vacation websites on here, are you and Mick planning a romantic getaway?

"Umm maybe." was all Beth could say while she tried to think of all the websites she had visited lately.

"Oh my, you would look so hot in that brown and orange striped bikini Beth."

"Mind your own business Logan. Just focus on the task at hand will you." Mick growled while Josef snickered in the background about Beth bringing said bikini over to his pool for a test run.

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend anyone. Okay, we're in"

Mick and Beth jumped up from their seat and walked over to take a look. Josef chose to head for his desk to check some financials, these kinds of operations were very expensive. He had been in charge of these accounts for decades and despite the state of the economy, they had never been in better shape.

Mick looked over Logan's shoulder at the site that Beth was talking about. It didn't look like the regular site they had hacked into many times before.

"Logan, can you make sure that there is no trace that these records were accessed from Beth's ….."

"Way ahead of you Mick. It looks like both Davis and Talbot have updated files tonight so I can manipulate the user history to coincide with the time that Talbot was logged in."

"Okay good. Beth come and show us how this works. I haven't seen this system before."

Much to Logan's dismay Mick pushed him out from behind the desk to make way for Beth. Logan started to protest before a stern look from Mick told him to keep quiet.

"It's pretty cool actually. It's an interface that links the DA's office with the police department. All the case files are loaded in but only the lead detective and the ADA assigned to the case are able to access it while the case is open. Carl updates the files each day or when there is a new development. Ben can be kept up to date with what is happening without having to have so many face-to-face meetings. Lab reports, witness statements, crime scene photos, evidence logs, they all get scanned in so everything is at their fingertips. Plus it makes it much easier when the case goes to trial. Everything is all there, things tend not to go missing, if you know what I mean."

Beth sighed with relief when the files that Carl had been updating came up on the screen complete with crime scene photos and a full history of each case. She pointed to three files that had the most recent entries. Have a look at these first, this symbol means that he has flagged these as the most likely, the ones he is most interested in."

Beth opened one of the files to show Mick the comprehensive notes that Carl had made. "That's good. It will tell us where his head is at and make it easier for us to come up with something he will accept as the truth."

"Yeah, the truth." Beth mumbled. The truth was that someone else was going to be blamed for murdering Paige Nolan. The fact that said person had already killed made it a little easier to swallow. "So what happens to Simon Brooks?"

Mick looked at her almost pleading with her not to push the issue. "Beth we talked about this."

Josef reappeared at their side. "That is not your concern Beth, the elders of the Montreal community will deal with Brooks. I'm sure that Mick has already explained all this to you."

Beth felt duly chastised. "Yes he did explain." It didn't mean that it was acceptable though. Mick had agreed with her that Brooks would probably get off very lightly. It wasn't fair. There would be no justice for Paige Nolan and her baby.

"Logan, Ryder, lets get to work analysing these cases and see what we can come up with then run your analysis by Mick. He will know which scenario Davis will be satisfied with. Mick, call Gasol and fill him in on what is happening. He'll need time to prepare."

Mick pulled his phone from his pocket and stepped away to talk to Guillermo.

"Beth it's time for all good little humans to go home to bed."

"Please don't dismiss me like a little girl Josef." Beth protested.

"On the contrary, you did a great job tonight. You have done your part now it's time for us to do ours okay? Besides, it's late and we need you to be at work tomorrow as all this unfolds."

"Okay. I'll go but I'd rather stay here." She knew she would lie awake wondering what they were doing.

"Come on Blondie, it's not like you won't find out how it ends."

Mick returned interrupting their conversation. "All set. I'll just take Beth home."

"They need you here Mick. I'm sure that Josef can find someone to drive me home." She looked over at Josef who nodded and began punching numbers into his phone to make the arrangements.

"Okay, if you're sure. I do need to take a look at those files right away. Let me walk you out."

When they got outside a town car was waiting for them. Mick gathered Beth in his arms and leant back against the door of the luxury sedan.

"I'm so proud of you, you did really well in there."

"Thanks, glad I could help out."

"We had a date at the beach tonight." His hands played in her hair sweeping it back from her face. "You promised me some things."

"Yes I did and I delivered on half of them, I'll give you a raincheck for the rest."

"I'll hold you to it." Mick leant down and kissed his mark on her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." The look that Gabrielle gave Mick came back into her mind. What was her game anyway? All thoughts of the female vamp disappeared when Mick's hand slipped under her shirt, his thumb brushing up against her nipple through the lace of her bra making her gasp. Beth started swaying as Mick nuzzled his head into her neck leaving a trail of little kisses up and down her throat. She nearly collapsed in his arms sighing as she let her head tip back then to the side. She reached forward pulling herself into him so that she could run her hands over his shoulders and down his back, feeling him reacting to her touch. His other hand rested under her shirt at the small of her back, slowly moving across to her hip, gently press her into him till every part of her tingled with wanting him.

"Mick, if you want me to go home it's not a good idea to keep doing what you are doing." If his hand went any lower they would be doing it in the back seat of the car.

Mick pulled her closer and kissed her till she couldn't breathe. He pulled her hand around so she could feel his erection. "This is what you do to me Beth, from one kiss." She tried to look away but he followed her movement till she was looking directly into his vamped out eyes."I'm not interested in anyone else, you are all that I want."

Beth smiled a little. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

All night she had watched as the scantily clad freshies looked him over, the comments she made about her figure and having to watch her weight, her reaction to Gabrielle. It wasn't hard to put two and two together.

"I know you pretty well by now sweetheart."

They kissed their goodbyes and held each other close. "I'll miss not having you next to me." Beth stroked her hand down his chest not wanting him to leave. She huddled with him in the warmth of his coat.

"Not as much as I'll miss you. I don't know what time I'll get back. I may have to go …."

"Out of town? I thought as much." Beth said holding him a little tighter.

"I'll try and get back. It's better if we both turn up for work tomorrow."

"Don't worry I'll think of something to tell Carl."

"No I'll try. I don't want to leave you too long . Who knows what trouble you will get yourself in without me to take care of you."

"I'll be fine. I'll be asleep most of the time. What could happen?"

"Mmmm. I have to get back. I'll call you later."

"I'll be waiting."

They kissed again, longer and more desperately this time. It was always so hard for him to leave her. When they broke apart Mick smiled at her and opened the car door so she could hop in the back.

Beth gave him a final hug holding him close to her letting him know that she felt the same way, whispering to him that she would be dreaming of him, waiting for him to come home.

She gave him a big smile and a wave as the car drove off.

mlmlml

When the car pulled up at the loft, the driver got out and opened the door for his special passenger.

"George!" Beth squealed, surprised to see her former bodyguard/babysitter who had been re - assigned for getting too close to her. She had been too pre occupied with thoughts of Mick and the kisses they had shared to realise it had been him at the wheel.

"Miss Beth."

George insisted on escorting Beth right to the door of the loft.

"George, this is so unnecessary. You know Mick can be a little over protective sometimes. I am quite safe going up by myself."

"Oh it's not Mr St John Miss Beth. Mr Kostan was very clear that I was to take you to the door, make sure you were safely inside and then wait for Mr St John to get home."

"But Mick may be gone for hours."

"Those are my orders Miss Beth."

"Great." Beth grumbled. Now she had Josef coddling her as well as Mick. She had to smile to herself, they were both very sweet and wanted to make sure she was safe. There was nothing to be done, she may as well just accept it.

"Okay George but you have to wait inside the loft where it's comfortable, not out in the hallway."

'Whatever you say Miss Beth."

"Please just call me Beth,okay."

The elevator doors opened and they both turned to walk down the long hallway to the door.

Suddenly, George pulled Beth behind him, shielding her from someone waiting at the public entrance of Mick's office.

The woman turned, smelling the human who was peeking around the huge chest of the vampire whose job it was to protect her.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion. I know it's late in human terms. I'm looking for Mick St John."

Beth moved out from behind her protector. The woman standing before her was stunningly beautiful, dark haired and dressed impeccably. There was something so captivating about her that Beth knew at once that she was a vampire. But how did she know Mick?

"Mick isn't home at the moment. He didn't mention to me that he was expecting a client this evening."

"Ah, of course, you must be Miss Turner."

The vampire stepped forward to shake hands. George looked ready to pounce at the first sign of any distress from his charge.

"It's okay George." Beth took the offered hand. It was delicate, soft and extremely well groomed as was every part of this woman. "I'm sorry I don't know you." Beth ventured, her curiosity rising with each passing second.

"My name is Yvette Faraday. I need to speak to Mr St John about the murder of ..."

"Paige Nolan?" Beth remembered the name from the file Mick had shown her. The Faradays owned Nectar, the place Paige worked as a freshie.

The woman nodded.

"You had better come in."

mlmlmlml


	43. Chapter 43

Share

**Just Us Chapter 43**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

Still feeling the love, Mick and Beth get some answers to some long standing questions with a little help from a surprising source.

Enjoy penni :)

* * *

As Beth opened the door to the office and invited a somewhat unimpressed Yvette Faraday to take a seat, she caught the disapproving glare of George. Her protector obviously thought that it would have been a better idea for the vampire to come back when St John was available.

"When do you expect Mr St John to return?" Yvette looked critically around the office thinking it was rather stylish, though not all to her taste. She wondered what sort of man Mick St John was.

"I'm not sure. He's out cleaning up the mess that Simon Brooks made and left for the police." Beth answered caustically. "If you have any information that may help him Mrs Faraday, now would be the time to speak up."

Yvette bristled at the human's audacity. "I fear that I have wasted your time, Miss Turner. Please let Mr St John know that I stopped by and ask him to call me when convenient." The beautiful vamp got up to leave.

Beth realised that she had made a mistake charging in and insulting this woman. She hadn't even got to ask her any questions.

"I'm sorry, please sit down. You came here tonight for a reason. Mick isn't here but we have been working on this case together. You can talk to me."

George moved further into his office, cell phone in hand, capturing Beth's attention. "Miss Turner, Mr St John would like to speak to you, immediately."

Beth couldn't believe that he had called Mick on her. She had to admit that she hadn't handled the situation all that well so far but she was sure that she would be able to turn things around.

"Excuse me for a moment. I'll be right back."

Yvette Faraday nodded and sat back down, putting her purse on Mick's desk and making herself comfortable. Beth was pleased that she had apparently reconsidered leaving.

Beth left the room glaring at George on the way out. Remembering that the vamps would be able to hear her conversation, she headed up the steps to talk to Mick in the privacy of their bedroom. "Mick."

"Hey, are you okay?" She had to smile at the concern in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry; George is here to take care of me. Where are you?"

"Good, that's good. I'm headed out of town with Guillermo. Beth, you were supposed to be in bed dreaming about me by now."

Beth giggled. "I know, I wasn't expecting a vampire to be waiting outside your door when I got home. Things are never boring around here that's for sure."

"Yeah, well I try and make things interesting to keep you around." Mick chuckled. "What does she want?"

"I'm not sure, I think she has some information about Simon Brooks but I don't think she wants to speak to me."

"Try and get her to talk baby. It may be something important that will help us with this case."

Beth rolled her eyes. "Yes Mick, I realise that. I'm trying okay. I don't think she likes dealing with humans very much."

"Sorry." Mick apologised. That statement didn't surprise him. The Faradays had little time for humans unless they were making them money. Then again, something had brought the wife to his office tonight. "Put me on speaker, we can talk to her together."

"Hang on, I'm upstairs. I didn't want her to overhear our conversation."

Mick could hear her walking down the steps. "Sweetheart, are you wearing your hair up?"

"No, it's like it was when I left you. Why?"

Mick smiled remembering running his hands through the thick golden stresses as he kissed her. It was one of his favourite things to do. " Put it up. If she can see my mark on you she won't touch you."

"What is she going to do, dive across the desk and take a sip? Do you really think it's necessary?"

"Beth, it will make her more likely to talk to you if she knows that you aren't just the hired help." Together with his scent all over her, Yvette would be left in no doubt that Beth was his partner in more ways than one.

"Oh, so she probably thinks I'm your assistant or your freshie, or both?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing that's exactly what she thinks."

"Okay, but I think its overkill. George isn't going to let her get anywhere near me."

"Just humour me Beth. If I'm over reacting no harm done right?"

" I guess." Beth put the phone down on the table behind the couch while she swept her hair up. Picking the phone up she walked over to the mirror and checked her handiwork. Mick's latest mark was clearly visible. It would have to do. She hesitated outside the door that connected the loft to the office. "I'm going back in. What's the plan?"

"Let's wing it see how it goes."

"Okay." Beth took a deep breath and walked confidently back into the office. She turned the cell phone on to speaker.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Mick is on the line."

"Mrs Faraday, I'm sorry I can't be there in person. Beth said you had some information regarding Paige Nolan's death."

Beth sat in Mick's chair on the other side of the desk. Without thinking about it she let her fingers brush her throat. When she looked up, Yvette Faraday had been watching her intently.

"Yes. You must understand what a difficult decision it was for me to come here. The information that I have is of a very sensitive nature."

"I understand. If it would make you feel more comfortable you can came back and meet with me tomorrow but I have to tell you, Beth will be present either way."

Faraday looked like she was weighing up her options.

"Look I have to go. Mrs Faraday it's your choice." There was a pause as Mick gave instructions to someone. "Beth, sweetheart, I'll be online, call me later okay. I love you."

Beth understood what he was telling her to do. She wondered if he had added the terms of endearment on purpose or if he had forgotten where he was. Either way her heart melted a little.

"Mrs Faraday, I know you have no reason to trust me but Mick does and I would never do anything to betray that."

"I can see that. The thing is, giving you this information is betraying my husband in a way. He has been a very close friend of Simon Brooks for many, many years."

Beth nodded sincerely. "I understand but you came here wanting to tell Mick something."

"Yes I did. I wanted to tell him why Simon was angry with Paige."

"Angry enough to follow her here and kill her?" Beth prompted.

"Yes," Yvette admitted. " Paige wanted to be released from her exclusive contract with him. Simon didn't want to let her go."

"Why not? Was there some kind of romantic attachment between the two of them?"

Yvette smiled cruelly. "No my dear. Simon treated his freshies like indentured servants. They were expected to do his bidding, no questions asked. He wasn't used to being disobeyed. He was quite livid when Paige packed up and left Montreal."

"So he followed her to force her to go back with him?"

Yvette looked decidedly uncomfortable. "Not exactly, he came after her but he wanted to punish her. He threatened to take her sister Chelsea back in her place."

"Oh my god. Is Chelsea in danger?"

"I don't believe so. Simon has been called before the council of elders in Montreal. He wouldn't risk any further incidents under the circumstances."

Beth made a mental note to call Laura at the hospital. "So what happened then?"

"Paige told him that she would kill him if he took Chelsea. She had worked so hard to prevent Chelsea knowing anything about vampires. Simon was going to ruin everything. He was furious and attacked her in a rage, went too far and killed her."

"Why did he leave her body in the alley? Why didn't he call for a clean up?"

"I have no idea. Perhaps he was truly feral at that moment. You are aware of what happens to vamps that turn feral?"

"Yes, I am." Beth waited for Yvette to gather her thoughts. Yvette was hesitating and Beth knew that she had more to tell, something that involved her husband.

"Damon knew what Simon was like, what he was capable of. A few months ago he and a group of his friends came to LA and caused some trouble. They had wild drug and sex parties on the beach and things got out of hand. A few human girls were killed as a result. It was careless but they called for clean up so it was all swept under the rug as far as I know."

"Mrs Faraday, Mick investigated those cases. The leads kept going nowhere and the police chalked them up to drug overdoses. I still don't understand how your husband was involved."

"He wasn't directly, though he knew what was happening, that they were getting out of control. He tried to make Simon see reason after the second girl was killed. He tried to tell them that they were being reckless but they wouldn't listen. You have to understand that the death of a few humans is nothing to these vamps."

Beth nodded. Sadly, she did understand. "The Cleaner knew who was responsible and she didn't say anything?"

"The Cleaner is bound by a strict honour code that all clean ups remain anonymous. Simon skipped town leaving a huge clean up bill. My husband ended up paying the debt to make all the unpleasantness go away."

"We should call Josef Kostan, he needs to hear this."

"No Ms Turner. Josef and my husband run in the same circles. I don't want Damon to find out that I was here."

"I have to call Josef. I have an obligation to inform him of anything that comes up as part of this investigation. I won't tell him where I got the information from if you prefer. I'm a reporter, I know how to protect my sources."

Yvette Faraday nodded once. "I would appreciate your discretion. Thank you for your time Ms Turner." The vampire rose elegantly from the chair to leave.

"Just one more thing. Why did you want all this to come out?"

"Paige Nolan was terrified and desperate. She came to us for help. Damon told her she belonged to Simon, that there was no way that we could interfere."

Beth was horrified at their lack of compassion, the context of the word 'belonged' worried her. "He knew what Brooks was capable of and he still refused to help her? I thought freshies were supposed to be willing…donors, it doesn't sound like Paige was very willing to me."

Yvette had tried to get her husband to help the girl knowing that she was pregnant and in some danger but Damon had insisted that they couldn't get involved. It was none of their business and that was the end of it. She had come here after hearing that private detective Mick St John was sympathetic to the human cause. Perhaps he could do something to stop Brooks. She hadn't expected to be telling all of this to a human and wasn't about to admit to this girl that she regretted not doing anything to help Paige Nolan considering the tragic outcome. She may have been of the opinion that vampires were vastly superior to humans but she wasn't entirely heartless.

"Not all vampires treat their freshies in the same fashion. You can't judge us all by the actions of a few, but there are rules …you are human, Ms Turner, I don't expect you to understand." Yvette said dismissively.

"No, I don't and I probably never will." Beth muttered under her breath. "Well thank you. I'll see you out."

"No, don't bother. Please pass my regards on to Mr St John."

After Yvette Faraday left the office Beth walked back to the desk and picked up the cell phone.

"Mick are you there, did you get all that?" He had been listening in the whole time.

"Yeah, I'll call Josef. Can you call the hospital and find out if there is still a guard on Chelsea's room?" He sounded angry, pre occupied. "We may have to get her out of town for a while."

"Sure no problem, I was going to do that anyway."

"Okay, good. Try and get some sleep Beth."

"Mick, with this new information, is there enough to go after Brooks now?"

"Maybe." The call ended abruptly.

mlmlml

Hours later Mick walked into the bedroom. Exhausted, he stood by the door for a moment watching Beth sleep. On nights like this when he had been out all night working to cover up the mess created by a member of the tribe, he would go home to his empty apartment. He would throw back a few single malts, sit in front of the fire and stare into the flames hating what he was, hating the senseless waste of human life before heading to the cold oblivion of his freezer to try and forget. He would dream of the only light in his otherwise dark existence. Beth. Now that she was there he could seek comfort in a more physical way. Her love for him and caring touch could always calm his troubled mind.

She had gone to bed in one of his henleys, her long hair tied back at the nape of her neck with a thick red ribbon. Beth kicked the covers off revealing her long legs and Mick couldn't wait another second to join her. In the blink of an eye he had ditched his clothes and was lying just above her, his lips just inches from hers, his hands gently cradling her face. Beth opened her eyes to see him there, a sweet smile playing on her lips as she pulled him down onto her making him groan.

"Hey, baby." His voice was low, sexy. He was home. There was nothing but the two of them now. He wanted to shut everything else out of his mind. It could all wait.

"Hey, you're home."

"Yeah, you okay?" Mick couldn't help touching her. He just had to brush his lips against her collarbone.

"I'm fine now that you're back." She kissed him sweetly. "Don't you need to go to your freezer?

"Probably, but I want to stay here with you. Beth shifted in the bed making him tense up at the contact her hip made with his groin. "Are you sleepy?"

"Yeah, but I want to be with you too. We can sleep later. How did everything go?"

"We can talk about it in the morning."

"But…."

"But nothing. No talking about work in bed." He mumbled into her neck.

"Ohhhh." Beth moaned as he licked and pecked at his mark. "I never heard that rule before."

"I just made it up." For once she would just let it go and enjoy this special time with Mick. She had waited this long; they could catch up over breakfast.

"Mmm I think I like it." Beth kissed him and opened her body up to him. They both sighed and held each other tighter. Mick untied the ribbon that held her hair back and pulled it down around her shoulders.

"You really like that don't you." Beth teased, bringing her hand up to brush his face.

"You have no idea." He kissed her across her chest down across each breast and down to her flat belly.

"Oh." She sighed arching her back at his touch. "I think I do."

Their earlier tryst on the balcony flashed before his eyes. Knowing that she was waiting for him in their bed turned him on so much that he had driven home with a very painful hard on. He couldn't wait to be inside her. He moved down her body scenting her arousal. She wasn't wearing any panties and was more than ready for him. Mick dipped his head to her sex and smiled when she opened herself further to him. He allowed himself the luxury of scenting her, seeing that Beth had been touching herself saying his name, dreaming, wanting. She wasn't relaxed enough to have climaxed on her own. He would soon fix that over and over again for as long as she wanted him.

"So, you _were_ dreaming about me." After giving her a taste of what he had planned for her he moved back up her body to look at her, really look at her. What he saw took his breath away.

"I told you I would." She whispered to him stroking her hand down across his chest over his belly around his hips.

Beth was looking deep into his silvery vamped out eyes and he saw nothing but love and desire reflected in the deep blue of her eyes. "I know it's not very romantic but I can't wait any longer." She slipped her hand between them and took hold of him in her hand, guiding him to where she wanted him to be.

They both groaned as he pushed inside her. They were all hands, arms and legs trying to get closer. Mick pulled her up into a sitting position so that she was in his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist, just as he so often fantasised. It felt so close, so intimate, so, so perfect. They stayed that way, not moving much, just kissing till they both felt weak. He could kiss her till the end of time. He loved how her body responded to him when they made love. She was his and only his, just as he was only hers.

"Beth…"

"Sssssh, I know."

What they felt was a closeness that had been building between the two of them for months now, a realisation that they truly belonged together and that there would never be anybody else for either of them. Ever.

"You are supposed to be with me. I know that now. It sounds stupid but it really was destiny that we ended up together."

"It's not stupid Mick. I think we both always knew, deep down, it just took you longer to accept it than me that's all."

They kissed, tenderly at first, then more passionately giving in to their need for each other. They made love till Beth's human body gave in to it's need for rest.

Mick lay in bed, Beth asleep in his arms. He grimaced at the bite marks he had left on her breast, her stomach and even her hip.

Things had shifted. He wanted her forever and that thought scared the hell out of him. Beth loved him without question but would she want forever with him?

Could he do it? Could he essentially take her human life from her to keep her with him forever? Up until this moment he had always thought the answer to that question was a resounding NO! Now thinking about it left him feeling confused, torn and very, very selfish.

He blew out the breath he had been holding. Thinking about such things wasn't a good idea after a night of fabulous sex and incredible intimacy. A major sex high Josef had called it once. His mind needed to be clear, free and uncluttered.

Mick was sure that a conversation with Beth about their future together was due very soon. He was happy to wait for Beth to bring up the turning issue since she was the one that had the more important decision to make. It was cowardly but it was the best he could do for the moment.

Beth would be awake soon and wanting to talk about the case. He kissed her temple gently, closing his eyes trying to relax a little while he had the chance. Beth would have questions, lots and lots of questions.


	44. Chapter 44

**Just Us Chapter 44**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

Just like a game of snakes and ladders, when everything seems to be going well, Mick slips back into his old brooding habits. I just can't resist a Mick/Josef conversation. Enjoy penni :)

* * *

The rest that Mick needed wouldn't come. There was no use trying to dodge the fact that he should be in his freezer. The air conditioning in the bedroom was ramped up to the highest setting and while Beth huddled under the warmth of the covers, it was still way too hot for him. It was his own fault. With Beth staying over he had chosen to stay with her in the bed they shared all night and that meant missing out on his regular freezer time. Working human hours hadn't allowed him to catch up during the day as he usually would. After a few days his body was starting to feel the effects.

Then there was his mind. He couldn't switch off all the thoughts that were rolling around his head that easily. It wasn't as easy as flicking a switch. Thoughts about what they had had to do tonight to cover up a murder, Josef's disinterest in going after Simon Brooks, thoughts about his amazing Beth and what he wanted for them. He looked over at her gently stroking her shoulder making her reach out for him as she slept. He would let her snuggle into him for a few minutes before he made a move. He couldn't be this close to her, hold her against him, and let her touch him as he inhaled her scent without wanting her again. He couldn't let it happen, he didn't want to bite her again. Hadn't he done enough already? He gently pulled the quilt down her body to inspect the marks he had left on her. They weren't angry, ugly red scars. In fact, they were neat little holes that could hardly be seen by anyone but a vampire. Did that make it okay? He wasn't sure. Beth shifted in the bed feeling the cold air on her skin. He put the covers back over her and she settled again. He kissed her gently on the lips before he got up out of the bed. He stopped in the doorway looking back at her, wishing for the thousandth time that they could have it all, the marriage, the home, and the kids. The thought made him smile. He headed down the hall to the lonely sterile room that contained his freezer.

mlmlml

A couple of hours in the freezer may have repaired his body but it did nothing to ease his mind. Mick sat in the old leather chair in front of the bookcase trying to gulp down a glass of blood. Despite having bitten Beth more than once he only took her blood the first time and then only the smallest amount. He tried another sip. It tasted like sump oil after Beth's but he needed to drink it.

He was in one of his 'moods' as Josef would say. Had there always been some part of his DNA that made him succeptible to periods of self doubt and fits of depression? Did he remember or even know how to be happy and content? An hour of rigorous exercise hadn't done anything to improve things. The same thoughts still rolled round and round his head. How could they have anything resembling a normal marriage? Was he kidding himself? The kids would never happen but they could have the marriage, the home couldn't they? Beth would argue that what they had _was_ normal for _them_. Nights like last night only served to remind him that no matter how hard he tried to hang onto his human self, he was a vampire. He felt guilt over what they had done but what was the alternative? His sense of justice had him wanting to see Simon Brooks pay for what he had done, not just to Paige Nolan, but also to the other girls whose blood was on his hands. Josef, Claudia and even Guillermo didn't agree with him. In their eyes, the death of a few humans was unfortunate but shit happened, you got over it and moved on. That attitude made him angry. Josef was forever telling him that he had to stop judging the actions of other vampires by his moral code, his principles. Beth was forever telling him he wasn't a monster, that there was more to him than his vampire side. He tried so hard to believe that but some nights it was harder than others. Sometimes, he struggled to have the same faith in himself that she had in him, now was one of those times.

Deciding he couldn't stomach the contents of his glass, he got up to retrieve the equipment he needed to feed the only way he could given he mood he was in. He would inject it. He had to be quick though. Beth had never seen him feed that way and he didn't want her to. After all this time together he could be himself with her but there were still a couple of things that he kept from her. Beth had seen his freezer but only when it was empty. He had never let her see him lying in it, still, cold and un-dead. Although curious, Beth respected his privacy when it came to his odd sleeping arrangements. She didn't need any more ugly reminders of what he needed to do to survive.

He got everything ready and went to his office, closing the door before taking a seat at his desk. He tied the rubber tubing around his arm, pulling it tight and took a deep breath. His hand shook slightly as he held the needle to the vein. The anticipation of the rush that he knew was coming had his full attention. He pushed down on the syringe and closed his eyes, letting his head roll back against the soft leather of the chair as the sensation of blood travelling through him overtook him.

"I woke up and you were gone. I thought you where in your freezer. Mick, what are you doing?" Beth asked, worry in her voice. "Are you okay?"

She had caught him off guard. He hadn't heard her moving upstairs or showering. He hadn't caught her scent as she opened the door but there she was, standing in the doorway dressed for work and looking at him like she had just caught him shooting up like a drug addict. It wasn't far from the truth. At vamp speed he stuffed the syringe in a draw of his desk and pulled the rubber tubing from his arm. He was so out of it he wasn't sure how much she had seen.

"Beth, get out!" he yelled at her. "Just get out!"

Beth took a step towards him. "No, are you hurt, did something happen to you last night?"

He was in no mood for her all questions, he couldn't look at her, didn't want her to see him like this. He wanted her to leave.

"Beth, for once can you just do what I ask. I don't want to talk to you about this, not now. Just go to work, please." He didn't yell this time but he still wouldn't look at her.

What happened to them both going into the office together? He had obviously changed his mind about that.

"Mick, just tell me that you're okay."

"I'm okay. I just want ….."

"Me to leave, I get it. I was going to call a few friends about dinner tonight." She had been hoping that he would come with her. They hadn't been anywhere just to relax and have fun for ages. He soon shot down that idea.

"Fine. I have to work tonight anyway." Mick pretended to find something interesting in a file on his desk.

Beth knew him well enough not to push him any further or he would shut down all together At least now there was the suggestion that he would discuss whatever was wrong with her later.

"Okay, no problem then." Beth stood there for a moment hoping that he would say something, anything to ease her mind a little. But, he still didn't look at her. He just sat there, sullen and silent. "I'll go since my presence seems to be annoying you so much this morning."

She walked out of the office, gathered her things together and left the apartment wondering what had happened between last night when she had never felt closer to him and this morning.

Mick heard what she said, knew that he had hurt her but he didn't look up until he heard the door close.

Beth literally ran into Josef coming out of the elevator. "Josef." She actually looked relieved to see him.

"Hey Beth, is he up? Josef held up the bottle of freshly donated blood that he often bought with him when he stopped by for his regular drink and chat with Mick.

"Yes, he's up but not very communicative. Maybe you'll have better luck with him." She looked back at the closed door of his apartment.

"He's never been a morning person. Did he get out on the wrong side of the freezer this morning?" Josef quipped even though he saw the worry and concern in Beth's eyes. "Is something wrong?"

Usually, when he stayed with her all night, they stayed in bed till the very last minute. Mick always lingered when she was getting ready, fussed over her, made her coffee, made sure she ate something, kissed her goodbye, told her he loved her and promised to call. This morning there was none of that. This morning he was awkward, uncommunicative and distant. It was like he couldn't stand the sight of her. That was what hurt the most.

"Honestly, I don't know. He was okay when he got back last night. This morning I walked into his office and he looked strange, like he was sick or something and I asked him what was wrong. He wouldn't talk to me, wouldn't even look at me, just told me to leave."

Beth checked her watch. "I have to get going or I'm going to be late for work."

"Sure, sure. Mick gets like this sometimes. Don't worry about it, I'll talk to him." Josef put his hand on Beth's shoulder trying to re- assure her that he would give Mick a kick in the butt if he needed to.

"Thanks Josef but I think it's just me."

"How so?"

"I've been staying here this week. Maybe he just needs his own space, maybe I've outstayed my welcome."

Josef watched as Beth stepped into the empty elevator. "Beth, believe me it's not you."

Beth smiled sadly at him as the elevator doors closed.

Josef walked up to the door which opened before he even had time to knock. Not that he ever knocked.

"How did I know you would turn up this morning." Mick growled at his friend as he walked passed him into the apartment.

"I just saw Beth outside. What's the deal?" There ws a hint of anger in Josef's voice.

"Everything's fine." Micked walked over to the kitchen sink and started to wash up his dishes. Josef followed standing on the opposite side of the counter.

"Then why did you let Blondie walk out of here feeling like yesterdays discarded freshie?"

Mick looked up at him. "Fuck! Is that what she said?"

"Not in those exact words. You know Beth; she puts on a brave face. She blames herself for invading your space, thinks that you are sick of her being around all the time."

Mick started pacing as he always did when he was angry, worried or upset. One hand on his hip the other balled in a fist.

"Fuck!" It wasn't that surprising after how he had treated her this morning.

"You keep saying that but it doesn't help the situation. Sit down and calm yourself. All that pacing is irritating." He pushed a glass of blood into Mick's hand. Mick drank it down without a second thought.

Maybe not but it was better to curse than damage the furniture with his bare hands.

"You mess up sometimes Mick but you're not cruel. Why would you do that?"

Mick blew out a breath and scrubbed his hand down his face. "I didn't mean to make her feel like I didn't want her here with me. I just…I couldn't look at her after what I did to her last night."

"What did you do"? Josef wasn't alarmed. He had just seen Beth and she was fine physically.

"I bit her Josef, I bit her a lot." When it was happening it was one of the most beautiful, sensual experiences he had ever had with Beth. Seeing the marks all over her afterwards, the taste of her blood still on his tongue, made him feel like he had used her in the worst possible way. "I'm supposed to take care of her not feed on her and mark her like she is a piece of property." Mick put his head down in his hands feeling shame and guilt as he tried to explain what he was feeling to one of the only people in the world who really knew and understood him.

"Sounds pretty intense. Was Beth kicking and screaming, struggling to get away from you while all this was happening? Beth had left the apartment hurt by Mick's insensitive treatment but she hadn't been afraid of him.

Mick ignored the question. "I should have gone straight to the freezer when I got back last night but she was here and I couldn't stay away from her and we…."

"I get the picture, you had great sex, you bit her. So what else happened?"

Mick didn't move, didn't look up. "I couldn't stomach the idea of drinking anyone else's blood this morning and I haven't clocked up much freezer time lately, I needed a quick fix. Beth walked in on me shooting up in the office."

"Ah, a little awkward. So why didn't you just sit her down and explain things to her?"

Mick did look up then but was suddenly embarrassed that he was close to tears. He looked away.

"I didn't want her to see me like that, like some junkie who needs to shoot up to get through the day. She doesn't need to see that. Isn't it bad enough that that I can't sleep with her in the same bed, that I have to leave her to sleep alone in a freezer so that my body doesn't start decaying before her eyes? What kind of life is that for her?"

Mick sat looking desolate. It was sad to see that he still harboured these feelings that he didn't deserve anything good in his life. Josef really felt for him. He had tried to get him through that and things had been better recently. Josef really thought he was getting his act together. He decided that he could sit there and indulge the young vampire or he could kick him in the pants. He chose the latter.

"Why do you do this to yourself? Why do you always focus on what you don't have rather than what you do? It's a bad habit of yours Mick and when its just you that is suffering that's one thing, but don't drag Beth down with you. She doesn't deserve that. Beth knows you're a vampire, she knows that you drink blood, have to sleep in a freezer. None of that is news to her. It's her decision to be with you, although I'm not sure that you deserve her when you're like this."

"Look, I know I fucked up okay. I don't need you to tell me that." Mick had tried calling Beth earlier while they had been talking. The call went straight to voice mail. He tried again getting the same result. "Beth overwhelmed me last night Josef, in a good way. It started me thinking about the things that I wanted for us, our future and it scared the crap out of me."

Josef rased his eyebrows at that revelation but it was a discussion for another time. "So after this wonderful night together, she wakes up alone, comes downstairs to look for you and you act like you don't want anything to do with her. Did it occur to you that Beth might have been feeling a bit overwhelmed herself this morning?"

Josef was right. He had only been concerned about his own feelings. He hadn't even bothered to ask her if she was all right.

"Not that I don't enjoy helping you sort out your love life, but there was another reason I came over this morning." Josef stood up and walked over to the end table near the door and picked up a file Mick hadn't noticed he was carrying when he came in. He handed Mick the folder and sat back down.

"What's this?" Mick asked as he opened the file and started reading.

"After you left last night I made some calls. Your gut instinct was right on the money Mick. Simon Brooks and his pals have been busy over the last couple of months."

"Son of a bitch." Mick cursed as he flipped through the contents of the file. The party vamps had made their way from Montreal, stopping at most major cities on the east coast down to Miami, then across to Vegas, LA and finally San Francisco, leaving a trail of dead humans in their wake. "Where did you get this?"

"Let's just say that I owe Logan some serious cash in overtime." Josef didn't mention that he had also called in some major favours from his contacts.

"These guys are dangerous. How come none of the Cleaners raised the alarm?" Mick demanded. As far as he could see the evidence against them was damning.

"Cleaners in each city operate as separate entities. In isolation those cases are all just regular cleanups. Together they were a disaster waiting to happen."

It did happen. Brooks got careless when he killed Paige or just didn't care, leaving her body for the cops to find. Her death didn't relate to the others but he had become arrogant, careless, believing that he couldn't be touched. The subsequent police investigation changed things.

"Is there enough to go to the Council?"

"Don't go getting your hopes up Mick, put something together that we can present to the Council and we'll see what happens. A few human deaths won't cut it but blatant, habitual killing is something else. We have to prove that the elders in Montreal have been turning a blind eye for a long time, risking the community and our secret. Logan will send you anything else he turns up "

"Okay." At least he would have some good news to share with Beth if she was speaking to him when he saw her again. "Why the change of heart Josef?" When Josef looked a bit confused about what he was asking, Mick held up the file.

"Guess I have been hanging out with you and Beth too much lately. That, and I was _never_ happy to let vamps come to LA and do whatever the hell they wanted with immunity. That's not the way I operate."

Mick smiled remembering accusing Josef of exactly that.

"I'm going. I suggest you grab another couple of hours in the freezer then go and see Beth, confess to her that you are an idiot and beg her for forgiveness. You have some major sucking up to do."

"Josef, thanks for stopping by." He couldn't help but grin at Josef's attempt to lighten the mood before he left. It didn't matter that he was the butt of the jokes.

"I'm going to start charging you for all these counselling sessions Mick. If you ever get this girl to the altar it will be a miracle. I'm going to send Beth some roses, show her that we're not all self-centred, insensitive jerks."

"I really do appreciate you being here Josef." Mick said more seriously this time. Their rule of steering clear of giving each other advice had fallen by the wayside since his relationship with Beth had gotten more serious. Coincidently, it was also around the same time that Josef re-turned him. Whatever the reason, Mick was grateful for his support and understanding.

Already placing an order with his florist, Josef waved his hand in the air in response as he disappeared through the door.

Josef could send his roses. Mick knew that all Beth wanted from him was for him to open up and talk to her. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain where his head was at that morning but he would try because she deserved nothing less.

mlmlml


	45. Chapter 45

**Just Us Chapter 45**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

Here is the next chapter. Mick tries to smooth things over with Beth but other things get in the way.

Enjoy penni :)

* * *

Beth got up quietly from the table signalling to Carl that she needed to excuse herself. The videoconference had been hastily arranged with detectives from the San Diego police department after a break in the Paige Nolan case. After a good two hours discussing the new developments, she just couldn't listen anymore. The case may not have been the highest profile on LAPD's books but the satisfaction of solving a murder always caused a buzz around the place. Of course it was all a lie.

The patsy was a killer that the media in San Diego had dubbed Romeo. He used online dating and other social network sites to select and stalk his victims which now included a young woman from LA. It was all there in meticulous detail. Weeks of communication between the killer and his target, his increasing desire for them to meet up, her pushing back telling him that she didn't want that. His desperate feelings of rejection, her trying to break off any further contact, the veiled threats that she couldn't get away with treating him so badly, that she would pay. Rental car receipts, proof that he had travelled to LA at least twice in the last three weeks. No alibi for the night of the murder. Pictures of her apartment building and her workplace found hidden on a blackberry in his home. Phone records showing that he had called her cell phone continually the last week of her life. The killer blow was a knife found well hidden in the wall cavity of his bedroom closet wrapped up in a horrific, sick collection of silk and lace panties, the blood of his victims still staining the gleaming metal shaft. The police had never been able to find the murder weapon. The killer was already awaiting trail for the other murders. He denied that he was responsible but DNA evidence didn't lie. Case closed.

It was thrilling, wondrous and obscene all at the same time and she had played her part. The gravity of what the vamps had accomplished was not lost on Beth. Not that she felt guilty. It was necessary to protect a secret that she was a part of now, would be for the rest of her life, whatever happened between her and Mick.

Beth busied herself with her next assignment, the double shooting in Little Tokyo. The two major suspects were being brought in for questioning. Browsing through the file Carl had given her to bring her up to date, she smiled as she looked at the huge arrangement of roses that filled her desk. Two dozen perfectly formed blood red roses in a gorgeous pure crystal vase that must have cost hundreds of dollars. She had never cared much for the sentiment of giving flowers, preferring to use her love of words in handmade cards to express her thoughts and feelings. Still, she could appreciate the gesture and the beauty of the offering. Josef sure knew how to impress. Beth looked at the hand written card that came with them. The message was written in a beautifully elegant script that one would expect of a charming four hundred year old vampire. Beth smiled ruefully as she tucked the card away in her bag. She had to forget about her personal troubles and prepare for this interview.

mlmlml

Mick watched Beth from across the busy squad room as she picked up her cell phone, saw that it was him calling and sent the call to voicemail. Just like she had every other time he had called her today. There was nothing else to do but walk right up to her and talk to her face to face. He walked over taking in the huge arrangement of roses that swamped her desk.

"Hey." Beth couldn't think of anything else to say since he had just caught her avoiding his call.

"Hey, can you take a break?" He steeled himself for an angry response but it didn't come. She looked great in a knee length textured skirt, a sweater that wrapped around her waist and tied at the side, stockings that showed off her legs and heels. Her hair was straight and long, hanging down her back with only a small clip holding back her fringe at her temple.

"No sorry, I've already had my lunch break." She gave him a funny little half smile after catching him checking her out. He gave her a funny little half smile in return.

"Can we go get some coffee then? I want to talk to you."

"I can't Mick. Carl has put me on the Little Tokyo case with Valdez. I can't drop everything just because you've decided that you want to speak to me now."

She usually dropped everything for him but not today. "Okay, I deserve that."

"Beth!"

They both turned around to see a smiling Ben Talbot striding towards them. Beth groaned. Mick rolled his eyes and clamped his mouth shut. Now was not the time to get into a stoush with Talbot.

"Hi Beth, long time no see. Can you hang around after the meeting?" Ben gave her a charming smile. "I need to talk to you."

Was he having a dig at her for not taking his calls, returning his messages? She couldn't tell. She forced a smile and nodded in defeat. What else could she do?

"Great, we have a lot to catch up on. I'll see you later then." Talbot walked off after giving Mick a polite but smug nod.

Mick thought that Talbot was acting weird. He was talking too loudly and his speech was slightly slurred, his eyes glassy. "Is he drunk?"

Beth watched Talbot walk off trying to see any sign that Mick was right. "So he had a couple of glasses of wine at lunch, it doesn't mean he's drunk."

Mick's hands went to his hips taking a defensive stance. Did she know that for a fact? His tongue poked at the corner of his mouth as he tried to rein in his jealousy.

"Did you have lunch with him today?" His voice was calm and controlled but Beth could see right through him. After everything else the accusation stung.

"What is wrong with you?" She wanted to slap him he was being so stupid. Instead she pushed him in the chest backing him into an empty office. He let her. The office was all glass so they could be seen but they could talk more privately. Once they were inside Beth closed the door and turned to face him.

"Why did you really come here? Why is Josef sending me flowers?" She was tired of being pulled in with one hand and pushed out with the other. It left her confused and emotional and she didn't handle emotional well.

"To make me look bad." He took a step towards her and lowered his voice. "I wanted to make sure that you were okay and we need to talk about this morning." Amongst other things but this was a good as any place to start.

"Do you really think that having a discussion about our relationship in the middle of my workplace is the best place for that to happen?"

"No, but …"

Detective Valdez tapped on the glass of the office looking apologetic for the intrusion. He put both hands up signalling to Beth that they would be ready for her in ten minutes. Beth went to the door to speak to him.

"Sorry to interupt. Hey Mick how you doing? "

"I'm good. Congratulations on breaking the Nolan case."

"Thanks man, we got lucky. Doesn't always go down that way. Beth, Sutherland just called, our suspects will be here soon. You ready sweetness?"

Beth smiled. "Sure, just give me a few minutes to get my stuff together and fix my face, okay?"

"Let me tell you sweetness, your face don't need any fixing. Am I right Mick?"

Mick smiled. "You won't get any argument from me." The overt flirting didn't bother him. Valdez talked like that to everyone, had that charming Latin lover thing down pat. He was a really nice guy who was madly in love with his wife and their five kids. His desk was full of pictures of them.

"See you around sometime St John." Valdez stepped towards Mick and the two men shook hands before he left.

So, she wasn't going to make it easy for him. When Beth didn't say anything else he knew he had to lead the conversation. "I know you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad, I'm confused. You told me to get out of your apartment this morning Mick. After last night…" She paused remembering how she came downstairs that morning looking for him, wanting to see him, kiss him and tell him how much she loved him. Instead she was met with rejection. "I don't know what's happening. I don't know what I did to make you say that."

"I know, and I want to explain what's going on with me." He took another step closer and reached for her hand. Beth pulled away from him. It was still too raw.

"You could have done that this morning Mick. I was right there." She wasn't going to let him gloss things over like it was nothing.

"I'm sorry. I don't really know how I'm going to explain it to you but I want to try." He just needed a little time to work it all out in his head.

"It will have to wait. I have to get ready for this interview now."

Mick watched as the suspects in the double shooting case Beth had been assigned to were escorted through the squad room by Detective Sutherland and a couple of uniformed officers.

"Is that them?" Mick looked a little worried. One of them looked particularly nasty. Gang members didn't take kindly to cops and they didn't appreciate a woman asking the questions. To a lot of them women were only good for one thing and it wasn't getting in their faces asking about matters that were better left to the men.

Beth turned to look. "Yeah, we have them both at the scene but forensics can't determine for sure which one was the shooter."

"If I had to guess I'd say it was the taller one."

"Why do you say that?"

"He is very sure of himself, arrogant almost like he has been there before. Does he have any priors?"

"Yes he does." Beth couldn't help but be impressed. Mick's special abilities never ceased to amaze her."Mostly gang related crime, extortion, drugs, prostitution, the usual stuff. The other one is clean."

"The smaller, younger one is nervous but he's trying to put on a good front. He doesn't have the same tattoo as the other guy so it may be an initiation scenario. Focus the questions on him. He's scared and might be looking for a way out."

'Thanks detective, I'll keep that in mind."

"Any time." He reached out for her hand again and she didn't move away this time.

Beth squeezed his hand and leant in to lay her head on his shoulder. Her face turned into his neck, her safe place. She felt one hand gently wrap around her waist and the other in her hair. His lips brushed the side of her face.

She didn't want him to kiss her and tell her everything was okay because if he did that, she would believe him. It didn't feel okay. It felt like things had changed between them and she wasn't sure what that meant for their future together. It was no use speculating, she would have to wait to find out. For now they both needed a little breathing room.

"Beth…I love you." he whispered so softly to her that she could feel the words against her face.

"I love you too. I have to go."

She held on to him for a moment longer before she let go leaving him standing there watching after her.

mlmlml

Mick spent some of the afternoon working on his presentation for the Council. It was something that he thought he and Beth could work on together. He hadn't even had the chance to talk to her about it yet. Beth had left him a message telling him that he had been right about her suspects. The younger one had caved, taking a deal for a lesser charge in exchange for testifying against the other guy. She also reminded him that she had a dinner date with her friends that night and that she would call him when she got home.

He filled in the time with a meeting with a new client. It was nothing nefarious or even interesting but the money was good and it paid the bills. He headed over to Logan's place only to find that he wasn't home. That was certainly unusual. A quick call confirmed that he was holed up in an office at Kostan Industries working on something that seemed to be taking up a lot of his time, something that couldn't be done in the sloppy comfort of his own place. He jumped back in the car and headed back across town.

When he walked into the office Josef was engrossed in something and didn't even acknowledge his presence straight away. After a few minutes or so he looked up and grinned at his friend.

"Oh, hey. How you doing buddy?"

"Hey yourself. I was starting to feel invisible."

"Sorry Mick. I just scooped up two condos in one of the most exclusive buildings in Beverly Hills for a steal and have offers in on another two. Have you thought about buying a marital home for you and Beth? It's a buyers market right now."

A marital home? Did they still call it that these days? Mick was amused at Josef's little game of bringing up his non existent marriage plans as often as possible. It's not like they were already engaged or anything.

"I hadn't really thought about it." It was a little premature at this stage. Besides, what was wrong with the loft?

"How did things go with Beth?"

Mick frowned. "I went to see her at the office. She's busy with a new case so we didn't really have a chance to talk. I think she said she'd call me."

"Ouch, payback really is a bitch."

"It wasn't like that Josef. "

"That's tough but what did you expect huh?" Josef gave him a look that said he had no one to blame but himself. "So, you didn't get invited to play in the cops sandpit this time Mickey boy?"

"No, and that's fine with me. The Nolan case is closed as far as they are concerned and I can get back to normal. What have you got Logan working on?"

Josef raised his eyebrows. "Nothing that concerns you. Why?"

"I need him to get me some info on a new client, a textbook missing person case. Is he available or do you have dibs on him?"

"Dibs?"

"Yeah, you know dibs."

"He's down the hall with Ryder. Knock yourself out."

Mick left Josef muttering about the degradation of the English language over the years.

"Hey guys, good work on the San Diego job." Sometimes to find out something you just had to ask the right person the right way. "What's the old man got you working on now?"

"Hey, thanks Mick." Ryder replied, chuffed to be getting a pat on the back for a job well done but not giving anything away.

Logan on the other hand answered without thinking. "Yeah thanks. We're back to running surveillance on ADA Talbot."

Bingo.

"The guy sure calls Beth a lot."

Josef's reasons for tailing Talbot were forgotten when Logan handed him a computer print out of all the calls made on Talbot's cell in the last week. The calls made to Beth's number stood out on the page making his blood boil. Beth hadn't told him the full story and he was pissed.

"Beth told me he had been calling but all this..."

"It's borderline stalking, that's what it is." Logan said unhelpfully.

Ryder tried to diffuse the situation. "The traffic is all one way. Most of the calls aren't answered and of the few that are, the duration is only long enough to leave a short message. Beth isn't returning these calls Mick."

"Ryder, you can call her cell and make Talbot's number come up on her display right?"

"Sure, but do you really want to do that?"

All reason went out the window when jealously raised it's ugly head. Talbot had been bombarding Beth with calls for days. She hadn't answered him when he asked about lunch earlier. Was she hiding something from him?

"Just do it Ryder."

"Mick you know that Beth would never cheat on you. What are hoping to achieve?" Logan questioned, his distaste for what was about to happen apparent.

"Peace of mind my friend, peace of mind." Mick knew that kind reasoning was bullshit. If anything it would make things worse. A lot worse.

Ryder put the call through and all three vamps listened as the call connected.

The words rolled around in his head over and over. Please baby, please don't answer. Mick didn't know what he would do if Beth answered thinking it was Ben and he heard her talking to him like …he closed his eyes not wanting to go there. The ringing stopped. Beth had cut off the call. The relief was immense even though it didn't really prove anything.

"Nice way to show trust in your girlfriend man." Logan said angrily. Everyone knew that he had a soft spot for Beth and it was no surprise that he would come to her defense.

"It's Talbot I don't trust." Mick tried to explain but it fell on deaf ears. He wanted to be mad at the young vampire for voicing his unwanted opinion. He couldn't because Logan was only looking out for Beth.

"Hate to be you if she finds out you're monitoring her calls." Logan growled stubbornly.

"You're the one doing that Logan, not me." Mick growled back with just a hint of sarcasm.

"Good point." Ryder snickered in the background.

Mick turned as he stopped in the doorway. "Logan I have a job for you if you are interested. I'll email what I need later okay?"

"Yeah, whatever." Logan didn't even look up from his computer screen.

mlmlml

Mick headed back to the loft. He had things to do tonight. He drove for half an hour before he called Logan not sure that Beth's self appointed champion would take his call.

"Mick. What do you want?" was the young vampire's gruff response.

"This isn't about Beth okay. It's about Talbot. I need to know where he ate lunch today and where he is right now. Can you help me?"

"Lunch at Providence on Melrose between 12.30 and 2pm and he's in his office as we speak…."

"Thanks." Mick hung up. He found himself parked outside Talbot's office not really knowing why. A confrontation with Beth's boss wasn't the smartest move he could make right now. He sat there for a while before he found the number for the restaurant and dialled.

"Yes, hello. My wife had lunch there earlier with some work colleagues and she left her coat. Can you help me?"

"Certainly sir. What party was your wife with?"

"ADA Ben Talbot at about 12.30 I believe." This was wrong, so very very wrong. On top of everything else he was now spying on her.

"Just one moment. I'll check for you." Mick knew he should hang up but he had to know.

"Sir, I just spoke to the waiter for that table. I'm afraid you're mistaken, there were no ladies in Mr Talbot's party."

Mick hung up. The guilt rose up in him like bile. What was he doing? Why was he letting himself be distracted by Talbot when he should be focussing all his attention on making things right with Beth? His jealousy was getting out of control. Beth wanting to give him space only made it worse. He had to stop before he ruined everything.

He took a deep breath and called her.

mlmlml

AN: What did Josef write on the card? I did have something in mind but I couldn't decide between sensitive or snarky. Let me know.


	46. Chapter 46

**Just Us Chapter 46**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

Here is the next chapter. A bit lengthy but these two had a lot to say. Finally.

Enjoy penni :)

* * *

Mick had called asking her to meet him at the loft. An emergency he had said, important. She knew he wanted to talk, and because she had always chided him for _not_ talking to her, she figured she owed him the opportunity to explain himself. He even made a joke saying that she could leave early since he had single handedly solved her case for her. Valdez had offered to make a start on the mountain of paperwork they had to get ready for Carl after hearing her ask the boss if she could leave early. After the flowers, Mick's unexpected visit to the squad room, the tension in the air of that conference room, Valdez assumed that the young couple were having problems.

"_Go sweetness, family should always come first." _

Beth had something she needed to take care of before she left to meet Mick. Ben Talbot. Beth wasn't looking forward to coming face to face with her boss. It was bound to be awkward and unpleasant. She accepted that she should have dealt with it immediately instead of hoping that it would all go away or at least sort itself out. She had wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt but it was now painfully obvious that he wasn't going to give up this pointless pursuit of her anytime soon.

Hadn't her screwed up relationship with Josh taught her anything? What would Mick say if he knew that she had downplayed Talbot's unwanted attention? Actually she knew the answer to that question and that is why she hadn't told him the full story.

Talbot had other problems. There had been gossip around the office that he had become totally immersed in his newfound lifestyle taking full advantage of the attention he was currently enjoying in the media. Stories had begun to emerge of drunken parties at nightclubs and not so secret late night rendezvous with an array of woman at some of the more luxurious hotels in the city. There had even been the spurious suggestion that drugs may have been involved. Of course the source of these rumours couldn't be substantiated. Ben Talbot's private life shouldn't be of any concern to anyone, but being in the public eye did have a downside. Talbot's critics, and he did have them, could easily discredit him in the media. It only took one person to come forward with their story of a steamy tryst with the very handsome ADA for it all to come tumbling down. Beth couldn't help wondering why he would risk jeopardizing his career in this fashion. Then again he was single, so what if he lived the playboy lifestyle by night while playing out the faithful defender of the people by day?

She walked towards the spare office he was using wishing it were all over. It didn't help that his face broke out in a huge grin when he saw her standing at the door. There was something in that look that made her feel queasy.

"Beth, come in. I'll just be a minute I have to check in with the office."

Beth sat in the chair opposite the desk feeling uncomfortable under Ben's gaze. He didn't take in eyes off her as he talked to the DA about the Martinez case.

Ben hung up the phone, "Sorry about that. The boss has been riding my ass all day."

"Problems with the case?" Beth had been following the one sided conversation and it sounded like things weren't going as well as they had hoped or were leading the public to believe.

"Martinez's defense team is using every trick in the book to stall proceedings. It's causing us a lot of problems, not to mention making the prosecution look like we have no idea what we are doing." Ben threw the expensive pen he was holding down on the desk in frustration.

"Then they're doing their job, aren't they?" Beth questioned, remembering similar conversations with Josh.

Talbot smiled at her, grateful that she understood where he was coming from. "Yes, I guess they are."

Beth didn't like the way his eyes softened as he looked at her like she really meant something to him. Had she ever noticed that before? She didn't think so.

"So boss, you wanted to catch up."

Ben snapped out of whatever trance he had fallen into. "Ah yeah, Carl filled me in on all the good work you have been doing for him while you've been here."

"Thanks. I enjoy working with Carl and the other guys. I'm learning a lot from them."

"It beats hanging out with me at court or press conferences huh, not exciting enough for a girl like you who likes to be in the thick of things?"

God, was she going to have to stroke his ego now?

"Ben."

"It's okay Beth, I get it."

That was just it. He didn't, he didn't get it at all.

"My contract finishes soon and under the circumstances, I'm hoping that I can stay here with Carl and his team."

"So, you really are avoiding me. I don't know many people here in LA, I thought you and I could be friends." He sat back in his chair, his hands on the back of his head. It was sexy when Mick did it. It was plain creepy when Ben Talbot did it.

"You've made that impossible now Ben. Besides, I heard that you have made lots of new friends lately." He raised his eyebrows at her comment like he had no idea what she was talking about

Ben was surprised. He had always been so careful, discreet. Had one of the many girls he had bedded in a drunken haze gone public? What did Beth know and more importantly why did she care?

"The girls, the parties, the drinking, not ringing any bells? Whatever, it's none of my business." Beth was sorry that she had mentioned it now that he was looking at her as if he thought she was jealous or something. "Ben, the calls, they have to stop okay…it's not appropriate."

"Ahh, so St John is getting his nose out of joint over a few friendly phone calls is he? His tone turned spiteful, his face smug. "I never picked you as a woman who would go for the controlling type Beth."

"Mick is not …" Beth got up to leave. "I don't know what else I can say to you Ben. I'm with Mick and we are happy together. Just leave me alone."

"Come on Beth, don't be so serious. I'm sorry that I'm causing you problems with your boyfriend, but it's your fault as well as mine. If you had just answered my calls in the first place then it wouldn't be an issue now would it?"

Beth didn't respond as she headed for the door knowing that he was right.

mlmlmlml

Heading out to meet up with Mick, Beth was surprised to find him waiting for her in the shade across the street. He looked up as she walked down the steps and smiled, happy to see her. She was supposed to meet him at the loft but he had come to pick her up. Her hurt feelings from that morning had lessened some and she was just as happy to see him.

"What's the emergency? You look okay to me." He did look okay, rested and very handsome in well fitting jeans and her favourite silver blue sweater under one of his many long, dark coats.

Mick laughed a bit putting his hand at her waist waiting to see what she would do. When she stepped closer and tugged gently on his belt buckle, he leaned in and kissed her. He tried to ignore the very faint stench of Talbot that lingered on her.

"Did you forget your sunglasses or something?"

"No." Mick pulled his sunglasses from his pocket and held them up for her. The truth was he was too wired to wait for her at home. He had just been thinking that he should have waited till later in the evening so they could go to the beach. Beth was always so relaxed at the beach.

"I thought I'd come and pick you up. You ready to go?" When Beth nodded he grabbed her hand and they walked silently back to the car.

On the ride home he told her about Josef helping them make a case against Simon Brooks. Beth was elated and promised to help him in any way she could. Maybe there would be justice for Paige Nolan after all.

mlmlmlml

Once they got back to the loft Beth went upstairs to change. Mick went into the office to check the inbox of his business email account. Logan should have some information about his missing person by now. Nothing yet. Man, the guy could hold a grudge. He had to remind himself that it was his actions that had started all this and it made his chest constrict that he would be telling Beth exactly what he had done and why in a few minutes. How would she react? He also called Josef and told him not to come over, that he was going to talk to Beth and that he didn't want to be disturbed. Josef wished him luck and made a lewd comment about make up sex.

He went upstairs to see why she was taking so long, smiling at her discarded heels in the hall and stopped in the doorway of their bedroom. Beth was standing there in front of the full-length mirror, her skirt and sweater thrown on the bed. Wearing a pretty dusty pink set of underwear, her fingers lightly traced a path from one bite mark to another. Her breast, her stomach, her hip and slowly back again. If she sensed him there watching she didn't let on. He walked up behind her, wrapping one hand lightly around her waist, his other hand over hers, joining her in her exploration.

"What are you thinking?" he asked he his voice rough with emotion.

"How you can hardly see them and how amazing it feels when you do this to me." Beth pulled his arms closer around her.

"Me making love to you shouldn't be hazardous to your health Beth."

"And it shouldn't make _you_ feel guilty and unhappy." Her hand came up to stroke his cheek. "Is this what had you so upset this morning?"

She was so beautiful when she looked up at him with those huge liquid blue eyes that told him everything he needed to know. It would be so easy to tumble into bed, make love and pretend that everything was okay.

"Partly, yes. I don't ever want to hurt you baby, especially when we…"

Beth turned in his arms and stood on her toes so that she could wrap her arms around his neck. He held on to her feeling the warmth of her soft body sinking into him. "I'm fine Mick, I'm _always_ fine because you _always_ take care of me."

Beth kissed him quickly not trusting herself to stop if he wanted to take things further. Not yet, they had to talk first.

"Let me get dressed. I'll be down in a minute."

Mick kissed her then left her to change. Beth screwed up her nose at the options that presented themselves. She had worn everything that she had bought with her from her apartment. It really was time to go home. She could put on one of Mick's shirts but thought better of it, too distracting. She pulled on the black leggings and the sky blue t-shirt that she usually wore to the gym. Not a very glamorous ensemble but at least it was clean. She headed to the bathroom to wash the make up from her face and put up her hair.

When she went downstairs, Mick was waiting for her on the couch. He had opened a bottle of wine and put some olives and cheese on a plate for her. She sat down and waited as he poured them a glass of rich merlot, a favourite of theirs from the stash of wine they had brought at the winery up in the hills. It had been a great day that showed them both that they could do the normal things that any other couple did.

Beth noticed he was looking at what she was wearing and she suddenly felt self -conscious. With no make up on and her hair up in a floppy bun on the top of her head, she must have looked awful. She tugged at the hem of the shirt and pulled her legs under herself so she was half sitting on them. What she didn't realize was that Mick was enjoying the fact that her simple outfit was hugging her body in ways that were making him take notice. He gave her a little half smile. She still didn't fully understand the effect she had on him.

She smiled back. "So, you wanted to talk."

Mick ran his hand through his hair. "God, I don't know where to start." How did he even begin to explain all this to her? It was a struggle but he had to find a way. If Beth ran off angry and upset he deserved it. He felt so vulnerable and exposed. It was time to pay the piper as his father always used to say. Be a man and accept the consequence of his actions.

"It's okay Mick, it's just me here." She leant over and kissed his cheek before flopping back on the couch. "It's my fault too, maybe I've done the wrong thing trying to make things normal for you, to prove that we can have a relationship like any other couple."

"We can, we are Beth."

"Mick, I'm just going to say this and get it out there. I'm really glad that you have Josef to talk to, but I only have you and if you won't talk to me...I get worried that you aren't happy, that I'm not what you need. Her voice quavered a little and she dipped her head sniffling trying to control her emotions. "We have these amazing experiences together and then you...you push me aside."

"Beth, listen to me. I know it didn't seem like it this morning but you being here, with me, it means everything. Do you understand?" Over the years, after rescuing her as a child, making sure that she was okay, she had been the only thing that kept him going during the darkest and loneliest of days.

Beth looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. His heart broke a little realizing just how much he had hurt her.

"Sweetheart, come here." He pulled her into him so that her back was against his chest, his arms around her, keeping her safe and warm. When she was comfortable he took a breath and said, "Okay, where should we start?"

"The biting thing. When you bit me, the very first time, I felt an incredible need to be with you. I didn't understand it then but now I do. It isn't just about my blood. It has to do with you marking me. It makes our connection stronger, binds me to you somehow doesn't it?"

Mick winced inwardly at her words. There was nothing to say but the truth. "Yes, it does. I felt it then too, the connection. I had to fight so hard to control it. It killed me to see you with Josh after that but I had to stay removed, even though it was the last thing I wanted." It didn't need to be said aloud. They had already fallen love with each other by that stage, both tried to fight it for very different reasons. It was painful for him to admit to Beth what he saw as a weakness, a failure to control himself that put her in danger. "I couldn't I tell you what I was feeling then. There were too many secrets between us."

Beth was quiet, trying to process what he was telling her.

"When I vamp out and stay vamped out for long periods of time, like last night, the urge to mark you intensifies and it's harder to control. When we get caught up in it and reach that blissful state of making love over and over, giving everything to each other, I give in to it, the need to mark you. The more I bite you the stronger the connection becomes and with the biting comes the possessiveness, the jealousy."

"You know Mick, if you had just told me all this in the beginning it would have made things so much easier." It would have explained his random moodiness, his attitude towards Ben Talbot. All this time she thought he needed time away from her.

"I know and I'm sorry Beth." She was right of course but he couldn't tell her, not back then. How did you tell the mortal woman that you loved with all you had that you wanted to desecrate her body to keep her with you? It was enough that she had to deal with the blood drinking thing in those early weeks of their sexual realtionship. No matter that she loved him, everyone had a tipping point.

For her part, Beth had to admit that it made her feel desirable and wanted, that she had always felt that she belonged to him in a very special and intimate way.

"You know how it makes me feel. I know you do. The possessive thing doesn't really bother me as long as it works both ways."

Mick grinned at her. God, he looked so playful and serious at the same time. She felt the flutter start deep within as she watched him vamp out, his eyes turning their beautiful frosty silver and his fangs peeking out under his upper lip. "You know it does Beth." He pulled her in for a deep, sexy kiss then changed back.

"There is one thing though. You forget that I need more in between time than you do. I think I was delirious after the first two times."

"Yeah, me too and that can be dangerous in itself." In that situation, if Beth asked him to turn her would he be able to refuse her? She wasn't asking though he was sure she would one day. Like he said, it was dangerous.

"You always vamp out but you don't always bite me, I mean you still…Mick! Oh my god! Were you faking it?" She turned around to look at him half lying on him, half on the couch.

"No baby." The look on her face was priceless, her eyes wide as saucers, her mouth hanging open, her face flushed. He just had to kiss her. "I can have an orgasm without it. I love biting you, but I don't have to every time. You get me hot enough without it, so no, I don't need to fake anything." The fact that she was wriggling around on him at this very minute was testing his control to the max. If she needed proof well…

The phone rang in the office. He looked at Beth and she motioned for him to go answer it. She got up from the couch to get some more food. She was hungry and couldn't wait till her late dinner date to eat.

"Who was that?" Beth asked as Mick sunk back into his spot across from her on the couch.

"My new client. He wanted to set up a meeting tomorrow morning. Shall I continue?"

Beth picked up her glass of wine and took a sip before putting the glass to Mick's lips for him to do the same. "Please go on."

"This morning. I've been careless with my freezer time and working human hours is always hard on my body. I was worked up about the San Diego job; angry that Josef and the others didn't see anything wrong with the whole situation. I came home and I knew that I should go straight to my freezer, but you were here waiting for me. I had to come to you. You took a lot out of me…"

Beth started to say something but stopped when Mick put his finger over her lips to quiet her. Mick smiled. Is that all he had to do to get her to stop talking?

"Let me finish. You took a lot out of me, more emotionally than physically. I can't leave you after we make love Beth. It's just not something I'm willing to do. I knew I needed some freezer time so I waited for you to go to sleep. I should have had some blood as well but I couldn't stand the thought of it, not after yours. I could still taste you, feel your blood flowing inside me." He reached out and touched her face, gently swiping his finger down her jaw line to his mark on her throat. "Eventually, I went to my freezer. This morning, remembering what I did to you, I don't know, I just felt like I had used you, your body, for my own selfish needs. I want you to be with me because you want to be, not because of my bite."

"Mick…"

"No, I need to get all this out Beth. It explains my actions today, what you walked in on and I what I did after I left you at your office."

"What? Mick, what did you do?"

"This morning when you came downstairs, I was using a syringe to feed by shooting up. It's pretty intense. I didn't hear you coming into the office. I was embarrassed, ashamed. I didn't want you to see me like that." He looked at her waiting for her reaction.

"I've seen that syringe before. You used it to put the microchip into my hand so that I could get into Lola's club remember? I guess I never really thought about you using it to inject yourself with blood but it's not such a stretch is it? I mean what else would you use it for? Why did you think I wouldn't understand?"

Mick felt foolish for worrying all these months about what Beth would think. Like everything else to do with his vampire world, she listened to the facts and adapted, somehow. He still wouldn't do it in front of her but he was relieved that they had talked about it. She had listened to what he had to say, no anger, no hysterics.

"I don't know. I forget how amazing you are Beth."

"Not really, just practical. So what else did you do?" When Mick looked away she sensed that this was the part that she would have trouble with. Beth settled back on the couch. "Just tell me Mick."

He told her. He told her everything he had done while she sat there listening quietly until he had finished.

"Have I ever given you any reason to think that I was interested in Ben?"

"No, you haven't."

"And still you found it necessary to check up on me?"

"It was a stupid thing do. It's no secret what I think of Ben Talbot. I let my jealousy get the better of me. I'm sorry Beth."

"I can understand the jealousy Mick, I'd probably do the same thing or worse, if that witch Gabrielle was calling you all the time. I wasn't honest about the calls. I should have told you how bad it was."

Mick chuckled. Beth's description of Gabrielle was pretty accurate. "You were supposed to meet him today. Did you?"

"Yes I did." She re-counted the entire conversation for him.

"You don't have to see out your contract Beth. Why don't you just quit?"

"Mick it's not that easy. I quit my last job. It's not a good look on a resume. Do you know how hard it is for a woman my age to get a job in the media that has any sort of profile? Even with a perfect resume it's difficult. I was lucky with Buzz Wire. I was in the right place at the right time."

"So you want to go back to reporting then?"

"I don't know, I think so. I need time to sort it out; work out what I really want then put some sort of career plan together. I was hoping to do that on our vacation. Although I think I should take Logan, he seemed more excited about it than you are." Beth teased.

Mick made a face. "Logan was excited about seeing you in a bikini." He got up from the couch taking the now empty wine glasses and plate to the kitchen. "We'll get there sweetheart. There's just too much going on at the moment."

Beth got up and followed Mick to the kitchen. "Yeah, I suppose there is. Hey, can you take me home? I need to get ready for my date."

Mick was a little disappointed, hoping that Beth would want to spend the evening with him instead of her friends.

"Let's go. I need to go and check out my client's house out in the valley. I need to get a handle on his home situation. I'll drop you off on the way."

"I don't think so."

He turned around to see what Beth was talking about. She was serious but she had a smile on her face. "Excuse me?"

"As part of your punishment for spying on me, you are coming to dinner with me." She walked over to him and waited as he put his coat on and picked up his keys from the bowl on the table.

"My punishment?" Beth nodded collecting her coat and bag. She could pick up her clothes later.

"Okay. I guess I deserve it. Where are we going?"

"Sushi at that little place we go to get take-away sometimes, then drinks at Oscar's." They walked out the door heading for the elevator.

Mick screwed up his nose playing along with her. "Beth you know I don't like sushi."

"Lucky you don't eat then isn't it." They stood silently side-by-side at the elevator till the doors opened. "You can talk to people you don't really know about things that you're not really interested in, buy a round of drinks when it's our shout and generally act like the good and faithful boyfriend that everyone thinks you are."

As punishments went she was letting him off lightly. All that didn't sound too painful except for the sushi part. The smell of raw fish would stay in his nostrils for days. "Great." Mick mumbled under his breath.

"Is there a problem, Michael?"

Mick laughed at her using his proper name. "No, sweetheart, no problem at all."

"Good, now you can explain to me why Josef is having Logan monitor all Ben Talbot's calls.

mlmlmlm

AN: Next chapter, Ben makes a big mistake. Thanks to everyone for your suggestions about what was written on the card with the flowers that Josef sent Beth. This is what I originally wrote. _"Be patient Beth. He's an idiot but he is yours, for better or worse. JK." _


	47. Chapter 47

**Just Us Chapter 47**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

Here is the next chapter. Beth decided that she had a little more to say ...

Enjoy penni :)

* * *

Beth questioned Mick most of the way from his front door to hers about Josef's interest in Ben Talbot. All Mick would say in response was that it had something to do with vamps, money laundering and a connection to the Martinez case. Her protestations that Josef wouldn't waste time or money having Ryder and Logan monitoring Talbot's calls if that was all it was fell on deaf ears. Mick insisted that he didn't know anything more and that he cared even less. Josef had told him that it was nothing to do with them and for once, he was going to listen to his advice and stay out of it. Beth let it drop but she couldn't help wondering what was going on. Mick had always underestimated Ben Talbot. He was smart and stubborn and if Josef was keeping a close eye on him, that was enough to make Beth's journalistic senses kick in. She decided she would ask Josef about it later when she called him to thank him for the flowers.

The rest of the drive Mick whined like a three year old about having to go to a restaurant where fish was on the menu. Beth pouted like a petulant teenager who wasn't getting her own way. She stopped short of saying out loud that if she had to go around with 'property of Mick St John' practically tatooed on her forehead so that every vampire in LA knew that she was his, then the vampire in question could sit in a sushi restaurant for an hour. It wouldn't kill him.

"Come on Beth, I'm not saying that I don't want to go out with your friends. You don't realise how hard it is to fake eating food that I loved as a human let alone food that I couldn't stand eating even as a kid." He remembered that he used to puke his guts out from the smell when his mother made him clean the fish that he and his dad used to bring home from a day out fishing. He ate it under sufferance because when times were tough, it was eat the fish or nothing. It was a hundred times worse now with his vamp senses. "I just can't stand the smell, never could."

In the end they compromised and agreed that Beth would go to her dinner, Mick would work on his case and they would meet up later for drinks with the others afterwards.

When they got to her apartment Mick sat in a chair in the living room with a glass of wine waiting for Beth to get changed. He listened intently as she took a quick shower picturing her under the hot spray. He could hear the drops of water spilling down her body and it took every ounce of control he ever had not to go in there and join her. He closed his eyes for a moment, then got up and refilled his glass with more wine. When he heard the water stop and the glass door of the shower open, he walked over to the bedroom and leaned against the frame of the door, sipping on his wine as he watched Beth's reflection in the bathroom mirror as she did her hair and make up. Beth looked back at him in the mirror and smiled. Did she know that he was thinking how beautiful she was?

"Go sit down and relax, I'll just be a few more minutes."

He could see her flitting from the bathroom to her bedroom and back. Standing in front of her closet she picked out a dark knitted dress that was really nothing more than a long sweater. After putting it on she turned this way and that in front of the mirror and changed her mind and took it off again. When she joined him she was wearing hipster jeans and a loose black sweater that fell across one smooth bare shoulder.

Beth came and sat across his lap. "You've been very patient."

"Believe me, it wasn't a hardship." He leaned down for a kiss then mumbled something into her shoulder about it having been a long day and them staying home. Not that she had been deliberately putting on a show for him or anything but watching Beth get ready had been foreplay. He was drunk with wanting her.

"Mick." Beth said dreamily as he nudged her chin so that she would turn her head a little letting him reach the mark he had left in his favourite spot. "You know that we will just end up in bed."

His hand went up her back under her sweater. He didn't feel the strap of a bra so he moved his hand around to investigate. Nope, she wasn't wearing a bra. Her breasts were bare, soft and still warm from her shower. "Works for me."

Beth let out a small mewling noise as he gently explored with the tips of his fingers. A shiver went down his spine when she sighed his name and her hands went up the back of his neck into his hair. If he had any say they weren't going anywhere but the few steps it would take to get to her bed. Maybe not even that far.

"I made plans with these people…oh" He was nibbling on her exposed shoulder one of his hands still under her sweater. "Sweetheart don't do this to me."

"What am I doing?" The fingers of his other hand played over his other marks as she had done earlier, knowing that it would arouse her as much as it was arousing him.

"Making me want you with every cell in my body." He looked up at her, her eyes ablaze with desire for him. He moaned, she whimpered as their hands continued to wander, explore, feel and touch each other. Mick stood up holding her in his arms, turning her so that she was straddling his hips. Beth was so caught up she didn't stop him. The kissing started and didn't stop until they were laying half naked, nose-to-nose, bodies wrapped around each other on the bed.

"Is this how it's going to be now?" Beth asked softly as Mick kissed her throat. "We just need to touch each other and it sets off some unknown sexual chemistry that we can't control. Is that what you've done to me?"

Mick raised his head to look at her. "It doesn't work that way. The connection, the desire, has to be there in the first place. It doesn't take away your free will and our sexual chemistry is not unknown, we've always had it."

That much was true she knew. "We've been together for a while now. You have been controlling it this whole time haven't you?"

"Not really, we've always had a pretty healthy sex life. I didn't understand it either till recently when I worked out that even though the urge has always been there for your blood, there is also the urge to mark you. Then, when I started biting you more and realised how it affected you, both of us…. "

Beth was torn between wanting what she knew would be incredibly intimate sex with the man that could make her lose her mind with just a touch and not wanting their relationship to be all about the physical. They had lives, jobs and friends and as wonderful as their sex life was, it couldn't be _all_ there was. She got up from the bed, which was hard to do the way she was feeling.

Mick didn't want her to leave his arms. "Hey, where are you going?"

She walked over to her dresser for a bra and dressed again while Mick sat back on the bed thinking that maybe she had been putting on a show for him after all.

"I'm supposed to be mad at you. I _am_ mad at you. Having sex right now, no matter how much…. I want that, is not going to change the fact that you thought so little of me today that you called a restaurant to see if I was lying to you."

Mick scooted down to the edge of the bed where she was standing, reaching for her. "Beth."

"No Mick, I have so little self control when it comes to you as it is without this marking thing." She stood there in front of him not sure if she should say what else was on her mind. "I'm so confused. I love you and I love the fact that we have this great passion for each other but I really think that we need to find more balance in our relationship. It can't just be about great sex. That's not what I want for us."

Intense affair? A fever? No, that wasn't how she wanted him to remember their time together when she was no longer in his life. She knew that Mick loved her, wanted her and the life they had made together no matter how difficult, dangerous or complicated things had been. She knew that with all her heart. Then why did a little irrational voice inside keep insisting on telling her that she would lose him in the end, no matter how they felt about each other?

Mick was silent. This was his real punishment, listening to Beth express her fear about what was happening with them and it hurt. It hurt real bad.

"It's not, it never has been for me, you know that."

She nodded, admitting that she did and stepped closer to the bed standing between his legs. Mick pressed his head against her stomach when she rested her hands on his broad shoulders.

"I feel insecure sometimes too Beth. Like all this is going to be taken away from me, that you won't stay and... I'll be alone again." It was hard for him to say those words out loud, to her.

Beth pushed the hair that had fallen in his face back making him look at her.

She suddenly felt like a nagging wife giving her husband the 'you never take me anywhere anymore' speech. ""I love you, I'm not going anywhere. I don't know why I'm saying all this. I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just trying to understand everything, all this emotion. You know I've always been my own person Mick, I'm just not the clingy girlfriend type at least, I never used to be. This constant need to be with you is a little scary for me."

"It's scary for me too sweetheart, believe me. I love you and I do want to share everything with you." Mick smiled when Beth's hand came up to brush down his cheek. I'll try and put on a lid on wanting to jump your bones every time I see you and remember that you need more in between time." he joked, grabbing her hand to kiss her palm.

"And I'll try and be less enticing and desirable, if you will." she joked back knowing it would be impossible. The gorgeous man sitting in front of her was exceptionally enticing and desirable without even trying.

He kissed her softly on the lips once, twice. "We better get going, or you'll be late for your dinner."

"We have a couple more minutes." She sat down facing him on the bed putting her arms around him, moving in closer as his arms went around her waist.

"Mick."

"Yes Beth."

"Thank you for talking to me."

"Are we okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay."

mlmlmlml

AN: Work has been crazy busy but I am working on the next chapter, bit by bit. I have notes everywhere and hope to get something together and post the next chapter very soon. Those of you waiting for Ben Talbot to get what is coming to him, sorry to make you wait just a little longer. Thanks for sticking with me. penni :)


	48. Chapter 48

**Just Us Chapter 48**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

Here is the next chapter.

Enjoy penni :)

* * *

"Patrick, when I want something done I expect to get what I ask for. Are you sure that it was an accident?"

Josef looked him over closely. Patrick Doyle was no Mick St John but he was thorough, loyal and had proved himself over the years. It probably helped that the vamp standing before him in his office was well aware that he would have his head if he failed to carry out his orders. Everything possible had been done to ensure that the human had been protected just as Mick had requested. There could be no room for error.

"Yes, Josef, I'm sure. We have been in constant contact and there has been absolutely no evidence of anyone else tailing the subject. She wasn't supposed to have late classes, they were rescheduled at the last minute. There is no way that this was set up."

"Okay then, do what you have to do."

"Yes Josef. Do you want me to call St John?"

"No, I'll do it. Mick and Beth have a vested interest in this and it's better if they hear it from me rather than see it on the late news."

Josef was pissed. It was the last thing he needed tonight. It was a loose end and he hated loose ends. He was expecting some guests at the house in the next hour and he didn't appreciate the fact that he had been held up by this latest drama. These guests were very particular with their requirements and he had to get things ready for their arrival. He knew that Mick and Beth were out for the evening. Why spoil their fun? He'd go home and prepare for his guests then call the couple with the news that they would not be at all happy to hear.

If it was anyone else he would have let Patrick handle it but Mick and Beth were family. He felt like driving himself home tonight so he dismissed the waiting driver and headed down to his private parking garage and his beloved Ferrari. The drive home with the top down would clear his head.

mlmlml

Mick had insisted on waiting with Beth in the car outside the restaurant until her friends arrived despite Beth's assurances that she would be fine and that she could do without him for the five, ten or even fifteen minutes it would take for someone to turn up.

"It's not the best neighbourhood Beth, I'm not going to let you stand on the street by yourself at this time of night."

Beth rolled her eyes. "Who needs pepper spray, maybe I can keep a can of tuna fish in my bag to keep you from hovering over me all the time." Her tone was serious but she was smiling looking out the side window at the entrance to the restaurant.

Mick laughed. "Yeah, that would definitely work." He pulled out his phone and dialled a number looking over at Beth with a grin on his face. "I don't hover over you…all the time."

"Ah, yes you do sweetheart." Beth responded giving him a loving pat on the thigh.

He waited for a moment, cursing under his breath when the call he was making went straight to voicemail.

"He's not even picking up my calls now?" Mick couldn't believe that Logan Griffin was being such a girl about this whole thing and giving him to silent treatment. "I'm calling him about work not to set up a date to play one of his stupid online games for god's sake." He dumped his phone in the console between the seats of the Benz in disgust.

"Let me call him. You've been a bit of a grouch with him lately."

Mick gave her a look and waited for her call to connect. When Logan answered in record time, a low growl escaped from deep within his chest.

"Logan, hi it's Beth. I'm fine, thanks for asking." Beth looked over at Mick again playfully poking out her tongue at him.

"Yes it was very upsetting…."

Mick rolled his eyes and grumbled something about doing Logan an injury if he didn't start minding his own business.

"I appreciate your concern but we sat down and talked things over and, well Mick realises that he did the wrong thing…uh huh…. Logan, you know that he isn't that kind of guy. I think we can give him the benefit of the doubt this time, don't you?"

"What kind of guy?" Mick tried to take the phone from her so he could say few choice words to Logan but Beth smacked his hand away as she listened to what Logan was saying.

"Okay, well thanks for that. I understand your position and I'm sure that Mick appreciates your help with his case…I'll tell him… I hope to see you soon too Logan, bye now."

Beth turned to Mick with a satisfied smile on her face. "He will email everything you asked for within the next half hour and he wanted me to tell you he is charging you double to make up for the money that Josef is not paying him while he works for you."

"The son of a…" Mick bristled shaking his head. "Do you know how much cash he has gotten out of me over the years?"

Beth shrugged her shoulders. "You want the best you have to pay for it and Logan is the best. You said so yourself."

"Yeah, I did say that." He was starting to think it wasn't worth all the petty drama that went along with it. Still, it was hard to find and nurture new contacts. He was resigned to the fact that Logan could be difficult and that he would have to get used to it.

"You know he looks up to you, he's a little disappointed in you right now but he'll come around. It's nice to know that I have some friends in the vamp community that are willing to stand up for me, besides you I mean."

Beth leaned over and kissed him but was soon interrupted by someone tapping on the window of the passenger side door. Steve Balfour had arrived and was looking in on them with a goofy grin on his face.

"I'll see you at Oscars?" Beth asked making sure that he hadn't forgotten the deal that they made earlier.

Mick nodded and kissed her goodbye. Beth got out of the car and joined her friends on the sidewalk at the entrance to the restaurant. She looked back at Mick waiting for her to go inside. She waved to him feeling the separation in the pit of her stomach and chided herself for letting her emotions get the better of her. Did Mick marking her really affect her that much or was it just the normal separation anxiety that all people madly in love felt when away from their partners? She wasn't sure. As all her friends greeted her warmly, she reminded herself that she had been looking forward to a couple of hours of good food, wine, company and conversations that had nothing to do with anything much at all. Still, she had to admit that she couldn't wait for dinner to be over so that she could be with him again.

mlmlml

They had been at Oscars for nearly and hour when she saw him walk in. Her heart leapt when he smiled at her and nodded towards the bar asking her to join him.

"You made it." She smiled when he kissed her.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late."

"That's okay. How did you go, with the surveillance? Did you find out anything?"

"Only that they live in an interesting neighbourhood. A house down the street from them is being used as a meth lab." He smiled amused as he watched Beth's eyes light up at that bit of information. It looked like she was there at the scene with a camera crew working out what she was going to say when the camera rolled for her live report. "I'm thinking that the missing son is involved in that somehow."

"Are you serious? Maybe you should call Carl." Beth knew that the cops had already been tipped off about drug labs in residential areas but they didn't have specifics on any of the locations.

"I did call Carl, that's why I'm late. He came by and I stuck around for a bit to help him get what they needed for a search warrant." That and he had had to explain to Carl what he was doing there at that time of night and how he had managed to pick up what was going on.

"Again, nice work detective. Sounds like you could use a drink and your timing couldn't be better, it's our shout." Beth chuckled as she held out her hand for some cash which Mick handed over without question.

While Beth gave the order to the bar tender Mick looked over at the group of friends that she had gathered together to spend the evening with. He knew some of them but not all. Beth picked up his apprehension knowing that it was hard for him.

"I know this is an uncomfortable situation for you. I already told them that you were working tonight, they weren't expecting you, you don't have to stay."

"No it's fine, come on." He took the tray of drinks from her and walked over to the table. He didn't want her friends to think he was bailing on her again. He made his way around the table, shaking hands with Steve and Tyler, greeting the other people he knew and waiting for Beth to introduce him to the couple that he didn't. Mick seemed to fit right in soon joining the debate about the best ever Lakers team. It was a subject he knew a lot about after having followed them for so many years. Beth kept looking over at him but he didn't seem to be having the worst time of his life. Mick winked at her when he caught her looking at him to let her know that that he was okay. Beth relaxed a little then, enjoying the company of her friends and happy that he was able to share it with her. After another hour or so, Beth decided it was time they called it a night. Mick had kept his promise and paid his penance.

On the way back to Beth's apartment they got a call from Josef.

"Hey, where are you two?" Josef asked tersely.

"We've been out Josef. I'm just taking Beth back to her place."

"No, you need to bring her here, to the house."

"Can't we come over tomorrow, it's late…." Mick wanted to get Beth home, she was already starting to drift off to sleep as it was.

"No, something has happened and it's better if I tell you both at the same time."

"Josef?" Mick called out wanting more information. The line went dead.

"What is it?" Beth asked sleepily trying to make herself wake up a bit.

"He wants us to go to his place, wants to talk to both of us, says it can't wait."

Mick turned the car around and headed for Josef's compound in the hills.

mlmlml

"Glad you could make it." Josef barked as Mick led Beth into the study.

"We're here now so do you want to tell us what the hell is going on?" Mick barked back. The tension just made Beth more nervous about what Josef had asked them there to say.

"There has been an accident. Chelsea Nolan was killed on her way home from college tonight." he announced bluntly seeing no need to sugar coat.

Mick and Beth sat there on the couch stunned at the news. Of all the things that Josef could have told them this was the last thing they expected to hear.

Mick looked at Beth, putting his arm around her shoulders. "How? I mean was it Brooks?"

Beth looked at Mick then Josef. "Why would he do that? She didn't know anything about vampires!"

Mick was waiting for an explanation of what happened. He drew Beth closer to him sensing that there was more bad news. He nodded for Josef to go on.

"It wasn't Brooks. I've had Patrick and George tailing her to make sure she wasn't being followed. She wasn't. Chelsea was on her way home when a commercial van lost control on a bend and crossed the road running into her head on."

"Oh my god." Beth covered her eyes with her hands as if to stop the visualisation of what Josef was telling them that was forming in her mind. She buried her head in Mick's chest trying to keep control of her emotions.

Mick looked over the top of her head at Josef guessing what was coming next. "What else?"

"Patrick told me that George tried to get the girl free of the wreckage even though she was probably already dead. He waited too long to get out and the car burst into flames. I'm sorry Beth …"

George was also dead, incinerated in the flames along with Chelsea. One short gut-wrenching sob escaped from Beth as she held on to Mick for dear life. Josef left the room momentarily to give them some privacy. When he returned to the room Beth was standing out by the pool looking over the lights of the city.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, it's been a pretty big day, she's exhausted." It had been a long emotional day for both of them.

"You better take her home then, get her out of here. I'm expecting company any minute, the kind that will appreciate the fact that she smells particularly delicious tonight." There was no hint of the usual sarcasm in Josef's voice just genuine concern. "Take care of her Mick, I'll call you tomorrow." Josef patted Mick on the shoulder as he left.

Mick frowned and went out to the patio. He walked up to Beth and put his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder. "You okay baby?"

Beth didn't turn around she just nodded saying nothing.

"Sweetheart, I know you said you wanted to stay at your apartment tonight but will you come stay with me, at the loft?"

Beth nodded again and let him lead her back to the car so they could go home.

mlmlml

Beth had been quiet all the way home, too quiet for Mick's liking. She didn't talk, she didn't cry, she just sat silently looking out the window. She didn't even object when he carried her all the way upstairs from the car.

Carl Davis called them to give them the sad news after an eyewitness was able to give police at the scene details of the vehicles involved in the crash. It was only a preliminary identification but there was little doubt from the witness statements and registration details that the victims were Chelsea Nolan and an unknown passer-by who had gone to her rescue.

"Why don't you go to bed sweetheart, you're exhausted." Mick kissed the top of her head then watched her walk slowly up the stairs.

Mick sat on the couch in front of the fire, drinking some blood while he waited for Beth to finish up in the bathroom. He listened to the silent sobs that wracked her body as she went through the motions of getting ready for bed, wondering if he should go to her or wait for her to come to him in her own time. He busied himself taking off his ring, watch and necklace. If she didn't want him to share a bed tonight, he would go to his freezer but he had a feeling that she would want him close by.

When Beth came downstairs her face was free of make up, her eyes red, puffy and still shiny with tears. Her hair was tied back loosely in a ponytail and she was dressed in comfortable flannel pants and a tank top. She looked barely out of her teens. At twenty-seven, she had already seen so much, been through so much because she knew about vampires. His heart overflowed with the need to protect her and keep her safe, always. Beth settled down in her usual spot, her legs tucked under her and using Mick's shoulder as a pillow.

Mick wrapped his arms around her. "Aren't you tired sweetheart? It's been a very long day."

"Is it always going to be like this?" Beth asked after a few minutes of just lying there saying nothing. Her voice low and sombre.

"Not all the time but yes, sometimes it is." There was no use telling her any different.

Josef's words came back to her. "For better or worse." she mumbled into his chest.

"What did you say?" Mick asked as Beth shifted position so that she was leaning into him more, lifting her face so that it was snuggled into his neck. Of course he heard her but it was an odd thing for her to say.

"Nothing, how do you cope with it? All the death and…everything." she couldn't find the words to finish that sentence.

"I don't, not all the time. I used to lock myself up in the loft and isolate myself from everything and everyone for weeks at a time and stare at the walls, or the fire. Now I have you to make me realise that I have things, someone, in my life that makes it worth…ah... easier to focus on the good things instead of the bad." He knew that Beth had realised what he had just said when he felt her lips form a smile against his neck and it made him smile as well. He kissed the top of her head acknowledging the truth of what he hadn't been able to say out loud to her that awful night after Josh had been killed.

"All that death because Brooks couldn't let a freshie, that he didn't even care about, go. Do you think that it was really an accident?"

"Yes I do and even if it wasn't, we would never be able to prove that he was behind it." He could do his own investigation but there was no need. He was confident that Patrick would have uncovered any plot by Brooks to get to Chelsea. Josef only used the best.

"Mick, I'm going to ask you something and I want you to tell me the truth, not want you think that I want to hear."

"Sounds a bit ominous, but okay."

Beth sat up a bit so that she could see his face. "Would you let me go, I mean if things didn't work out for us?"

"Why are you asking that question? It's nothing like our situation."

"No, it isn't but Josef had Simone followed around when they spilt and…"

"I don't think that Josef and Simone were ever actually together….wait, how do you know that?"

"I remembered where I had seen Patrick before. He was Simone's date at the DA's charity dinner."

Mick puffed out a breath not really surprised at the news. It was exactly what he would expect Josef would do. Simone knew a lot about him and his business and he was paranoid enough to make sure that his interests were protected no matter what his personal feelings for her were.

"Mick? I want to know, would you let me go?" Beth insisted, wanting an answer from her over protective vampire.

"It depends Beth."

"Depends on what?"

"If it was because you were scared or upset about something that was happening I would fight for you, for us. Like you did at the beginning when I was scared to tell you how I felt, what I wanted. But, if it was because you didn't love me anymore, then yes, I would let you go." He brushed his hand lovingly down the side of her face. It would nearly kill him but if he was certain that was what she wanted, then he would do it.

Mick held his breath as she thought about what he had just said. He felt so exposed, so vulnerable for the second time that day.

"Good answer, let's go to bed." Beth stood up from the couch, pulled him up by the hands, and steered him towards the stairs and up to their room.

A cloud of sadness hung over them and they would both be happy to see an end to this arduous day that been full of ups and downs. They were there together and that was the main thing. Together they could get through anything.

mlmlml

AN: It's time to start tying up some loose ends and get this story finished...more coming soon. penni :)


	49. Chapter 49

**Just Us Chapter 49**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

Here is the next bit. Thanks for the reviews and comments, they mean a lot. I love sharing my Moonlight fantasy world with you all.

Enjoy penni :)

* * *

Beth woke up reaching out for Mick but he was gone. She vaguely remembered him telling her that he was going but she had been too tired to fully register what he had said. She did remember his lingering kisses though. She yawned and stretched languidly, arms above her head, toes pointed, feeling wonderful as a satisfied smile spread across her face. She sat up in bed noticing the note on Mick's pillow.

_Sleep well baby, I'll be at Josef's for a while then home for some cooling off if you need me. You look so beautiful sweetheart. I love you, so much. Call you later. M _

She lay back down and stretched herself out over the bed. She grabbed Mick's pillow and hugged it against her body. It smelled like him. In the past week she had made it her business to do normal things, human things, without him. She had missed him so much and wished that he was still there with her, holding her, kissing her in that special kind of way he had where he turned his head one way then the other. She didn't have to get up early today so she snuggled under the covers and let herself drift off to sleep again.

mlmlml

Dawn was breaking when Mick and Josef got back to the compound. It had been a cool night and the need to get out and burn off some energy had them going for a run in the hills, vamp style. Josef had always found working out in the gym tedious and running all over LA in the dark was fun. They kept off the beaten track so there wasn't much chance of anyone seeing them. Even if they were seen they could always claim to be practicing the extreme sport of parkour. All the rage overseas, it was touted as being a method of moving around obstacles with speed and efficiency that used vaulting, rolling, running, climbing and jumping to challenge participants to identify and use alternate ways to move through all kinds of environments. Josef scoffed that it was cleverly 'invented' by vamps to explain an indiscretion that had been witnessed by humans.

The vampires rested against their cars that were parked side by side in the driveway of Josef's home. Mick pulled two bags of blood from a cooler bag in the back of his car and offered one to Josef, which was politely declined. Josef wanted the fresh stuff and unless that was Beth's freshly donated, highly prized blood in that bag, which wasn't very likely; he could wait till he could access his own supply inside the house.

"I've got to say it, you're not half bad for a guy who is over 400 years old." Mick was really impressed. He trained hard to keep himself fit and he was exhausted. Josef, on the other hand, looked tired but had barely raised a sweat.

Josef looked insulted "Hey, I'm a very young four hundred. Let's see how well you scrub up after a few centuries."

A few centuries? After over fifty years being immortal, the thought of living for centuries still amazed him. Josef had told him once that the first hundred was the hardest. What would the world be like in a hundred years from now? Would he even care if Beth weren't there to share it with him?

"Come on inside, I've arranged a massage for us." Josef favoured the kind of massage that involved scantily clad masseuses who were excellent at their jobs but also willingly provided all kinds of services, for an extra fee of course. He knew Mick wouldn't go for it, he never did.

"No thanks, I have to get back. I need some freezer time before Beth comes over this afternoon."

"Comes over? I thought she's been staying with you at the loft."

"On and off. Since I explained to her about the excessive biting thing last week, she's been fighting it. Beth is determined to prove to me and to herself, that it doesn't have that much of an effect on her."

They shared a grin. A spirited show of independence was so typical of Beth.

"Ah, I thought I caught a whiff of separation anxiety coming off you. Actually Mick, that whole thing was a great strategic move on your part."

Mick looked puzzled. "What strategy? I wanted her close, to feel like she needed to be with me for every selfish reason there is."

Josef nodded knowingly. "It's good practice for later on, you know the whole sire/fledgling thing..."

"Josef…"

"Okay, okay, you're not ready for that particular conversation yet but I know you've thought about it, admit it."

"I admit that the closer we get the more I can't picture all those centuries you talk about without her with me. I don't know Josef, it's such a big decision for both of us." Mick said wearily He never thought in his wildest dreams that he would ever turn anyone, certainly not Beth.

"I have tickets for the ballet on Friday night I thought I'd ask Beth if she wanted to go."

Mick gave him a look.

"What? You know Mick, for a musician your appreciation for the classical arts is sadly lacking."

"I like what I like. Why don't you take one of your girls?"

"Mention ballet and they think of cartoon mice wearing pink tutus." Josef huffed. "I may have to rethink my freshie recruitment policy."

Mick chuckled. Josef's latest crop of freshies were beautiful but not the sharpest tools in the old shed. Talk about a generation gap. He looked at his watch, he had to swing by the morgue and the market for supplies before he could hit the freezer. "I'll mention it to her."

"Yeah, sure you will. By the way, Chris Barrett is back in town."

Mick frowned. "I know, Beth is having lunch with him today."

Josef raised his eyebrows knowing that Mick didn't like Barrett much. "You okay with that?

"Yeah, I can't say that I'm thrilled at the idea of them spending time together but Beth really likes him, she finds him interesting to talk to about us, vamps I mean, history and all that."

"He is an interesting guy, handsome too, the freshies really go for him." That comment earned him a glare from his friend. "It's probably not a bad idea that she spends some time with him. Lets' face it buddy, who else has she got to talk to? You don't tell her anything; you won't let _me_ tell her anything. Boy I could tell her some stories…"

"Beth doesn't need to hear any of your stories. I think you make half of them up for your own amusement anyway." Mick smiled at the smirk on Josef's face. It wasn't like he could call him out. "I've got to get going, nice chatting with you as usual.

"Have fun staring soulfully into each others' eyes or whatever it is you two do when you're alone." The thought suddenly amused him. " I know, you make her popcorn and watch movies on the classic channel…you take her for long walks on the beach …you read her poetry…no, no, you bake cookies together…or go bowling?

Josef was really laughing at him. It wasn't often that he laughed out loud like this.

"I'm surprised you haven't bored her to death by now. No wonder she wants to hang out with Barrett."

If Josef only knew what they had been doing before he left her curled up feeling totally loved and sleepy in her bed...

…_Beth bit on her bottom lip as a fresh wave of heat went through her. Mick had left her dangling on the edge again and she groaned feeling a mix of pleasure and frustration. _

"_Are you trying to kill me or just drive me insane?" Her voice was low, strained and barely a whisper._

_She felt his lips move away from her throat and his hands tighten around her rib cage, his thumbs fllicking the underside of her breasts. It probably wasn't the best thing to say to him but she wasn't capable of thinking clearly at this point. _

"_Neither, I'm trying to distract myself from biting you…again." God knows he wanted to. His lips now rested against the smooth skin of her stomach. Beth moved a little sending a ripple of sensation right through him. He breathed her in. Beth… _

"_I don't know how much longer I can take this …oooh… teasing sweetheart." His fangs brushed along the top of her breast. "Ohh Mick…." Her eyes closed, her head fell back as he lifted her into a better position._

_His hands moved down her body and he pressed into her hips with his own, his hands guiding, pulling and pushing her. His hands dug tighter into her hips telling her he was ready to go with her. Beth opened her eyes and looked at him, her hands came up to caress his beautiful vampire face. They kissed and felt it begin…. _

Mick shook his head to re- focus his thoughts and got into his car. "Okay, laugh all you want but at least I know the name of the woman I'm going to be with tonight."

"Hey, be nice. It's two women and I know their names…AB negative and B positive." Josef snickered at his own joke.

"Bye Josef." Mick started the engine and headed home.

mlmlml

Across town Ben Talbot woke up in a hotel room with a beautiful naked woman sleeping next him. He shook his head trying to remember the night before but there was nothing but the faint memory of leaving a party with a woman... but not this woman. He couldn't even remember her name. He looked around the room leaning over to the bedside table for the room service menu and groaned, realising that he was in a suite at the infamous Chateau Marmont. It was the last place you wanted to be if you if you didn't want to be seen. The paparazzi flocked there daily for pictures of the celebrities that came and went at all hours of the day and night. He scrubbed his hand down his face and got up from the bed, looked around for his clothes for something to put on and headed for the bathroom. He didn't like what he saw in the mirror looking back at him. Had he had that much to drink?

The room smelt of booze and sex. He had to get dressed and get out of there as soon as possible When he walked back into the bedroom the woman was dressed in expensive red lingerie, reclining seductively across the huge king size bed.

"Good morning darling. Did you sleep well?" Whoever this woman was she looked and sounded like a high-end hooker. Images of him having sex in this room came and went in his mind. He just wanted to get out of there, it didn't feel right, the woman didn't feel right. This was more than one of his regular hook ups.

"Yes I did but I have to get going." He sat on the end of the bed to put on his clothes but the woman had other ideas and was soon draping herself all over him, kissing his neck and shoulders. He felt himself become erect at her touch despite himself.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy our little party last night lover. I won't believe you?" she cooed in his ear.

"Party?" Ben struggled to remember something, anything.

"Come now Ben, don't you remember our little get together last night?"

He stopped buttoning his shirt as another woman entered the room from the living area. It was the woman he left the party with. "Lucky I got it all on video then isn't it? We can have this online in no time. I'm sure the public would just love to know what Ben Talbot does when he is not in the courtroom."

How had he let himself get caught up in this mess? "What do you want?" he asked cautiously.

The two women laughed wickedly and Ben knew things had just gotten a whole lot more serious.

mlmlml

That afternoon, Josef looked up from his computer as Beth strolled into his office unannounced and smiled. He could smell Mick all over her with a layer of her own special scent underneath, or was it over the top. No wonder his friend was smiling so much these days.

"Hey, Josef." She threw her bag on the floor and sat in the chair across from him at his desk. "I wasn't sure you'd still be up."

"Beth. What brings you here?"

"Well, I didn't get a chance the other night to thank you for the flowers. They were beautiful."

"I'm glad you liked them. Mick said you were having lunch with Christopher Barrett today. Was there something else?"

Beth got the hint that she had come at a bad time. Now that she was there she wasn't going to waste the opportunity to find out what she wanted to know. "I am but I wanted to drop by and ask you something."

"Ask away, I have a meeting shortly so it'll have to be quick."

"Why all the interest in Ben Talbot? Why are you following him so closely? Is there something going on that you're not telling us?"

Josef grinned looking back at Beth with admiration. She certainly didn't hold back when she wanted answers. "It's a hobby."

Beth wasn't amused. "Is that all you've got to say? It's a hobby?"

Josef only nodded in response.

Beth wiggled in her chair feeling agitated. It was hard to get information from Mick but Josef was another kettle of fish all together. At least she could get flirty with Mick to try and get something out of him.

"I don't believe you for one second Josef." She looked at him accusingly. "Is Ben's car going to suddenly explode while he's driving along the freeway one day just like Chelsea Nolan's did.? Is he another loose end that needs to be dealt with?"

Josef looked annoyed but quickly reined it in. "There is no need to be so dramatic Beth. It was an accident. Do you really think that Mick would have let it go if he thought for one minute that it wasn't?"

Beth shook her head but didn't say anything. She had asked around, talked to some of the police, paramedics and firefighters who had been at the scene. Mick had even taken her to see Guillermo to ease her mind. The toxicology report showed enough traces of alcohol and drugs in the van driver's system to make him incapable of being in full control of his van. They all said the same thing. It had been a tragic accident.

Josef decided to throw her a bone. "I'm just keeping an eye on him Beth. He was there in Anders lab with you when we came to rescue you. He heard things that he shouldn't have. I'm just making sure that he doesn't put two and two together and end up with vampires."

"Ryder and Logan monitoring his movements and phone calls?" Beth ventured, trying to get more out of him now that he was talking.

"I'll admit that was a little excessive. It's nice to have something on the law enforcers in this town, just in case we need to hold something over their heads. You never know when you need some dirt to get out of a sticky situation." Josef smirked. "Talbot has a dark side to him, it's been rather entertaining to watch but I think we can leave 'Ben' to take care of his own demise."

He looked at Beth carefully. Why did she care so much about Talbot? "Let me ask you a question Beth. Do you have any romantic feelings for Talbot? Don't lie to me, I'll know if you do."

Beth stood and glared back at him. "God no! I'm just worried that he knows something and that he will go after Mick. He is so caught up in this silly idea he has gotten into his head that Talbot is after me, that he doesn't see anything else."

Josef believed her. She didn't know about the list, the photos and the file that Talbot had locked in his office draw. Her only concern was for Mick.

"He has bits of information but he doesn't know how they connect. He isn't a threat to Mick or any of us. You let me worry about Talbot. It's what I do."

"All right Josef. If you say everything is okay, I have no choice but to believe you." She stopped when Josef called her name when she got to the door of his office.

"I won't let anything happen that endangers Mick, or you for that matter. If you don't believe anything else I've just told you, at least believe that."

Beth smiled and nodded. "Thank you Josef, I know you wont."

mlmlml

AN: This is just the start of Ben Talbot's woes, he still has to face off with Mick St John . That big showdown is still to come...


	50. Chapter 50

**Just ****Us ****Chapter ****50**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

Wow, made it to 50 chapters. Here is the next bit.

Enjoy penni :)

* * *

Beth walked into the restaurant where she was to meet her lunch date. It was a small place not far from work that she never even noticed was there. The hostess led her through the restaurant out into a sunny courtyard. It was beautiful, an oasis for overworked civil servants who wanted to relax and bask in the sunshine over a nice meal during their lunch break.

She watched Christopher Barrett stand as she approached their table. Unaware that he was back in town, she had been surprised when he had called her and invited her to lunch. He looked very handsome in a dark suit and his large dark eyes were as dreamy and engaging as she remembered.

Barrett smiled. "Beth, it's great to see you. Please have a seat." His perfect manners on show as always, he pulled out her chair and waited for her to be seated before he sat back down. "Can I get you a drink, a glass of wine perhaps?"

Beth smiled back noticing that he had been enjoying a bottle of red wine while he waited for her.

"It's great to see you too. Thanks, but I think I'll hold off on the wine. I have a lot of paperwork to get through this afternoon."

Chris chuckled. "I remember what that's like."

They ordered their food and talked for a while about what Beth had been doing since she had seen him last. Mick was wary of him and she trusted his judgement for the most part but Chris had been nothing but kind to her and she found it easy to talk to him. They talked about the whole thing with Simon Brooks. Christopher picked up on Beth's niggling doubt about the cause of the accident that killed Chelsea Nolan and her new vampire friend.

"Beth, from what you've told me, there isn't any evidence to prove that it wasn't an accident. If Brooks did set it up he would make sure that it couldn't be traced back to him."

"Yeah, that's what Mick said."

"You think that Mick would cover something like that up?"

"No, of course he wouldn't." Josef on the other hand…

"But you're still not convinced?"

Beth looked around to make sure that the other patrons of the restaurant couldn't overhear their conversation. "I know what they had to do to cover up how Paige was killed. I've seen with my own eyes what they are capable of when the security of the community is in danger."

"There are people in the community that provide services to relocate freshies that want to remove themselves from the lifestyle or find themselves ….how can I put this delicately?"

"Past their use by date?" Beth offered.

Christopher tipped his wineglass in her direction. "The Council and community elders realise the benefits in making sure that the transition is well managed, for both parties."

"How very progressive." Beth responded sourly. That was all very well but it hadn't helped Paige Nolan.

"They can be relentless but it has to be that way."

"So Mick keeps telling me."

Barrett twirled his wine glass in his fingers. "How are things with Mick?"

Beth arched her brows at the question then smiled at his embarrassment at having been so forward.

"I'm sorry Beth. I didn't mean to be so rude."

Beth found herself wanting to talk to this man. Nothing in any great detail but she could use another opinion, a non-vamp opinion. She couldn't talk about it with any of her girlfriends. She was sure that she could rely on his discretion. He knew so much about her already didn't he?

She reached over the table and touched his hand letting him know that she was okay and took a deep breath.

"Things with Mick are great. Actually, we've never been closer."

"I'm so glad to hear that though I sense a _but_ coming…."

"Not really. I just sometimes feel …sometimes it feels like I've reached the point of no return, you know. They've let me in and I know that means that I will never be able to get out." She thought about Paige Nolan and her struggle to get away from Simon Brooks. Damon Faraday refusing to help her, despite her desperate pleas. Josef having an ex freshie lover followed around. How often did he do that kind of thing?

"Being trapped in that kind of situation where you feel isolated and unable to break away is a very scary proposition for anyone to have to deal with. It takes great strength."

Beth dipped her head and bit her lip thinking about the validity of those words. It wasn't a matter of being scared. She trusted Mick to take care of her and by association she had Josef on her side. To her, right at this moment anyway, it was more about losing control over her own life.

"So now you understand why Mick has always tried to shield you from all that. You have nothing to fear Beth; he will never let anything happen to you. They protect their own, Mick will protect what is his."

That was the other thing that bothered her. In the confines of their own little bubble world it was easy to romanticise the idea of them belonging together. It made perfect sense when it related to their love for each other. She had willingly given herself over to Mick. It was something that she would never regret. However, that feeling of losing control is what had her spending time away from him. If only to prove to herself that she could.

"It's okay Beth, it's only natural to wonder and worry about the future. Not that there is anything natural about your situation, or mine for that matter."

Christopher was grinning broadly and she couldn't help but grin back. Beth looked into his eyes and saw compassion and understanding there. Yes, she could see herself becoming good friends with this man. Mick would come around, eventually.

"So Chris, enough about me. I'm guessing you didn't invite me to lunch to gossip about what is happening in my little world."

"There is something that I want to talk to you about, something that you may be able to help me with. I've been putting together some data for a research project."

"Sounds intriguing." Beth tamped down her excitement. Chris thought she could help him with a project? What could it possibly be? "Okay, I'm all ears, tell me more."

The waiter chose that moment to bring their meals. Christopher smiled at her eagerness. "Let's eat our lunch first."

When Beth looked at her watch, Christopher laughed. "I have an in with your boss so you don't need to worry about being late back."

Beth laughed right along with him. She was curious about what he wanted to talk to her about. She was also very hungry. With Mick not around to make sure she had something to eat, she had fallen back into old habits and skipped breakfast.

"In that case I think I will have that glass of wine."

mlmlml

Mick was woken from his frosty sleep when he got a call from Carl Davis. His missing person, Matt Langdon, had turned up in a raid on residential premises across town being used as a drug lab. He had intended to try and locate the boy later that night after successfully tracking his movements via his cell phone. The cops had saved him the trouble. Matt was being held in custody for questioning by the police over his involvement. Carl thought that Mick would want to break the news to his clients personally rather than them having to go through the trauma of a couple of uniformed officers knocking on their front door. Mick appreciated the gesture. After an emotional meeting with Tom and Joanna Langdon at their home, Mick escorted them to the police station to see their son and to meet with their lawyer and the detectives on the case. Matt's parents were so relieved that their son had been found. The worry now was what was to become of him. Mick advised them that full co–operation with the police was the only way forward.

With the couple in the safe hands of Sutherland and Valdez, Mick sought out Davis. Carl was in the kitchen grabbing a coffee when he saw Mick heading for his office.

"Mick, how are they doing?" Carl gestured towards the interview room.

Mick looked back at the couple. Their lawyer was just arriving and Tom Langdon was valiantly trying to comfort his overwhelmed wife. "As well as can be expected under the circumstances."

"Yeah, it's a tough one. Do you want some coffee?"

"No thanks, I've had my quota for the day." He glanced briefly over at Beth's empty desk. The large arrangement of red roses Josef had sent her now in full fragrant bloom. "Beth is the big coffee drinker."

Carl smiled. "Come on back."

Carl's friendship with Beth had been the impetus for this new understanding between them. A surprise perhaps, but it did have benefits. Beth had a lot of great contacts. It certainly was an advantage when he had to interact with the local authorities. Carl handed over Matt Langdon's file for him to take a look at.

"He's nineteen for Christ's sake. At his age I was in college studying law, shamelessly chasing girls till I got serious and joined the academy."

Mick smiled grimly. When he was nineteen he had been desperately trying to talk his parents into giving their only son their blessing to join the armed forces so he could go to war. It took another year and a half for him to convince them that it was his duty to fight for his country and that it was truly what he wanted. He didn't need their permission to enlist but he didn't want to go off to war at odds with the two people that he loved most in the world. His father finally understood but his mother never did. She went to her grave believing that the experience had ruined her boy. Mick dragged his attention back to reading the police report not wanting to dwell on unhappy memories.

Carl sipped his coffee mulling over the situation. "This kid is from a good home, how is it possible that he gets mixed up with drug lords? I mean it's not like it's the local dope dealer, these guys are the real deal."

Mick had asked himself the same question during his investigation of the family.

"Online gambling. He used his father's credit cards to create an account. It got out of hand and he needed to find a way to pay off the debt without his parents finding out. He was approached to be a contact at the college. All those students have to get their drugs somewhere right? Matt thought it was easy money considering they had set up shop so close to his house."

"It wasn't like he had to go looking for them." Carl shook his head in disgust. "You'd be surprised at some of the places we have come across. We have interviewed neighbours that had no idea what was going on right next door."

"It looks like the kid has only been a lackey in the short amount of time that he had been involved. " Mick hated to think how much further it could have gone if the cops hadn't picked him up. Keeping that kind of company was never going to have a happy ending. "What are you going to do with him?"

"We all make dumb mistakes. As I'm sure you already know, we didn't find any drugs at his home. There is no evidence that he was dealing." Carl sighed heavily. "If he co-operates and helps us with our investigation I'll talk to the DA, try and get him some kind of deal. That and give him a good kick in the ass."

Mick nodded, a half smile crossing his face. It sounded like something his old friend Bobby Desmond would say. There was more than a bit of old school cop in the man sitting across the desk from him. "I'm sure my clients would appreciate that Carl."

Their meeting over, the two men stood and respectfully shook hands. Mick stopped at Beth's desk on his way out. He suppressed the urge to call her not wanting to interrupt her lunch date. Instead he pulled one of the perfectly formed roses from the vase and laid it across her computer keyboard. He smirked at the silly romantic gesture and nearly put it back then changed his mind. He didn't leave a note but hopefully Beth would realise that he had left it there to let her know that he was thinking of her.

Mick left the station house telling himself that it was about time that he took his girl for a moonlight walk on the beach.

mlmlml


	51. Chapter 51

**Just Us Chapter 51**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

Here is the next bit, sorry to keep you waiting so long. Notes, so many notes that I have scribbled down here, there and everywhere... I have a bit more free time so I should be able to post again over the weekend.

Enjoy penni :)

* * *

Beth was still buzzing when she got back to the office. Someone was waiting impatiently for her at her desk.

"Turner, thanks for joining us." Carl greeted her sarcastically.

"Sorry boss, I'll make up the time." Beth smiled when she saw the rose that had been carefully placed on her keyboard. She bought it up to her nose and twirled the long stem around in her fingers.

"Yes, you will." Carl waited for her to stow her bag in her drawer and turn on her computer. "I need you to take a look over these names we just got from an informant. Check to see if they have any priors for dealing and anything else you can dig up on them."

Beth looked over the list. "Carl, these are just first names or nicknames." The information was sparse but she had worked with less. With any investigation you had to start somewhere. She knew a guy that worked in the drug squad. A friend of a friend. Maybe he could help her out.

"While you've been out enjoying yourself, I had a sketch artist working on the descriptions, she will have pictures for us any time now." Carl leaned over her and tapped on the keyboard giving her access to a database that she hadn't been given clearance for. She felt a pang of guilt for wondering if Logan could hack into this program as easily as he could all the others.

"This program matches physical descriptions and any alias that the suspect might be using to records of known criminals. If they have a file then you should be able to find something. Look at known associates and anything that may lead us to other possible lab sites."

"Okay, I'm on it." Beth had seen him and the other detectives use the software so she was familiar with how it worked.

"Great. Once you finish that you can help me go over the interview transcripts. By the way Mick was here earlier."

"Oh." Beth pouted, disappointed that she had missed him. She picked up the single rose again. "Did he drop by to see me?" she asked innocently.

Carl chuckled as he walked away. "Not everything is about you Beth. I'll be in a meeting with the boss if you need me. Sounds like the shit hit the fan in the DA's office today."

If Mick had come to see Carl it must have been something to do with his case. He had told her that he suspected that the Langdon's missing son was involved in drugs. Was this informant his missing teenager? She smiled thinking that it was typical of Mick to want to help this family navigate their way through any police investigation.

Feeling a rush of affection she called him. When he didn't pick up she realised that he would be in his freezer at this time of the day. Just as she was about to end the call he answered, his voice deep and rough.

"Hey sweetheart." He yawned sounding as sleepy as a vampire that didn't actually sleep could sound.

They had a short but sweet conversation before she let him get back to his rest. Beth was still holding the rose a few minutes later thinking about him, their life together and that she was more in love with him than ever. She wanted to tell him all about her talk with Christopher but it could wait till she saw him later.

"Focus Beth, focus" she mumbled to herself. Coffee! She needed coffee so that she could get through the rest of her working day. She owed it to Carl to concentrate on the task at hand instead of day dreaming her time away, no matter how totally gorgeous and sexy the subject matter.

She would see the object of her affection soon enough.

mlmlml

Ben Talbot was exhausted as he grabbed a bottle of vodka from a cabinet and slumped into the couch in his office after a horrifying day in court. A vital piece of evidence had been thrown out after the court was told of the dubious manner in which it had been obtained and secured in custody by the police. An embarrassing side bar lecture by Judge Walters on the Prosecution's seeming inability to put together a concrete chain of evidence left him seething. The judge had also told him 'off the record' that perhaps he should focus more on the trial than his social life and his popularity in the media. The judge had begrudgingly allowed him a continuance to get his house in order, stating snidely that the court would not tolerate any further sloppiness by the DA's office during the remainder of the trial.

He was then well and truly raked over the coals by his furious boss. The DA had insisted that he and his team go over every aspect of the rest of the case with a fine tooth comb before the next session. As if that wasn't enough, throw in a round of scathing questions he would rather not have faced by particular members of the media who didn't appreciate his talents as he left court, he was left feeling that the rest of the world could all go straight to hell.

The DA had given him the Martinez case as a show of faith. He had lost some of the ground he had gained in the early stages of the trial. They had a strong case but they needed to be on their game. The only way to do that was to make sure that everything was in order. He would get his team together and go through everything again. He needed Beth back, needed her amazing eye for detail. The thought of her being here again made him smile. Her contract was up in a week and he was sure that she wouldn't renew, making the opportunity to spend any time with her minimal, if at all.

He had gone too far calling her constantly. The late night calls when he was under the influence of alcohol and prescription drugs reeked of desperation. It had only served to drive her further away. It was probably for the best that she had ignored his calls. Beth would never know how lonely and desperate he had felt on those nights when nothing could calm his soul. Not booze. Not pills. Not meaningless sex with strangers. Going to her apartment after a late night drinking session when he thought she might be there alone was another dumb mistake. What was he expecting her to do, welcome him with open arms? He counted himself lucky that that insane recklessness hadn't ended with him being beaten to a pulp by St John. At least this way he could still look Beth in the eye.

Ben knew he should go home to get some much needed rest to recharge his batteries but the thought left him cold. He had leased an apartment in the right part of town for a successful professional and for the most part it was a nice place. It was furnished in the latest style though some would say it was on the sterile side, not somewhere that looked like it was lived in. There was nobody waiting for him when he got home to ask him how his day had been. No one to care or to share a simple home cooked meal with. He never invited anyone there and in fact no one beside himself had even walked into the place since he signed the lease. Ben shook his head sadly at the thought. He only used the place as somewhere to sleep and get cleaned up. In truth it was not a home at all.

For all the success he had achieved in his career the rest of his life was a disappointing failure. Tonight even his usual antidote to loneliness was unappealing. His last foray into the party scene had ended in a hotel room with two women, who now had video of him acting in a way more in tune with the man he was trying to put away, had him backing off from that kind of entertainment. It had been a mistake, another one in a long line of mistakes. A big one that had him more determined to focus on his job. The women hadn't made any demands on him so far, seemingly happy to just have something on him for future use. The contents of the tape if released would be damaging but not career ending. Sex tapes were nothing new in this town. People soon forgot about these things when the next scandal hit.

The sex and booze were not the issue as far as he was concerned. Although he was certain that he had it under control, he had had problems with drugs at various stages in law school. The pressure to succeed at Harvard had been just too great at times. Josh had always been there for him to keep him on track, remind him of what he would lose if he fucked up. Things had always come easy for Joshua Lindsay, coming from a wealthy family had ensured that, but he understood the difficulties that others who were less fortunate faced. Josh had great empathy for others and it was no surprise that he chose to go into public service rather than join his family in the private sector. Josh had been a good friend and he felt the loss of that friendship every day. He didn't see the fact that he was seriously attracted to his best friend's ex as a betrayal. In his mind he knew that Josh would rather see Beth with him than Mick St John.

He laughed out loud. Yeah, like that was ever going to happen.

"You are a lucky man St John." He said to the room as he poured himself a large tumbler of vodka, just one to take the edge off and sweep his frustrations of the day away.

He dialled Carl Davis to make the arrangements for Beth's return. For the first time that day he felt that he was back in control and that things just might work out after all.

mlmlml

Mick was heading out to collect Beth when he got a message to pick her up from the DA's office instead of the police station.

When he arrived she was just coming out of a meeting with Ben Talbot and didn't look very happy. She brightened up when she saw him though which made him think that whatever was going on, it hadn't been enough to spoil his plans for the evening.

"Hey."

"Hey, can we get out of here."

"Sure, lets go." He glared at Tabot who had been watching them from his office.

Beth gathered her things together and walked with him to the elevators.

"Do you want to go out somewhere to eat or grab something at home?"

"No it's okay, I'm really not hungry. If you saw what I put away at lunch today you would be ashamed of me."

Mick could only smile at her. There was nothing wrong with having a healthy appetite. It was one of the things he loved about her. Her curves were another. He moved the hand that was around her waist down over her hip. Beth snuggled into his side as they waited for the elevator to arrive at their floor.

Mick sensed that Talbot had been following their progress down the hall with his gaze firmly fixed on Beth's ass. "He is still watching you."

"Don't mind him, he is in a mood after a bad day in court. The trial isn't going well and he got creamed by his boss. It looks like I'm back here for the next week."

"It's only a week right?" Mick asked, not liking the fact that she would be such close proximity to Talbot after his bout of phone stalking and the middle of the night visits to her apartment. Beth didn't know about that but he hadn't forgotten.

Beth smiled at him. Mick was rubbing her back soothingly and it felt so good.

"Yes, a very long week working on the Martinez trial. Ben actually seemed surprised that I declined his offer to extend my contract."

"You gotta be kidding me, well that just proves the guy is a jerk."

Beth didn't usually indulge in public displays of affection in the office but she had gone past the point of caring what Talbot thought. She knew that Mick wouldn't mind either. She had asked Talbot more than once to leave her alone. It was after hours and perhaps he needed a more visual image to get the message that he was wasting his time.

"Thank you for the rose. It made my day." She reached up and gently kissed Mick a couple of times. The sounds of their lips meeting and parting pinged loudly around the empty office. They stayed huddled close together chatting about their plans for the evening waiting for the elevator to arrive.

Talbot watched after them with a sour look on his face. Seeing Beth and St John so happy together only made him wish for what he wanted all the more.

Having decided that he couldn't bare the thought of an evening alone at home, he took a couple of prescription pain killers for the headache that he had been wrestling with all day and got down to work trying to work out how to salvage this mess.

mlmlml

AN: Sorry if the Talbot stuff was a bit too lengthy but I wanted to show his current state of mind and hopefully it sets things up for the next part. Mick and Beth at the beach coming up...


	52. Chapter 52

**Just Us Chapter 52**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

After a date at the beach, Mick and Beth come across some trouble.

Enjoy :) penni

* * *

At the age of 85 Mick St John thought that his days of necking at the beach with a girl were long behind him. Yet here he was on a clear night, on a deserted beach, his girl lying by his side in utter contentment. He couldn't help smiling to himself. After what seemed like hours of kissing and touching him to distraction, his Beth made sure that he wouldn't be going home feeling unfulfilled. He bent down and gently kissed her head, which she was resting on his shoulder. Her hair was still damp from their earlier swim and smelled of the ocean. Beth snuggled closer to him in response.

The air was still and soft light glowed from the semi circle of candles that Mick had planted in the sand a little ways from their nest. He certainly didn't need them to see but Beth preferred not to sit in total darkness if it was a cloudy night or the moon failed to provide enough light. Together with the sound of the waves hitting the shore, they had created the perfect ambiance. They had a blanket and a cooler for snacks and refreshments. Sometimes there was wine, sometimes soda or water and, of course, blood for the vampire.

They lay there, legs entwined, quietly soaking it all up. Beth in a modest blue and yellow bikini, Mick in plain red board shorts. Here, they were just Mick and Beth, a couple in love wanting nothing more than to spend some time together at the beach without the outside world intruding. At this time of night they had this stretch of beach to themselves and that is just how they liked it.

"I love lying here with you under the stars like this. I think it's one of my favourite things to do." Beth grabbed his hands and held them tighter around her.

"Mine too. Do you remember the first time I brought you here?"

"How could I forget that night?" Beth replied, her tone gently teasing him. "I was stumbling around in the dark like a crazy person and instead of making out with me you got cold feet and insisted we go straight home. I was totally mortified, very frustrated and to top things off, I lost one of my best shoes."

It was after dinner at a fancy restaurant so they weren't dressed appropriately for the beach. It was lucky that Mick kept an old-fashioned travel blanket in the boot of his car, or else they would have had to sit on the sand. Looking back it had been a spontaneous idea and very sweet gesture. Plus, to be fair, he had gone back and found her missing shoe.

Mick chuckled against her cheek, kissing his way down her neck, his lips searching for his mark. "Okay, not one of my most shining moments I'll admit. I'm thinking of another time though, there was kissing, lots of kissing and it started raining."

"Oh, you're talking about our lost weekend." Beth looked up at him, her eyes bright and shining mischieviously in the darkness.

"Yeah, our lost weekend." Mick whispered, fondly bringing forth the memory of one of the many fabulous times they had shared together as lovers. He grinned like an idiot just thinking about it, knowing that Beth was thinking about it now as well.

It was the first time they had had sex in his car. They had been enjoying a beach picnic when it started raining heavily. Despite Mick's speed, they were both soaking wet by the time he had picked her up and carried her back to the car, Beth giggling and laughing in his arms the whole way. He remembered how amazing she looked in the dim grey light of the car's interior as the heavy raindrops plinked on the roof. Water dripped from her hair down her face, her wet clothes clinging to her body. As he had done many times before with Beth, he had felt like a kid who couldn't believe that his dream girl was really there with him. He soon snapped out of his stupor when Beth kissed him and started taking off his wet shirt. There wasn't much room to manoeuvre but they made it into the back seat. The lack of space just made them try harder and laugh all the more. The laughing ended abruptly when things suddenly got very hot and steamy.

That experience had been early in the piece when they were still discovering what each other liked in bed. Mick learned a lot about his Beth that night and the next two nights they spent holed up in the loft locked away from everyone but each other. Beth was just as adventurous when it came to sex as she was in other parts of her life. Any remnants of shyness or awkwardness that had existed between them up until that point were well and truly shed after that particular weekend.

Back in the present they kissed and cuddled a little more before Mick suggested one last swim before they headed home. They packed up their things leaving the candles burning till they were ready to leave and headed down to the waves hand in hand. Beth had to be convinced to go in further after she complained that the water had gotten way too cold. Once in, it wasn't so bad.

"Hold on to me sweetheart, it's gotten a little rough out there."

Beth had no problem with that and held on to him tightly as Mick took them out past the breakers. She usually loved playing in the surf bobbing up and down with the current. It was completely different in the dark though. She couldn't see a thing in the blackness and panicked a little when Mick suddenly let go of her and she found that she couldn't reach the bottom. They had come out further than she thought. She gasped as a wave unexpectantly washed over her dunking her underwater. Having grown up at the beach she was a good swimmer and knew how to handle herself in rough surf. She wasn't frightened of the ocean. If only it wasn't so damn dark.

"Mick?" she called out into the swirling nothingness, turning this way and that trying to see where he was. She couldn't see a thing and felt like she was being carried further out to sea.

After what seemed liked a very long time, Beth gasped loudly as arms came up from under her and wrapped around her waist.

"Hey,it's okay. I'm right here baby." He smoothed her hair from her face and stroked her back to settle her heartbeat. "I was just fooling around. "

"God Mick, that so wasn't funny. It's too cold for me. I want to go back in now."

Beth sounded more annoyed with him than guided her back toward the shore. Once Beth could stand on her own two feet she made her own way back leaving Mick to follow. He stood in awe of her beauty as he watched his very own leggy blonde beach baby walk up the sand towards the candles, wringing the salt water out from her long hair. Beth would never admit it to him but he had really scared her. It was a dumb thing to do.

When he got back to the blanket she was towelling herself dry. He picked up a fresh towel and started drying himself off.

"Beth, I didn't mean to scare you. You know I would never let anything happen to you."

"I know that but..." It was just so dark out there and she couldn't see. She couldn't see perfectly in the dark like he could. "I hate it when you just disappear like that."

"I'm sorry." Beth let him put his arms around her gently moving his hands up and down her back eventually coming to rest on her hips. Beth stepped into him and held him close letting him know that he was forgiven. Mick slipped her cotton sundress over her head and then put on his shirt. They packed up their stuff and headed back to the car. They had driven a ways down the coast so it would take a while to get home.

mlmlml

They were not far from the more public area of the beach where they had left the car. A few stragglers were talking by their cars. A man with a torch walking a dog was just visible walking towards them in the distance. A family was packing up their sleepy kids in the back of their oversized SUV. Why where these people here? It was the middle of the night for goodness sake.

Mick stopped, turning his head slightly towards the sand dunes. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" All she could hear were the waves crashing on the shore.

"I don't know, it sounds kind of like …moaning."

"Then it's nothing you weren't doing down the beach a little while ago."

"Funny, but it's not that kind of moaning. It's more like someone is in pain." Mick took a few steps towards the dunes and took another whiff. "I can smell a vampire, a human and blood."

Beth was taken aback but she knew not to second guess him when he was in vamp mode. He had already started walking in the direction of the dunes and she was scrambling to keep up.

"You think that a vamp is feeding on a human? Right here where anyone could see them?" Beth looked around at the group of people milling around the parked cars up ahead.

As Mick got closer, the scents got stronger. He could smell sex and blood, too much blood. The human was alive and he couldn't pick up anything that suggested that the woman had been attacked.

"There is a lot of blood, maybe it's a feeding and something went wrong. I don't know." He wanted to tell Beth to stay where she was till he knew what they were up against. Really, she was better off coming with him if there was an out of control vamp nearby. He grabbed her hand tightly. "Stay close."

When they reached the scene the vamp was nowhere to be seen but Mick could sense he was close by watching them. Instinct or gut feeling told him that the vamp wasn't a danger to them. The guy hadn't done a runner so he must have some kind of relationship with this woman.

Mick knelt down to assess the woman lying in her underwear on a pile of clothes. She was bleeding profusely from several bite marks on her body, moaning softly. There were other bites that looked to be in various stages of healing. She had lost a lot of blood and needed urgent medical attention.

"Oh my god, what happened to her?" Beth said quietly as she knelt down next to Mick as he assessed and stabilised his patient.

Mick pulled out his phone and passed it to her "Beth, call the Cleaner, whoever answers will ask for the location."

"The Cleaner?" Beth didn't understand why he wanted her to call the Cleaner. The poor woman was still alive.

A man stepped from the shadows and walked over to them. "There is no need. I already called them. They should be here any second."

Mick stood up putting himself between the women and the vamp. The guy seemed in control but he wasn't taking any chances. Mick pushed the vamp further away so that he could speak to him without Beth hearing. He was pretty sure that this was going to be a conversation that he didn't want her to hear.

"What happened here?" Mick asked him quietly. Mick looked over at Beth who was talking to the patient, assuring her that help was coming. "She your freshie?"

"I could ask you the same thing about the blonde." The man lasciviously looked Beth up and down in obvious appreciation.

Mick grabbed his arm and pulled it up behind his back making his head jerk right back. Both vampires growled but the guy was obviously not a fighter and didn't try to fight back. "Watch your mouth. I'm asking you nicely before I hand you over to the Cleaners."

"Okay, okay, cool it man. You made it clear that you could do me some serious damage. I don't want any trouble."

Mick let his arm go. "Then tell me what happened."

"Her name is Gloria. She is a freshie but as you can see she is no exclusive."

Mick sighed wearily. Not all vamps that wanted to feed fresh could afford to accommodate their own personal freshies so they shared with others. It was an underground thing that the Cleaners were trying to regulate with some success. Unlike vampires with exclusives, nobody wanted to take responsibility for these girls who freelanced. It was a dangerous business and vamps caught using them felt the full wrath of the elders.

"What's your deal?" Mick nodded towards Gloria.

"I feed off the bag but I supplement with direct from the vein. My usual girl wasn't available tonight. Gloria just recently left an agency so she's clean. Guess I'm not the only vamp that thought they were on a good thing huh. I brought her here to, you know, enjoy the view."

This guys arrogant attitude was getting on Mick's nerves. "That woman was in no condition to feed anyone. You could see that and you fed on her anyway."

"Hey, I paid my money and it is as good as anyone else's. I decided to have a little fun, really get my moneys worth if you get my meaning…"

Mick felt nothing but contempt for this vamp and pity for the freshie. It seemed that Gloria offered her clients more than a good meal. Mick looked over when he heard the Cleaners van pull up. The crew got out and started attending to the freshie, putting an IV in her arm to get some fluids into her. The vamp, however, had turned his attention back to Beth who was standing in the headlights of the van, her figure fully visible through the thin Indian cotton of her dress."

"Nothing you and your sweet little piece …" The vamp didn't get to speak the rest of that sentence. Mick punched him fair on the jaw and knocked him out cold.

Beth hurried over to him with a not very happy looking Claudia not far behind.

"St John. What are you doing here?" Claudia looked over at Beth giving her a curt smile. "You brought a human to a cleanup?" she added in a subdued vampire tone. She was not at all happy.

"We were literally just passing by, honest." Mick grinned at her, rubbing his fingers over his bloody knuckles as they healed.

"Really?" Two male members of the crew came over to collect the now recovering vamp and dumped him in the back of the van. "Don't push it Mick. What do you want us to do with him?"

"He needs to learn some manners and maybe you could convince him to be more respectful about where he gets his meals from."

Gloria was placed on a stretcher and put in the back of the van. The crew did a thorough sweep of the area cleaning up where necessary leaving the scene spotless. They were packed up and gone in no time. Beth had never seen anything like it.

They finally got back to the car. The rest of the carpark was now empty.

"Mick, what is the Cleaner going to do with the woman? Beth asked curiously. She needed to be in a hospital emergency room but obviously they couldn't let anyone else see the bite marks. There was no just no plausible explaination for her condition.

"We can't take her to a hospital Beth. There is a clinic downtown that will take care of her till she is well again."

What Gloria did after that was up to her. All he could do is find out what progress had been made to deal with this underground freshie trade and what the community was doing to help these women, and probably men as well, who had found themselves caught up in it.

He looked over at Beth, worried at how deeply tonight's event had affected her. She hadn't said much but he could tell she was thinking about it. God, what she must be thinking? He had been expecting the usual round of questions but they hadn't come. Had it got to the stage where things were so horrifying to her that she would rather not know the details or, was she just taking the time to process everything that she had just seen?

He really wasn't sure.

mlmlml

On the drive home Josef called to tell them that the Council had reviewed their case against Simon Brooks and granted the request for a hearing. The hearing would take place in Montreal in a week's time.

Beth thought that it was good news. All the hard work that they done on the presentation had not been a waste of time. Mick on the other hand didn't seem so enthusiastic. Josef had told him quietly that he was doubtful that the outcome they were hoping for would come to pass. He would be in New York then visiting Sarah and taking care of other business anyway so it was all very convenient as far as he was concerned. The Council were simply going through the motions, wanting to be seen to be doing the right thing. Mick looked over at her and decided not to pass on Josef's thoughts on the matter.

"Will you go with him?" Beth asked him.

"Me? No. Josef and Claudia, as elders, will represent the LA community. Plus, there will be delegates from the other cities as well."

"You don't sound very confident of getting a result." Beth looked at him carefully but didn't question him further when he didn't elaborate. She got the feeling that it was a done deal.

It had been quite a night. There was still so much she didn't know about the vampire world, so much that Mick never wanted her to know. On one level it was exciting to be on the inside for a change. On another, it was all very dark, disturbing and really, really sad. She thought about all the marks on the woman at the beach and the marks on her own body, all had been been left by vampires. How extraordinarily different it must feel when the marks where made by paying customers who were feeding on your blood rather than by a lover who cared for you. Maybe it wasn't all that different and that is why these women did it.

Beth shook her head to banish those thoughts and forced them back to Paige Nolan and the promise they had made to her sister when they were investigating her murder.

"Mick, we promised Chelsea..."

"Yes we did..." Mick pulled her hand over to his thigh and held it tight as he drove. "Sweetheart, we did everything we possibly could. The rest is out of our hands."

Beth wondered if he was talking about Paige or the woman at the beach.

mlmlml

AN: I know, it's a bit long winded on Mickbeth togetherness. I did think about chopping some out but hey, in the end, this story is about their relationship so I decided to leave it as it was.

Happy Holidays to everyone :) penni


	53. Chapter 53

**Just Us Chapter 53**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

Here is the next chapter. A little fun with Josef then Mick and Beth show that they don't always agree on everything and that's okay.

Enjoy :) penni

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" Mick yelled as he pressed angrily on his horn when a car cut him off, narrowly missing the front of his precious Mercedes.

"Why did you come this way? You'd think that someone who has lived n LA all their life would know a little about avoiding traffic hot spots."

The traffic was indeed horrific and Josef's constant whining about it only made it even more unbearable.

Mick looked over at his friend with a pained expression. "The next time we go to the club you can drive yourself." Mick grouched. He had to wonder why he agreed to chauffer Josef around in the first place. The man had no patience whatsoever which became very irritating very quickly.

"Well, it's not like you had anything else to do." Josef pulled at his cuffs of his shirt, a smile playing on his lips.

Mick grunted in response, shaking his head wearily. It was true enough. Beth was working late and so he didn't have any other plans.

Josef couldn't sit still and just had to see what music Mick had been listening to. A soulful woman's voice came through the speakers but it was something modern, not the usual stuff that Mick liked.

"What's with the chick music?" Josef ventured.

"It's Beth's favourite at the moment and though I prefer to stick with the classics, I really like this girls voice."

Josef wasn't in the least impressed and turned it off again. He didn't consider the music that Mick treasured as classical. "You wouldn't know a classic if it hit you on the head my friend."

Mick just smiled. They had had many discussions over the years about each other's taste in music and mostly agreed to disagree on that particular subject.

"By the way, if anyone asks, you have been severely raked over the coals about taking Beth to a cleanup."

"I didn't, we were already at the beach, on a date, actually. The cleanup kind of came to us."

Josef wrinkled his nose. He couldn't understand why you would want to roll around in the sand with a woman when you could roll around in the luxury of silk sheets instead. The beach had never held the same allure for him. Mick and Beth had been brought up in the sun and surf of California and so he could see the attraction for Mick. Going to the beach was a very human thing to do, even if it was in the dark of night long after the sun had set.

"Whatever." Josef didn't seem the least bit interested in the details but suddenly found the contents of the glove compartment very interesting.

Mick cringed when he pulled out the small make up bag that Beth kept there for emergencies. Mick knew that a ribbing was coming his way. Even that had to better than listening to Josef bitch and moan about the traffic. He just hoped he didn't spot the pair of diamante flats that Beth kept tucked under the passenger seat.

"Mmm, this is nice." Josef held up the pink silky bag looking over at Mick with a snarky grin. "I presume this belongs to Beth as well?"

"Of course it's Beth's, who else's would it be?" Mick almost snarled when he looked over at Josef only to see that he was actually going to open the bag and inspect its girly contents.

"Josef! What are you… don't do that!"

"Do what, go through Beth's stuff? You can tell a lot about a person by rifling through their stuff. You do it all the time when you're on a case."

"It's hardly the same thing." Mick muttered somewhat uncomfortably.

"Relax, you are more embarrassed about it than Beth would be."

Josef pulled out the items for closer inspection. The bag contained a sparkly compact mirror, mascara, lipstick that claimed to last all day, foundation - essential to hide those pesky bite marks left by amorous vampire lovers - a comb, toothpaste and a toothbrush.

"Beth likes to be well presented and prepared for any emergency." Josef announced proudly with a stupid grin on his face as he held up a small inconspicuos floral box, turning it this way and that.

Mick couldn't help but laugh. "Right, you came to that stunning conclusion by uncovering what brand of tampons Beth prefers?"

The grin disappeared and Josef stuffed everything back into the bag and shoved it quickly back into the glove compartment. There apparently was a limit to Josef's curiosity about such matters. He said no more on the subject.

Mick liked having her stuff around him. It reminded him that he was in a relationship, that he shared his life with someone. Beth didn't leave much at the loft when she stayed over. Her stuff was neatly contained to her generously sized overnight bag that came and went as she did.

His cell phone buzzed and he was happy and a little surprised to see it was Beth. It wasn't a long conversation; just long enough for her to tell him that she had arrived home safely from work and that she was going to eat her Chinese take out and go to bed.

Mick frowned as she ended the call. There was no sweet goodnight or words of love between them, no invitation to come over which meant that she was still angry with him. His reaction to her news about a new job hadn't been what she had anticipated and as usual, she had had no trouble telling him exactly what she thought about that.

"You did the right thing Mick, she'll get over it." Josef said trying to sound consoling and understanding of his predicament.

Mick nodded. Josef was right, she would get over it but he hated the fact that they were at odds. They were still talking at least so there was hope that they would work things out sooner rather than later.

mlmlml

Beth felt so unsettled she could only eat a few bites of her dinner before she lost interest. Strange, because she had been starving when she had decided to stop by her favourite Chinese take out place on the way home. The first day back in the DA's office with Ben Talbot hadn't been all that bad. It had been a long and arduous day and the team was extremely focussed on making sure that the rest of case against Eric Martinez was airtight. Ben had been so busy that he had hardly spoken to her which was okay with her. She had dreaded going back and was not looking forward to the awkwardness between her and the ADA. It turned out that she hadn't needed to worry. If the rest of the week panned out the same way she would be happy.

She took a long, hot shower and climbed into bed thinking that she had been too harsh when she had talked to Mick earlier. She had sarcastically told him that she was home and what her plans for the evening were implying that he expected her to check in with him like a child with a curfew.

The previous evening when they got back to his apartment she had shared her news about her lunch date with Christopher Barrett and the exciting prospect of working with him on an assignment for the United Nations. The United Nations! At first she had been surprised when Mick didn't share her excitement but when he looked at her with that ' _I really don't think that is a good idea'_ face that he had, she knew that she was in for a fight. It had been the worst argument they had ever had. She had stubbornly dug in her heels and he had steadfastly refused to be swayed from his _'no way, it's just too dangerous'_ stance.

Of course, she wasn't about to let him dictate to her what she could and could not do. It was her life and he should know by now that she would do exactly as she pleased. She didn't need to ask his permission to take a job that was so obviously a fabulous career opportunity for her. Barrett had explained to her that the research project involved gathering information about human trafficking and that she would be liaising with a number of representatives from the various law enforcement agencies. The opportunity to make those kinds of contacts rarely presented themselves to journalists so, that in itself was a huge bonus as far as she was concerned. For the last few months she had been at a loose end trying to work out what she wanted to do with her career. It was possible that this experience could open up doors for her as far as her career path was concerned. Investigative journalism was all about making new contacts and building a network of informants along the way. How could she say no? Why didn't Mick understand this?

Beth had been so angry at Mick's unsupportive attitude that she didn't tell him that Barrett had cautioned her not to get too excited. It was not an investigation or some undercover operation to chase down the bad guys. It was a research project and so it was doubtful that she would be in the field where all the real action was taking place.

During their argument Mick had said something that completely floored her.

"_I love you, don't I get a say in what happens in our life together?" _

The look on his face when he said these words instantly made her heart wrench. It really highlighted the difference between this relationship and her relationship with Josh. They had both been career driven and had done what they needed to do in order to further their careers. Josh had understood her ambitions because he was also very ambitious himself. Sadly, in the end, this focus on their careers had been at the cost of their relationship.

Now, with Mick, her career was no longer the most important thing in her life and she couldn't make important decisions in the same way. She had another person to consider and had to take into account his feelings and opinions. She expected no less from him. Mick had made it quite clear to her that he would not stand by silently while she put herself in these dangerous situations. Again, his words left her with the feeling that he thought that she so often underestimated the worth she placed on her own life, that he would rather risk her anger than watch her throw her life away.

They were getting nowhere, had actually begun shouting at each other until they realised that they both needed to calm down a little. Barrett was in New York for the next few days and she was to meet up with when he returned to discuss things further. Barrett himself had suggested that Mick be included in this meeting so that he knew exactly what was involved. At the time she had thought that that was not necessary but now, considering his reaction, she realised that this was probably a good idea. When she told Mick about this, his anger had lessened somewhat. He could see that she understood his side of things and was trying to include him in the whole process.

So where did things stand? They were talking but hadn't spent the night together, deciding that it was better to retreat to their own apartments. She hadn't talked to him all day. He had sent a message to say that he would be with Josef if she needed him and that he was on call to go on patrol with the Cleaners later, whatever that meant. The thought of him spending any time with those women brought her jealousy to the surface, hence her terse phone call earlier. She should really call him back and apologise for her childish behaviour but she couldn't make herself do it.

How could you long for someone so much and be angry with them at the same time? She was really tired and emotional and she knew that sleep wouldn't come easy for her tonight.

mlmlml

Mick heard Beth stir as he walked into her apartment. He hadn't made any noise so she must have felt a presence.

"It's me baby." He took off his coat and boots and left them in the living room. His belt and shirt were next. They were left on the chair in Beth's bedroom.

"I wasn't expecting to see you tonight." Beth had to admit that she loved it when he came to her in the middle of the night like this but tonight she could only wonder if he had been as upset by their argument as she had been. "It's really late. I have to go to work tomorrow."

"I thought we could catch up." Beth lay curled up on her side in bed. Mick lay behind her, his body moulding itself to hers. His hand rested on her hip as he kissed the back of her neck and shoulders. He continued peppering kisses, his hand moving down her hip to her thigh but Beth remained unresponsive. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Nothing." Her voice was a mixture of annoyance and sleepiness. "Nothing, I'm tired."

"Come on Beth." Mick closed his eyes and took in her scent as he continued a stroking motion down her body. "You won't look at me and you're trying to pick another fight so I figure…" Mick should have known better than not to push the issue when she was in this mood.

Beth rolled over to face him her eyes filled with blue fire. "I don't want to have sex with you so there must be something wrong with me? Am I supposed to be at your beck and call? I'm sorry if you came all the way over here for nothing, maybe you should have called first."

Mick had missed her, wanted to hold her, needed to feel her warmth and softness, tell her he loved her and hear her say those same words to him. He needed to know that things were okay between them despite their argument. He was about to say something along those lines when his phone rang loud and clear in the awkward silence. Mick glanced quickly to see who was calling, ready to abuse Josef for the interruption.

"It's the Cleaner, " Mick informed her sheepishly.

"Then you'd better answer it." Beth answered frostily.

"St John," he answered curtly as he watched Beth settle back down expecting him to leave now that he had vampire business to attend to.

"I just finished a shift. Can't Patrick cover …okay, okay, I'll be right there." He ended the call frowning. "I have to go. There's been an incident at a rave party in the old warehouse district. Can we pick this up later?"

What he wanted to pick up later was unclear to Beth. Was it the sex or the one sided argument they were having about his expectations of her?

"Oh, some stupid vamps get too excited at the buffet?"

Mick looked at her a moment, trying to hide a smile at her witty but spot on assessment of the situation. Beth pressed her lips together trying to do the same.

"Yeah, that's exactly what happened." He kissed her forehead and left the room pulling on his shirt. He sat on her couch to put on his boots and grabbed his coat.

"I'll call you in the morning, before you go to work, okay?" He left when he got no answer.

It only took Beth a few seconds to decide to run after him. She raced through her front door, down the hall to the front porch and stood on the top of the steps to her building, watching him look back at her as he was about to get into his car.

"Mick." There was no need to shout. He could hear her loud and clear from where he was. The chunky button up sweater she had grabbed and thrown over herself wasn't doing much to hide the fact that she was only wearing a tank top and panties. She stood there in bare feet, strands of golden hair blowing behind her in the cool night air, willing him to come to her, which of course, he did.

Beth met him half way down the steps. She was standing on the higher step so the usual height difference was evened out.

"I guess it's too late to tell you that I can be pretty high maintenance." And a complete bitch she thought to herself. She should be happy that he wanted to spend time with her no matter if it was 3.30am. No matter that she was tired, cranky and must have looked like something the cat dragged in. No matter that they had been arguing about her being able to make decisions for herself. No matter that she loved him so much right now that she thought her heart would break in half if he left without kissing her goodbye.

"Way, way too late. I'm really needy so…look, I just wanted to be with you Beth. I didn't think about anything else. I miss you when you're not with me." He had been impulsive and selfish but he couldn't apologise for needing her so much. "How long do you plan to stay mad at me?"

"I'm sorry. I missed you too. I know you worry about me and I'm not mad at you, not really. I mean I was before...last night."

Mick reached out and ran his hands down her arms. The anger was gone, the argument forgotten for now. They looked at each other and kissed right there on the steps in the early hours of the morning. Beth was being more receptive now, responding to his touch as he was to hers. The longing for her that had him driving over there in the first place returned. Mick couldn't help but think that things would be so much easier if she moved in with him. As sexy as these late night trysts could be, they would never beat having her waiting for him to come home in their bed at the loft. Now that was sexy. He groaned inwardly at his body's reaction to the thought of having access to her anytime he wanted. He looked into Beth's eyes and wasn't sorry for his purely macho man way of thinking. Beth was quite capable of bringing him undone with her feminine whiles and she knew it.

"I'll come pick you up for breakfast and we can talk more." He held her tightly in his arms wishing he could stay with her. He would be busy with work for the next couple of days and so there wouldn't be much time for them to spend together.

Beth nodded her head. "I have an early gym class but you can make me strawberry pancakes when I get back …if you want to."

"Okay, it's a date." He looked her up and down appreciating her state of undress before wrapping her sweater more firmly around her. "Right now you need to go back inside. It's too cold out here for you."

"Okay." Beth reached out for the lapel of his coat and kissed him again to ward off any lingering feelings of rejection.

"You better get going. The Cleaners don't seem to be the types who like to be kept waiting." He hadn't said which Cleaner he was meeting up with and she hoped with all her might that he wasn't going to be spending the next couple of hours with Gabrielle.

"It's Claudia and no, she doesn't tolerate tardiness." That made her smile. Mick could read her like a book. He kissed her again quickly. They walked arm in arm back inside to Beth's open door.

"I swear you can read my mind sometimes. Are you sure that isn't one of your special abilities?"

Mick seemed amused at the thought. "Do you really think I would tell you?"

Beth shook her head slowly. "No, you wouldn't."

"I always said you were a smart girl Beth Turner." He sounded deadly serious but Beth caught his beautiful smile as he turned at the end of the hall to look at her one last time.

"Smart ass." She grumbled, smiling as she closed the door and headed back to bed. Now, with Mick's kiss lingering on her lips and the feel of his hands on her body, she was certain that she wasn't going to be able to get any sleep.

mlmlml

AN: More Mickbeth - maybe you guys shouldn't encourage me lol. Next chapter, Mick will be distracted with work. Will Talbot take the opportunity to make his move? All coming up in the next chapter. penni :)


	54. Chapter 54

**Just Us Chapter 54**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

Here is the next chapter. Blame Beth for this one, she needed an explanation and she was determined to get it. Once I started it just came out so it's a long one. Feel free to skip over if you like - a brief glimpse into what kept Mick busy in the 1970's.

Enjoy :) penni

* * *

Beth finished off her glass of wine, her resolve not to say what she was about to say beaten down by frustration and confusion.

"Mick you promised that we could talk."

"Do you want dessert sweetheart, or some coffee?" When Beth shook her head he asked the waiter for the check.

They were having a meal at a little neighbourhood place they had stumbled across a few blocks away from his apartment. It was in an area that had recently been redeveloped as part of a city gentrification project and was proving popular with the new restaurant crowd. The place they had chosen tonight was becoming a firm favourite. The food was deliciously fresh and simple, the atmosphere upmarket yet unpretentious. The service was exceptional and the staff didn't seem to notice or care that the lady ate most of the gentleman's entrée sized main course.

"Mick?" Beth persisted. He had been putting her off all day. She was trying to be patient and not push him. The last thing she wanted was to start another round of arguing. Of course she trusted his judgement but if her immediate future involved going back to filling her days baking cookies, she at least wanted to know why. "You can't just say it's too dangerous and nothing else."

Mick felt his tongue poke the side of his mouth. Beth had been trying to keep it in but she was coming to the end of her tether with him. It had been much easier to distract them both from the reason for the argument the day before when they had been busy making up – Beth never did get those pancakes. He just hoped that once he did explain things to her, she would understand his reasons for not wanting her to do this. The snag was that she had to accept it because she really had no other choice.

"Not here, okay?"

When Beth excused herself to visit the powder room, the waiter came back to the table with the bill and a small lavender box embossed with a white magnolia blossom, the restaurants logo.

"Mr St John, a sample of our handmade champagne truffles for your wife to take home with our compliments."

Mick smiled not bothering to correct the young man. It felt good to hear someone refer to Beth as his wife because it indulged a secret fantasy of his. In some respects he already thought of her that way himself.

"Thank you."

"No problem sir. I hope you will come and dine with us again."

mlmlml

After leaving the restaurant they walked back towards the loft. The restaurant was within such close proximity to home it seemed obscene to drive over there on such a nice night.

"Be careful where you step, the pavement is uneven up ahead." Mick held out his hand for her and she took it.

Mick was due to start a new job out of town the following day. He would be gone for one or two nights, depending how things went. This night out together was supposed to be a romantic way for them to spend some time together, outside of the bedroom, before he had to leave. Perhaps a dinner date hadn't been such a good idea.

Mick stopped walking and took hold of her other hand pulling them both behind him so that her arms were around his waist.

"Beth, I don't want to leave tomorrow with you still upset."

"You think I'm sulking don't you?" She knew that she was but it was hard to accept things out of hand when you didn't have all the facts. His reluctance to explain the situation just made her more curious. It obviously had something to do with his past that he didn't want to share with her.

Mick looked away from her and let out a playful grunt which earned him an equally playful punch in the stomach.

He bent his head for a kiss which resulted in an almost apologetic smile from his date. "I never said that."

"You don't have to I admit it. I feel like I've been apologising a lot lately."

"Yeah, me too." He pressed his lips gently to her forehead. "It's okay, we're okay. Come on we're nearly there."

He guided her towards home and they soon found themselves turning into Drexel Avenue. They kissed some more waiting for the elevator that would take them up to the loft.

Beth moaned loving the way his strong hands felt on her body. One was splayed up her back, his fingertips playing with the ends of her hair. The other was draped across her butt pulling her even closer before travelling down to caress the bare skin at the back of her thigh.

Beth pushed him away slightly as the doors opened sighing against his lips. "I need to get out of these shoes. My feet are killing me."

"Do you need me to carry you?" Mick looked down at her with those bedroom eyes of his and she nearly swooned in his arms.

Before she could tell him that she thought could manage the few steps down the hall, Mick had dramatically swept her off her feet grinning as she giggled against his chest. He stopped halfway down the hall, growling softly realising that Josef was waiting inside.

"What is it?" Beth asked a little breathlessly.

"We have a visitor." Mick opened the door with the remote and walked in with Beth in his arms, still looking flushed from his kisses.

"Called in the reinforcements did you?" she asked, eyebrows raised, eyes wide, an amused smile on her lips.

Josef was sitting in his usual chair, a glass of single malt in his hand and a smirk on his face.

"Well, you two have either survived another perilous adventure or just returned from a quick trip to Vegas." His eyes almost twinkled with mischief.

"Vegas?" Beth questioned, not getting the reference straight away.

"I just carried you over the threshold." Mick answered sheepishly putting her back on her feet. "No perilous adventure, just dinner."

"And new shoes. You don't need to worry Josef. There's no chance of us sneaking off to get married." Beth gave Mick a quick peck on the cheek.

Mick and Josef watched transfixed as Beth went upstairs, her blonde hair falling over one shoulder as she bent down to take off the offending heels.

Josef took a long appreciative sniff and vamped out. Even if he had wanted to hide his reaction to her from Mick, which he didn't, he would have found it extremely difficult.

Mick blew out a breath as he walked over to the kitchen to put her chocolate treats in the fridge and get himself a drink.

"No chance?" Josef couldn't help but ask.

"Beth hates Vegas."

"Really?" Josef poured some more blood into the drink he had made himself earlier while waiting for the lovebirds to return home. "She is absolutely spectacular this evening."

"In that dress? Yes she is." Mick said proudly. The simple but elegant black lace, capped sleeved shift fit her body like a glove.

"I wasn't talking about her dress." It was her scent and her blood that he was responding to. Josef became aware instantly of the reaction his comment was stirring within Mick.

"For arguments sake, _brother_, let's just say that you were." Mick's voice was calm and steady but his eyes had changed to frosty silver.

Josef had meant it as a compliment but it was obvious that his friend did not see it in quite the same way. Over his lifetime the billionaire playboy, the ruthless businessman, the vamp's vamp took what he wanted without hesitation or regret. If things were different, if Mick wasn't interested, maybe in some alternate universe…no, even then he was certain that Mick would hunt him down and end him for his betrayal.

"Mick I would never…come on man… I didn't mean..."

"Save it Josef. I, more than anyone, know what you meant." Wasn't Josef the one that had said that to any vamp worth their fangs she is the best there is? Beth was young, beautiful and her rare blood type made her even more desirable. "I like to think that our friendship means as much to you as it does to me. At least have the decency to keep it to yourself and show us both some respect, okay?"

Josef took another sip of his drink after nodding slightly to show Mick that he would acquiesce to his wishes and behave himself.

Mick listened to make sure that Beth was occupied upstairs and lowered his voice so that there was no danger that she would overhear them.

"Beth needs an explanation as to why I don't want her to take this job with Barrett and you, are going to help me."

"You really want to open that can of worms?"

"No, I don't but I have to tell her something when it directly impacts her like this. You love to tell a story Josef, I'm sure that you can help me answer her questions without revealing all the dirty little details."

"I thought you wanted Beth to know the _real_ you?" Josef quipped.

"She does know the real me." Mick responded with a steely glare."Look, she is going to ask questions okay, she doesn't need to know specifics about what happened down there. You're the elder, that whole 'humans can't be involved in vamp business' thing is better coming from you."

"You mean you'd rather that she be pissed off with me than you? Fine, I can be the big bad vampire here." He raised his glass in a mock salute. "I agree that the less she knows about Emile Floris and his kind the better. Anything else?"

Mick sighed. "I told her once that I had never had a romantic relationship with a human since I was turned so you can skip your little anecdotes about the freshies."

Josef scoffed. "The occasional one night stand with a freshie that you were never going to see again hardly constitutes a romantic relationship Mick. Trust me, I know."

Mick looked away feeling uncomfortable. Josef could feel the regret rolling off the younger vampire. Even a vamp with Mick's sensibilities could not escape the fact that sometimes sex during feeding was inevitable. Mick's guilt and fear that his past would ruin everything he had with Beth was evident on his face.

"Beth can't be that naïve to think that you lived like a monk all those years."

"No she doesn't think that. I more or less let her believe that I had only been with vamps."

Vamp women were different. He always made it crystal clear to any 'dates' that anything more than a casual hook up was totally out of the question. They took what they could get when it came to Mick St John. He was a loner, dark, broody and damaged which only made him all the more irresistible and quite the notch on one's belt.

"I told her so many times that it was too dangerous for us to get too close because she was human. I don't want her to think all that was bullshit. You know how she is about freshies."

Josef resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "All that was a long time ago. It has nothing to do with you and Beth so let it go."

Mick nodded solemnly and turned his head as Beth came downstairs after changing into casual jeans and a light sweater. She headed towards the chair adjacent to the brown one Josef was sitting in but Mick grabbed her hand as she passed, pulling her down to sit with him on the couch.

She noticed the tension in Mick's expression. "What are you two talking about?"

"I was just telling Mick that you guys missed a fabulous performance of Swan Lake the other night."

"Oh, I love Swan Lake. I heard that you couldn't get tickets for love or money."

"Ah, the joys of being a patron of the arts. Perhaps you would like to escort me to the next production. This company is covering a number of the classic pieces this season."

Mick couldn't stop the image of Beth as a child that popped into his head.

_She was a little bundle of pink, six, maybe seven years old twirling barefoot around the front lawn of her mother's house, her ballet slippers flying around her head in an exuberant replay of her latest dance lesson_.

Mick shook his head remembering the sparkly pink bow shaped barrette she wore in her hair to keep it out of her eyes. Even that far back he was able to recall the smallest detail about her.

_Stalker...stalker...stalker…_

The words flashed in neon lights past his eyes. Beth's fingers flitting across his belly pulled him out of his reverie.

Mick looked up and saw that same excited twinkle in her eyes that she had as a child. She was so beautiful. "Sorry, what?"

"We would love to, wouldn't we Mick."

Ballet, she was talking about them going to the ballet. "Sure sweetheart, if you'd like."

Mick took a deep breath. "Beth about this job with Barrett. I have had some experience with traffickers over the years."

"Do you mean a case?"

"Not exactly." Mick looked very uncomfortable making it obvious that he wasn't going to enjoy having this conversation. "Human trafficking is a nasty business run by equally nasty people."

Josef rolled his eyes. "Oh please, we never did see eye to eye on this subject, although, when we started doing this back in the late sixties you didn't mind so much."

Mick shot a harsh look in Josef's direction which the vampire returned before turning his attention to Beth.

"It's very simple Beth. Mick just likes to make these things more complicated than they need to be. It's all about supply and demand."

Mick sat there impassively, detached, trying not to think of the horror it really was.

Beth turned her full attention to Josef since it looked like he was going to do the explaining. "Okay this should be interesting. Supply and demand?"

"Yes. In the sixties and seventies when drugs were everywhere, the freshie pool here in LA got to dangerously low levels. Add to that all that free love and the spread of sexual disease and you get some idea of the situation. Feeding on a girl that was strung out on drugs was great for a while, fun even. They didn't know their own names most of the time and didn't remember anything afterwards, not the fangs, not the blood drinking. Even if they did they passed it off as hallucinations. We get a kind of second hand high but feeding that way over a period of time affects our sense of taste and smell. Not such a good thing for a vamp. The demand for fresh untainted blood became so great we had to find new sources. The wealthy vamps that wanted access to exclusives with particular blood types had to look further a field."

"So you smuggled women from third world countries to fill this…demand? Beth looked at Mick who remained silent.

"Am I shocking you? Josef paused for effect. "A little bit huh. Beth you know that humans are just food to most vamps."

"Take it easy Josef."

"Hey, she asked so I'm telling."

"It's okay Mick." Beth reached out her hand which he took holding it against his thigh. "He's right, I am asking. Go ahead Josef."

"To cut a long story short, a group of wealthy and influential vampires paid a lot of money to the smugglers on a regular basis which allowed them to skim the cream of their crops for their own personal use. Security wasn't as sophisticated back in those days and corruption amongst the officials on both sides of the border was rife. You could get anything through as long as you had enough cash. This arrangement worked well until the smugglers got greedy and started bringing in drugs with the girls, cocaine mostly. It got to a stage that half of the girls were already addicted to the coke by the time they got here and so completely useless to us."

Beth blinked a couple of times trying to process the fact that they were talking about human beings. She needed to use her skills as a reporter and keep her personal feelings to herself. "What about the Council, what did they think about all this?"

Josef smiled at her. "It's not like there was a breach of any rules. Vamps need fresh blood; humans supply that blood. There was no need for them to interfere as long as the spotlight didn't shine our way and the vamp connection remained secret."

Mick had always been uncomfortable about it but it was better than vamps snatching people off the streets. In those days not many vamps were willing to stick solely to the bagged stuff. The womens willingness to provide blood for vampires was questionable but most found it preferable to working off their debt in a brothel. Josef had always treated his girls well. All their medical needs were taken care of and he paid them handsomely for their contributions. Some even went to college thanks to scholarships that were arranged through his various business and charitable interests. Josef always said it was all about how you looked at things.

Josef always put a special someone aside for him. When he thought about it now it made him feel sick. It was crazy the way you could justify anything to absolve yourself of the guilt. There were reasons he didn't feed fresh and that was one of them. Who knew how the girls that were procured for other vamps fared? Mick was ashamed to admit that he hadn't cared enough in those early days to find out. He looked at Beth and reminded himself that he couldn't change the past. All he could do is make sure that he lived a better life in the future.

Beth let go of Mick's hand. "So these girls, if they made it here alive, were either sold as prostitutes or food for vampires?"

"Yes, but only the very best of them became freshies. We sent a group down south a couple of times during the seventies to try and protect our investment but they could only ever bring down the lower echelons of the network."

Beth turned to look at Mick. "I take it you were part of this group?"

"Yeah, me and a few others." Mick frowned. 'Protecting their investment' was an interesting way of putting it. What difference was there between them and the human monsters that used these women for their own purposes?

Mick was amazed that Josef could tell the story with such detachment. He wondered if that ability came with age or if it was just a personality trait that Josef had always possessed. Beth soaked up the information like a sponge, the reporter in her allowing her to process what she was hearing as cold hard facts. This emotional separation was not a skill that Mick had been able to master. Perhaps it wasn't possible when you witnessed the suffering and death first hand.

The first time they had gone down there, civil unrest was rife right across the continent. It was like being back in the war. Some of the families they came across were so desperate to get their families to a safe place they would have done anything to give their children a better life; even if that meant sending them off to America with strangers who demanded all they had for the privilege.

"It got too expensive and too much trouble so we severed all ties. As you know, Mick here has an annoying habit of needing to right the wrongs in the world and kept going back over the years like a one man wrecking machine. Despite my constant warnings for him to keep out of it, he managed to piss off every major cartel boss from here to Buenos Aires."

Beth met Mick's eyes with a grim smile. "Sounds like you're no good at following directions either."

Mick bit his bottom lip and dipped his head.

"Not that anything we did was any use. We made contact with members of a rebel group that used to pass on information from time to time. Just when we thought we had them they would disappear off the face of the earth. They were too well protected by some very powerful people. Even when we did manage to bring down some of the bigger operations, within weeks, more would come up in their place and the whole thing would start again."

"That's because there is so much money wrapped up in it, billions of dollars every year in fact and the demand is as high as it ever was . We're talking cheap labour, prostitution, illegal adoptions, birth surrogates, major organ and stem cell harvesting. It's big business, massive business and nobody will ever be able to stop it."

"This is all very interesting but I don't get what all this has to do with me working for Barrett or the UN. All I'm doing is sitting in an office sorting out evidence."

Mick jumped in feeling qualified to answer that particular question. He knew his Beth only too well.

"I know you. You will find some way to get more involved. The reporter in you won't let you sit back and do nothing about the things that you are going to find out about."

"Which is exactly what you did Mick." Josef reminded him. These two were so alike it was uncanny.

"Tell me I'm wrong Beth." Mick insisted knowing that she couldn't.

"Okay, but unless these guys you've been pissing off for the last 40 odd years are still around and are still heavily involved in exporting humans…" Beth looked from Josef to Mick and back. "What?"

"Isn't it obvious? The head of the largest trafficking cartel is a vamp Beth, a vamp that is very powerful in both our worlds. You think Tejada and his gang was badass? This vamp makes them look like part of a women's knitting circle. He has eyes and ears everywhere, certainly in every law enforcement agency here in the States and potentially right across Europe and Asia. Nothing that may affect his global operations gets by him making him virtually untouchable in the human world. Mick pissed him off one too many times and cost him a lot of money. What do guys like that do with thorns in their sides?"

"They get rid of them." Beth stated grimly as she turned to Mick. "Who is this vampire?"

"Does it matter? I told you I had enemies Beth."

This was Josef's opportunity to bring a halt to the discussion.

"You don't need to know anymore than what we have just told you Beth. The bottom line is that this vamp knows about you. As soon as you make contact with these federal agents who are part of an ongoing investigation into human trafficking it's guaranteed that it will get back. You not only risk your own life but Mick's as well."

"Great." Beth looked a little frightened at the idea that this powerful vampire knew who she was and would use her to get to Mick. "Are we safe?"

The question was directed at Mick but he caught her quick glance over at Josef and the older vamp's responding nod before she turned back to snuggle into his side.

Beth didn't need to know that he essentially had a price on his head. He had caused Emile Floris so much trouble over the years that he had threatened to kill him and everyone he cared about if he didn't stay out of his business. Mick didn't take him seriously until he turned up at Josef's office one day to find Floris there complete with a couple of flunkies and a handful of surveillance pictures of Beth. That was all it had taken to convince him that the threat was very real.

"As long as Mick stays out of his way and doesn't do anything to provoke him, he can't touch either of you." Josef knew this for a fact because he had used all of his considerable influence and negotiating skills to make sure of it.

mlmlml

AN: Sorry to take so long to update. This chapter was supposed to be the Ben/Mick confrontation but Beth butted in an took over - well she is pushy. I had to include this as Beth was never going to just say 'okay no problem' to something like turning down a great job. Anyway, if you skipped bits I forgive you...

lol penni :)


	55. Chapter 55

**Just Us Chapter 55**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

Here is the next bit.

* * *

Long after Josef had left and Beth had gone to bed, Mick lay on the couch thinking that it wasn't the best time for him to be going out of town. Josef was leaving in a couple of days to go to New York and then on to Montreal for the Simon Brooks hearing. He would have to make sure that he was back before then. Beth wasn't in any immediate danger. In fact, she had managed to keep herself out of trouble the last couple of months. Still, there was no one he trusted to take care of Beth in his absence more than Josef.

He couldn't avoid this trip. Months ago, when he had been on his jag about expanding his business, he had signed a contract to oversee the installation of the latest security that money could buy for a consortium of human businessmen. The group had bought up a string of dilapidated warehouse and office buildings all over town with the aim of renovating them and leasing them to other wealthy businessmen as blue ribbon commercial facilities. These properties where located right across LA, with the option of more contracts for further work in other major centres up and down the Californian coast. The renovations on the first site were now complete and the time had come for the security systems to be installed. He was to meet up with the Project Director and their Head of Security in San Francisco the next morning.

His dining table was strewn with blueprints of the first two complexes that he needed to go over again before this meeting. Yet there he was, stretched out of the couch pretending to watch a basketball game with the sound turned down so he wouldn't wake up Beth. His thoughts were elsewhere. He thought about how he felt when Emile Floris lay the photos of a teenage Beth in front of him like it was a winning hand in a high stakes poker game. Only Josef's intervention had stopped him from flinging himself over the desk to tear the arrogant bastard limb from limb.

Mick closed his eyes listening to her as she got up and moved around their bedroom before coming downstairs to join him. She stood there wrapped up in his robe silently watching him at rest. Did she really think she could sneak up on him? He opened his eyes and let a slow grin cross his face.

Beth grinned back, leaning over the end of the couch to kiss him in an upside down movie kind of way that was very, very hot. She smelled like heaven, the evidence of their earlier lovemaking still potent to his senses. He moaned as he reached up to put a hand at the back of her head to keep her there a bit longer than she had intended. Releasing her from the kiss, he pulled her around the side of the couch.

"Lay down here with me for a while." He shifted with her, as they got comfortable. He could feel her warmth through the silk of the robe. He loved how it seemed to permeate through his own body as if to warm him.

"I thought you were supposed to be going over those plans."

"Mmmm…I'll look them over on the way up tomorrow." He just couldn't drum up any enthusiasm for this project.

"That was quite a story. You must have a lot of memories about that time." Beth felt compassion for him and all the awful things he must have seen over the years.

"Too many…Beth, you don't need to worry about any of this okay. I mean, nothing is going to happen as long as… "

"I keep out of it. I know and I'm not worried." It was the truth. There was no way that Mick would be going out of town if there was the slightest hint of trouble. Then there was Josef. She took a lot of comfort in his assurances that they were safe, that Mick was safe. That was all she cared about.

"Sounds like you saved a lot of people from this vampire and his network over the years."

"We tried but there was so many more we couldn't. We had no idea at the start how much reach he had. In the end we had to learn to pick our battles, do what we could. It never seemed like it was enough."

"None of us can save the world Mick, no matter how much we want to." She thought of her last night with Josh when they had talked of crusades and doing the right thing.

"Josef was right about one thing Beth. I want you to understand that it wasn't about saving people, not in the beginning. I was self destructive in those days, took huge risks and made bad decisions. I hated what my life had become not caring about anything or anyone. Josef had to bail me out more than once. I told you that I have done things I'm not proud of, that I was a monster."

"That's not what I see when I look at you."

"You have always refused to believe it." He loved her for having such faith in him but he knew things that she would never know, things that would hurt him too much to tell her. Some things were better left well and truly buried in the past where they belonged.

"It was a long time ago and you're not that person anymore. What did Josef have to do to get you out of trouble?"

"I've asked him a few times but he never tells me the whole story about anything. He can be so damn secretive sometimes but I learnt a long time ago that Josef carries a lot of clout within the vamp community."

"Then it's lucky we have him around to save you from yourself."

"Amen to that."

mlmlml

After a full day of property inspections and meetings, Mick was waiting for his business associates at the bar of the best hotel in San Francisco. They had insisted that he join them for dinner at the plush hotel where they were staying. He didn't want to offend them by refusing outright so he had agreed to after dinner drinks. This was the part of these kinds of jobs that he hated. He just wanted to get on with things so he could get back to LA as soon as possible. He had talked Josef into lending him Patrick for the duration of the project. That way he didn't have to stay any longer than necessary. With Patrick on site he could oversee things from LA once the initial planning and timeframes had been set with the building project managers.

He nursed a stylish crystal tumbler of single malt and thought of Beth lying in their bed that morning, their bodies entwined after making love. He had told her that he would miss her and had even contemplated asking her to go with him. Beth had answered cheekily that she would miss him too but she was pretty sure that they would survive being apart for a couple of days.

"Mick St John?"

Mick looked up to see a woman walking towards him from across the bar.

"Yes."

"You don't remember me do you?" She gave him a minute to ponder the question putting her martini glass down on the counter of the bar while motioning the waiter for another.

The attractive woman sat on the bar stool beside him, her skirt riding up her thigh to reveal shapely tanned legs. Mick looked closely at the woman who bore a remarkable resemblance to Simone Walker – same colouring, same tall, thin frame and big smile.

"No, sorry." He had a pretty good memory though he couldn't place this girl.

She twirled the expensive looking bracelets she wore so he could see the fresh marks on her wrist. She was a freshie and from her scent and body language she wanted to show him exactly what she had to offer. Mick smiled politely wishing she would go away.

"My name is Tamara, Tamara Gordon. I shouldn't be surprised that you don't remember me. Josef had so many girls I never knew if I was coming or going."

The freshie stood and stepped into his personal space placing her hand on his leg making him irritated and uncomfortable. He didn't feel like being overly polite at this woman's unwanted attention. He pushed her back away from him holding onto to her forearms wanting her to listen and understand what he was about to say. There was nothing worse than a cloying freshie who didn't know the meaning of the words 'not interested'.

"If you were one of Josef's girl's then you know not to approach me or anybody like me without an invitation."

Before Tamara had left Josef's employ rumours about Mick dating a human were circulating among the freshies. In her experience, vamps did as they pleased regardless of their relationship status. She hoped the elusive vampire would be up for a night of fun if he were in town on his own.

"I just thought if you were here alone tonight that we could…"

"Believe me when I tell you Tamara, there is nothing you can do for me tonight or any other night that I would be interested in. Let me buy you another drink and we'll call it a night."

Tamara backed off. Anyone who knew Josef Kostan knew that he and St John were very close. She was planning on returning to LA in a few months and needed Josef's good opinion if she hoped to hook up with anyone connected to him. Hopefully she hadn't blown it.

After paying for the drink Mick went to the front desk and left an apologetic message for his associates. He headed out across the square to his hotel a couple of streets away. It had been raining and the cool moist night air felt great blowing across his face.

He thought about going back to the hotel and hitting the gym or taking a walk down by the waterfront when his phone buzzed with a message. It was Beth telling him that everything was fine but to call if he wasn't busy.

He called, grinning like an idiot when she answered straight away.

"Hey, sweetheart."

"Hey. Are we going to have one of those lame 'what are you doing' conversations?" Beth had teased him with the same line earlier that day when he called her for no reason other than to hear her voice.

Beth laughed. "No, but since you brought it up, what _are_ you doing?"

"I'm outside enjoying the cold thinking that I should have brought you with me to keep me company. What are you doing?"

Mick listened to her news as he walked slowly back to his hotel. She was at the loft sitting in front of the fire in his pjamas, watching an old black and white movie on television, eating her chocolate truffles for dinner, missing him terribly.

It was time to go home. Perhaps he could get an earlier flight.

mlmlml

When Beth stepped out of the lift she was relieved to see that there were no lights on in Ben Talbot's office. Ben had barely spoken to her the last couple of days preferring to lock himself away in his office to concentrate on the Martinez case. The security guard in the main lobby had told her that, as far as he knew, nobody else was here. She would be able to clean out her desk in peace.

The office was dimly lit given the late hour. The DA had insisted that the cubicles be removed after allegations members of his staff were leaking information to the press. The new open plan design was meant to convey a level of transparency and openness among the staff. Only the ADA's retained their offices along one side of the floor with several glass walled conference rooms around the remaining perimeter providing the rest of the staff some privacy when required. The DA and his executive staff were located in more luxurious surroundings on another level.

Beth moved over to her desk and started packing her things into a large tote bag. Thinking that she had the place to herself, she was startled when Talbot appeared out of nowhere to stand behind her looking agitated and uncharacteristically dishevelled.

"Beth." He reached out to her as if to calm her.

Beth caught a faint whiff of alcohol. Ben had been stressed out lately and rumours had been resurfacing around the office about the young ADA and an addiction to certain substances. This was the first time that Beth had witnessed anything connected to these allegations first hand. She couldn't help but think that it was so unlike him. Then again, stress did affect people in different ways.

"Oh my god Ben, you scared me half to death!" Beth held her hand across her chest letting the breath she had been holding in out in a long stream. "Security told me that there wasn't anyone here."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. I've been working on my closing arguments for the case."

Beth smiled at him as she shoved her laptop into its case. "So, it's wrapping up then? I guess you will be glad it's all over."

Ben gave her a charming smile. They hadn't spoken much at all since she had been back. He had tried to keep his distance not needing any distractions from the case but when he saw her walk in alone tonight he couldn't resist approaching her.

"Yeah, I'm taking some time off. I haven't had any real vacation time since I graduated from Harvard. I need to get out of here for a while, take stock and make some hard decisions. I'm thinking about going backpacking, really getting away from it all."

She felt uncomfortable when Ben sat on the edge of her desk not wanting to get into a long discussion about his private life.

"That sounds great." She tried to be polite. After all there wasn't anything wrong with polite conversation between work colleagues. She looked up at him noticing that there was something different about his eyes. His whole demeanour was different. He seemed anxious and slightly dangerous.

"Beth I know that I messed up things between us. The truth is I really care for you and I hoped that somehow we could work things out and go on from there."

The hair on the back of her neck went up at the tone of his voice and the look on his face. What was he talking about, them getting together? She tried not to let him see that she was getting really nervous around him.

"We have had this same discussion over and over Ben."

Ben stood and grabbed for her hands to pull her closer. Suddenly he looked angry and she wanted to get out of there before anything more could happen. If it stopped now it would be okay.

"I have to go, Mick is waiting for me downstairs." It was a bluff. Mick would still be in the air on his way back to LA but she had to try something to get herself out of this situation. She didn't think that Talbot would hurt her but she didn't want to make things worse than they already were. Her words only made him angrier.

"Don't lie to me Beth. St John would never let you up here by yourself at this time of night. He's too controlling to let you wander around on your own."

Beth turned to pick up her bag and headed for the elevators. "I don't know what else I can say to you Ben. I don't feel that way about you, I never have."

Talbot came after her and cornered her in the hallway near his office. "Just explain one thing Beth."

"No, I'm leaving before something happens we will both regret." Beth was worried now, sure that there would be serious consequences if Mick found out about any of this.

Ben wasn't listening to her, didn't want to hear what she was telling him. He wanted to get his point across to her while he still had a chance. He pushed into her with his body pinning her against the glass wall of one of the conference rooms. Beth turned her head struggling to free herself from his grasp.

"St John is an arrogant, controlling, over protective, jealous,hot-headed jerk. How can you love someone like that?" His grip became tighter as he tried to prevent her from getting away.

"Let me go!" Beth tried to push him off her but he grabbed her hands and held them against the wall on either side of her head.

He kissed her then, giving in to his desire for her, letting her hands go, trying to pull her closer. Beth kept struggling trying to hit and kick him, to get him off of her but her actions only served to excite him more.

"Does he hit you when he gets angry and jealous? Does he get a little rough in the sack? Is that what has you so hot for St John huh? Tell me Beth."

Ben leant down trying to get her to look him in the eye, to kiss her again, his hands pressing harder into her flesh.

"Josh too straight laced in the bedroom for you, was that why you cheated on him? He was okay when you needed a lead for a story though wasn't he?"

"Shut up!" Beth screamed before getting a hand free to slap him as hard as she could across the face.

"Oh, is that what you like Beth? Show me… "

"Get your hands off of her Talbot." Mick stood behind them calmly. His face not showing the rage he felt within.

"I was wondering when you would show up. I think she likes having men fighting over her. I mean she wasn't exactly available when you went after her."

The next few seconds were a blur of movement. Beth fell to the ground watching in disbelief as Mick held Talbot up against the wall at the far end of the hall. Ben was throwing punches, managing to land one hard against Mick's jaw when he turned his head to check on her.

"Mick!"

Beth felt like she was watching the scene before her in slow motion. She saw Mick's eyes flash silver and knew that he was furious. She had to do something to calm him down. The last thing they needed was for Talbot to see him vamped out.

Beth picked herself up off the floor determined to do something, anything, to stop the fight before any serious damage was done. Talbot was giving as well as he got as they moved back down the hall towards the offices.

"Mick stop! He didn't hurt me. Please stop." She said the words over and over but he wasn't listening to her.

As Beth fought hard to wedge herself between them, Mick suddenly dropped his hands so as not to hit her. Talbot on the other hand had slower reflexes. A punch that was meant for Mick hit Beth on the side of her face and she fell hard onto the edge of a nearby desk. She stumbled forwards crashing her hip into the photocopier, falling in a heap on the floor, crying out with pain.

Mick grabbed Talbot by the scruff of his neck trying desperately to get his emotions under control. He couldn't show his power and strength although the vampire wanted nothing more than to break this man's neck and get rid of him once and for all. He got right up in his face.

"You touch her again, come anywhere near her and I'll hurt you so bad that you'll be begging me to kill you. Do you understand me?"

Mick swung Talbot around and threw him hard against the wall before punching him over and over, barely holding it together. He stopped hitting when Talbot failed to fight back. He let go and watched Talbot slide down the wall into unconsciousness.

Mick stood over Talbot taking a few moments to calm down. He raced over to Beth and helped her to her feet, herding her into an empty office so that he could examine her more closely.

"Are you okay?" Beth asked in a soft voice, shocked at what had taken place. She placed her hand on Mick's chest as she watched a deep gash near his left eye heal before her eyes.

Mick looked at his bloodied hand, it hurt like hell. He must have hit Talbot so hard he had broken bones in his hand. "Yeah, I'm fine. The guy is a boxer, he landed some really good punches. Let me see..."

He tried to pull up her shirt to look but Beth would have none of it. She pushed him way ignoring the throbbing pain she felt down her side and looked through the glass wall over at Talbot's bloody and battered face, frightened at what she was seeing. Beth had seen the vampire use violence before but she had never seen him this angry in a non life threatening situation.

"Mick what have you done?"

Mick stared at her unbelievingly. He could sense things that a human couldn't. A man in that state was capable of anything and in that moment Ben Talbot wanted Beth. All jealousy aside, who knew what Talbot would have done if he hadn't turned up at that moment. He had caught an earlier flight wanting to get home to Beth as soon as possible.

"Besides all the phone calls, did you know that he has been turning up at your apartment in the middle of the night?"

"What? No of course not."

"Well he has. You think he wouldn't hurt you but you don't know what he was feeling when I walked in Beth."

"The guy behind me in the coffee line this morning felt me up. Are you going to track him down and beat the crap out of him too?"

"That's Josef's kind of thing not mine. I don't attack people just because they piss me off. Talbot has always had a thing for you, admit it."

"Mick, forget that. There are cameras in here. You vamped out… they will see your face on the security tape."

He took a quick survey of the angles of the cameras that he could see from where they were.

"It's okay. The cameras are only positioned to see who is coming and going from this floor. Security would have been here by now if they had seen anything."

He wasn't as sure as he sounded. He couldn't see if the offices or conference rooms had hidden cameras. It was something he would have to check out later.

"I saw you Mick, your eyes flashed. What if Talbot saw them?" Beth was panicking now, worried that they were in serious trouble.

"He couldn't have Beth, I was facing away from him." He was pretty sure at the apex of his anger that his fangs had descended as well. "Sweetheart you need to calm down a bit okay."

"How can you say that? If the elders think that we exposed the secret…" She looked at him, imploring him to understand that she was thinking how much this situation reminded her of Emma and Jackson.

"It's not the same thing. He is alive Beth, I didn't kill him." He held on to her arms in an effort to reassure her that things were not that dire. "He assaulted you and there is no way he can claim otherwise."

They both turned as Ben groaned loudly from down the hall.

"I think you're more like Josef than you like to admit."

"Come on, we have to get out here."

"We can't leave him here like that!"

Mick was pretty sure that he had broken Talbot's jaw and maybe his nose given the amount of blood spewing from it. The smell of it it made him feel sick. He could tell from his vitals that there were no serious internal injuries though he would have a black eye and some severe bruising. Mick had suspected that rumours Talbot was abusing drugs and alcohol were true. He could smell it and it would certainly explain his erratic behaviour of late.

"He'll be awake in a few minutes. The security guards will find him and take care of him." He cringed a bit at his own words but he felt anything but compassion for this human who had tried to take Beth from him. Let him explain to security why he was in the state he was in.

"Mick, no! You did this to him. We have to fix it. I'll take him to the hospital and make up a story about him being attacked. I'll say that we were having drinks after work or something… you go home. "

"I'm not leaving you alone with him after what he did." He was getting angry with Beth about her making this all his fault. "I'm coming with you." Beth would be worried about any possible investigation but he didn't see the need not to tell the truth. Talbot wasn't an idiot. He wouldn't want any investigation either.

"I have to find out what he saw Mick. He won't talk if you are there."

"Why are you blaming me for this? Talbot was assaulting you, at least, I thought he was… maybe I was mistaken."

Beth looked at him for a moment like he had just ripped her heart right out of her chest.

"Mick, stop okay. I know you didn't mean it so I'm just going to ignore what you just said. I need to get Talbot to the hospital. For once, just trust me enough to know what I'm doing. Please, just go before he wakes up."

Mick didn't like this plan at all but he decided to let Beth handle it. She was smart and she was right about one thing. If Talbot cared for Beth as much as he thought he did, she was the only one who would be able to find out if he saw anything.

In the meantime, he had to make sure that the security cameras hadn't picked up anything damaging.

mlmlml

AN: This was really dramatic when it played out in my head but it was so hard to capture that intensity with words. I hope that at least some of that came through on the page. penni :)


	56. Chapter 56

**Just Us Chapter 56**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

Please note that this chapter was posted previously in a shorter form. I had the sequence of events muddled up and so have pulled it and rewritten it. I have also made a few minor changes to the Beth/Ben/Mick confrontation in the previous chapter. Please indulge me and re-read that section before you read this one. I think it makes more sense this way. Thanks for all your continued support and encouragement.

Enjoy penni :)

* * *

Beth's hastily thought out plan to get Mick to leave quickly had been thwarted the moment she realised that there was no way that she would be able to get Talbot to her car on her own. It was decided that she would distract the security guard on the ground floor while Mick worked out a way to get Talbot out of the building.

In the end he found a fire exit on the ground floor that the overnight cleaning crew had left slightly ajar, presumably so they could sneak out for a cigarette given the strong smell of tobacco in the air. Once he had bundled Talbot into the back of Beth's car, he made his way back into the building, ran up the few flights of stairs, then nonchalantly caught the elevator back to the lobby walking out jangling Beth's keys in his hands for show. Beth made a dumb joke about having a blonde moment and they left with the guard none the wiser.

When they reached the cars in the parking area he pulled Beth back by the hand.

So many emotions were rushing through him at the moment. Rage at what Talbot had done to his Beth, anger at Beth herself for seemingly blaming him for the predicament they now found themselves in. He had to take a breath to calm down enough to be able to deal with the present.

"Why didn't you wait for me to get back so I could go with you?" He angrily snapped out before he knew it. Beth looked back at him with an anger that matched his own.

"I was clearing out my desk not trying to take down a serial killer… I wasn't on a case." How did he know where she was anyway? Her hand went to her hip, which was her usual stance when she was trying to make a particular point with him. She took a sharp intake of breath when pain shot through her side.

Tenderness and concern replaced anger. He ran his hand gently down the back of her head and kissed her temple. In response Beth put her hand on his chest and let her head drop, resting there as if to gain comfort and gather some of his strength into her own body.

Talbot groaned loudly trying to sit up till Mick opened the door to roughly shove him back down. They both looked at him laying groggily in the backseat looking for the world like a little kid suffering the effects of a day of eating way too much junk food at a fun fair, if you ignored the blood streaming down his face onto his shirt. He was muttering something that sounded like an apology but he was too out of it to make any sense. Beth moved towards him to try and hear more clearly.

"Hey, hey, forget about him. I want you to talk to me." He pulled Beth to the front of the car and gently leaned her against the hood taking care not to cause her any further discomfort. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure. I'll think of something on the way."

He didn't like the way she was acting. She had just been attacked and seemed to be ignoring her own turmoil to concentrate on damage control. He had no doubt that she could pull it off, she was resourceful after all but sometimes it was easier just to stick to the facts.

"If the cops turn up just tell them what really happened. It's simpler that way and you won't have to lie. You didn't do anything wrong Beth and neither did I."

Beth shook her head vehemently "If the police get involved the first thing they will do is get access to any footage from the security cameras on that floor." She didn't understand why he was being so calm.

"I know, let me take care of that. I don't think we have to worry." Beth started to disagree but he got in first, rubbing his hands up and down her arms to settle her. "I promise I'll check it out okay?"

Beth nodded slowly. "Talbot is still big news at the moment. If any kind of complaint is filed or any of this gets out to the media, every journalist in town will be lined up outside both our doors asking questions." Beth looked down then back up, her eyes suddenly glassy with tears.

She was right. They couldn't afford the exposure that came with something like this. It wasn't all that long ago that he made news proclaiming his innocence over shooting Lee jay Spaulding or all over the net being touted as Tierney Taylor's latest squeeze. He had also been seen in public having a heated shoving match with Talbot.

"Okay we can talk about that when you get back." Talbot wouldn't commit career suicide by pressing charges against him for protecting Beth. He pressed his forehead against hers for a moment. "Are you sure you are okay sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I have to go. I'll call you from the hospital."

Beth moved around him to get into the car but he caught her hand and pulled her back again.

"Beth, let me see, I'm not letting you go anywhere till you show me and I can see for myself that you are alright."

He stepped closer and lifted his fingers gently to her face where Talbot's punch had landed. He pulled back when she winced at his touch. He pulled back a little further and really looked at her, worry for her evident on his face. He lifted her t-shirt and saw the ugly bruise that was blooming down her side and over her hip. She pulled her shirt back down stopping him from any further inspection.

"It hurts a bit that's all. Mick we can talk later okay, I have to get him to the hospital, I have to find out if he saw anything."

There didn't appear to be any internal injuries and she wasn't bleeding anywhere. He checked for signs of shock. He could tell she was in pain but was determined to set it aside and deal with it later. When she was home he would go over every inch of her to make sure that she was okay.

For now, he would let her go without him. It was probably a good idea that he was nowhere near Talbot for the time being given the thoughts of revenge swirling around in his head at that very moment.

He finally nodded his head. "Go, I'll see you later."

Beth gave him a perfunctory kiss goodbye along with an awkward smile before she took off promising him that she would call as soon as she knew anything.

mlmlml

Josef looked up as Mick walked into his office looking all surly and ready to tear someone's head off.

"Bad night?" he quipped, looking at the younger vampire over the lengthy contract for a new business acquisition that he wanted to get squared away before he left town. "I didn't know you were back. Couldn't stand being away from her could you?"

"Don't joke Josef, there has been some trouble."

"What has Blondie gotten herself into now?"

Mick ignored the banter and got right to the point. "Are you still watching Talbot's office?"

Josef's amused expression turned to concern. "We aren't monitoring but all the equipment is still in place and recording. Why?"

"I need to see it. I need to see it right now."

They walked down the hall to the room that Ryder used which contained all the surveillance equipment and monitors. Josef gave him instructions to pull up the image and audio from Talbot's office for the last hour while Mick paced back and forwards.

"What is this about?" Josef had the feeling that there was more to this than Beth getting into a little trouble.

"Beth went to the office tonight and Talbot was there. He said some pretty unsavoury things, got aggressive and came on to her. She was fighting him off when I got there and stopped him."

"Is Beth okay?" Both vampires looked at Mick with genuine concern.

"She is so worried about making sure that there is no trouble for us she isn't thinking about anything else. She says she is fine but I don't know if that's true."

"You should have done something about him a long time ago." Josef sternly admonished the younger vampire. Had the ADA seen something that he wasn't supposed to see?

"Not now Josef." He brushed off the elder vamps disapproving gaze and turned to Ryder. "Who installed these cameras? I need to know what was already there, is there anything other than what is visible outside the elevator, what about the offices, interview rooms, conference rooms?"

The other vamps could sense Mick's inner turmoil but knew that focussing on the facts was his way of trying to get a handle on his emotions. Josef looked at Ryder and nodded giving him the go ahead to give Mick the information.

"Patrick did the install when they recently reconfigured the offices on that floor. We pulled the plans from the firm that holds the contract for security in the City buildings and mapped out where we wanted to place our hidden cameras and microphones. Lucky for us they are waiting on the bean counters at City Hall to approve the funds to do a total upgrade. They only had peripheral vision in the obvious places, not exactly high tech stuff either. The interview rooms had audio but the range is limited to the room itself. It wouldn't pick up anything from the hallway, the conference rooms or the other offices on the floor."

"Okay, good. At least that's something." As always Mick appreciated Ryder's attention to detail.

"It's all set. Mick, if there is anything I can do to help…"

"Thank you Ryder." Mick didn't turn around but understood what Ryder was offering.

Josef caught Ryder's eye motioning for him to leave. It wasn't necessary for anyone else to be present to bear witness to Mick's pain or Beth's for that matter.

"I'll leave you to it." Ryder excused himself from the room. Mick refused Josef's offer of a stiff drink and both vamps sat down to watch the tapes.

"Backpacking? Josef scoffed, "Not very challenging but we can get a little creative."

There was no response. Mick's chest restricted, his fists clenched, knuckles cracking. Josef could almost hear the bones fracture in his jaw as he ground his teeth together.

"She's one tough lady." Josef commented almost proudly as they watched Beth fight back. He remembered Mick telling him that Beth had bravely fought off a newly turned vampire at the loft trying to protect Audrey Pell. No one could say Beth Turner lacked intestinal fortitude.

Mick grunted in reply. His Beth _was_ afraid, he could see it on her face, the bewilderment and fear of what was happening.

"She's afraid but she doesn't want him to know."

To Mick she looked tiny trying to fight off Talbot who was pushing her against the wall, his hands all over her, kissing her as she struck out trying to protect herself. Talbot was accusing her of the most despicable things after having the nerve to tell he that he cared for her, asking her why she was in love with a man that was not worthy of her. It was all he could do not to let out an almighty growl.

He watched as she fell to the floor only to get up again and beg him to stop. He saw Talbot's fist connect with her beautiful face and almost wept as her body crumpled after crunching into the sharp edge of a desk. He saw the fear on her face as she watched him vamp out, terrified that his secret was about to be revealed, the abject fear that he was going to beat Talbot to death if she couldn't make him stop. Not fear _of_ him but _for_ him.

Finally he spoke. "Look at her, she thinks I'm going to kill him."

"Why didn't you? I would have." Talbot had crossed the line when he put his hands on a woman who belonged to a vampire. Revenge was usually swift and brutal.

"And then what? I don't enjoy killing people Josef."

"Surely you aren't going to let him get away with this?" Josef was quite prepared to take out Talbot if Mick couldn't bring himself to do it but in the end it would be Mick's call.

"I don't know yet." This didn't happen to them, the community, it happened to Beth. "I can't kill someone because they fell in love with her." He could however, kill someone for hurting her, for trying to take her away from him. "Let's just make sure that he didn't see me vamped out. The rest can wait."

They replayed the vision from the cameras that the security officers, and therefore the police, would have access to and agreed that there was nothing there that would be a problem.

"What are you going to do?"

"You've been watching him Josef. Does he know anything?" Mick was afraid of the answer. If he could justify killing Talbot to keep their secret would he do it?

"About vamps? No, some things don't add up for him but he isn't pursuing his suspicions."

He was however, pursuing his interest in Beth. Josef wondered if he should tell his friend that they had more than enough ammunition to make Ben Talbot go back to wherever he had come from. The tape of Talbot having rough sex while drunk and high on drugs in a luxurious hotel room with a couple of female vamps was safely tucked away in his office.

"The guy is trying to take Beth from you. If he saw anything tonight he would have told Beth the first chance he got. Have you heard from her?"

"She's called a couple of times. I'm worried about her Josef. She is acting so removed from the situation it's like she is working on a case." Beth had confirmed that she had spoken to Talbot and that it appeared that he hadn't seen anything he shouldn't have. She agreed that he would have chosen their time alone in the hospital to tell her if he had. "I should go to the hospital and take her home."

"Okay, keep me posted and let me know if I can do anything."

Mick nodded grimly and patted Josef on the shoulder as he passed. Once at his car, he opened the door to the Benz and paused before getting in, taking the time to rest his head on his arms. He was upset that she was still at the hospital when there was no longer any reason for her to be there. Was she standing guard by Talbot's hospital bed to protect him from the vampire's wrath? Did she really think that he would kill Talbot?

After a few minutes getting his thoughts and emotions under control he got into his car and headed for the hospital.

mlmlml

It was the middle of the night and somehow Beth had managed to get Ben Talbot to the hospital and admitted without too much fuss. The hospitals in LA were used to shielding their celebrity patients from prying eyes. Past experience with all those Hollywood types and their unexplained visits in the middle of the night, threats of litigation if word got out to the press, meant they had numerous policies and procedures in place to protect everyone involved. Beth left most of the explanations to Talbot. He had been treated for his injuries and was now resting up in a private room on a secure floor.

Beth was exhausted wanting nothing more than to go home to bed and pretend that all this had never happened. She ran her hand through her hair, knowing that she must look a sight but she was too tired to care. She had been sitting there for hours now and really needed to get up and walk around a bit to stretch her legs. A visit to the ladies room was on the agenda soon as well. She had called Mick a few times filling him on what was going on, mostly to keep him from coming down there. He was worried about her and would no doubt turn up eventually.

Beth groaned inwardly when she saw Carl Davis at the nurse's station. She heard him asking for directions obviously trying to locate her. She smiled at him as he headed towards her.

"Beth, honey, are you okay?" Carl sat down next to her in the uninviting waiting room.

She nodded smiling at him wanly, grateful for his concern for her safety but not wanting the fuss that went along with it.

"When were you going to call me?"

"I figured that Ben would call so I didn't bother."

"Actually he didn't call either, Laura did. She is worried about you, thinks you need to be looked at by a doctor."

Laura Everley was an ex girlfriend of Carl's who was a triage nurse at the hospital. They had bumped into her as they were being moved to another floor and Laura had stayed with Beth until she had been called away to the ER. Beth wasn't surprised that she had been in touch with Carl.

"She has been great but I'm fine Carl, honestly."

Davis looked around the waiting area expecting St John to be lingering nearby. He was surprised when he didn't see him anywhere.

"Where is Mick, didn't he stay with you?"

"I told you I'm fine. I sent him home."

Carl suspected that she had sent him home to cool off some. "It's not like him to leave you here alone. Is everything okay?"

"There was no reason for him to be here hovering over me."

Beth hoped that Mick would forgive her for the lie. At various stages of the night she had wanted him there holding her hand, telling her that everything would be okay. For some reason she thought that it was better if he stayed away for now and concentrated on vetting the security tapes.

"Okay, but I'll need to talk to him later, get his side of things."

"Of course, not a problem. He was just trying to protect me Carl."

"I know that. I've spoken to Talbot and he accepts full responsibility for what happened."

"I haven't talked to him since they brought him up here. Is he okay?"

"Yeah, a little embarrassed and very remorseful. He told me his version of events but I'd like to hear what you have to say."

Beth pulled the blanket that a nurse had given her earlier further around her shoulders. The coffee in the paper cup she was holding had gone cold hours ago. She had forgotten how cold hospital corridors could be at this time at night.

"I went to the office to get my stuff from my desk and Ben was there. We were talking and all of a sudden he started saying things that made me uncomfortable. I told him I was leaving and he tried to stop me. There was some pushing and shoving then… he told me he had feelings for me and tried to kiss me. That's when Mick showed up and they starting throwing punches at each other."

Carl sighed. It was only a matter of time till things blew up between these two. Two alpha males after the same girl never worked out well. Talbot should have known better. A man would have to be deaf dumb and blind not to see that Beth and Mick were a solid couple.

Carl looked at Beth closely and noticed the dark blue purplish colours of a bruise staining the side of her face.

"How did you get that shiner on your cheek?"

"I stepped in between them trying to talk to Mick, he stopped but when I turned around Ben's fist connected with my face. I know it was a dumb thing to do but they weren't listening to me Carl. I just wanted them to stop."

"Talbot told me that you didn't intend to press charges. You don't have to defend him Beth, he assaulted you."

"I told you, there was pushing and shoving and he landed a lucky punch. It was just as much my fault for trying to pry them apart. All those rumours about Ben are true Carl. He has real addiction problems. It's awful and I'm not saying it excuses his behaviour but it explains a lot. As long as gets some help I won't press charges."

"I'll talk to Mick and if he corroborates the story then we will go from there. I want you to go home and get some rest. Tomorrow you can think carefully about what you want to do. Do you need a ride home?"

"No I have my car. I'll be fine but you can walk me out to the parking lot if you want."

"Okay. I'll come by sometime tomorrow to check on you. Promise me you will get someone to take a look at that bruise on that beautiful face okay?"

"I promise, thanks Carl."

mlmlml

Forty-five minutes later Beth walked into the morgue clutching her side hoping that Guillermo was on tonight. Having ignored the pain down her left side all night she just couldn't hold off any longer.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him sitting at his desk, feet up, going over some reports.

"Hey, Beth. What brings you here so late at night by yourself, on a case? I got nothing new come in that you guys would be interested in."

Beth moved further into the room and Guillermo got a better look at her.

"Hi G. No, I was wondering if you would take a look at something for me. I fell and I think… I'm worried that I might have cracked a rib."

"What happened? Where is Mick, why isn't he taking care of you?"

Beth rolled her eyes. "I can't deal with him right now. Guillermo, please help me. I don't know what else to do."

G mumbled some curse words in Spanish. "What is it with you and Mick? This is a morgue not a damn emergency ward. You need to go to the hospital for X rays Beth."

Beth grunted at the stupid suggestion. "And just what in hell am I supposed tell them when they ask about these?"

She undid the button on her jeans, shoved them down a bit and flinched as she lifted her shirt up so that he could see the bruises down her left side along with the marks her vampire had left on her body. There was no way that she could let a doctor see those.

Guillermo's eyes flashed before he looked away to hide his reaction to seeing her in such a state of undress. Her breasts heaved with every shallow breath, threatening to spill over the top of the lacy cups of her bra. The vein in her neck was pulsing, her blood calling him. He took a moment to gather his composure.

"What's the matter? It's not like I'm naked. Oh my god, G did you just see something?"

"No, no! Not all vamps develop the skill of sensing the past like Mick does. I don't know Beth. Mick needs to be here…I don't think I should …he won't like me touching you."

Beth was angered and frustrated at his stalling.

"For heavens sake, what do you think he is going to do? Oh never mind. Mick told me there is a freshie clinic downtown. Give me the address and I'll go there."

Beth stared him down. She stood there all dishevelled, was injured and hurting but she was still the strong gutsy human girl he had come to know and maybe even respect. There was no way he was going to allow Mick St John's woman to go to the freshie clinic and be treated like, well a freshie. He walked over to the supply cupboard and grabbed a clean gown for her to put on.

"Okay okay, I'll take a look. Here, you'll need to put this on. You can get changed in there."

"_Please forgive me brother_." He mumbled to himself as he prepared somewhere away from the smell of cadavers for Beth to lie down while he examined her.

mlmlml

AN: I deleted the original chapter 56 so if you reviewed previously you will not be able to do so again. I really appreciate your feedback so if you would like to comment or review the updated version of this chapter, please PM me. Thanks... Penni :)


	57. Chapter 57

**Just Us Chapter 57**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

Sadly, real life hasn't been very tolerant of my fan fiction obsession lately. Sorry that it took so long to update but here is the next bit.

Enjoy penni :)

* * *

Mick parked the car and headed into the hospital. He had called Beth on the way but she hadn't answered so he wasn't even sure if she was still here. No matter, it was time to do something that he should have done long before now.

The hospital was still humming with people despite the late hour which made it easier for him to slip in without anyone taking too much notice. He did have one problem though; the wounds he had sustained from his fight with Talbot had already healed. He needed to recreate them before he faced him again.

After searching the halls, he slipped quietly into a supply room that contained the things he needed. He then found a bathroom on a deserted floor of the hospital and got to work. He carefully made an incision under his left eye, biting his lip and sending up a silent curse at the pain. He used his vamp speed and a steady hand to stitch up the small wound neatly. The cut had to be re-opened a couple of times to get the job done. He applied some antiseptic that stained his skin for authenticity, put some tape neatly over it and checked his handiwork in the mirror. It wasn't perfect, wouldn't stand up to inspection by a doctor, but it would do. Next he bandaged his right hand, taking care to cover the knuckles that had been left grazed and bloody after the fight. There wasn't much he could do about non-existent bruising but he would bandage his ribs up later if it came to that. He checked the mirror again, steeled his mind, gathered his thoughts and went off in search of Talbot. He had some things to get off his chest and he wasn't going to leave until he had said everything he had come here to say.

He found the room and stood quietly at the door for a minute. On the surface Talbot appeared to be resting peacefully but internally things weren't going so well. Apart from the obvious injuries due to the fight, his heart was racing, he was having difficulty breathing, his muscles were tense and his chest was tight. All signs of withdrawal.

"What are you doing here?" Talbot asked nervously when he noticed the shadow of someone watching him from the darkened doorway. "This is a private ward. Nobody is supposed to be able to get up here without security."

Mick moved further into the room, picking up the chart at the end of the bed, scanning it quickly for any useful information. The room looked more luxury hotel than private hospital room. It would cost a small fortune to ensure this level of privacy and protection. The ADA who had been a media darling just yesterday would now be avoiding them like the plague.

Mick was silent, leaving Talbot to wonder what his intentions were.

"Is Beth still here? Talbot asked, digging the proverbial knife a little deeper. "I really want to talk to her."

Mick felt a burst of anger explode in his chest but reeled it back, staying calm on the surface. It would be so easy to snap Talbot's neck and end him. With the tension in his body building, he willed every muscle not to give in. Maybe Beth was right. Maybe he was more like Josef than he cared to admit. At least Josef's policy of shooting first and asking questions later meant he never had to deal with this kind of crap.

"That won't be happening." Mick shot back, no longer caring if he kept his anger in check or not.

There was a fleeting look of fear in Talbot's eyes before he regained his poker face and his arrogance.

"I think that's up to Beth don't you? You know, you just proved that everything I said to her about you is true."

"Do you really think it matters to me what you think?" Mick sat down in the chair next to the bed and crossed his legs as if settling in for a friendly chat. It was the only way he could think of to avoid pacing back and forth like a caged tiger, or a pissed off vampire.

Talbot's face registered his annoyance at the unwelcome move.

"I think she deserves better."

"By better, you mean _you_?" Mick scoffed at the audacity of the guy. The man had an ego the size of a mountain.

Talbot was getting tired of this conversation and clearly wanted this visit over. He was sweating despite the coldness of the room and his head was pounding like a drum.

"You can leave now. I don't have anything else to say to you."

Mick stood up quickly and leaned forward to invade Talbot's personal space. The room was icy cold and a sense of unease pervaded the darkened space. The halls outside were empty. Talbot knew St John as a hot head but he was finding out very quickly that the man could also be cool, calm and collected when he wanted to be which made him increasingly nervous and edgy.

"Oh, that's too bad cos I have plenty to say to you. You came here portraying yourself as some kind of hero, a hotshot defender of the people for the cameras when all you really are is someone who preys on women, just like you did with Beth. I get it. You see a beautiful girl and want to make a move on her. It doesn't matter to you that she is already in a relationship, that she told you more than once to back off."

"Look who's talking." Talbot sneered. "You moved in on Beth while she was still with Josh…."

Mick looked away and chuckled. "Cut the crap Talbot. This has never been about Josh."

"I don't have to listen to this…"

Mick moved even closer, holding Talbot down by the shoulder firmly to keep him from moving. He wanted this man's full attention.

"Oh, you're going to listen. You manufactured a job to get to know her. You used your friendship with Josh to get close to her. You stalked and abused her verbally and physically…"

"That's not how it was..." Talbot interjected trying to defend his actions.

"Come on man, tonight wasn't the first time you tried to force yourself on Beth. Does that charity dinner thing ring any bells?"

Talbot gave himself up by looking away. It had only been Barrett turning up that had saved Beth from his clumsy attempts to kiss her, get his hands on her while he was under the influence of painkillers and way too much alcohol.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out about that? Huh?" You're her boss but you're no better than the scum you put away. You have a responsibility to protect the people of this city. The DA himself supports a charity that looks after battered women. Even you can see how hypocritical that makes you and him if he doesn't fire your sorry ass."

"Beth told me she won't press charges. She understands…" The last thing Talbot wanted to do was admit his addictions to St John. It would be a sign of weakness. His pride would not let this man get the better of him.

"I don't care what problems you have. I don't know why but it looks like Beth is giving you a second chance by not pursuing this with the police. You should take it, although you certainly don't deserve it."

"Get out." Talbot gingerly reached over to the buzzer to call for a nurse, trying not to add to his pain by stretching out too much.

Mick could hear someone down the hall, a nurse doing her rounds. They would be here any minute. It was time to go.

"I'm not finished. Let me be plain so that there is no misunderstanding. Whatever delusional trip you've been on that involves Beth ends now. You don't talk to her, you don't call her and you certainly don't go to her place. If I hear that you have been anywhere near her I will come after you. I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth if you touch her again. Trust me, you really don't want that."

Mick left just as silently as he arrived leaving a battered and bruised Ben Talbot in no doubt that Mick St John had meant every single word he said.

mlmlml

Before leaving the hospital Mick checked again for any sign of Beth. He was on his way out the door when someone called his name. A woman dressed in blue scrubs was walking towards him with purpose. He had seen her before, at the hospital with Beth. Her name was Linda, Lauren, Leanne or something like that.

He plastered a friendly smile on his face as she approached.

"Hi, I was just looking for Beth Turner." He shot a glance at her name badge. Laura Everley. The woman was Carl Davis' ex-girlfriend and a friend of Beth's. "Laura isn't it?"

Laura nodded. "She left with Carl a while ago."

Carl had been here, so much for the police not getting involved. Beth hadn't mentioned him during her last call.

"Okay, well it looks like I'm too late to give her a ride home. Thanks." Before he could move off Laura reached out for his sleeve to stop him.

"She was obviously in a lot of pain. I told her she needed medical attention but she refused to see a doctor. Why would she do that?"

Mick didn't like the way she was looking at him with suspicious eyes. He flashed a half- hearted smile as if she wasn't telling him anything new.

"Beth can be really stubborn that way. I'm sure she will see her own doctor in her own time."

Laura knew that she was overstepping the mark but she couldn't understand why Beth had spent so much time at the hospital with Ben Talbot and why this guy,who was supposed to be her boyfriend, had been nowhere to be seen. She didn't know what was going on but she knew that Carl was worried about Beth and felt that she had done the right thing by calling him.

"You know most violence against women is at the hands of men close to them, husbands, boyfriends. Is that what happened to Beth?"

Mick was outraged by this women's assumption that he could be the cause of Beth's injuries. The truth was hiding like a coward in a room upstairs.

"You don't know anything about me Laura. If you did, you would know that I would never do anything to hurt Beth. Other than that, our relationship is none of your business."

Mick's cell rang saving him from any further conversation from the well-meaning medical professional. He was sure she was just doing her job, fishing for information. He nodded curtly and headed for the door looking at his phone hoping it was Beth.

It was Guillermo.

mlmlml

Mick let himself into Beth's apartment anxious to see her. She usually left the balcony door open if she was expecting him (she still liked that sexy vampire jumping thing) but the door had been closed and short of breaking in, there was no way to open it from the outside.

Was it a message that she didn't want to see him? Mick was getting frustrated with her attempts to keep him at a distance. He knew what she was doing and he wasn't going to let her get away with it. He called out to her so he didn't startle her even though he knew exactly where she was.

"Beth?"

She appeared freshly showered from the bathroom as he was taking off his coat and hanging it on the rack just inside the door. She looked exhausted.

"Hey, G called and said you were on your way home. I've been waiting for you at the loft."

Beth looked away at the mention of Guillermo's name. She had gathered from what G had said and his reaction to her request for help that she had done the wrong thing by going to the morgue tonight.

"I don't live at the loft Mick."

After all she had been through tonight he could forgive her huffiness. Vampires got cranky when they missed freezer time too. Beth hadn't moved from the doorway of her bedroom.

"Maybe we need to talk about that." He said it tentatively half under his breath wanting to get the idea out there but counting on the fact that she was only half listening to him. If they were heading for an argument tonight she would just think that it was another way for him to keep tabs on her.

She looked at him with a confused expression on her face wondering why there looked to be stitches above his eye when she had watched the cut heal almost instantly.

"If you spoke to G then you know that it's not as bad as it looks. You don't have to stay with me. I'm fine."

How many times had she told him that tonight? "No you're not Beth. Just tell me the truth."

She went to the kitchen and put the kettle on for tea. He followed.

"It hurts so bad that I can't get comfortable enough to sleep, even though I could sleep for a week. I have a massive headache and I wish that my tiny little bathroom had a huge tub so I could take a long hot bath. My next place is definitely going to have a bath tub. There, satisfied?"

"Yes, thank you." He moved in to lightly kiss her pouting lips. "Guillermo said he gave you some sedatives."

"I took one when I got home but it made me throw up."

He was leaning against the counter not quite touching her. "That's because you're not supposed to take them on an empty stomach. Have you eaten anything today?"

"Please don't talk to me that way Mick. You know it annoys me and I don't need a babysitter. I'm not a child."

He wanted to smile. He could see the Beth he loved in her anger. She was tired, frustrated and lashing out to try and push him away. Only it wasn't going to work.

"Then stop acting like one." He moved across the room to turn up the air conditioning. It was too hot and stuffy for him in the small apartment.

"See, you need your freezer?"

If that was his cue to leave he wasn't taking it. If she wanted to play the stubborn card he was quite prepared to play along.

"I'm not leaving. You're not doing that to me again Beth." She had acted the same way the night that Josh had been killed. He had accepted her wishes that night although it had hurt him deeply to walk away from her when she was in so much pain. Just like that night she needed him, although in a different way. All he wanted was for her to admit it.

"What am I doing?" She turned off the boiling kettle and made her tea not looking at him.

"Avoiding me, pushing me away, something you would never let me get away with by the way." His flat tone dared her to deny it. "You didn't want me to go to the hospital, now you don't want me to stay here so I can take care of you. Why do you have to be so stubborn all the time?"

He wasn't angry, he didn't raise his voice or speak harshly but he made it clear that he wasn't going anywhere. He toed off his boots and socks and sat on the couch making himself at home, waiting for her reaction. Mick was challenging her behaviour in a way no one else ever had before. Sometimes she needed that line drawn in the sand.

"I'm staying Beth."

She looked at him, tilted her head to the side and gave him a big fake smile.

"Fine!"

No one could articulate that particular four letter word quite like Beth when she was in this mood. She lifted her teacup to her lips and sipped the soothing liquid all the while looking at him over the rim of the cup with narrowed eyes. He turned his head so she wouldn't see him smiling.

"Great!" He checked his watch. He needed to call Patrick in San Francisco and check in. There had been problems with the electronics that had put them behind schedule with the installation. Pat was to electronics what Ryder was to telecommunications so he wasn't too concerned but he had to stay on top of things.

Beth finally came and sat next to him on the couch, her teacup warming her hands in the now cool room.

"I know you're tired and in pain Beth but if you want to be angry with someone, be angry with Talbot."

She didn't have any energy left to argue with him even if she wanted to.

"The guard said nobody was in the office. Even if I had known that he was there I still would have gone up. I just never expected him to….." Her voice trailed off as she remembered what had happened, the feel of his hands on her and his lips on hers. "I still can't believe he did… that."

"You told him to back off and he didn't listen."

"I didn't handle that whole thing with Talbot very well." She had given him the benefit of the doubt too many times.

"Beth, did something else happen, something that you haven't told me?"

"No." She looked away and put her cup on the coffee table.

"Then why did you stay so long with him at the hospital?"

"I guess I panicked. I was so sure that he had seen you vamped out, I had to make certain. I've never seen you so angry."

"I was angry Beth but I didn't want to kill him. If I had you wouldn't have been able to stop me. You understand that don't you?"

She paused for only a second. "Yes. I never want you to get into trouble because of something I did Mick. I couldn't stand that."

"It's okay to be cautious but you don't have to try and handle things on your own baby. We're a team, remember?"

Beth nodded. "It was a waste of time anyway. He can still say anything he wants about what happened. He could still make trouble."

"He won't do anything."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do know that."

Talbot had booked himself into a very exclusive, very celeb style rehab clinic up in the mountains. His chart had noted that a copy of his medical records were to be forwarded there as well as to a specialist centre in Boston were he would be receiving follow up treatment. Ben Talbot was leaving LA, at least for the immediate future.

"You went to the hospital to warn him off?"

Mick shook his head. "I went to the hospital looking for you." He gently ran his finger along the bruise on the side of her face. It had already started changing colour. "I ran into your friend Laura. She thinks I did this to you."

She couldn't bear the look of pain on his face, the sadness in his eyes. This vampire who could kill with his bare hands was always so gentle and loving with her he often reduced her to tears.

"Oh Mick I'm so sorry." She put her arms around him and flinched a little as she hugged him close. "I'll call tomorrow and talk to her. She was the one that called Carl. Ben and I agreed that we wouldn't involve the police."

"Yeah, I bet he did. Look, can we please talk about something else?"

Beth flicked her fingers along the edge of his jaw. "Not exactly the welcome home we were planning but I'm _really_ glad you're back." She smiled at him asking him for forgiveness for being so petulant with him earlier.

He leant forward to kiss her but before their lips could meet the phone rang. Loudly.

Mick growled at the interruption. He had waited all night for this kiss, to have her in his arms again. "Leave it for the machine, whoever it is will call back."

"I have to get it." She kissed him quickly and got up to take the call. She snatched the cordless phone from the cradle that sat on the kitchen bench.

"Julia, hey!" Beth looked over at Mick who was watching her with a worried look on his face.

"_Beth, it's not too early to call is it? I was worried honey you sounded so upset earlier I didn't want to wait._"

"No it's not too early, we're still up."

"_We? Oh, you're with __Mick?"_

"Yes, Mick is here and no, it's okay, you're not disturbing us. We're doing some research on a case. You know crime never sleeps." She cringed and pulled a face at the lie.

"_Is everything okay Beth?"_

"Yes, everything is great. I just needed to hear your voice. I miss you so much."

She walked back over to Mick who was watching her intently and kissed him again before going into her bedroom pulling the doors together for some privacy.

Mick listened for a minute. When they started talking about how things were going in London he tuned out and made his own call.

mlmlml

After talking to Patrick he started working on a report for his clients. As he worked he listened out for Beth in the other room. She had finished her call with Julia and was lying in bed wide awake and restless. He heard every toss and turn, every grumble and frustrated sigh. It was only a matter of time until she came out to see what he was doing.

When she emerged from her room she was wrapped up in the quilt from the end of the bed.

"It's freezing in here."

"Sorry, I forgot to turn the heat back up a bit." Mick could actually hear her teeth chattering as she shivered into her blanket.

"It's okay," She leaned over his shoulder so she could get a better view of what he was working on. "I'm getting warmed up now. What are you doing?"

He smiled at her never ending curiosity. Her nose and cheeks were cold but her breath was warm against his face. "I have to present a progress report to my clients tomorrow afternoon."

"It looks very impressive."

"Thank you."

"Do you have to go back?"

"No. I had some equipment set up in my office so we can video conference to cut down on the business trips."

"Very modern day professional ... Hey, if you don't have to be on site that much then maybe we can go on that trip we talked about. We can pack a bag, get in the car and take off for a few days."

"I don't always need to be on site but I do need to be available. These people are paying me a lot of money sweetheart. I can't just fob them off entirely."

"We don't have to go far, just far enough for us to get away. You can get back quickly if you need to. Please Mick, it'll be fun."

She was so excited it was infectious but it wasn't a good time. He couldn't just drop everything.

"Beth, it's not just that. Josef and Claudia are going out of town and they rely on me to keep an eye on things for them when they are away. I have a responsibility to the community."

Her disappointment was written all over her face. Mick hated that he was the cause of it.

"As soon as they get back we'll go, just the two of us, for as long as you want, okay?"

Beth nodded, resigned to the fact that this trip was never going to happen. There would always be something.

"Come on, let's go to bed."

Beth sat crossed legged on the bed waiting for Mick to get undressed. He walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth and put on his pyjamas. When he came back Beth was trying to get comfortable. He got into bed and sat up against the pillows pulling her up gently to sit between his legs and rest her back against his chest.

"Is that better?" He covered her up with the quilt. If the bed got any warmer he would have to go sleep on the couch.

"Mmmm. You're so much better for my injuries than a packet of frozen peas."

Mick laughed softly into her ear making her smile. "Ever the romantic aren't you."

She was quiet for a few minutes and he took the time to let her scent drift over him. Her hair was in schoolgirl plaits that tickled his cheek as he nuzzled his mark on her neck. He dropped a trail of kisses along her shoulders from one side to the other and back again.

"I missed you." He had only been gone for 36 hours but it may as well have been 36 days, months, years.

"I missed you too."

He needed her in so many ways but they both needed to get some rest first. His emotions were all over the place and though Beth tried to hide it, so were hers. He was still too worked up and she was hurt and exhausted. He needed her to give herself to him completely, willingly. He just wasn't prepared to take a risk with her tonight. It was too dangerous.

"Mick, how did you know where I was?"

"I always know where you are." The words were said matter of factly, not really answering the question. He could always find her because of their connection, some well honed gut instincts and just because he knew her so well.

"How can that be so comforting and so creepy at the same time?"

"Go to sleep baby. Focus on your breathing. It will help you to relax."

She covered his hand that was on her stomach with her own and reached up to pull his other hand down from her shoulder so that she was encircled in his arms. Content, she finally settled and drifted into sleep.

Mick lay there listening to her breathing until his breath became hers, her heart beating till it became theirs. He brushed his lips over the pulse point on her throat.

He closed his eyes and tried to focus on her heartbeat so that he could relax enough to rest. He was home and she was safe. That was all that mattered.

mlmlml


	58. Chapter 58

**Just Us Chapter 58**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

Sorry that it took so long to update but here is the next bit. I lost the thread of this story for a little while but found my way back.

Enjoy penni :)

* * *

By noon the following day, Mick was concerned that Beth had only managed to snatch small parcels of any real sleep. She had been up and down, in bed and out of bed, hovering somewhere between clinging to him like she would never let him go to seemingly not wanting to be anywhere near him.

He had walked out into the living room one time to find her huddled up on the couch wide awake and cocooned in her blanket. Though she was clearly exhausted, sleep was not coming easy to her. He could smell the tears that she had silently cried in her dark space. She didn't resist him when he lifted her up and cradled her gently in his arms. It seemed that all he could do was hold her when she wanted to be held and let her be when she did not.

Beth had known him long enough to realise he needed his own rest after being away from home for so long without a freezer. She had told him more than once to go feeling guilty once again for being the reason he was missing out on his freezer time. Mick countered that he was okay for a little while longer but he would need to hit the ice before the daylight hours where gone. As usual, he was not willing to leave her when she needed him. There were other matters he needed to attend to but Beth was hurt and upset and her needs were more important than his.

mlmlml

Beth had settled for a little while, dozing more than getting any restful sleep. It was better than nothing. She woke again in her cold bedroom to find herself curled up against Mick. He moved beside her, eyes closed, his mouth lifted at the corners in a small smile that she knew meant that he was thinking of her, enjoying the feel of her body close to his. His silky pyjama pants didn't do much to contain or conceal his desire either. His head moved down to kiss the top of her head while his hand snaked its way beneath her blankets till it found bare skin. A blissful state usually, today it was just a reminder that she was not taking care of his needs. She tried to get up but he held on tight.

"Don't move baby." His voice was smooth and loaded with that special something that she could never properly define. She did however, recognise that look in his vamped out eyes: he needed her. He looked away as if he was ashamed, trying to hide it.

"I have to pee." She flinched, embarrassed by how awful and totally unromantic that sounded even if it was the honest truth.

Mick turned back to her chuckling. "Okay, but let me kiss you first."

Beth leaned up to meet his lips. She could feel the tentativeness in his kiss. His hand came up to her face moving his head to change the angle of the kiss suddenly greedy for more before slowly pulling back again.

"Mick…"

She felt like she had a bad hangover, her mouth was dry and she could feel the weight of the bags under her tired eyes. Her skin was dry and coarse from having the air conditioning turned up so high for such a long period of time.

He reluctantly released her and watched as she headed for the bathroom, pulling her nightgown up over her head as she went leaving it were it landed on the floor outside the shower door. He pulled her pillow over his face and groaned into it.

Beth rolled her eyes when she saw herself in the mirror. How could Mick look at her the way he just did when she looked this way? Whoever said that love is blind sure knew what they were talking about.

Mick told her once that he loved how she looked in the morning, especially if he was the cause of her messed up hair and panda eyes. Today, her morning look was the result of painful injuries, no sleep, inexplicable crying jags and the shock and anger at what Ben Talbot had said and done to her.

Washing her face and brushing her teeth wasn't going to cut it. Only a hot shower would restore her to any respectable level as far as she was concerned. Her emotions were still all over the place and she knew that she had to get them under control so things could get back to normal. As she turned on the taps she heard Mick say that he was going to make her something to eat.

"Don't bother I'm not hungry," she called back over the noise of the water.

Mick had gotten dressed and had her food ready by the time she had finished showering. Seeing him standing in her kitchen making her breakfast was truly a sight to behold. He really was a beautiful looking man and she was so lucky to be able to share these precious moments with him. Her eyes filled with tears as she walked into his open arms for a hug.

"I…..I'm so sorry. I'll be better soon, I promise."

Mick's soft deep voice penetrated her weepy state. "Hey, have something to eat."

To appease him she took a bite of the wheat toast, a big spoonful of the berry laden yogurt and, not at all surprisingly, drank most of the hot strong coffee.

When Beth had eaten all he she going to, he tidied up and announced that they were going back to the loft.

"I can't Mick. Carl said he would stop by this afternoon and I need to call Christopher. He's coming back to LA today. We're supposed to be having dinner with him tomorrow night."

Mick frowned wondering how a quick call to tell Barrett that she wouldn't be taking him up on his job offer had somehow turned into a dinner invitation.

"We can put Carl off till tomorrow and call Barrett from my place." He herded her over to the door and pulled her arms through his coat to hide the fact that she was only wearing underwear and one of his henleys. When Beth continued to protest he picked her up and put her over his shoulder, firefighter style, ready to carry her to the car.

She gave in quickly. "Mick wait, I need my stuff."

He put her down and smiled at the thought of having her with him at the loft.

"Fine, you got five minutes. We can come back later if you forget anything."

Beth turned quickly grumbling that five minutes was barely enough time to pack up her make up bag.

mlmlml

The next afternoon he dropped Beth back at her apartment so that she could meet up with Carl Davis and pack a proper bag. She seemed back to her old self though he was worried that she was just ignoring it all for his benefit as well as her own.

He wasn't in such great shape himself. His anger at Talbot had not eased. He had lain awake in his freezer hating the man even more. Beth had blamed herself for not handling the situation better. Mick felt that he should share in that blame. He had been too wrapped up in his jealousy to realise or notice that Talbot was a real danger to her. Even after he found out about the phone calls and the visits to her apartment, he chose to pursue his panicked suspicions about her true feelings for him rather than take her boss to task over his sleezy behaviour.

There was another matter that his inner vampire kept whispering at him that he needed take care of.

He needed to go to the morgue.

mlmlml

Guillermo was packing up after his regular graveyard shift had finished very late due to a steady stream of customers and a flu epidemic among the day staff. He had somewhere to be. A date with a hot female vampire who knew how to show a guy a good time. The morgue was fine for him but not a real romantic place to end an evening with a date, even if the special lady involved also liked to sleep in freezing temperatures.

He heard the clacking of wheels out in the hall but didn't stop checking off the gurneys that had come in overnight from his clipboard. It sure had been a busy night.

"Hey Wallace, I told you guys I've clocked off. Take whatever you got downstairs. I got a full house here man."

He tuned suddenly when the air stirred slightly and the smell of another vampire hit his nostrils.

Mick St John appeared in front of him vamped out, eyes shining brightly in the dark, fangs fully exposed. G had been expecting this visit. It had only been a matter of time.

The two vampires stood looking at each other for a long time. Guillermo didn't back away from St John's glare. He waited for him to speak first as was his right.

"How are we going to handle this?"

There was only one way to handle it. Vamp to vamp.

G had vamped out and was taking a defensive stance. He knew he couldn't win a fight against Mick. He hoped it didn't come to that.

"Is the human whose stink was all over her still alive?"

"Yes he is, for the moment." Mick could smell Beth's scent layered beneath all the other scents in the room. She wouldn't want him to blame G for the position she had unintentionally put him in.

"Then I want the same consideration."

"He's human. He doesn't understand what it means to touch a vamp's woman, to desecrate my mark. You do."

"Mick…"

"Guillermo…"

"What was I supposed to do man? She came here asking for help."

"You should have told her to come home to me. I can take care of her myself."

"I tried man…you know how pushy she is when she wants something." His attempt at humour fell as flat as a tack. G had never seen his friend like this before. "Come on Mick."

"If I scent this room what am I going to see?"

"I examined her. Beth was worried that she had cracked a rib. There is severe bruising down her left side, her ribs, hip and upper thigh. Her face looks bad but nothing was broken. The bruising will heal in a few days. She was in pain so I gave her some sedatives so she could sleep. She left, I called you."

"Anything else?"

Guillermo took a breath and braced himself. It was no use lying. If Mick scented the room he would see anyway.

"I vamped out when she lifted her shirt to show me where she had been hurt….and again when she undressed to put a gown on so I could examine her properly. She had those tight hipster jeans on …she stripped down to her underwear…"

Mick's eyes burned silver and a growl came from somewhere deep down in his chest.

"It was a purely automatic vamp response to her scent Mick, her blood, her pulse racing. That's all, I swear man."

They had talked many times over glasses of blood and whiskey about leaving the old vamp ways behind and living the way they wanted to. They didn't blindly conform to the traditional ways of the vampire like some others did.

"She would have gone to the freshie clinic if I hadn't helped her. Would that have been better?"

"No it wouldn't." Mick seemed to gain a little control over his emotions and turned away.

"I haven't betrayed you or disrespected Beth. She asked for my help and I gave it to her."

Mick kept his gaze on the silver draws that lined the wall in front of him considering G's explanation. He nodded just the once as if he had decided that he was finally satisfied.

Guillermo looked relieved if not a little hopeful. "So we're good?"

Mick turned around. "I don't want to hear any gossip about Beth doing the rounds. This stays between the two of us or you and I are going to have a big problem."

"Come on Mick, you know me better than that."

"Good. I'll take a six pack while I'm here. "

They were back on comfortable ground. Mick waited while G got his order ready.

"You know you only have to mark them once Mick."

Mick turned at the door a small smile playing on his lips. It was the type of ribbing that they regularly lobbed at each other. G was calling him out about the number of bite marks he had left on Beth, a tell-tale sign of their passion for each other.

"Don't push your luck G," Mick responded dryly.

"Beth needs to rest, doctor's orders. That means no fooling around for you two for a couple of days."

A low guttural, barely human noise was the only sound heard in the dim dark corridors of the city morgue.

If Guillermo Gasol ever needed an excuse to drink on the job this was it. Fortunately, there was a good O positive he had been saving for a rainy day and he had just weathered a raging storm.

mlmlml

Mick had gone home and started on his regular training routine while he waited for Beth to come home. He had literally knocked the stuffing out of his punching bag with frustration. Although he felt better after his visit to the morgue, he still felt edgy. He needed to refocus some of that negative energy and take back the control he so desperately relied on in the past which enabled him to be close to Beth before they were a couple.

Mick arrived at Josef's house eager to take advantage of the first class gym facilities that Josef had built in the grounds of his compound. The indoor lap pool was his equipment of choice today. Only Josef's tight knit inner circle was allowed access to the complex which was separated from the main house by stunning garden beds and immaculately kept lawns.

He drove up to the security gates an addressed the guard who greeted him with a polite smile.

"Good afternoon Mr St John. Should I let Mr Kostan know you are here?"

Mick nodded his head in greeting. "No, don't disturb him Harris. I'm just going to do a few laps and head home."

Harris opened the gates and waved him through.

As expected the pool area was deserted. It seemed a little over the top to have all this available for the convenience of the very few people who used it. Josef agreed that while it may have been a little extravagant, it also added to the value of the property.

Mick quickly changed into the ultra-modern swim skins that Josef had convinced him to try. Always one to keep up with the latest technological trends, he also joked that the Olympic swim teams knew what they were doing. Having his 'junk' restricted rather than 'thrashing about' in his usual skimpy Speedos had done wonders for his lap times. Josef Kostan was competitive in all things.

Finally ready, Mick dived elegantly into the cold water and began with a few laps of butterfly. It wasn't about speed or agility today. It was about control, control of his body and mind. He plowed through the water using slow measured movements of his arms, legs and feet. He concentrated on his breathing and technique like his dad had taught him when he was a boy. He alternated the butterfly with a lap of freestyle at almost slow motion pace.

Mick felt guilty about the sexual frustration he felt being so close to Beth but not being able to act on his desire for her. It was tough. They hadn't had sex since the morning he left for San Francisco. Beth felt that she was neglecting him, not meeting his needs which only made him feel worse. All he could do was be patient and wait for her to be ready for him again. The part of him that still feared hurting her would not let it be otherwise.

When he got out of the pool Josef was waiting for him with a towel.

"Hey, I told Harris not to bother you."

"Harris is paid to let me know who is on the premises. I needed to take a break anyway. I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you would be bedding Beth into next week after what happened. You are a vampire after all."

Mick lowered the towel he was using to dry his hair. "Bedding?"

Josef was grinning from ear to ear. "I'm trying not to be crass but you get my drift. It is Beth we're talking about here."

Mick scowled half heartedly and went back to towelling off. "Thanks, I appreciate that."

"How is Beth doing? Is she okay?"

"I really don't know. She seems better but she is still all over the place." Mick sighed. "To be totally honest with you Josef we are both struggling to get a handle on things."

"Ben Talbot has a lot to answer for. You know, you would feel a whole lot better if you just ended him Mick."

"I doubt that. If Talbot dies of anything other than natural causes Beth will always wonder if I had anything to do with it."

"So you are really going to let him get away with it?"

Mick thought for a moment. "He's leaving town. Beth saved him this time but if he ever comes back to LA, all bets are off."

It wasn't the answer that he wanted to hear but Josef could see that Mick wasn't quite finished with Ben Talbot just yet. It pleased him. Vampires had very long memories and a very strong sense of retribution.

"Claudia and I are leaving for Montreal tomorrow night so we need to meet up to bring you up to speed on what is going on in the community. Come to the house tonight and bring Beth with you. I'd like to see her before I go."

"Ahh, about that…now that Beth has finished up with the DA's office she thinks it's a good time for us to take the vacation that we've been talking about for a while now. We really need this Josef."

"I understand completely Mick but you will have to wait till I get back. Claudia says that you haven't been making yourself available for patrols when she has been stretched for resources. I know you have had other things on your mind lately but we have always been able to rely on you. Now isn't a good time for you to be shirking your responsibilities to the community."

Anger flashed in Mick's eyes. "I'm not shirking anything. I'm always there if anything is going down, you know that Josef."

"I'm just saying…"

"This is bullshit. When was the last time you went out with the Cleaners huh? I didn't mind doing regular patrols when I was at home staring at the four walls because I had nothing better to do. I have Beth now."

"Okay calm down. I'm afraid Beth will have to wait a little longer for her vacation. You can take as much time as you want when I get back. In the meantime you might like to remind her why we are going to Montreal. You two were pretty adamant that Simon Brooks should be made to answer for his actions. Have things changed on that score?"

"No, nothing has changed."

"Good then I'll see you both later."

mlmlml

AN: Most of the next chapter is done but still needs tweeking and a little polishing. I hope to post tomorrow. Thanks for sticking with me. penni :)


	59. Chapter 59

**Just Us Chapter 59**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

Here is the next bit.

Enjoy penni :)

* * *

Beth was thinking about what she was going to say to Carl Davis while she was waiting for him to arrive at her apartment. She would evaluate his questions, read between the lines to find out if he was fishing for information. Carl was going to try and convince her to bring charges against Talbot but she knew how to lead a conversation. If it came right down to it she would blame herself. That was the mantra wasn't it? Do anything; say anything to take the spotlight from the community. She had been scanning the web and other media sites for any hint that they were on to Talbot. She hadn't found anything more than the usual gossip about him. So far so good.

She was busy packing a suitcase after promising Mick that she would stay for a while. She could be unemployed at his place just as well as anywhere else. He said at least a week, she said a few days and see how it went. It meant she needed to take quite a lot of stuff. She hoped that he didn't think that she was taking over his place.

"Yeah because that worked out so well the last time you stayed over Beth."

She smiled. Mick had made a special effort to make sure that she knew he wanted her with him. He had even suggested that they should probably get a dresser for their bedroom so she had somewhere to store her clothes away properly. It was cute and sweet but she didn't take it too seriously. He was just trying to make up for his tantrum the last time she had stayed over and probably didn't want her to make a mess of his always immaculate apartment.

Carl finally arrived and they sat down with a coffee. Mick chose that moment to call to tell her that he was going to hit the freezer and to check what time she was coming back over to the loft. He was going to say 'home' but caught himself at the last moment. After filling him in with her plans she finished the call with a quick ..."_love you, bye_."

"Sorry about that and the mess. I'm trying to sort out what to take over to the loft. I'm staying with Mick for a few days."

Carl smiled, "How are you doing?"

"I'm good," she brushed the hair back from her face so he could see the bruise on her face. "My doctor said it's worse than it looks and I've caught up on some sleep." He wasn't only asking after her physical wellbeing but she didn't want to get too into it.

"Have you thought about what you are going to do about Talbot?"

"I told you Carl, I'm not pressing charges. If Laura hadn't called you…"

"She did call me so I'm following up even though there is no case. What does Mick think about that?"

Beth huffed, "It doesn't matter what he thinks. It's not his decision or yours."

"Okay but I don't understand why you are downplaying this Beth." Why was she brushing it off as some unfortunate incident that could be forgotten easily? Why was she letting the man that assaulted her off the hook? It wasn't like her to not stick up for herself or her rights.

"Have you been out clubbing lately Carl? It's almost impossible not to get hit on at least once."

"It's not the same thing. You weren't out dancing and it wasn't some creep trying it on. It was Ben Talbot that attacked you Beth, in your workplace. That is serious. Why are you acting as if nothing happened?"

"I'm not. Look, maybe some of it was my fault. I knew that he was interested and I admit that I used that to make Mick jealous."

Carl raised his eyebrows. "Are you saying that you encouraged him?"

"In the beginning, yes I did. He offered me a job, seemed to appreciate my work. I was flattered and he's a good looking guy. Mick was taking his time and showing him that Ben was willing if he wasn't, made him move our relationship forward sooner than he would have. God, I can't believe I'm telling you all this."

"I won't tell Mick don't worry." Carl was enjoying her embarrassment a little too much.

Beth rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he knows. Did you know Ben was an old friend of Josh's, from Harvard?"

"I only met him the one time at a ball game before he moved to LA. It was during that missing escort case. He sure did attract the ladies; I remember the girl that I was working so hard to impress couldn't keep her eyes off him. Josh and I didn't stand a chance with him there."

Beth raised her eyebrows at that little titbit of information. "Really?"

"Not that Josh was trying to hook up or anything." Carl valiantly tried to cover his tracks.

"It's okay. We weren't getting along very well by then. We should have called it quits after that stupid dinner party."

Beth remembered that case with great affection and a little guilt. She really had been pre occupied and a few nights later had finally plucked up the courage to kiss Mick on the roof of the parking garage at Buzzwire.

Carl looked on as Beth seemed to be remembering that time. Josh had told him about their disastrous anniversary party and that he was really pissed over the amount of time that Beth was spending with Mick St John. It was interesting to hear her say that Mick was the one who was hesitant to start something even after Josh was no longer in the picture.

"Don't beat yourself up about it Beth. Sometimes it just doesn't work out."

"I know. Anyway, then the lunch invitations started, breakfast meetings, wanting to go for drinks after work. I realised that he had feelings for me. I told him to back off, that I was with Mick and we were happy together."

"And I'm guessing that he didn't leave it at that?"

Beth shook her head. "Things got awkward between us for a while and then I came to work for you."

"Did you know there were rumours about you two floating around the station?" Carl looked very serious and stern.

"Yeah I did, and people think that reporters gossip." They both laughed. "There were rumours about us at one time or don't you remember that?" She threw a beaming smile his way, teasing him.

"Don't try and change the subject Turner. You're really going to let this go?"

"I know you Carl. You would have checked Talbot's records. He would have had to go through a thorough screening before getting a position in the DA's office, extensive background checks and medical examinations. Was there any indication that he has ever done anything like that before?

"No, there wasn't. His records are as clean as a whistle."

Beth shrugged. "Then he made a mistake. He didn't really hurt me and it's not worth ruining his career over. He told me he is going to get help which means he knows he has a problem. It's over, that's all there is to it."

"Okay, it's your call."

"Yes it is. What's going to happen with the Martinez case?"

"That's the DA's problem not yours."

"Carl? You must know something."

"They'll release a statement later tonight…"

"So it misses all the major network news cycles…" Beth interrupted knowing that this was a ploy to downplay the importance of the announcement.

It wouldn't work though. The DA's office had made too big a deal of this case in the beginning with flashy media conferences and all the associated hype. Besides, news reporting was 24-7 these days. Some lucky internet reporter would be all over this, scooping the major television news and print media with their story before it made it on to mainstream news.

They spent the rest of the visit discussing the wash up of the case. There would be an announcement that the DA had agreed to plead the charges down in return for information on his dealings with City Hall officials, money laundering scams and gang activity. Eric Martinez was no idiot. He wasn't about to turn informer on anyone he thought would cause him any trouble. Carl doubted that he would ever see any serious jail time.

The trial had been a media circus from the beginning, the extra security and witness protection had turned into a shambles. There had already been a deal on the table to dismiss the murder charge due to lack of evidence. The key witnesses were so scared to testify against him for fear of retaliation from his rumoured gang associates they were dropping like flies. Talbot's meltdown wouldn't do them any favours either. They couldn't afford for the case to be dismissed altogether because of a scandal in the DA's office. They had to salvage what they could and make the best of it.

Meanwhile, his wife Dana was shopping a reality show to the networks and would welcome her lying, cheating husband back with open arms for the right price. The press wasn't interested in the crimes anymore. It was all about sensationalising his affairs, the hookers, the gang affiliations and now his broken down marriage to his long suffering but forgiving wife.

It seemed that Eric Martinez was going to get away with murder just like Simon Brooks did. Maybe human and vampire justice wasn't that different after all.

mlmlml

Mick opened the door of his office just as Carl Davis knocked on the door of his apartment. Beth had called him, waking him from rest to tell him that Carl was on his way over.

"Carl, come on in." Mick moved aside to let him pass. Davis was relaxed, dressed in jeans with a pricey looking sweater under a stylish leather jacket. This wasn't an official visit but Mick felt uneasy having people, especially highly observant people, in his apartment. The office came in handy for this kind of thing.

Carl looked around the office before turning back to the PI impressed by the set up. "Have I come at a bad time?"

"Not really. I have some work to do for a client and Beth is coming over so…"

"Sure, no problem, I won't keep you long."

The private eye business was certainly alive and flourishing in LA. He watched Mick finish packing up some expensive looking electronic equipment.

"So, keeping Beth out of trouble is not a full time job for you these days?"

Mick smiled making his way back to sit behind his desk. "She said that you would be stopping by."

Carl smiled to himself, of course she did. He sat down in the chair opposite Mick and dived right in.

"I don't get it. I saw the security tapes Mick, I know what Talbot did to her and it's a bit more than the simple misunderstanding that she keeps insisting on. If he did that to anyone else there is no way she would… I'm just saying... it's not like Beth to let something like this go."

"I know what you mean but it did happen to her and she will deal with it in her own way."

Carl Davis detested any kind of violence and particularly violence against women. "There is nothing I can do. If she won't press charges against him he gets away with assault."

"It's her decision Carl."

Carl pressed. "There is no case if no one files a complaint."

"Then there is nothing else to say."

"Beth said more or less the same thing. I was surprised that you weren't at the hospital with her. Was she pissed because you punched her bosses' lights out?"

"No, she was pissed because she thought she could handle it herself."

Now that was the Beth that Carl knew. "Maybe she could have."

Mick couldn't tell Carl that Ben Talbot had more on his mind that night than kissing and fondling Beth. There was no way to explain how he knew that.

Mick looked him in the eye with something that was just short of a glare. "I wasn't going to wait to find out."

"It's no secret that you and Talbot don't like each other. How far would it have gone Mick, if Beth hadn't stepped in to stop you?"

"Shouldn't you be asking how far Talbot would have gone? Where are you going with this Carl?"

"Look, off the record, I'm not saying that laying into Talbot wasn't justified. I would have done the same thing in your shoes."

"Then why all the questions?"

"I guess as an officer of the law it doesn't sit well with me when justice isn't served. That and Laura, my ex, thinks that ..."

"I know what she thinks. She made it perfectly clear at the hospital the other night. I appreciate your concern for Beth Carl, but you know what happened, you know who did that to her."

"It's not personal Mick. Laura sees the end result of all kinds of violence and abuse every day at the emergency room. It's her job to assess those kinds of situations. Beth was at the hospital injured, alone, for hours, not saying anything. You can see how it looks. Beth is a friend…"

"She means everything to me. I would do anything to make sure she was safe." Mick couldn't keep the raw emotion from his voice and looked away a little embarrassed by his outburst.

"I'm sure you would."

Carl had made a career out of being able to read people. Mick St John could be mysterious and aloof sometimes but one thing was clear. Mick and Beth really did share something special. He wanted to say that he understood but he had never felt so deeply for anyone. St John seemed a little over protective but Beth needed a protector with the kind of trouble she so often found herself in.

"That's it then." He rose and offered his hand. Mick stood and they shook hands. "I'll leave you to enjoy the peace and quiet till hurricane Beth arrives."

Mick smiled. His apartment had been silent and cold for far too long. It was so very different whenever Beth was there.

At the door Carl turned around to issue a friendly invitation. "Thanks for your time Mick. Maybe we can go for a drink sometime?"

Carl had done what he felt he needed to do. It was what Mick would have done himself for a friend in the same situation. There would be no hard feelings between them.

Mick nodded, "Sure, sometime, that would be great."

mlmlml

Beth arrived and they spent the rest of the afternoon getting her settled in and just hanging out together. Beth was happy to read the newspapers lounging on the couch in his office while Mick made some calls and generally took care of business.

Later on that evening they were supposed to be getting ready to go out but things took a different tack once they reached the top of the stairs heading for their room.

"Wait…..wait…," Mick grunted out roughly as Beth positioned herself against him in that way she had that made it seem like they were made to fit together. He groaned as her lips made contact with the underside of his jaw.

Beth mewled like a kitten in response wiggling her hips trying to get closer to him.

"We have to be careful baby; I'm still feeling a little edgy okay." He had already vamped out and there was little chance of him being able to regain control now that things were getting really interesting.

Beth looked at him smiling, her eyes glazing over with desire. They were in trouble if both of them were incapable of any reasonable level of coherency. Her lips moved lazily across his collarbone. The hand that she had been resting on his lower back dipped lower.

"Okay, Sweetheart, uh, you need to listen to me…definitely no biting okay?" He mumbled something else into her neck as he scraped his fangs along the tender flesh of her throat. Possessive, jealous emotions were still swirling around inside him.

Beth wasn't listening. She was climbing on him indicating that she wanted him to lift her up which he did. He loved the way her legs wrapped around his hips while her arms wound around his neck in one graceful movement that pulled them closer together. It was such a familiar sensation now that he thought he would never be able to be without it. The feel of her against him was excruciatingly pleasurable even through their clothes. Beth seemed to feel the same way when she swayed back slightly. When she moved forward again he could feel the heat of her body flow through into his.

"Beth…I'm not sure if I can…maybe we should wait. "

She looked into his eyes, caught up in the beauty of his amazing vamped out face. "Shhh, I know…but we can …do something…slowly…we'll go slowly."

Satisfied that she understood what he was trying to tell her, he kissed her. It was the kind of kiss that conveyed his deep desire for her, not a kiss born from madness or hysterical lust. It was a kiss to show her that she was the only one that could evoke these deep and true feelings of love and desire in him.

Beth kissed him back fighting the fluttering which had already started within. She let him go long enough to dispense with her T shirt and undo the buttons of his collared shirt but wouldn't allow him to put her down long enough to pull his arms through the sleeves. He shivered at her fingers lightly skimming over his chest, shoulders and back leaving his skin tingling with pleasure in their wake.

They concentrated their efforts on touching and the deeply satisfying, soul penetrating kisses they knew could give them release. They had developed this skill in the very early days of their relationship when the vampire had insisted on going slow and being cautious. This method couldn't match the real experience of making love but it did give them an outlet for their passion when Mick felt that the real thing wasn't an option. After all this time together they still needed to be mindful of the fact that she could be hurt by his sheer strength and power. They were soon showering together watching each other with loved up expressions and an unspoken promise between them that things would soon be back to normal.

mlmlml

Mick had talked Beth into going to the twilight noodle markets held in the park after dark, tempting her with talk of the extra spicy chicken noodle soup with dumplings she had devoured the last time they had been there. They parked the car and Mick wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked past the various food stalls. The air was heavy with pungent spices and other delicious aromas. There were pretty Chinese lanterns and fairy lights strung up in the trees. They walked through the makeshift kitchens watching the chefs weave magic in their woks and talking to the stallholders about the exotic ingredients they were using.

The chatter of the large crowd blended in with the noise of the musicians who were gearing up to play their next set. There were tables and chairs dotted around as well as bar tables where you could stand and eat while listening to the band. Mick held Beth from behind, thoroughly enjoying himself as they swayed gently to the music. Beth had eaten her first proper meal in a couple of days and seemed relaxed and happy.

He loved these kinds of outings where it didn't matter one iota that he was a vampire. They could walk around hand in hand like every other couple there. He loved the way her hand felt in his, her fingers brushing against his face, her hand resting on his chest for leverage so she could reach up on her toes to kiss him, the way she panicked a little when they got separated in the crowd. All these little things that made her his had come to mean so much to him. He was very tempted to blow off Josef's request for him to bring her over tonight. He wanted to spend this time alone with her while things felt so free and easy.

"We need to go." he whispered into her ear.

She turned her head to look at him. "Oh why, the band isn't that bad is it?"

Mick smiled at her and shook his head.

"Josef wants to see us. He's leaving for Montreal later tonight."

"Oh." She really wasn't in the mood for a night at the compound. In fact she would have been happy to stay at the park a while longer before going home to snuggle with Mick in front of the fire and replay some of the togetherness they had enjoyed so much earlier. She didn't feel like sharing him with the vampire community tonight.

"We don't have to stay long." he promised gathering her in for a hug.

He walked her slowly back to the car and headed out towards the hills.

mlmlml

AN: Guests, please log in when you review. I love hearing from you and will reply to any reviews or comments. I really do appreciate the readers of my stories, thanks penni :)


	60. Chapter 60

**Just Us Chapter 60**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

Here is the next bit.

Enjoy penni :)

* * *

The traffic across town was heavier than expected considering the hour and Josef had already called to find out what was delaying them. The hint of parental disapproval in his tone made them both laugh out loud. Beth had been keeping herself occupied making calls to her friends Julia Stevens and Chris Barrett. Mick felt her disappointment as Barrett told her that now there was no reason for him to come back to LA, he was heading off to the UN headquarters to meet the agents assigned to his project. He expressed his regret that she wouldn't be joining them. Beth's lame excuse for not taking the job - the timing wasn't right for her - was still ringing in his ears. She held his hand the whole time as if to reinforce to him that while she was disappointed, it was the right decision, the only decision and she didn't hold it against him. To Mick it was just one more thing that she had given up because of what he was.

The Benz finally rolled to a stop in the Kostan compound driveway. Mick frowned as the brakes gave out a pained squeal. This classic car that he loved so much was costing him a small fortune in ongoing repairs. It seemed that cars, unlike vampires, did not live forever no matter how well you took care of them. Despite Josef's advice that it was time to get rid of the old girl, he wasn't prepared to part with her. This car had been one of the first things he had bought himself independently of Coraline and all her money. Taking out a mortgage on his apartment building with Josef's help had been another. At the time they had been symbols of his freedom, small victories on the long and winding road to regaining some control over his own life.

Mick felt Beth's hand on his arm. He looked up to see her watching him curiously wondering what he was thinking about.

"Hey, where did you go?"

"Nowhere, how about we go in so we can get this over with and go home?"

Beth nodded and smiled at him as he came around to her side of the car, opened the door and held his hand out to her. They shared a quick hug as they started to walk towards the entrance to the mansion.

There were a few cars parked off to the side of the main drive indicating that they would not be the only guests here tonight. Mick watched as an impeccably dressed man came out of the house. He seemed to stop and watch them for a moment before he got into his car and drove slowly down the sweeping drive towards them. As the car got closer, Mick suddenly pulled a startled Beth behind him, turning her body into his to block her from view. The driver gave him a smug look as he passed and sped off into the night.

"You okay?" He swept his hand down along her back making her shiver.

"Yeah, I was just caught off guard. Who was that?"

"Damon Faraday. I didn't want him to get a good look at you."

Damon Faraday was a purveyor of fine food, wine and rare, hard to source blood types. There was no way that Mick wanted him anywhere near Beth. Josef should have warned him about that rather than lecturing him about punctuality.

"The guy is a creep but why does it matter if he sees me or not? I've met his wife. What difference does it make?"

"I'd just rather he didn't okay."

Beth was distracted by the now familiar black van that belonged to the Cleaners.

"The Cleaners are here?" she asked in a quiet voice wanting to be there even less than she did before.

She looked down at the outfit she had chosen to wear tonight wishing she had picked something a little less… recycled. She had dressed for comfort in skinny leg black pants that didn't dig or pinch her bruises paired with mid heel lace-up ankle boots she had bought a few seasons ago. Her sleeveless cream blouse was pleated at the neckline which she thought looked rather pretty under a simple peach coloured jacket that had belonged to her mother. Her hair was flowing freely over her shoulders to hide the bruise on her face and the only make up she wore was peach lipstick and a little mascara. Mick had told her earlier that she looked beautiful so she would go with that. She really needed to stop worrying what these women thought of her. So easy to say, much harder to put into practice.

"A heads up would have been nice." she added wearily. Mick responded by tenderly rubbing his hand over her ass by way of an apology.

"You wouldn't have come if I told you and I need you here as part of my getaway plan."

"We need a getaway plan?"

"Yeah, if they start talking politics I can use you as an excuse to leave and we can go home and spend our time doing more pleasurable things." Mick turned to her and gave her a smouldering look that was full of promise.

"Well, when you put it that way." She grabbed his hand pulling it around her waist to keep him close as they walked up to the front of the house.

Josef appeared from nowhere opening the huge front doors, arms outstretched in an overly exaggerated gesture.

"Please come in weary travellers." He flashed his fangs in a toothy grin making Beth giggle.

Mick chuckled at his antics leaning into his amused love. "That line is much more effective when he's wearing his cape."

"Beth you look lovely this evening."

The very flattering outfit, her soft creamy skin and full ripe mouth, the blonde flowing locks together with her natural beauty was very attractive indeed. Peaches and cream. It had been so long since Josef had eaten food so he couldn't quite remember what a peach tasted like, if he had ever had one at all. He imagined that was how Beth would taste, like peaches and honey. Ripe, warm and sweet. He couldn't resist the urge to stir things up a little.

"Actually Beth, you look good enough to eat." He took her hand and leaned into her as if to kiss the back of her hand but raised his head at the last minute and kissed her on the cheek instead. Beth looked a little mesmerized before breaking away from Josef's spellbinding gaze.

"Hey, that's enough buddy." Mick snapped his fingers in front of his friends face. "Can we get on with this meeting, Beth and I have plans later."

Josef grinned at the pretty blush that rose on Beth's cheeks. "I'm sure you do. We have a little time till everyone is ready."

"What was Faraday doing here?"

"Pleading his friend's case before the trial. I tried to get him out of here before you arrived but he took a liking to one of the refreshments."

Mick's cell rang and he turned away to answer it. "It's my client. Can I use your office Josef?" The downside to working alone was he had to take care of all the day to day administrative things like signing off the payroll for his contractors.

"Of course, go ahead." Mick then turned to Beth. "Are you okay to visit with the old man for a few minutes?" Beth nodded and he leaned down to kiss her, hesitant to let her out of his sight with Josef being in such a flirty mood.

"Okay then. I won't be long." He turned around and pointed his finger at Josef. "You, behave yourself."

"I'll try to live up to your impossibly high standards of chivalry." He felt Mick's eyes on him as he smoothly guided Beth down the hall, a smirk on his face.

"I can't help yanking that boy's chain."

"So I've noticed. I'd prefer it if you didn't use me to do it Josef. He doesn't need any more aggravation."

"His constant hovering must be driving you nuts."

"Not really, it's been hard on him too. I'm just glad that it's over with."

"None of that was your fault Beth. Bad things happen to good people. Some wallow and others get on with things."

Mick had been too pre occupied with Beth but while they had been talking, Josef noticed that three members of Claudia's crew had been watching them from an upstairs balcony. He would have to keep an eye on them.

You could take the girls out of the saloon …

mlmlml

"Look at them," Gabrielle could hardly contain her distaste for what she was seeing before her. "I can smell them from here. It's sickening the way male vamps feel the need to douse their freshies with their scents as a mark of ownership. They may as well piss all over them."

Eloise and Ines had worked together for a long time as part of the Claudia's elite crew. Not what you would call life longs friends, they did work well together and shared a common past as well as a common interest in the comings and goings among the vamp community – as much as the strict disciplined regimen they lived under as Cleaners allowed anyway. Gabrielle looked down on them most of the time but found that they were a useful source of information whenever she joined their circle.

"What is that hideous get up she's wearing?" Gabrielle spat out harshly. "I don't know why people are so taken with the vintage look. It's so cheap and nasty."

"That outfit does nothing for her complexion. Is that a bruise on her cheek? How gauche to parade ones damaged goods around for all to see." There was no other word for Eloise but snob.

Ines was more temperate in her view of humans, human women in particular, than the other two. This girl was the antithesis of St John's former wife. She could see why Coraline was so concerned about the young blonde who had captured his heart.

"She's a pretty little thing, a real beauty. You have to give her that much though she does look rather pale." she added thoughtfully.

"That's understandable considering Mick is literally sucking the life out of her." Eloise quipped. "It's all so deliciously distasteful."

The three vampires cackled like the old hags they were.

"It's so beneath a vampire to be panting after a human like a puppy." Gabrielle sneered. She couldn't stand seeing Mick and Josef fawning over the young human with such admiration.

Eloise noticed the effect the conversation was having on Gabrielle. She was practically incandescent with jealousy. "You had a thing for him once didn't you Gabby?

"And you didn't?" Gabrielle snapped. The bitterness was rolling off her in waves.

"We all have at one stage or another. I prefer the old Mick. He was still pretty wild after he left Cora that last time but he was never the same after he saved that little girl. She pushed him too far."

Gabrielle was dying to point out that they were now looking at that little girl. It was a closely guarded secret within the community and she had been sworn to secrecy. There would be severe consequences for her if anyone found out that she knew.

"I just wonder if Miss Turner is aware of what she has managed to snag with those big baby blues and that pretty smile of hers. Maybe we should fill her in, give her a real education."

"Maybe you should shut your mouths and leave her alone."

The women turned around to find Guillermo standing behind them.

"What do you care Gasol, you've never been overly fond of human girls. Don't tell me this one has gotten to you too."

"Kostan is obviously entranced by her as well. I hear her blood is something else, very rare. Do you think they share?"

"Wouldn't be the first time now would it."

G decided he'd had enough of this trio and their petty jealousies. He liked Beth and he worried that these vamps could make real trouble for his friends.

"Ladies, you know better than to engage in idle gossip. If Claudia finds out you will all be out on your asses and forced to relocate. Beth has friends in the community, you should remember that."

Gabrielle hissed at the challenge. Guillermo walked away having made his point.

"Guillermo is right. It's not worth losing our jobs over. I've worked too hard to get where I am, what I have here to be forced to leave. Come on El, we'd better go and prepare for the meeting. You know the boss despises tardiness."

The two vamps left leaving a seething Gabrielle to her own thoughts.

mlmlml

Beth was looking around wondering where Josef was taking her. She had never been in this part of the house before.

"Ryder wants your phone before you leave tonight so he can update the scrambler software."

"I'm not giving you my phone." Beth protested.

"No matter, we can piggy back yours from Mick's like we did the last time."

Beth stopped walking. "What last time? What are you talking about?"

"Ryder developed a program for our phones as a security measure. It tracks our most frequently dialled numbers and attaches itself to those cell phones like a virus. If anyone attempts to hack the phones all they get is white noise. We can talk freely to some extent although we still need to be careful. When your number first came up as one that Mick called regularly, this software would have infected your phone. As technology changes the program has to be updated."

"One more thing Mick forgot to mention." It made sense though and explained why Mick had never been too worried about what he said when he called her.

"I don't want people listening into my calls Josef. We have so little privacy as it is."

"Mick getting involved with you was a big risk back then Beth."

"And now?" If he didn't trust her by now he never would.

Josef sighed wistfully. "He loves you, you love him, blah blah blah. You order your chinese food from Ho's Imperial Palace, great name by the way." He gave Beth a dazzling smile as she blushed again. "Look, I know I'm making light of it but I promise you, no one is monitoring your calls, okay?"

Beth nodded, satisfied with that explanation. They continued walking down a hallway that led them to another impressive set of heavy double doors which Josef opened with a flourish.

"My responsibilities as an elder of the tribe make it necessary for me to open my home and office to members of the community. This part of the house is strictly private, access by personal invitation only. Naturally, Mick is free to come and go whenever he likes and I want you to feel at home here too Beth. Come on, I wanted to show you my library."

Beth tried not to look nervous as she sneaked a peek back the way they had come.

Usually Beth baulked at Mick's constant hovering but tonight she seemed hesitant to leave his side. Josef could tell that she was not afraid to be alone with him and yet there was something.

"Don't worry he knows where you are," he told her reassuringly.

Beth wanted to apologise for her rudeness. Josef had been nothing but charming and courteous to her. He had accepted her into the vampire community, after a rocky beginning, and was supportive of her relationship with his best friend. There was no reason to treat him like he was being anything but a gentleman.

"I'm sorry Josef. I'd love to see your library."

They entered the room and Beth looked around at the wall to ceiling shelves filled with books. She walked along reverently touching the bindings of the various novels, plays and poetry that lined the shelves, many of them first editions.

"Josef, this is stunning."

The room was airy and light with floor to ceiling windows at the far end that were currently shuttered. There were comfortable couches and chairs placed around the room making it the perfect place to curl up with a good book. The furnishings reminded her of the elegant rooms of the brownstone in New York where Sarah Whitley was sleeping. It was apparent that Josef had had a lot of input into the style and décor that graced both dwellings.

"Thank you Beth. It's feels good to share it with someone that will appreciate it as much as I do." Josef looked around the room proudly. "I have collected so many books over the years that I keep most of them in storage and rotate them from time to time. Your mother was an English teacher wasn't she?"

"Yes she was. How do you know that?" She smiled at him as she realised what she had said. "Oh, Mick must have told you."

Josef nodded. "Let's sit. Would you like a drink or maybe something to eat?"

"No, thank you. We just came from dinner…ah I just had dinner." Beth caught him looking at the bruise on her face. She pulled her hair around her shoulder on that side trying to hide it.

Josef was not looking at the bruise on her face. He was checking her neck for the tell-tale signs of the vampire's kiss. It was there, barely visible despite the fact that Beth was wearing very little make up. He smiled, remembering Mick telling him that they were both struggling after Talbot's assault on Beth. The reason for the young lovers hesitation to be parted from one another was suddenly clear. Mick hadn't bitten her lately and it was causing them both to feel anxious and out of balance.

"So how are you really?"

Women had to fight off unwanted attention all the time. Beth would have learned to handle herself in that department as a young woman. Josef had heard the terrible things that Talbot had said to her, about Josh, about Mick. He knew Beth well enough to know that it would be her failure to read the situation with Talbot correctly, her lack of judgement and poor decision making that upset her more than a few bruises. She was much like him in that respect. In a way Mick had robbed her of the opportunity to deal with Talbot herself. Whether she could have or not was debatable.

Beth smiled. "I'm fine Josef, really."

"I'm not talking about your bruises Beth. I'm guessing that Mick can't see past the physical injuries."

Beth looked away for a moment. "Am I that transparent?"

"Only to me. Mick's been focussed on keeping you from harm for most of your life. Seeing Talbot hurt you that way sent him close to the edge. It would have been agony for him to fight the urge to kill."

Beth dropped her head, her hands wringing on her lap. "Mick said much the same thing. I've been so angry with myself for letting things get so out of hand, for putting him through all that and for what, my own selfish pride? A job?"

"I'm sure he doesn't see it that way. So, what are you going to do now that you're unemployed again?"

"I don't know Josef, I've always worked. I had part time jobs right through high school and college. It seems weird to me to be unemployed. I was hoping that Mick and I could use this time to get away for a while but it seems that it's not going to happen. I guess I will have to get out there and pound the pavement again."

"I know that having Mick looking after things while I am away ruined your plans. The operational side of the community almost runs itself but I need someone I can trust overseeing things in case something comes up. You know how easily that can happen. Actually, I'd like Mick to take more of an interest in the community. I think he would make an excellent community elder one day."

"I agree, he would make a great leader but Mick isn't interested in politics."

"He says that now because he sees it as time away from you. We need vamps like Mick to get involved. We have made real progress in securing our future. It only takes a few zealots who don't care about humans to undo all the good work we have done and set us back years. The community needs leaders with a balanced view."

"Is that what you have Josef, a balanced view?" Beth challenged.

"You wouldn't be sitting here if I didn't doll."

Beth could see his point. "If that's something that Mick chooses for himself then of course I'll support him."

Mick walked in then interrupting Josef's attempt to recruit Beth to the cause. "There you are."

He walked straight over to Beth as if it was imperative that he make some kind physical contact with her. Josef could only smile. These two were going to be sensational if Mick got his act together and turned her. It was not going to be that simple of course, not with the baggage that Mick carried around about his own turning.

"Everyone is here Josef. Are you okay to stay here Beth?"

Beth laughed, "I'm sure I can find something to read."

"We may be a while. There is a guest suite upstairs that I have set aside for you both so you can stay here if you like. Mick will be here quite a bit while I'm away and he will want you close by. Just ask the housekeeper and she will show you the way. She has been instructed to take care of anything you might need."

Beth was flattered but didn't see the need to take up temporary residence in Josef's home. She was quite capable of spending time by herself if Mick was busy. Even if she wasn't she could wait for Mick at the loft or at her own place.

"Thank you Josef."

Josef got up and headed for the door smirking at the couple who obviously wanted a moment alone.

Beth glanced at Mick who seemed amused the generous display of hospitality.

"We have a suite upstairs in Josef Kostan's private quarters? What is all that about?"

Beth poked him in the shoulder. "Don't be so cynical. He's just trying to make it easier for you to be here while he is away. I think he's planning on you being here at the compound more often."

"Maybe. I don't remember him ever having humans in this part of the house before. It's quite an honour, you should be flattered."

Beth had to admit that she was. "I think it has more to do with you than me but there is no way I am staying in that room till you check every inch of it for hidden cameras."

Mick chuckled. "Now who's being cynical?"

Beth reached up to kiss him and felt his reluctance to leave her there alone.

"There's plenty to keep me busy here. I'll be fine sweetheart. Go on, they're waiting for you."

Mick smiled and kissed her again before he left. She chose a book from the shelves and settled down to wait on the huge soft leather couch.

mlmlml

Beth woke up after having fallen asleep on the very comfortable couch in Josef's library. The book she had been reading was lying closed on the lamp table beside her and a throw rug had been tucked around her to keep her warm. She checked the time and couldn't believe that she had been asleep for a couple of hours. She wondered what was keeping Mick so long and decided to go and look for him or at least find out what was happening.

She found a small restroom and took a few minutes to brush her teeth, fix her face and hair before walking back through the halls to the more familiar wing of Josef's home. The first person, or rather vamp, she came across was Guillermo.

"Hey, Beth."

"Hey, do you know where Mick is? I've been waiting for him."

G smiled, "Yeah, he's still in there taking the elders to task over their lack of progress on the freelance freshie issue."

Beth smiled back. That sounded like her guardian angel, protector of the innocent and the downtrodden. She reached out and touched G's forearm.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I caused between you two. I didn't realise what … I didn't think it through properly."

"It wasn't your fault and Mick and I are cool. I've gotta go, my shift starts soon. See you around."

Not knowing what to do with herself, Beth decided to wait in one of the sitting rooms close to Josef's office. At least there she could see the comings and goings and maybe get a message to Mick. She stopped suddenly in the doorway when she saw Gabrielle. Of course the vampire heard her coming and turned towards her before she could make a quick exit.

"Oh, I didn't realise anyone was here."

"Come in. I've been meaning to have a chat with you. St John keeps you so tightly under wraps it's been difficult to find an opportunity."

Beth didn't know how she was supposed to reply to that but was curious to know what Gabrielle could possibly want to talk to her about. She tentatively walked into the room and took a seat under no illusions that this vamp was a friend of hers. At every turn Gabrielle had showed nothing but contempt for her. She took a deep breath and steeled herself for what was to come.

"Okay I'm listening. What do you want to talk to me about?"

"I know that you think everything is going wonderfully for you and Mick but you don't know the whole story."

"I suppose that means that you are going to tell me."

"Coraline will never give him up and he will take her back eventually. The pull is always too strong. It's what they do, what they have always done. He can say what he likes now but no matter how crazy she made him he kept going back. They crave the drama and jealousy that made things interesting in their marriage. It's what drives them, what keeps them so hot for each other."

That simple fact was Beth's biggest fear. Coraline would come back and take Mick away from her.

Gabrielle smirked seeming to read Beth's thoughts.

"The Duvall family does have some friends in LA despite what Josef Kostan and his band of cronies think. She knows exactly what is going on here. In fact she knows every move Mick makes and finds your little attempts to make a normal home for him quite amusing. Would it surprise you to know that Mick also knows exactly where his wife is at any point in time?"

The vamps deliberate use of the word 'wife' hit a nerve. Beth mustered all her strength to respond in a calm, controlled voice.

"No it doesn't. They were married for a long time. Why wouldn't he care what happens to her?"

Gabrielle obviously didn't believe her given the smug smile on her face.

"You have no idea little girl. You're human, how could you possibly understand anything about vampire relationships."

"What do you mean?"

"Sex with a human has its merits. A warm body, a beating heart, all that delicious blood and so conveniently disposable when no longer required. Let's not mince words here. He will never turn you, you know that right? I'll admit that Mick is more loyal than most but no vamp couple wants their human paramours hanging around forever."

Beth didn't want to debate her trust in Mick with this vindictive and obviously jealous vamp. It couldn't be true. Mick wouldn't lie to her. He couldn't be that cruel and dishonest with her yet this conversation was targeting all the insecurities she had ever had about her relationship with Mick and their future together with precision. Just like Mick often did, this woman seemed to be able to read her mind.

"I'm sure you think Mick would never lie to you but a vamp's whole existence is built on lies, deception and manipulation on every level,isn't it? We're experts at it. Our very lives depend on it. No matter what he says he will get tired of you. You may be his right now but sooner or later you'll have to accept that Coraline is his forever."

Both women turned as a group of excited and barely dressed men and women walked past the open library door down the hall.

"Looks like Josef ordered in dinner, he's always such an attentive host. By the way, I heard that Mick was all over Coraline even when he was convinced that she was the human Morgan Vincent. Is that true Beth?"

Gabrielle watched in delight as Beth sat in silence with a glassy sheen in her eyes. She knew that she had just landed the killer blow. With a lick of her lips and a last contemptible glare in Beth's direction, Gabrielle followed dinner down the hall and into Josef's office.

mlmlml

Beth could think of nothing else but getting to Mick and getting out of there. She walked up to the door of Josef's office but was stopped by a burly security guard.

"You can't go in Miss."

Logan appeared out of nowhere. "Beth, you don't want to go in there right now."

"You're right Logan but I need to speak to Mick." She tried to get past the guard again but he blocked her way.

"Did you hear me? There are enough freshies in there already."

Logan was horrified at the insult. "You're making a big mistake. This is Beth Turner."

"I don't care what her name is. She can go back to the waiting room with the other freshies till Mr Kostan asks for her."

Beth's emotions were stretched to the limit and ready to burst. She had to get out of there. She stepped forward and pulled Logan away from the implacable guard.

"It doesn't matter Logan. He doesn't know me."

Ryder came down the hall with a freshie on his arm and a big smile on his face. He looked embarrassed when he saw Beth and sent the girl on her way.

"Beth..?"

"Ryder, are you going back in there?"

"Yeah, we just stopped for a drink, a meal… ah I mean…ah we're just about to go in for the final session."

"I understand. Can you tell Mick that Logan is taking me home?"

"I am?" Logan looked surprised but pleased that he was being cast in the role of Beth's faithful and trusted companion. He had no idea what was wrong but she was upset about something.

"Sure but don't you want to tell him yourself? I can get him for you..."

"No! No, don't disturb his meeting. Just tell him I'll be at the loft okay?"

"Okay, no problem."

Ryder watched on as Logan escorted Beth down the hall out the front door into the night.

mlmlml

Josef heard the entire conversation and was fuming. He turned to Claudia who had also heard Gabrielle's vitriolic speech to Beth, his vamped out face looking menacing as his anger raged.

"I want her gone!"

"Why, because she upset your little ingénue with a few home truths?"

Beth Turner was no innocent but perhaps he did see her as some kind of work in progress as she had come to mean more and more to Mick. Mick was family and so Beth was family and under his protection.

"I know you have a soft spot for this girl Josef but I'm not sure it's such a bad idea for her to know exactly what she is getting herself into. If she stays with Mick she will have to learn to deal with Coraline."

"Damn it Claudia, get rid of her!" This traitor had fooled everyone. He wasn't about to let Gabrielle or anyone else get away with betraying his trust in this manner.

"Look Josef, I agree that Gabrielle has displayed some unprofessionalism where St John is concerned and should face disciplinary action but she is one of my best operators, she has been with me for years."

"Exactly, it's time she moved on."

"That's not your call Josef. The council has given me full authority…"

"She just admitted that she is spying on the community for the Duvall's. We knew that someone must have been feeding them information. It was her all along. For that alone she should be banished from LA. I want her out."

"Josef…." Claudia hesitated knowing that Gabrielle had sealed her own fate. Josef would not tolerate her presence in his city any longer.

"You deal with her Claudia or I will."

As Claudia stormed off in disgust Josef wondered how Beth was going to react. She had maintained a dignified silence throughout the majority of the conversation but he knew she must have been churning up inside. The one thing that would make her end her relationship with Mick was his ongoing relationship with Coraline.

"Come on Blondie, for better or worse remember."

mlmlml

AN: I don't usually do cliff hangers but this chapter was getting way too long and this semed like a good place to break. I am working on the next part and will post as soon as possible. Mick and Beth will be forced to talk about things that they have both been avoiding. Cheers penni :)


	61. Chapter 61

Just Us Chapter 61

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

Here is the next bit.

Enjoy penni :)

* * *

What Logan Griffin knew about women would fit on the back of a postage stamp but even he could tell that something was terribly wrong with the woman huddled in the passenger seat of his car. He kept telling himself to ask her if she was alright but the prospect of making her cry prevented him from going down that path. He had so little one on one experience with women that a crying one would really put him out of his depth. It was much easier when the damsel in distress was part of an online game. Reality was a whole different thing. Mick should have called by now. Ryder must not have been able to talk to him yet.

Beth was lost in her own thoughts. Gabrielle's words were swirling around in her head and her emotions were having a hard time trying to keep up. She couldn't deny that everything Gabrielle said had a ring of cold hard truth about them. Those words were meant to hurt her and make her feel unsure of her place in Mick's life and their future together. Well, mission accomplished.

The future? Mick had never promised her anything but to love and care for her. It was easy to focus on being in love and living for the present rather than think about what would happen in the future. She had, they both had, refused to deal with that complex set of issues since they had been together. If you never thought about something, never talked about it then you couldn't be hurt by it. It was simple self-preservation. Coraline had taught her that lesson a long time ago.

Coraline. She had left them alone for nearly a year now. Beth had to wonder why she was content to watch from the other side of the world. There was no doubt that she still wanted Mick and she had time on her side.

Logan knew how to get to Mick's place but had no clue how to get to Beth's apartment. He didn't drive that much but since he had taken on some work for Josef Kostan, it had become necessary to leave the comforting confines of his basement home once in a while. They had come down from the hills and would soon need to veer off in one direction or the other.

"Hey Beth, you told Ryder that you would be at the loft so do I need to head that way?" Logan looked at the road ahead and then back at Beth waiting for her to answer him. Silence.

"Ah, Beth?"

She turned towards him looking distracted, her mind obviously elsewhere.

"You said you would wait for Mick at the loft. Is that where you want to go?"

"No…I don't know…yes." She would have to face him sooner or later. "The loft is fine."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I'm sure Logan."

The conversation with Gabrielle played over and over in a never ending loop. It was obvious that the vampire had been jealous and bitter from the start, had never missed an opportunity to let her know that she wanted Mick for herself. Mick had told her that he had only dated vamps since he was turned. Maybe they had dated at one time and things ended badly. The thought filled her with dread.

"Logan, has Mick ever dated any of the Cleaners?"

Logan couldn't hold back a derisive snort. "Beth, it's not like Mick and I swap dating stories." He looked over at her seeing that she was serious. "We…ah… don't have that kind of relationship. I mean…um…he has always been very private about that kind of stuff."

That was true and yet the whole vamp community seemed to know every little detail about her relationship with him and didn't mind telling her so.

"I can't see him being interested in any of those cold hearted, vamp versions of the Mean Girls. They are really hot and everything but um…they aren't his type."

Really? He had married that type. Gabrielle was obviously interested in Mick. Was she acting as Coraline's eyes and ears in LA to get closer to him? Would he keep something like that from her to protect her? Would she rather know than be kept in the dark? Absolutely. Maybe.

There were so many questions that she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answers to. The proverbial cat was seemingly now out of the bag. If Mick had been talking to Coraline she would know for sure as soon as she saw his face.

mlmlml

Mick walked down the hall to his door and paused before he opened it with his fob. Beth's scent was everywhere in the apartment now that she was staying with him so it was hard to determine immediately if she was there. He calmed himself for a moment and looked around the room. There was an open bottle of wine and an empty wine glass on the dining table next to some catalogues and magazines. Her shoes were at the bottom of the stairs and her jacket was thrown neatly over the railing. He closed his eyes and listened for her heartbeat. Turning towards the office, he took a few steps into the little hallway that separated it from the apartment, stopped and listened closer. He walked further in and saw her sitting sideways on the red couch, which she had claimed as her unofficial office space, legs crossed Indian style with her laptop in front of her.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking at post grad courses at Hearst. We talked about it, me going back to college, remember?"

Of course he remembered. They had taken a bottle of good red, a blanket and some pillows up to the roof. They lay under the stars discussing what courses would help her be a better investigator and had ended up kissing the night away.

"I didn't know if you'd be here." He walked over and sat down next to her leaning back against the couch, the laptop acting as an unwelcome barrier between them.

"I said I would be. I don't know if I'm staying though."

Mick knew that wether she stayed or not depended on what happened next. It always worried him when she was in this stoic, slightly closed off mood. It's what she did when she was fighting against her emotions. It was a bad sign but at least she was here.

"Okay, whatever you want."

Beth looked up finally. He wasn't going to try and convince her to stay. In her present state it was an admission of culpability.

"What happened with the freelance freshie thing? Guillermo mentioned that it was a hot topic in your meeting."

"Nothing, nothing happened," he responded with a frustrated sigh. There was no use avoiding what was coming. "What did she say to you?"

Beth looked back down to the hands that were now in her lap willing herself to keep calm. "I think you know."

"I want you to tell me."

"It's true isn't it? You've been in contact with Coraline." Or was she Morgan again, throwing the cure in his face to tempt him to go after it and her?

"Yes."

That single word cut through her heart like a red hot poker. She bit her bottom lip trying to keep her emotions on an even keel. It was hard but she was determined to keep them under wraps. She could cry later when she was alone.

"Coraline wanted me to know that she was okay. That's all it was Beth."

"Oh, I'm so glad you two seem to be working things out." Beth blurted out bitterly turning away finding it hard to look at the vampire who had promised to never, ever hurt her.

"Were not, we haven't. Look, isn't it better to know what she is up to?"

Beth got up and walked over to his desk. She sucked in a breath and turned to face him. "I'm sure Josef has people to do that kind of thing. If that's all it was then why didn't you tell me?"

Mick looked away. "There never seemed a good time. I know dealing with Coraline is difficult for you…"

"Don't you _dare_ make this about me!" He had no right to brush this off as her failing. Not after everything they had just been through with Ben Talbot.

Mick sat momentarily transfixed as her eyes blazed a whole new shade of blue. Her anger escalated along with her heart rate. "You never want to talk about her and I didn't want to get into a fight over a couple of calls that don't mean anything."

She turned away again, one hand on her hip the other running through her hair. "You made them mean something when you chose to hide them from me."

"I'm not hiding anything okay. I didn't…" He tried again. "With everything that has happened lately I knew you would be upset."

"Oh you bet I'm upset. It's so much better finding out from a vampire who thinks she has the right to say those things to me. I really don't appreciate your ex being thrown in my face by your friends." She took another deep breath trying to regain some composure not wanting to sound like a screeching harpy.

"Can you imagine how it felt to have her tell me how you two can't get enough of each other, that it's only a matter of time before you go back to her?"

Gabrielle had made it clear that she was kidding herself if she thought that she had any future kind of with him. Whatever, it didn't change the fact that he had set her up to be blindsided, again.

"I can't do this by myself Mick. I keep telling you that."

"You don't have to worry about Coraline. I can handle her."

_Is that what you do? Handle me. Manipulate me. Control me. Is that really what this marking thing is all about? _

She had treasured it as a beautifully intimate and incredibly sexy thing between them. Mick wanting to be part of her like her blood was part of him. Was it just another way of handling her? She had seen how vampires could manipulate any situation to make it seem like something else. Was she too in love with him to realise that that was what was going on? Her mind raced to make sense of it all.

"You said this was about US Mick. She has been watching us from the beginning, she is still watching us and she will _always_ be watching us. She will never leave us alone."

"Coraline knew how things were when her brother took her back to France. She knew I loved you, that I wanted to be with you. "

"How could she know that? I didn't even know what was going on with us then. I can't believe you talked to _her_, of all people, about our relationship!"

"I didn't have to say anything. She knew because she knows me so well. She wasn't just my wife Beth, she is my sire."

Beth's tears fell then and he felt a stabbing pain in the middle of his chest. There was no reason to say that, to remind her that he was tied to Coraline for eternity. It was hurtful and cruel. At Josh Lindsay's funeral he had told her that Coraline had gone, that it wasn't meant to be, that it never was. He never told her that Coraline had asked him to leave LA with her to escape Lance or that he had thought briefly that he should go after them. In the end he decided that his vampire ex-wife could take care of herself. He had decided to stay to give himself a shot at a life with Beth.

Mick rose and walked over to her looking into her sad blue eyes. The sparkle that he loved so much was nowhere to be seen. They had turned a dull shade of blue now that her anger had receded into resigned despair. Watching her, he saw the exact moment she steeled herself against the pain, brought down the protective walls so that she couldn't be hurt anymore. Her need for answers so that she could process it all took on an accusatory tone.

"Did you two make some kind of deal? She would leave us alone for a while so that you could have your little fling with me, is that it?"

"If you think that you don't know me at all."

"Maybe I don't. Maybe I've just been fooling myself this whole time."

"Stop it Beth. This is ridiculous, you know it is". He pinched the bridge of his nose feeling tired now that it was nearly dawn. He felt frustration at having to spend so much time in a meeting where nothing much had been accomplished leaving Beth alone for so long at the compound. Most of all he was pissed at himself for putting them in this position in the first place.

"I'm not sure I know anything anymore. I can't tell who is lying to me and who is telling the truth."

He could almost hear her mind ticking over becoming suspicious of his motives. She had always trusted him, always. He couldn't let it go.

"You think I'm lying?" He stared back at her in disbelief.

"I didn't say that."

"What did you think this was all about huh? Tell me Beth cos I'd really like to know what you think we've been doing all this time!"

She stood looking at him not saying a word. Her mind was tumbling over itself trying to process her emotions while she listened to what he was telling her. She didn't want to voice what was in her head.

"Come on Beth, it's not like you not to have anything to say."

"Stop it Mick." Her resolve was cracking. He was getting angrier by the second. She wasn't scared that he would hurt her but she was worried that one of them would say something that they couldn't take back.

"You always say we don't talk so let's talk sweetheart."

He was pushing her now. He wanted, no needed some sign that she understood his side, something to tell him that she was willing to fight for what they had even if it meant facing her past to do it. To get what he wanted he knew that he would have to do the same thing. It was the only way they could move forward into the future.

"No, not while you are so angry."

"I'm not angry!"

"Mick, you're shouting and your eyes have changed."

He looked down at her hand on his arm and blew out a breath. He had vamped out without even noticing. He knew that getting emotional himself would only make this worse than it already was but he wasn't going to let her get away with accusing him of betraying her and suggesting that their life together was some kind of game he was playing. It was dangerous to push her but he could see no other way to get things out in the open. They had both been guilty of avoiding these types of conversations in the past. No matter how much it hurt him to cause her pain he was convinced that it needed to be done.

"Did you think that we would just keep on dating? Don't you think we are a little past all that because I have to tell you, it's not enough for me anymore. I want to be more than your boyfriend."

She couldn't help the little flicker of excitement that ignited deep in her consciousness. What did he mean? Where had that come from? She ignored it for the time being not wanting to get too excited in case she had misunderstood.

"You didn't even want to date in the first place. Why would I think that you wanted anything more? I thought you were happy with the way things are." She waited for him to say something but he stood there biting his lower lip, arms crossed defensively across his chest. "I think I should go."

"You can't run away every time you get angry with me Beth."

"I can't stay here right now either and I'm not running away from you. You know how I feel about her, about the total lack of privacy we have. This the first time we have ever talked about our future together and it's happening while we are fighting about your wife."

"She isn't my wife anymore." Mick swiped his hand down his face, pausing to give them both some time to calm down. "All that happened a long time ago, most of it before you were born."

"I'm sure that Coraline doesn't see things quite the same way. Whatever, you may be willing to forgive her but I won't. I will never forgive her for what she did to me, for what she put my mother through."

"Beth, you don't understand."

Beth was so tired of hearing those words. "You don't want me to understand. You never have."

"Now you're just being irrational."

"Irrational? Would you rather I was some insane hooker vamp who kills people like they were nothing, who burns down buildings, pretends to be someone else just to get you back? What is she going to do next huh? We both know that she is capable of anything. Is that the kind of woman you really want Mick? Tell me cos I feel like there is this whole other thing going on around me that I have no clue about."

"I don't know what you expect me to do Beth." His voice was deep and filled with resignation.

"You do what you have to do Mick and so will I."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't want to talk about her anymore."

Beth walked into the apartment to get her bag and pick up her phone so she could call a cab. Mick followed.

"Hey, you don't get to say something like that and walk out on me".

_No it's not true, none of it, you know it isn't. He loves you, he has always loved you. This life you have made together is far from over. You are just upset. Leave now before you say something you don't mean and can't take back_.

"Beth don't leave."

"I have to. I can't think properly when I'm around you like this."

"No…" He grabbed her wrist to stop her reaching the door. She tried to move away but he was holding on tight.

"Let me go."

"No, stay with me …" A wave of panic swept over him.

"Mick you're hurting me, let me go."

He looked down and saw the red marks his fingers were leaving around her wrist_._

"Sorry, I'm sorry. Beth, we have to talk about all this sooner or later."

"I've spent my whole life not talking about her so please Mick, don't make me, not right now."

"Where are you going?"

"Home. I'm going to go for a run and then spend some time at the beach. The weather is supposed to be good today."

He knew her schedule. Beth was trying to distance herself from him. She had yoga and dance classes booked for this morning. They had planned to have a late lunch together then furniture shopping for her dresser. She wanted some time to herself away from him and the beach on a hot sunny day was about as far away as she could get.

He didn't call her on it he simply gave in. "Okay."

"I know that I have to deal with this Mick. I guess…I guess there has always been a part of me that hoped we would have more time in our perfect little bubble world."

"I wanted to give you that time. I've been trying to keep everyone out."

She stepped forward placing her hand on his chest. He didn't reciprocate the gesture by taking hold of her. Her anger had dissipated but his frustration with the situation had not.

"Or keep me in." She looked at him closely smiling a grim little smile. "I know that we have to talk but we both need some time right now. You need some rest." She needed some perspective.

She kissed him and hugged him to her for a moment. Before she let him go she reached up to his ear and told him in a quiet and slightly wavering voice that she loved him. He watched silently as she opened the door, her kiss still warm on his lips. He stood in the doorway his eyes following her down the hall as she stepped into the elevator without looking back.

mlmlml

As he walked back into the loft, Josef emerged scowling at him from the darkened recess in the hall. At least he had stayed out of sight till Beth had left this time.

"I had to drive myself over. You flew out of my place like a bat of hell, a bat with a guilty conscience."

"Not now Josef. I really don't need your help. This is between me and Beth."

"There won't _be_ any you and Beth if you keep going down this road." His friend and sometime step sire followed him through the door, closing it with a loud thud.

"Why aren't you on your way to Montreal? Shouldn't you should have left by now?"

"That's the great thing about having your own jet. They fly to my schedule not the other way round."

"I warned Gabrielle not to start anything. This can't happen again Josef. I want the word out there that Beth is off limits. If anyone has anything to say they can deal with me."

"I'm taking care of it. What just happened?"

"Please, don't pretend you didn't hear any of that."

"Only you could make a marriage proposal sound like a consolation prize Mick. You have the worst timing of anyone I have ever met and the finesse of a baboon."

"I didn't propose." What just happened proved that they weren't ready for marriage. Not yet anyway.

Josef blew out a long breath. Mick had been talking about marrying Beth for months now and yet he hadn't even raised the possibility with her? This boy had no clue when it came to women. No wonder he had been such an easy target for the likes of a dangerous vampire who always got what she wanted.

"Okay, not in so many words. Why did you let her leave?" Josef knew where the good single malt was so he helped himself to a bottle, snatching up a crystal tumbler before following Mick up to the balcony.

"What do you suggest I do Josef, keep her locked up here against her will? I keep making the same fucking mistakes with her over and over again. I should have talked to her about it, told her that Coraline has been calling me. I knew it would hurt her. I knew she would take it the wrong way."

The sun would be rising shortly and he thought about a work out with the punching bag before hitting the freezer. Other thoughts of being tangled up in cool cotton sheets with Beth in a swanky hotel room somewhere enjoying their solitude on vacation came to mind. He knew which scenario he preferred.

"What other way is she supposed to take it? This is what you get for being selective with the truth."

"Yah, you'd know all about that. Beth doesn't trust me, not really. If we don't have that then we don't have anything."

"Like you trusted her with Ben Talbot? You're being a tad hypocritical don't you think? Beth trusts the Mick that she knows not the Mick that has been screwed over one too many times by his ex. This isn't the last fight you and Beth are going to have over this. You have years of this kind of stuff to look forward to."

"Thanks, that's very comforting." Mick turned and spread his hands on the top of the balcony wall staring out at into the early dawn, wondering if Beth was thinking of him at that exact moment. Their usually strong connection felt frail and strained. He hadn't taken her blood for days. Is that what was causing all this turmoil in their lives? He dismissed the thought immediately. He didn't need her blood to feel her.

"Coraline isn't just the sexy ex to Beth you know, she has her own issues with her and she has every reason not to trust her."

"Really? I had no idea," Mick drawled sarcastically. "I know what Coraline did to her Josef. I'm not an idiot."

"That's debatable." Josef groused to himself before throwing back his drink. "Can we go downstairs, the sun will be up any minute. As much as you like to torture yourself with sunshine I don't so…"

Mick gave him a withering look. He was in no mood for Josef's snarkiness or his lecturing. He wanted to be left alone to wallow in his anger, frustration and stupidity.

Mick grabbed a bag of blood from the fridge and poured himself a drink. He offered some to Josef but he was happy to stick to his alcoholic beverage. Mick sank wearily into the cushions of the couch. Josef took up his usual position in the brown chair. How many times had they done this in the past year? Getting these two across the line was such hard work he didn't have time for a romance of his own. Not that he was looking.

"Coraline giving you this time with Beth as some kind of payback, to make things up to you, smacks of her unhinged logic."

"Yeah it does and there is nothing I can do about it but keep track of what she is up to."

Josef poured himself another glass of single malt. Beth was right when she said that he had people to monitor the Duvall family's activities. There was no need for Mick to be so hands on, so to speak. Was there was something else happening here?

"Mmm…"

"If you have something to say Josef, just say it."

"Is the morning glory not so glorious? Are you pining for some vamp on vamp action with the ex? Believe me, Cora isn't sitting in the lap of luxury of the family penthouse in Monaco, or wherever she happens to be entertaining herself this week, pining over you kid."

Mick didn't doubt it for a second. Every time they separated she always made it clear to him that if he didn't want her there were plenty of other men who did.

"If there is even the slightest chance that Cora could get those meticulously manicured claws of hers into you again, you have to let Beth go."

"What?"

"You heard me. I know you Mick. You fall for her tricks like a monkey performing for bananas. She wants you to keep track of her so it looks like you are chasing her. She calls you and then gets you to call her back with some excuse like it's too dangerous for her if her brothers find out. Am I right?"

Mick said nothing. His lips were pressed tightly together, the inside of his cheek caught against his teeth.

"I thought so. You never showed the slightest bit of interest in anyone until Beth came along. Why do you think it took Cora twenty odd years for her to show herself? You said it yourself Mick, she couldn't stand to see you happy. She had years to get you to go crawling back. You would have done it too, you know you would."

"I thought I killed Coraline to save her once. I don't know what else she expects me to do."

"The stake was enough to save Beth. You set fire to that cabin to save yourself. At least admit that much."

Mick nodded. "I did. It was the only way I could see to be free of her for good." The fact of the matter was that Coraline was never going to leave them alone. How was he supposed to protect Beth from all that?

"Coraline took everything from me once. I won't let her take Beth from me as well."

"I hope that's true. I remember all those times when you begged me to help you get away from her because your life had become a living hell. Wake up Mick, Beth will never forgive you if she thinks there is something going on between you two. "

Mick let out a snort of laughter,eying Josef with a knowing glare. "Oh, you'd love for Beth to leave me wouldn't you? You've been dying for a shot at her ever since she walked into your office that day we were working on that escort case."

That was true enough. No matter how many times Mick had talked about her Josef hadn't been prepared for the stunning beauty of a grown up Beth Turner in the flesh. Her attraction to and complete trust in Mick had been glaringly obvious that day.

"I don't usually go for someone else's cast offs but if Beth showed even the slightest bit of interest in me I would consider making an exception. She loves you so I'm afraid you've ruined her for the rest of us."

Yeah, she did love him and he still had a hard time believing it after everthing they had been through.

"You need to stop sitting on the fence Mick. Pick a side and then deal with the consequences, whatever they are."

Mick was deep in thought and didn't answer. He had chosen his path a long time ago.

He just didn't know how to separate his past from his future.

mlmlml

AN: Just Us has always been about how it's not the vampire stuff that would tear them apart. It's their basic failure to communicate effectively that causes them problems. A very human and common failure in all kinds of relationships.

Anyway, apologies for making you wait so long for this one. Real life is so busy at the moment that there hasn't been much opportunity to sit down and get stuck into it. I have two weeks off over the holidays so I am hoping to get a lot more writing done then, maybe I'll even get this long running saga finished lol.

I would love to hear from you...so please leave a comment. It is nearly christmas after all. Cheers penni :) O/


	62. Chapter 62

Just Us Chapter 62

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

Here is the next bit. This part was ready so a shorter chapter to keep you going till the next post.

Enjoy penni :)

* * *

Beth pushed through the glass doors out into the street. The air was warm after the coolness of the loft and the breeze felt nice against her face drying her tears.

She stopped a moment before deciding to head over to Wiltshire. It would be easier to hail a passing cab there. As she crossed the street she noticed Logan waiting for her in the shadows of the building on the next corner looking a little nervous. She smiled a little hoping that it would make him feel more at ease with her.

"Logan, what are you still doing here? Were you waiting for me?"

"Yeah, ah, I wasn't sure but I thought that maybe you might need a ride home." He had seen Mick arrive and then Josef not long after. He stayed in case things didn't go well and Beth needed his help.

"That's very sweet of you."

"Not a problem." He gave her a big goofy smile and guided her to his car parked down the next block.

"I know it's none of my business but is everything okay Beth? I mean Mick has been a real jerk lately but whatever he's done, he really loves you."

She looked closely at Logan feeling his genuine concern for her and decided that maybe he was someone who she could confide in, up to a point.

"I know he does. It's not that. It's...we were supposed to be going away someplace but Mick has to work while Josef is out of town." They were supposed to be snuggled up somewhere away from everything, just the two of them, not trying to deal with painful things from their pasts that couldn't be ignored any longer.

"Well that really sucks." Logan quipped in his usual deadpan way. He looked over at Beth when she laughed, happy that he had made her smile.

"Yeah, it does. Looks like I'll be staying home for the time being. At least the weather is good right."

"I have a beach house you could use if you really need to get away. It's down the coast a ways but you'd still be close to Mick."

"You have a beach house?" The thought of a vampire enjoying the sun, surf and sand at a beach side retreat was amusing to her.

"It's not much but you're welcome to stay as long as you want." He looked over at her and smiled at the surprised look on her face. "It's been in my family for generations. I usually rent it out to tourists for the extra income but the house is vacant at the moment for some repairs. It has a great view of the beach and out to the ocean from the sun deck if you like that kind of thing. I don't personally… for obvious reasons. I can take you there now if you want."

"It sounds wonderful Logan."

It did sound wonderful. The idea was way more appealing than staring at the walls of her apartment. She would have to go home and gather some things together to stay a couple of days. Then she would call Mick to tell him where she was. She had meant it when she had told him that she wasn't running away. The beach had always been a kind of haven for her. He would understand that. She could soak up the sun, relax, recharge her batteries and think about what she was going to say to him when she saw him again.

mlmlml

Mick was tired of Josef and his lecturing. For all his good intentions Josef's brotherly advice had become an annoying litany of his mistakes, his failure to appreciate what he had and his refusal to let go of the woman that had made his life the nightmarish hell that he was always moaning about.

Josef was pacing back and forward in front of him, turning back the clock to a time when he had been hauled into the living room to face his father for a telling off over his bad behaviour.

"She's already got you lying to Beth."

Mick started to object that he hadn't lied exactly but fell silent again when Josef ignored him.

"You seem to enjoy being in a constant state of misery Mick. Maybe the universe got it wrong. Maybe you were meant to be alone and miserable for all eternity."

Mick looked over at him but said nothing. It wasn't as if he hadn't considered that himself over the years. It sounded even more pitiful coming from someone else.

"Beth and I will work things out Josef."

Josef was wrong. He had let go of Coraline and his life with her. It had taken meeting Beth as a woman and falling in love with her to make him realise that he could never have had the kind of life, the marriage, he once so desperately hoped for with Cora.

He had meant it when he told Beth that it was never meant to be.

mlmlml

Mick felt relief wash over him when Josef finally gave up and left him alone. He sat for a long time just thinking. This wasn't the first time he had been angry, really angry, with Beth. The first time was when two vampire punks, the papparazzi vamps, knocked on his office door late one night after laying low out of town for a while. . He invited them in and asked them what they wanted. The boys had come to talk to him about the celebrity stalker Dean Foster. They thought he would want to know that the scum bag had been following him. They handed over several cameras that held photos of him and Beth having dinner at Arbour Bistro as well as others of Beth at the office. It hadn't been hard to convince them to tell him how they got them. They had enjoyed telling him the story of how Josef had hired them to take out Dean Foster. They took great delight in describing tearing the man's throat out and draining him.

Beth had killed a man to save him before but this was entirely different. Killing wasn't always the only option. Beth had gone to Josef behind his back and signed the photographer's death warrant. She must have known that Josef would go down that road. Beth had asked him what would happen if he was in danger of being exposed. She had told him that she quit her job because of the new editor and the direction he was taking them. There had been another reason. He'd gotten curious and gone to Foster's place and found the incriminating photos. It hadn't been that hard to work out what Foster was up to once Logan had hacked into his email accounts and Ryder obtained a copy of the transcripts from Beth's phone line at Buzz Wire.

Why hadn't she come to him? It was bad but he would have worked it out. He would have dealt with the situation. He hadn't known whether to be angrier with Beth or Josef at the time. It had certainly scored her some brownie points with the old man. Josef would have loved the fact that they were keeping this secret from him.

He had ranted and raved at an empty apartment for the better part of 24 hrs. He didn't like that she was keeping secrets. In the end he understood her motivation, her reasoning. It hadn't been the time to take her to task over her honesty and integrity when his own despicable behaviour had just been laid bare during the Fordham case. He eventually decided to forgive her and let it go.

That horrible feeling that she didn't trust him pushed its way into his thoughts again. How could that be true? She trusted him not to drain her every time he took her blood, not to break bones when he held her tight in the heat of passion, not to snap her neck when he pulled her in for a kiss. He had been too hard on her, had expected way too much. He had done the wrong thing by her and she had called him on it.

He threw back the last of the single malt from the bottle. Weary, he let his head drop back against the softness of the couch. Drinking a whole bottle of hard liquor had only made him feel miserable and melancholy. If this was how it would feel to have her out of his life…hell, he was in no mood to go there now. He swiped the tears from his eyes as he stood up and headed upstairs for some much needed rest. He picked up her jacket from the railing and held it to his nose as he climbed the stairs.

Her scent permeated every cell in his body. He felt the weakness of their connection, only picking up her anger and sadness from earlier. He had never felt as alone in his whole life as he did at that very moment. He didn't look into their bedroom as he passed. It would only hurt him not to see her there snuggled under the blankets in the cold room. He walked into the room that housed his freezer, took off his jacket and hung it up together with Beth's on the hook inside the door. As usual, his last thoughts before rest were of her. Was she okay? He was too angry and hurt to go after her tonight. Not that she wanted him to. Beth didn't play those kinds of games with him. She needed time by herself. She would come to him when she was ready like she always did. He quickly undressed and opened the lid of the freezer, stepped in and prayed that the cold oblivion would take him to rest quickly.

mlmlml

Beth walked into the front door of the cute little cottage right on the beach front. It looked like the renovations were in full swing. There was little furniture in the front room to speak of and the smell of fresh paint hung in the air. She made her way down the hall poking her head into the bedroom and the bathroom. Both were in urgent need of a makeover but basically serviceable. She found the small galley style kitchen and emptied the few food items she had brought with her in the fridge. Her breath caught when she walked through an archway into a modern living area. The back wall was entirely made up of glass doors that could be folded right back to access a covered deck complete with a huge day bed and matching armchairs. The view was amazing.

Yes, she thought she could happily stay here for a couple of days. It was the perfect place to sit and watch the waves crashing on the shore, take a walk, swim, sunbathe or lay around on the day bed reading if she felt like it. Someone had left candles dotted around the space and she thought about being snuggled up with Mick in the night air listening to music in the candle light. Now that she had decided to stay she needed to call him and let him know where she was. Then she would go for a run to clear her head.

mlmlml

Mick woke from his cold slumber feeling a lot better though his heart was still heavy. He checked his phone as he always did in case Beth had called him. She had left message hours ago. He checked the message eager to hear her voice.

"_Mick, I know that you're angry and you have reason to be but so do I. I'm not perfect but neither are you. I shouldn't have unloaded on you like that. ….god, that's not why I called." There was a long pause as she gathered her thoughts together. "I wanted to tell you that I'm staying at a friend's house on the coast. I'll text you the address. I'm going down to the beach now so I won't have my phone on me if you are trying to reach me. I'll talk to you tomorrow…okay? Oh, if you're working tonight please be careful…love you, bye." _

Mick gleaned a few things from her message. She was still angry but willing to talk. She acknowledged the validity of his feelings and expected the same from him. She wasn't expecting to hear from him. She wanted him to know where she was, that she was safe so he didn't worry and go looking for her. Finally, she wanted him to know that she loved him despite her anger.

He checked the address as he grabbed his keys and headed out. He did have to take care of some things for Josef tonight but he had time to go and check on her beforehand, just to make sure that she was okay.

mlmlml

Beth had showered after her long day at the beach. She had enjoyed it but it wasn't the same without Mick. It was getting dark so she lit a few of the tea lights that had been scattered around the deck. Set in delicate red bowls they looked so pretty against the darkening backdrop of the ocean. She thought of all the wonderful hours spent in the darkness at the beach with her vampire. Mick would love this place as much as she did. She hoped that they would be able to spend some time here together.

She dozed for a while, tired after her long run that morning and a day in the sun. She thought about getting something to eat but didn't want to move. She could grab something later_. _

Her thoughts soon turned to Mick. She really had unloaded on him. Was she too selfish, too demanding, too everything? Maybe she just wasn't cut out to be in a relationship with anyone.

Beth had always been an independent person who liked her own company. She preferred the separation and the coming together that living separately from Josh afforded. In reality it was setting the terms of the relationship in her favour. It had been selfish now that she could look back and see things for how they really were.

She had always resisted Josh's periodic suggestions that they find an apartment together. He had been keen, she, not so much. The very thought of being cloistered and confined in her relationship with Josh didn't appeal to her. It should have been a red flag. Isn't that what you should want when you are in love and looking to the future with someone?

Her time with Josh had been the longest she had been able to sustain a proper grown up relationship. If she was a little more romantic she could say it was because she was waiting for the right guy. The realist in her thought that it was because she just wasn't capable of nurturing a long term relationship. She was too implacable when it came to the things that were really important to her and had always thought that she shouldn't have to change who she really was for a man. The right man, or vampire, would love her anyway wouldn't he? Could love really conquer all? If it was a real, true, growing and enduring love then she had to believe that the answer was yes.

Live with Mick? Marry Mick? Beth never let herself think that far ahead. He had been down that road before and she wasn't sure that he still believed in the institution of marriage. In her mind it was another step towards what neither of them was prepared to deal with, her mortality. Wouldn't it be harder to leave the relationship if they took that step towards marriage? When you were dating someone it was easier to walk away and deal with the fallout. Couples broke up all the time. It didn't work out, the relationship ended. You walked away sad, heartbroken even, but eventually the sadness subsided and you got on with your life better for the experience.

Mick wasn't any guy and this wasn't just any love affair. There was no way to process this as if it was a normal relationship. It wasn't and it was never going to be. She had to stop thinking that the normal rules applied. He was her vampire guardian angel, her lover and best friend. This was the most important relationship she would ever have in her whole life. If they did move in together, get married, would that be enough? If they went the distance, would thoughts then turn to a real future together, forever?

She remembered Josef telling her that Mick was an all or nothing kind of guy. She had missed the point at the time thinking that he meant turning her. In hindsight Josef must have known that Mick was thinking of their future as husband and wife. God, she had been so blind then. All she could think about was the difficulty she had to get him to agree to date. Once he did agree she had been content to let things be and not push for more than she thought he was ready to give. From what he had said this morning, he wanted more of a commitment from her than being his girlfriend, live in or otherwise.

Whatever was going to happen it was going to be her decision. Mick would go along with whatever she wished. He would never take her choices away from her. Besides Coraline taking him from her, that was what scared her the most. She would be the one to decide their fate.

mlmlml

Mick stood looking up at the beach house from the water's edge. The front entrance that led on to the road had been secured. There were neighbours nearby in case she needed anything. The access to the house via the beach was through a metal staircase that had a security gate. The deck was high enough that it would be difficult for a mortal to climb up the railing. The owner had installed a good security system with sensor lights, monitors and alarms. The lights were off but he could see her clearly in the candle light. Her scent radiated out to him somehow and comforted him. She was okay.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and moved further down the beach to answer it. He looked at the display and nearly hit delete. It was Josef, again.

"What do you want now Josef?"

"Where are you?"

"At home."

"That's funny cos I'm standing in your living room and you're not here."

Mick raised his eyes to the heavens above. Was Josef ever going to go to Montreal and leave him in peace?

"Are you out stalking Beth again?"

"No."

"Liar, you are so damn predictable." Josef chuckled. "I just called to remind you that you have a meeting with our contact from the blood bank in Santa Barbara. This guy is a real snake so he'll try to play you and wrangle his way into a price negotiation. Be smart and don't let him get away with anything. They are already sucking us dry."

Mick smiled in spite of his annoyance at Josef's constant hovering.

"I'll do my best, sir."

"Good. The freshies have all taken vacation time so you don't have to worry about them. Claudia is expecting regular updates so stay in touch. Just don't drink all my good single malt, okay. We'll be in the air within the hour. Call me if you need anything."

Mick had to head back to town now if he was to make that meeting. He took one more look around before he left. Beth was safe enough here till he got back.

On the way back his phone chirped with a message. It was Beth.

"_Thinking about you, can you come by tomorrow so we can talk? I miss you_."

She wanted to see him. He smiled looking in the rear view mirror wishing he could turn around and go back to her. Tomorrow couldn't come quick enough.

mlmlml

An: Some soul searching going on for our couple before they get together for some serious talking. More soon. penni :)


	63. Chapter 63

Just Us Chapter 63

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

Here is the next bit. When I think of how Beth feels about Coraline I think of Epi 12 (The Mortal Cure) when she rushes out of the loft after Cora turns up unexpectantly and Micks goes after her. Think of Beth's expression as she looks up at him as the lift door is about to close. To me so much emotion, fear and longing is conveyed in that one look. Just brilliant.

Enjoy penni :)

* * *

_Mist swirled through the vision before the scene came into view._ _She is crouching in the corner covering her ears trying to block out the horrible screeching and growling sounds. The scary woman is lying still on the floor, a chunk of wood sticking out from her chest. The man is standing in front of her with his hand out. She is not sure why but she reaches up and lets him pick her up. Maybe it's his calm voice but somehow she knows that if she goes with him she will be safe. She jumps when hears the crash of the lamp that starts the fire. The flames are rising higher and higher, the room is getting hot, so hot. They are leaving. He is taking her home. She wonders why he stops and turns her head to see the scary lady in the window surrounded by flames._

_The dream suddenly changes. She is no longer a child. She is a grown woman in the man's arms shaken and disbelieving. The man kisses her, tears in his eyes. _

"_Always remember that I love you more than anything." _

_She doesn't understand at first but then realises that he is going to leave her and go back into the room that is on fire. _

"_No! What are you doing? Don't leave me!"_

_He holds her tight then looks into her eyes. Tears are now rolling down his face._

"_Sweetheart, it's the only way for you to be free of her."_

_Suddenly she can see them both watching her from the other side of the open door. The flames are all around them. The scary lady wraps herself around him seductively, looking back at her with a self- satisfied smile. The man keeps his eyes on her as he wraps his arm around the woman's waist. _

Beth woke up screaming. In her panic it took a while to get her breathing under control, the dream shaking her to the core. She had dozed off waiting for Mick to arrive. She had to find a way to deal with that little situation or it would ruin any chance of a future, a real future, with the vampire she loved and wanted to be with more than anything.

A knock at the front door made her jump. She raced through the house and called out his name waiting to hear his voice on the other side before she opened it. When she opened the door she jumped straight into his arms holding on for dear life.

"Hey, Beth what's the matter?" Her face was buried in his neck. She was trembling.

"I'm so glad to see you. I just woke up from a dream, a nightmare."

Mick held her tight for a few moments kissing the side of her face and stroking her back to comfort her. He was surprised. She had never told him straight out like this before.

"Don't leave me." Beth mumbled as she sniffed his neck taking in his scent like she was the vampire. She blushed realising that Mick would have heard and realised what she was doing.

"You're okay Beth." He pulled her away from him and leant down so that their heads were together. Her heart was still racing. "I'm here now."

"God Mick, it scares me how much I need to be with you sometimes."

"It's the same for me. It doesn't have to be a bad thing you know."

It was if she ever found herself having to live without him.

Mick remembered Chris Barrett telling him to try and get her to talk about her dreams right after they happened. He would try once she had calmed down a little.

"Hey, why don't you show me around?" Anything to get her settled down. He smiled at her when she nodded and took his hand leading him further into the house. She gave him the tour like she owned the place. She babbled on about the sun deck and how great it was to be able go and take a walk along the beach anytime she wanted. He could see why Beth wanted to stay here. If she couldn't go on a real vacation this was the next best thing.

After making some tea they settled down to talk on the deck. They sat in the chairs facing each other, knees touching. Mick was leaning forward, his hands resting on Beth's thighs as she sipped her tea.

"Do you want to tell me about the dream?"

Beth nodded but didn't say anything.

"What triggers them?" Mick asked even though he knew it was their fight about Coraline. He wanted her to open up to him about the dreams that had plagued her since childhood. He was sure it would help her.

"Usually something happens that reminds me of how I felt then. How scared I was that Coraline was going to hurt me or how much I wanted my mother. Honestly Mick I don't think about it that much. I never let myself think about it." Her voice waivered a little and she sniffed back some tears.

"I thought about you though…a lot." A teenager's shiny dream of a man that she had convinced herself only existed in her heart and her imagination.

"Now you know that I was always around and why I couldn't let you see me. Do you remember much?"

"I didn't understand what I saw till I was older, till parts of the dream started to get clearer in my head. They were usually only flashes of the cabin, her dress, the fighting and the fire burning. That noise, I will never forget that noise as long as I live."

Mick dropped his head for a moment. He was right back there with her. He had his own memories of the night that he thought he had killed his wife. "What happened in that room?"

Beth let out a strangled laugh. "There was only the three of us there Mick. You know what happened."

"No, I don't mean the cabin. I'm talking about the room that she kept you in after she took you, at the house."

He had never been back there. The memories of his former life were just too painful. Josef had advised him many times over the years to sell it. It was worth a fortune but he always argued that it wasn't his to sell. He had gone into the marriage with nothing and had been determined to leave it the same way. If only he hadn't been so pre occupied with Coraline at the time he would have realised that Beth would end up there eventually looking for answers. She shouldn't have had to go there to face her past on her own.

"I didn't remember anything about the house. I only remember the room because it was exactly the same. As soon as I walked down those stairs I knew what is was. All the toys and stuff were still there just like it was yesterday."

She took a breath remembering her rage. She had gone straight to the loft, to Mick, only to be confronted by another kind of nightmare. Mick and Coraline were there together.

"Did she hurt you?" he prompted carefully sensing her distress but wanting her to let it all out. His sire was selfish and had a quick temper. She wasn't very tolerant of those she thought beneath her which was just about everyone.

"You mean besides snatching me from my bed and taking me away from my mother?" she replied bitterly.

"Yeah, besides that. Did she hurt you?" Mick whispered as he kissed her temple then her cheek. When he had rescued Beth he had checked her over for any sign of injuries. He had been so relieved to find her untouched. He hadn't wanted to believe it at the time but Coraline had expected that they would drain the child together. Why else would she have waited for him? Her willingness to turn a child for him had been so shocking and showed just how desperate Cora had been to get him back, how far she had descended into madness.

Beth shook her head. "Not really. She threatened to slap me once when I wouldn't stop crying for my mother. I don't think she knew what to do with me. She left me alone most of the time. I think that was worse."

No wonder she always hated not knowing what was going on.

"Was it the same dream?" She looked at him wondering why he was asking. "It's just that you said… Beth I didn't leave you, why did you say that?"

She told him about the new dream. Her heart felt lighter for having talked to him about her nightmares. Nobody else would have understood what it had been like. Josh had known because he had witnessed them, but he never understood. How could he? She swiped her eyes and gathered herself together. She would not let Mick feel bad about something that wasn't his fault.

"Mick what am I going to do when she comes back?" It was only a matter of time and she felt totally unprepared to tackle the woman who wanted to take everything she loved from her. She closed her eyes as Mick lovingly curled her hair around her ear.

"I won't let her ruin what we have sweetheart. I should have told you that back then but I didn't handle things well. I thought I was going crazy and I was so confused about… everything. I know I hurt you."

"I wasn't exactly being honest about my feelings then either. Mick, can I ask you something?" He nodded for her to go ahead. "You told me once that you knew that we were meant to be together. Did you mean it?"

"Of course I meant it. Beth, if you're having doubts about us, how I feel about you…"

She moved closer to him and held his face in her hands. "No, I've never been so sure of anything in my whole life."

Mick pulled her into his lap kissing her. Things soon progressed and they moved to the day bed. Their need for each other was overtaking all thoughts of the caution he had been insisting on recently. Beth made short work of the white t shirt she was wearing. She hadn't bothered with a bra leaving only her khaki shorts and panties for Mick to take care of. Beth gripped the bottom of his shirt lifting it over his head. He practically growled as her bare chest met his. She grabbed his belt buckle, lifting her head to look into his eyes. He had already vamped out, eyes bright and shining, eager and waiting for her to get his jeans off. She was just as eager. She kissed him deeply, pressing her body against his making sure he knew that she wanted him just as much.

"Is it okay for us to do this? Do you feel okay?" Her arms were around his neck. His hands were moving over her back, his ring scraping against her skin.

"Yeah I feel good." They kissed deeply, passionately, till Beth needed to take breath. "You feel good, so good."

"Can you stay?"

"Yeah, but I'm on call." Just as their lips met again his phone rang.

"Oh my god Mick, how do they know?" She would have laughed if she didn't feel so frustrated.

"We don't have to answer it," he mumbled from somewhere near her belly button. They ignored the phone which finally stopped ringing only to start up again.

"They'll just keep calling. We are never going to have sex again."

Mick chuckled at her grumbling and kissed the pout on her lips. There wasn't much chance of that happening if he had anything to say about it.

"Wait, wait." He reach over and pulled the phone from the pocket of his coat before going back to Beth's waiting arms. It was Guillermo. He put it on loud speaker so that she could hear.

"Hey Mick, need your help man. I got patrol tonight but there is too much ground to cover."

Mick had learned earlier that the Cleaners were missing a couple of team members since Gabrielle and her gossipy friends had been sanctioned for misconduct and dismissed from duty till further notice. He didn't want Beth to feel responsible for it. She was caught in the middle but this was Josef's doing.

Between the concerts, theatre, sporting events, charitable functions, the various Hollywood movie premieres, ceremonies and parties, there really was a lot of ground to cover right across the city. Mick felt obliged to help especially now that their manpower was stretched to the limit considering that Patrick was still on his payroll and out of town.

"Oh, you're with Beth. I can hear her heartbeat."

"Geez..." Beth growled. She grabbed her t-shirt and held it up to cover her chest as if Guillermo could actually see her nakedness.

"Sorry man but I'm fast running out of options. I've called in everyone I can think of. That many humans cramming the streets, you know it's an open invitation for vamps looking for some fun and a free meal. No offense Beth."

Mick looked down at Beth who nodded, understanding that he had to go. "We're out of town so we'll call you once we're on the road and closer to home. We'll be there in about an hour." That gave them enough time to get there before the crowds started filing out of the venues.

"Thanks man, I owe you one."

"Mick you said WE. Does that mean you want me to come with you?"

"I need my best girl to navigate and keep me company don't I?" She smiled and he smiled back happy to see a spark of excitement in her eyes.

"Josef won't like it and Claudia was mad at you last time. No humans at a clean-up remember."

"Claudia isn't here and Josef told me I was in charge while he was away. Besides, I think he likes it when I bend the rules a little. Come on it'll be fun."

Beth got up to find some jeans to put on. Mick pulled her back to onto the day bed trapping her under him, his intensions clear.

"Mick you told G that we would be there in an hour. We have to get going or we'll be late."

"So, I'll drive faster. We need this baby."

Beth could only sigh in agreement when he let his eyes change as his hands found the button on her shorts and his lips found that special spot on her neck.

mlmlml

On their way back to town they stopped at a popular hamburger chain to get Beth something to eat. Once back on the road Mick looked over at her, a smirk on his face.

"Shouldn't you be chewing those?"

"Sorry," she replied, totally comfortable and unashamed as she greedily stuffed in some more fries before sipping her soda. "I'm so hungry."

His Beth was no prissy little miss. She was putting it away so quickly he doubted that she could even taste it.

"Who would have thought that a little red box with a yellow smiley face could live up to its name?"

It was certainly making Beth happy. It was not the only thing that put that smile on her face. He caught his fresh mark on her neck and couldn't stop smiling himself. Their connection had been fully restored and was as strong as ever.

"It's all the empty calories and the salt, lots of salt." Beth licked ketchup and mustard from her lips savouring the taste.

They arrived at their destination and found somewhere to park after a lot of searching. The streets were certainly buzzing. They walked around for some time not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

"This is a complete waste of time. There is nothing going on here." Beth sounded bored.

"That's a good thing Beth. It's not always about finding trouble. Sometimes being on patrol is a preventative measure, stopping any trouble before it starts."

"I always thought being a Cleaner would be so exciting."

"Now you know it's not. It's not so different from being a beat cop."

Really, was he kidding? From her perspective it was nothing of the sort. "Have you even spotted any vamps?"

He enjoyed the fact that she still couldn't pick vamps out in a crowd. There was one standing not too far away from her. The male vamp dipped his head slightly towards Mick in greeting.

"A few here and there," he chuckled as Beth turned around in a circle hopelessly trying to catch a glimpse of one of them in the crowd.

"While the old bats are away the baby bats behave themselves? I don't buy it." Beth quipped as she noticed a group of teenagers talking to a suspicious looking guy. She stopped walking and tapped Mick's arm to get his attention when she spotted the guy getting a small bag of pills from his pocket and exchanging them with one of the teenagers for cash.

"Aren't you going to do something?"

Mick had overheard a conversation on a two way between a cop dressed in civvies standing nearby and a couple of patrolmen further down the street. There was an undercover operation in progress. They were trying to catch a couple of drug dealers that were dealing suspect merchandise to unsuspecting buyers. They were now heading this way.

"Like what? We aren't big brother Beth," he nodded towards two police officers that were patrolling the area on push bikes. "Let them deal with it."

Beth wasn't prepared to let blatant drug dealing to minors go without at least talking to the officers and alerting them to what she had witnessed. Mick let her go, his attention elsewhere.

While Beth approached the police officers, Mick had noticed a familiar face milling around watching and waiting. It was a vampire that Mick was well acquainted with. His dark, long, lank hair fell in a curtain across his face shielding his weasel like eyes and general creepiness from view. His dark non- descript clothes helped him to blend into the crowd with little effort. No one would look at him twice. He was hiding in plain sight like the predator he was.

"Leo. What brings you here?" This vamp needed to be pulled into line every once in a while but he also had his uses. He was always good for a little information. "You're a little out of your neighbourhood aren't you?"

Mick always made Leo very nervous. He knew he skated on thin ice with St John sometimes. The PI was tolerant of his activities up to a point though it was always wise to keep on his good side.

"Enjoying the atmosphere Mick, it's a nice night."

"Right, well make sure it's the only thing that you enjoy tonight."

Mick turned around to make sure that Beth was still talking to the cops.

"I heard you got yourself a girl Mick. I didn't believe it, a lone wolf like you… Is that her?"

"That is none of your business." Mick heard a distinct sniffing noise and turned back grabbing Leo at the back of his neck. The creep was trying to catch Beth's scent second hand for a cheap thrill. He let a low growl rise from his chest.

"Now that's not very polite Leo." He hoped Leo was getting a good whiff of his scent mingled with hers for good measure. Leo had a history of lingering where he wasn't supposed to linger. Outside young women's apartment buildings, for example, a regular vamp peeping Tom.

"If you go anywhere near her, and I mean anywhere, I'll have your head. Do you understand me?"

"Okay, okay. I heard she had rare blood, a unique scent. Couldn't resist man, didn't mean no offense."

"Stay out of trouble okay. There are a lot of cops around. I don't want to have to come back here later to bail out your ass. You can make it up to me by keeping your eyes open. If you see anything, call the Cleaners."

Mick could hear Beth wrapping up her conversation. He let go of the much smaller vampire leaving him unsteady on his feet. After being told to scram, Leo didn't hang around any longer than he had to.

"It looks like we aren't the only ones expecting some trouble tonight. Those guys are part of a co-ordinated operation LAPD is running here tonight. Having this many cops around would ward off any…undesirables, wouldn't it?"

"Hopefully, let's go check in with G." Just because there was no vamp activity here didn't mean that everyone was behaving themselves. It was a big city.

They hadn't walked far when a gun shot rang through the air not far from them. Mick scanned the crowd trying to locate the shooter. He checked Beth who had gone to help a distressed family nearby. The mother had a newborn across her chest in a sling, the father was holding on to his toddler son's hand. Two further shots had the crowd ducking for cover. The father went down, hit in the shoulder by a stray bullet.

The terrible sound of human panic and hysteria pounded in the vampire's ears. Mick panicked for a moment himself till he could be sure that Beth was unhurt. Other members of the crowd gathered around to help. A bystander was calling 911 for paramedics. The two cops Beth had been talking to were chasing down the shooter but he was too fast for them and was getting away.

"Beth?"

"We're okay. Go!"

Mick took off after them. His vamp instinct to hunt needed to be tamped down with so many people around. He had to make do without using the full extent of his special abilities.

After a few minutes Mick came back with the two police officers, the gunman's hands were cuffed behind his back. His face was covered by the dark hood of the sweatshirt he was wearing. Paramedics were helping the woman and her son into the back of the ambulance that would take her husband to the hospital. She turned to thank Beth profusely for her help. Beth wished them well.

Mick stood back and waited as Beth walked towards him. The scratches on his face were already healing themselves. They had to get going.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, but you look a little worse for wear." She carefully studied the scratches on his face, smiled at the dirt on his cheek and picked out some leaves from his hair.

"I had to crash tackle him. You should see the rose bushes. The shooter, it was the same guy that was selling drugs to those teenagers." Her instincts had been spot on. "The cops think he is one of the main dealers in this area. You were right about him."

"The police have him now thanks to you. I think it's time I got my delicate flower home."

"When you say home do you mean the loft, your apartment or the beach house?"

"You want to stay with me at the beach house?"

"Sure, why not. It's not that far to get back if something comes up. If we can't get out of town at least there we can pretend to be."

She wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him close. It has been a night of highs and lows. She had been on such an emotional roller coaster lately and she could only hope that things would calm down soon. She banished thoughts of her growing dependence and him aside. She was with Mick now and felt safer and more secure than she had for a while. Beth knew when he didn't want to talk about something so it only stood to reason that she also knew when he did. Their little adventure tonight was his way of giving her a break before tackling that conversation.

When they got back to the beach house they made love again. This time there were no interruptions so they took their time. Afterwards, they lay content in each other's arms watching the lightning flash on the horizon and listening to the rain patter on the roof.

Their talk about the future could wait a day or so. Mick knew that they couldn't avoid it for too much longer but this bliss was too perfect to be spoilt by talk of the past that he knew would upset them both.

mlmlml

AN: This was getting too long so I will post the rest in a new chapter rather than cutting any out. Maybe tomorrow. I just have to go over it one more time. It includes the talk about Mick's feelings for Coraline and Beth's reaction. Cheers penni :0)


	64. Chapter 64

**Just Us Chapter 64**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

Here is the next bit. A little side trip to start then a little bit of fun for our couple here and there though they do manage to have that very serious talk somewhere in the middle. Can they have the life together that they both want?

Enjoy :) penni

* * *

It was a bitterly cold and rainy night in Montreal though not all of its inhabitants where unhappy with the weather conditions. Josef and Claudia walked down the long, dim, dark entry hall of one of the oldest buildings in the oldest part of the city. The hall was lit by candlelight which flickered as they walked past. The building sat at the top of a hill overlooking the twinkling lights of the city below much like his own home did back in LA. Vampires did prefer to be at the top of the pile, their homes often perching above the human sprawl.

Josef was resplendent as usual in black Versace. Claudia had chosen a simple emerald gown that highlighted her beautiful red hair which she had arranged into a delicate French chignon. Josef couldn't remember the last time he had seen her in anything but leather.

"Are these vamps living so far back in the Dark Ages they haven't heard of electricity?"

"Stop whining Josef, it's called ambiance."

"No! It's called darkness." He shot back irritated now that he would soon be amongst vamps that he had very little time for.

"Be nice darling," she soothed. "It's one night. Just suck it up for once."

"Darling?" His eyes twinkled beneath raised eyebrows. "Is this a date?"

"No, it is not a date and if you dare tell anyone it was I will kill you." Her smile told him that she was teasing, not flirting. They were friends and that is all they would ever be.

At the end of a hall they turned into a grand ball room where guests milled about as a string quartet played. The council liked to do things with style and had arranged a reception for the visiting guests to welcome them to the city. It seemed that the solemn occasion for which they had all gathered was not a subject to be discussed this evening.

Josef immediately caught the eye of Grace Collier, an old friend of his that had been a long term member of the council and the only one who he had any real respect for. Grace was the epitome of the titled Victorian era English woman. When she had first been appointed to the council Josef had dismissed her as he had the rest. How she had been elevated to such a position remained somewhat of a mystery. She knew how to play the game, something that Josef didn't have the patience for. Grace was someone that shared his vision for the future of the vampire nation but was also realistic enough to know that some less palatable things needed to happen to keep the status quo. They had spent many an evening over the years discussing ethical dilemmas and had become firm friends and allies.

"Grace, a woman after my own heart," Josef bowed gallantly, "The only voice of reason amongst all these hypocritical dimwits."

"Josef, how wonderful it is to see you." Josef brushed his lips gently against the lady's outstretched hand. "You must resist speaking your mind in such a manner. There is a time and place for everything." She tapped his chest lovingly with her delicate hand. Josef had always been a favourite of hers.

"Grace, you remember Claudia?"

"Of course…" The ladies exchanged polite nods.

After some polite chit chat Claudia moved away to speak to some of the other guests leaving Josef alone with Grace.

"It's been a long time Josef. I heard there has been some trouble for you."

"Yes, it's been quite a year but nothing that we couldn't handle."

"I'm sure…..and your ward? I have also heard he is doing good things within the community but how is he faring in the more spiritual sense?"

Josef couldn't help smiling. Grace had been instrumental in helping him have the order to put a fledgling Mick St John down as a rogue following his sire's death recanted. Grace rarely left Europe but had come to Montreal to attend this trial as a special favour. She had never met Mick in person but never failed to enquire about how the young vamp, whose undead life she had saved, was progressing whenever they spoke.

"I am happy to say that he is as well spiritually as he has ever been."

"Wonderful! And what has become of the little one, Elizabeth? I will be very cross with you if you can't provide me with an update Josef. After all, you did promise me that you would see to it that the child was cared for. "

"And so she has been since Mick took on the role of her protector. Fate intervened and the universe has deemed her to be his perfect match."

Grace clapped her hands together with glee. "They are in love! Oh my, I love it when tragic beginnings have such happy endings. God has meant for them to be together."

"It astonishes me that you still have your faith after all these years."

"We all have our little idiosyncrasies, things that make it easier for us to accept our fate. Tell me about this wonderful girl."

"Beth is a smart, strong, beautiful woman with a mind of her own who truly loves the man and the vampire. You would like her very much since you two have so much in common."

"I see, she also reminds you of your own dear one. Don't deny it I can tell."

"Always the romantic…" His sad smile faded quickly. "They aren't without their problems Grace. Coraline is doing her best to undermine their relationship."

"Such a cruel woman from an even crueller family, she must be beside herself with jealousy. That clan has wreaked enough havoc on the community to last many lifetimes. We must do our best to shield these young ones from harm. "

"Yes, maam. May I get you a glass of champagne?" Josef motioned to a passing waiter.

"Do not speak to me in that condescending manner Josef. I know that you share my views on many issues. The atrocities that vampires commit against humans have always been intolerable. There is no need for such barbaric behaviour in this day and age."

"What is going to happen tomorrow Grace? Is justice to be served or has the verdict already been decided?"

"I'm afraid these dimwits, as you like to call them, follow each other like sheep for fear of being out of favour with those who hold so much sway. Vamps such as Simon Brooks will continue to live as they see fit ignoring the danger of taking such risks. Sometimes it is better to live to fight another day Josef."

Their conversation was ended by the dinner bell.

"May I?" Josef rose and took Grace's offered hand laying it to rest in the crook of his arm. He smiled as he escorted the courtly lady into the lavish dining hall. He licked his lips in anticipation as he picked up the scent of the adrenalin along with the noisy chatter of the excited freshies who had been handpicked for the pleasure of tonight's guests. The one thing these very old school vamps did really well was put on a good spread.

mlmlml 

At the beach house Mick was working on the laptop going over some files, all carefully encrypted of course given the content. Beth dozed peacefully beside him. Nothing vamp related may have happened in the part of the city where he and Beth had been last night but that didn't mean that the Cleaners hadn't been busy. He looked over at Beth who was waking up.

"What happened to the no working in bed rule?" Beth stretched out like a cat.

"Josef is such a report junkie. I'm struggling to keep up and technically this isn't a bed or at least not our bed. You've made yourself quite at home though."

"I do love it here. Lying out here with you listening to the rain last night was so beautiful. I love it when we can just relax and be with each other like this. Kiss?"

He closed the laptop and moved it to the end of the day bed. He leant over and gave her the good morning kiss she wanted and one more just because he felt like it. His eyes scanned the length of her body as she lay stretched out catching the finger marks he had left on her thigh and hip. A sad look crept into his eyes. His body had asked too much of hers last night and his angel hadn't denied him.

Beth slapped his shoulder. "Hey, I told you that you didn't hurt me so stop that. You can hardly see them. It's nothing."

"I can see them and it's not nothing Beth." The bruises were a visual reminder of how dangerous it was for her to be with him. No matter how gentle he was while they made love, there was always the risk of damage.

He tried to smile when Beth put her hand up to his cheek softly rubbing her thumb over his lips.

"Don't sweetheart. I love how you love me. I bet you would have a few bruises too this morning if you didn't heal straight away. " She winked at him to let him know that she had enjoyed every minute of their sexual exploits the night before.

Her total acceptance of what he was still amazed him. He lifted her hand and kissed her fingers lingering subconsciously over her ring finger. The way she was looking at him made him melt inside. He pulled her closer and they lay together quietly for a few minutes.

"I feel so lazy. Mick you shouldn't let me sleep so late. What am I going to do when I have to go back to work?"

"There's no rush. You can stay at home with me." He flashed a cheeky grin.

Beth moved as if to climb out of the day bed on his side till she was straddling him. "And do what? Clean the loft? Iron your shirts?"

"I was a soldier. I can iron my own shirts. " Mick said proudly.

"Of course you can." Beth leant down slowly and kissed his smiling face. "Mick you know a career is important to me. I can't sit at home doing nothing. It would drive me insane."

"I'm just saying that there is no rush. Something will come up soon. Do you want to head into the village for a late lunch?"

God, she was wriggling against him now and she needed to stop...right now. He blew out a breath trying to concentrate on what she was saying.

"No I think we need to go home. You need some proper rest and I miss my coffee machine. I want go for a swim first though."

"We can stay a while longer. I want to talk to you about something."

"I know but it can wait till we get home can't it, after dinner? I feel like a big juicy steak with all the trimmings and a big slice of chocolate cake, with ice cream. This sea air makes me so hungry. We can pick up the stuff on the way back."

She was rocking gently against him, teasing him, making him drool at the thought of helping her cook that meal in his kitchen, listening to soft music with drinks in front of the fire followed by another night of making love. This time in their own bed.

Beth looked down into his human face to see him grinning at her. In that exact moment she thought that she would do anything to wake up and see that beautiful smile every day of forever.

"I love you so much." She didn't think she could handle hearing him talk about his marriage here in their little hideaway.

"I love you too."

She covered his body with hers, her lips close to his as she whispered, "Please baby, I know what you want to talk about but not now, not here, okay. "

"Okay, not now but soon Beth."

"I promise." Beth kissed him to seal her promise, got up and changed into a swimsuit. Mick lay there with his hands behind his head watching her every move.

"Now, you get those reports finished and then ring G and anyone else who might call you tonight and tell them that I will stake them if they interrupt us. " She was smiling but at the same time had a serious look in her eyes. "If we have to do this at least we can get it over with in one go."

"I'll be sure to spread the word. Hey, don't go out too far okay. The storm last night has made the surf choppy and there's a strong undertow out past the breakers."

Beth rolled her eyes. "Yes sweetheart, love you." She wrapped a colourful sarong around her hips, grabbed a towel and a bottle of sunscreen and headed down the beach.

Mick watched her from the deck his arm shielding his face from the sun. Beth walked down the beach a ways stopped, looked back and waved at him. He waved back and chuckled when she blew him a kiss and motioned for him to go inside. She walked a little further, ditched the sarong and dumped her stuff in the sand where other people were swimming on the patrolled section of the beach.

He couldn't help wishing he could be out there with her. Would Beth be happy giving all this up to be with him forever? Could he ask her to? Her turning could wait but he didn't know how much longer his heart could stand not asking her to be his wife.

It was getting way too hot for him out on the deck. After watching her a while longer he turned to go back inside.

mlmlml

The steak dinner was a resounding success. They had a lot of fun cooking together and now that they had eaten and cleaned up, they were sitting in front of the fire with a pitcher of dirty martinis for dutch courage. Mick thought that Beth may have tried to stall again but she hadn't and was now waiting patiently for him to begin. Now that it was time to lay everything out on the table he wasn't sure that he could explain the often inexplicable relationship he had with Coraline. Where to start?

He started by telling her how Coraline had turned his life upside down. "Her appeal was blatant, manipulative and seductive. She is one of those women who crush your spirit till you lose your will to fight it. You give in to her, do her bidding, just for the chance to be close to her. I've never met anyone like her. I fell for her hook, line and sinker."

He told her of his happiness when she agreed to marry him after months hovering between casual indifference and absolute passion, feelings that he had never felt before in his entire life. He told of his parent's disapproval of his choice and the subsequent strain it had put on his close relationship with them.

Beth pulled her knees up to her chest hugging them with her arms. She sat there quietly and listened. She did not interrupt or ask him any questions.

He told her about the days after his turning, of how all he could think about was blood and that he begged Coraline to kill him. He told her about the vamp perpetual coolness thing, how he totally bought into it after his initial rejection of the life she had planned for them. He told her about feeling powerful, of feeling that he could have anything and anyone that he wanted. He told her how his sire had encouraged that side of him and that his own arrogance and ego had flourished and turned him into something that he would later come to despise.

"You wouldn't have given me the time of day back then. I was such an arrogant bastard even Josef hated my guts."

He understood when Beth remained silent. What was she supposed to say? He pushed on, hating that he was revealing this side of himself to her.

"We…I didn't live by any moral code then. Nothing was too outrageous or out of bounds. Money was no object so we did whatever we wanted, took whatever we wanted with no regrets. After a while it became too damaging. It really messed up my head. It's easy to blame her for a lot of it but I had choices Beth. I made some really bad decisions, so bad that I couldn't live like that anymore. Josef tried to help me but I wouldn't listen to him. I hated what I had become and needed to be free from it. I left so many times I lost count."

"If it was that bad then why did you keep going back?" Her voice was small, frightened, like she was afraid of the answer but just had to know.

"I loved her Beth. I kept hoping that things would change, that she loved me enough to change. Things would be good for a while then we'd slip back into our old patterns. I resented that she made me give up my family, my friends and the kind of marriage that I always wanted. It was all gone. She took it all. That anger built up and I used that to try and hurt her for ruining my life. She got back at me by getting rid of anyone I took any interest in. Friends that I made that she didn't approve of or…anyone else that got too close to me just disappeared."

He could tell by the look in her eyes that she understood he was talking about freshies.

"In the end we either couldn't keep our hands off each other or couldn't stand to be in the same room. That's not a marriage, not the kind I wanted anyway."

"You still love her. I could see that for myself when she was here." Her voice was a tiny whisper. He dreaded this part.

"Yes, in a way that is really hard to explain to you. I do love her but I don't want to be with her. It's not the same thing. It's more like she draws me back in. I left her for the last time a year before she took you. Our connection is still strong because she is my sire."

Beth wasn't convinced that it was as simple as that. "Then how come you didn't know that she was still alive all those years?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know about the years that she stayed away. Maybe Josef can help answer that question. I felt something but I always thought it was guilt for letting her die in the fire. When she came back as Morgan I could feel it was her but she was human. It wasn't supposed to be possible."

"That night when I came to your apartment…the night I staked her. Would you have slept with her if I hadn't shown up?

Mick didn't want to answer but Beth needed to know the truth. It had all been so confusing and complicated then. He had been so happy that Coraline was alive, that she had found some kind of cure. He could have reminded Beth that she had still been with Josh then. He wouldn't hurt her further by pretending that it made any difference. It was all water under the bridge now anyway.

"Probably, she was doing everything to make that happen. I kissed her Beth but that's all. I'm not going to lie to you and say that it wouldn't have gone further if you hadn't turned up when you did." He liked to think that his own guardian angel had saved him from making a big mistake that night that would have ruined everything, a mistake that Coraline had been counting on.

Beth dropped her head to her arms. She sat there for a long time. He had hurt her talking about his feelings for Coraline but she needed to understand that there was no going back for him. She was his future.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I know that hurt you."

"She gave you the cure, as short lived as it was. You got to be human again. At least something good came out of her visit. Is that it? I don't think I can take anymore."

There was one more thing he wanted to say. Something that he had never said aloud before but had thought often in the aftermath of the night when he thought he had killed his wife.

"I know this has been hard for you but give me another minute. After she kidnapped you and I thought she was dead, I realised that it was more than all of that anger and the burning sense of betrayal over what she did to me that made our relationship impossible. I was never good enough for her, not as a human or a vampire. I wanted her to be my wife. Coraline stopped being my wife the moment she turned me and became my sire. I want you to understand that Beth. Our marriage died in that wedding bed along with my humanity. That's a big part of why it was never going to work. We could never be what the other one needed. That's how I know that it will be different for us."

He left it at that hoping she would pick up the hint he had thrown out there.

"Why, because you know that you won't ever turn me?"

"Since when did you decide you want to be turned?" He tried to strike up some of their familiar banter, keep her talking so she wouldn't close down. He could see that the heaviness of the topic of conversation was taking a toll on her.

"I haven't. When did you decide that we should get married?"

Okay, so they were talking but it wasn't the light hearted banter that he was going for. She was accusing him of making decisions about their future without her input.

"Actually, I've been thinking about it for a while. You never thought about us getting married?"

"Sure, I was fourteen and you were Johnny Depp. I know you love me Mick, I don't need any grand gestures."

"It's not about grand gestures…"

"Okay bad choice of words. All I've ever wanted was for us to be together, for you to be happy and feel loved and cared for. I don't need you to marry me because you think I need that commitment from you."

_Or to prove that you love me as much as you did Coraline_.

"You have given me all those things. You're the one that made me see that we could have this Beth, all of it. Maybe I'm the one that needs that commitment from you."

She didn't answer which made him feel a little nervous.

"Beth?"

"We have never talked about this, not once. Why now, why tonight when we have just been sitting here talking about…her?"

_Because I'm tired of dreaming about it. I love you and I want you to be my wife. _

"You're timing really sucks you know that?

He wanted to laugh out loud. "Yeah, I have heard that."

"It's not the right time to be talking about our future."

Not when she had visions of Mick and the sexy, seductive Coraline together dancing around in her head. Why did she have to intrude in every aspect of her life with Mick? Coraline was such a big part of his life and there was nothing she cold do about that. Even so, Beth was determined that any discussion about _her_ future with Mick would be saved for their little bubble world, just for the two of them. She would make damn sure of it.

He agreed that it wasn't the right time. It was selfish and wasn't fair to Beth. Too many memories of his life before her had been raked up tonight. He had asked her to listen and she had, even though it had cost her a great deal emotionally.

"You're right, it's not the right time but I'm not letting this go. Okay?"

Beth nodded understanding what he was saying. "Mick there is one more thing I want to say about that whole thing with Gabrielle."

"Sure, go ahead."

"I understand that you want to protect me from your past and that you think that keeping certain things from me saves me from being hurt. You did hurt me, a lot. When I was listening to Gabrielle talk I knew that it was true, all of it. I couldn't believe that you would do that to me after … well everything we've been through. I know you have…certain ties to Coraline but I don't want…I don't want to be worried all the time that she has gotten to you in some way or that you are talking to her and not telling me about it. That's a deal breaker for me. I won't live with that fear over my head. I have to know that we are a team, that you will be on my side when she comes back. No matter how much you say you love me or how much I love you, if it happens again, we are over."

The conviction in her voice stunned him and he knew without a doubt that she would leave him if he ever made that same mistake again. Her expectations were clear. His unwavering allegiance to her was the commitment she needed from him and he was finally ready to give it to her. He had everything he said he ever wanted with Beth. There was never any question of him letting her go. Just hearing Josef say the words were enough to re confirm in his mind, never mind his heart, that he had chosen the right path. Beth had helped him break out of the solitary life he had accepted for himself. It was time to take her hand with the confidence that it was always meant to be and lead them both into their future.

mlmlml

Beth woke up alone in bed the following morning. Mick had spent some time with her to make sure she was okay after their little talk and had gone to his freezer once she had fallen asleep. She had expected the dreams to come but surprisingly, she had slept very well.

The conversation the previous evening had been difficult and painful but she was glad that it had all come out. She was only human so there was no way that she could fully understand the relationship between vampires but at least she had more of an idea of how truly complicated it could be now.

Mick wanted to marry her. She was sure about that as well. This didn't have anything to do with the fact that they were from different worlds. It should matter but it didn't. It never had. Mick was as human in her eyes as she was. He just happened to also be a vampire. Strange logic she knew but that's how it was, how it had always been.

Mick walked in the room all sleepy, hair shaggy from the towel he was using to get rid of the frost.

"Good morning sweetheart."

He slipped into the bed pulling Beth closer as she tried to squirm away from his cold body. When she stilled he put her hand down the front of his white silk pants and closed his eyes, a big smile on his face. He put his hand over hers and started to move it around so that she was stroking him.

Beth couldn't help but giggle. Mick in a playful mood was really something. He seemed light hearted, unburdened, which wasn't surprising after what had happened. She hoped it lasted for his sake.

"Is this what I can expect of you in the future?" She played along not wanting to spoil his good mood.

"What?" he asked innocently, one eye open.

Beth nodded towards their hands. "One little conversation about the future and all that perpetual coolness get dialled down? Better not count your chickens before they're hatched sweetheart."

"What are you talking about baby?" He opened the other eye and let her hand go.

She smiled at him knowing that he wanted to hear her say the words.

"Oh, so now you want to play dumb?"

His smile grew wide. "Just want to make sure we are on the same page here."

"It's freaking me out a little bit. You were the one that was so unsure of all of this when we started Mick."

"I know but it's what I want." It felt good to say that to her instead of just thinking about it.

"Okay, I just want to make sure that…"

"What are you afraid of? Tell me."

"Okay. I just want to make sure that…no wait I want to say this properly. If we do this…" She paused again. "If we are going to consider getting married…" She couldn't stop the huge grin that spread across her face. It was as if it was the first time she had really thought about it.

"Oh my god. Did I just say that?"

Beth looked back at Mick who was smiling from ear to ear. She saw hope and happiness in his eyes. She had seen this look before, on a cold street in New York when he had asked her to stay and see the sights with him. She wasn't going to break his heart this time but she thought they needed a little time to make sure they were doing this for the right reasons.

"Let's be serious for a minute. If we do this it can't be because we're afraid of losing each other."

"I don't want that either. We can take whatever time you need sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere."

He kissed her tenderly and snuggled closer, his lips searching for his mark on her neck. He seemed so happy and content. Her worry about how much she needed to be with him niggled at her once more. It was getting harder and harder to dismiss those thoughts now that she had some big decisions to make, decisions that involved more than a wedding band on her finger.

mlmlml

AN: Sorry it is such a long post. There didn't seem to be anywhere else to put an update on Josef's trip to Montreal and maybe I should have just left it out. I hope it's not too confusing. Mick and Beth talked a lot and said what I wanted them to say. It's clunky and not perfect by any means but I hope it met your expectations. Thanks for reading. Cheers penni ;)


	65. Chapter 65

**Just Us Chapter 65**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

Here is the next bit.

Enjoy :) penni

* * *

Mick smiled as he helped Beth make up the bed in her apartment where they had spent the better part of the day. Talk about their future had them both feeling the need to spend every possible moment alone together.

"Explain to me again why it's important for us to discuss how many cushions we should have on the bed"?

It was a game Beth was playing with him now that the subject of marriage was on the table. After nearly a year of semi co-habitation it hardly seemed relevant. She had been asking all kinds of odd questions like what he really thought about her leaving her coffee cups in his office. He suspected her questions would get more serious as time went on but in the meantime it was cute and funny.

"Research... I don't want to marry you only to find out that you hate my throw cushions," she said quite seriously with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

The décor of her apartment looked somewhat thrown together but it had taken her a long time to get things just how she wanted them. It was an eclectic collection of items that meant something to her in one way or another. It may not have followed any recognised style but it was her. She loved everything about Mick's loft but she wondered how on earth she was supposed to incorporate her things into his carefully planned space.

"Research huh, not very romantic but okay. I'm all for making informed choices."

Mick furrowed his brows trying to keep his expression equally serious to make it look like he was thinking hard about his answer.

"I guess they look nice enough for something that ends up on the floor."

"Mmm …so you prefer no cushions on the bed?"

"I like this one. It has more… practical applications."

He picked up the bolster and watched as Beth blushed from head to toe. The cylindrical cushion definitely came in handy for some lower back support when they were getting busy.

"Yes, we should definitely keep this one." He laughed when she threw a cushion at his head in a fit of giggles.

The next instant she he was in his arms. She would never get used to way he moved.

"I suppose I walked straight into that. Shouldn't you be going to work now? You don't want to be late for our date tonight."

"I'm looking forward to it. Are you sure you don't want to come to the compound with me?"

Beth shook her head. "I have some stuff to do here. I'll see you later okay?"

They briefly discussed their plans for the evening before Mick kissed her goodbye leaving Beth grinning like an idiot over a stupid bolster cushion.

mlmlml

Josef didn't need to be hands on in every aspect of the community but he sure did want to know about it, all of it. Some vampires held the view that he ruled like a despot but there was no arguing that his methods were effective. He had kept himself alive for centuries and the vamps settled here in this city safe for many, many years. There were problems from time to time but most didn't have a chance to escalate because of his insistence on due diligence. Anyone who let him down in this area suffered the often dire consequences.

Mick's eyes flicked over the last of the files, a dry lengthy report about the running of the freshie clinic.

….._a lot of money and resources are invested in monitoring and assessing current participants and relocating or disposing of those who are surplus to requirements, ensuring the best possible outcome for the community…_

A frown crossed his face as he read on.

…_we cannot afford to be complacent in this area and it is recommended that any situation which puts the community at risk should be thoroughly investigated and dealt with…_

Mick knew that rigid rules were in place for the management of the humans who fed the vampire nation. Evaluate, monitor, assess, relocate or eliminate. It was as easy as that in many vamps opinions, including those he considered close friends. In his experience it wasn't always that simple.

His eye caught another file that had been prepared personally by Christopher Barrett. Josef had added some comments to the cover asking for more information. Josef had never mentioned this file to him and he wondered why when the reason for Barrett turning up in LA had never been properly addressed. Once again information was being kept from him. He didn't like it. Intrigued, he opened it and started reading. His eyes skimmed over words like_, rehabilitation, extricate, allocation of funds, protection _and_ compensation._ It was very interesting reading.

The information in these files confirmed that Barrett was somehow involved in getting freshies out of difficult situations or relocating those who wanted out of the lifestyle. It would be like they never existed, a vamp version of witness protection. He supposed it was a good thing, certainly preferable to the more brutal methods that Josef often employed.

Did Beth know any of this? He couldn't help but wonder if this had anything to do with Barrett turning up when he did. Had he come to tell Beth she had a way out of his vampire world anytime she wanted it?

His phone rang. With his mind still on the files in front of him and Barrett's motives for his friendship with Beth, he answered it distractedly.

"Hello,"

"Hello Mick," the familiar voice purred down the line. "How are you darling?"

"Coraline. Beth and I are fine, thanks for asking." He smiled at the hiss that came down the line at the mention of his lover's name. "What do you want?"

"There is no need to be so ungracious Mick. I am your..."

"Whatever, I'm working. I don't have time for your games Cora. What do you want?" he asked again gruffly.

"I was hoping you'd help me with an urgent matter. I need to sell some property in San Francisco, the house in Pacific Heights_." _

There was a long pause as if she was waiting for his reaction. They had picked out the house during one of the many new starts to their marriage. Mick thought if they tried living out of LA for a while things would be different. Needless to say it didn't last. Within three months his wife was bored to death and heading back home to her party house and her friends with or without him.

"What's it got to do with me?" Mick replied coldly. There were no happy memories for him there and he certainly had no financial interest.

"There is a tiny issue with the papers."

He knew what the issue was. On paper, the Coraline Duvall who had purchased that property all those years ago didn't exist anymore. The centuries old vampire never bothered re-inventing herself claiming that she was above all that hiding and scrounging. She had stayed in Europe long enough after her 'death' in 1985 to deter any unwanted human interest. When she did finally return it was as Morgan Vincent. As usual it was left to others to clean up her mess. He was tempted to ask her what she needed the money for but he didn't want to get involved.

"You need to call Josef, he has a guy. Look I have to go. Beth and I have a date tonight." As soon as he said the words he regretted giving her the opportunity to show him just how nasty and vindictive she could be.

_"_Really, a date? That is so sweet. We could never get out of bed long enough to go anywhere. You remember don't you?"

Her voice was velvet smooth, dripping with seduction and provocative enough to elicit memories of long nights of drinking, feeding and sex. Those memories sickened him now. How could he have confused all that with real love?

"Maybe that was our problem."

She laughed in that cruel, smug way she had perfected over the many years of her life.

"Oh, sex was never our problem darling. Is your little human finding it difficult to keep up with your particular appetites my love?"

"Goodbye Coraline." He heard her growl in frustration that he wasn't going to play along with her games as he hung up the phone.

mlmlml

Mick went home soon after to shower and change so he could meet up with Beth. When he had called her earlier to say that he would be late she said she understood. She had been looking forward to tonight and he felt a twinge of guilt for not being there for her.

His cell phone rang. It was one of the Cleaners which could only mean one thing.

"St John," he answered in an irritated tone. If he got held up now he wouldn't make their date at all.

"There has been an incident downtown, busy location, human casualties." The voice was clipped and cold. "It's a bad one."

"Okay, send me the address. I'm on my way."

He threw the phone onto the passenger seat and turned the car around to head in the opposite direction.

"Sorry baby."

mlmlml

Beth was standing out front of the Staples Centre excited about her impromptu return to the reporting world. A friend had offered her the opportunity to write an article for a very successful online music magazine when their usual reporter suddenly became unavailable. Not the hard hitting investigative reporting she loved but it was better than nothing. A one shot guest spot, she grabbed the opportunity with both hands.

The deal included exclusive access to the artist and his band before the concert and an invite to the private after party. Mick said that he had seen the band play live a few times, mostly in the small smoke filled venues of their early years. As a musician himself, it was all about the music, simple, raw and honest. He thought those elements got lost in these big stadium style extravaganzas. It may not have been his cup of tea but he had agreed to accompany her tonight to show his support. He was supposed to pick her up from her apartment but had called to say he had been held up and would meet her there. He sounded concerned but when she asked him if everything was okay he said he would explain later.

She was wearing his favourite pair of jeans, the ones he said hugged her hips and cradled her behind perfectly. The top she had bought especially for tonight was an ice blue satin halter neck that showed off her tan and just enough bare skin to be considered sexy. Her eyes were dark and smoky making her blue eyes pop; her hair up in a stylized pony tail. The concealer she used on camera that covered anything was hiding the new puncture marks on her neck while still looking natural. Killer heels and glossy natural lip colour completed the look. More shabby chic celebrity perhaps than super rock chick but she was confident that she looked good.

All the pre-concert interviews with the band for her story where done and dusted along with some spontaneous grabs from excited fans. The concert was due to start in a few minutes so she needed to take her seat inside.

Beth looked at her watch again. Mick was really late now. The call came. He wasn't coming. She of all people knew that work came first sometimes so she pushed away her feelings of disappointment and headed inside in full reporter mode.

mlmlml

Mick walked into the hotel through the busy lobby and headed for the elevators the porters used to take bags up to the rooms. They were situated away from the main thoroughfares so as not to clutter up the main access areas of the hotel. Anyone coming or going this way was less visible to the front desk, other employees and guests. He overheard one of the porters say his shift was over. A shift change made it harder for security to keep track of staff movements. It was a big advantage when trying to navigate your way through a clean-up in heavy traffic.

He found Claudia's most trusted team member quietly giving instructions to her crew. They were all dressed in various hotel uniforms and making preparations to ensure that every inch of the room was in pristine condition by the time they left.

Martine nodded to Mick as he approached asking her team to leave the room. She was in charge but in Claudia's absence was required to liaise with Mick on any major clean-ups.

"Thanks for coming down Mick. We left things how they were so you could take a look."

Mick frowned. "What's the damage?"

"The two freshies and a couple who were staying down the hall, they came back to their room at a bad time. I already have someone working on security. The cameras in all the elevators and on this floor have been totally wiped and disarmed."

"What about the lobby?"

"We're working on it. There are a lot more cameras there and outside the entrances so it's taking a little more time. It will look like the whole system malfunctioned for a short period of time. They will blame it on a screw up with the shift change. Ryder is checking other cameras in the street and out back. "

Mick nodded. It sounded like Martine had everything under control. "Where's the vamp?"

"In a room across the hall feeling pretty shocked and remorseful right now. He knew one of the girls. They were freelancers who thought that they could make some extra cash as a double act - double the fun, double the excitement."

_"_Double the risk_."_

"He's given us permission to release his name to you if you want to talk to him."

Mick raised his eyebrows not expecting that concession. Vamps didn't usually hang around once the call was made and the Cleaners had arrived. "Okay, I'll let you know."

"My report is going to say accidental death Mick. I'll be waiting in the hall with the crew. We need to get moving."

The clock was definitely ticking. They only had a small window of opportunity to get the bodies out cleanly and the room totally restored before they risked being noticed.

"I only need a minute."

Alone in the room Mick surveyed the scene carefully. There were empty champagne bottles and evidence of drug taking littered around the room. The girls had been drinking and getting high. What was this guy thinking? His plan for the evening had disaster written all over it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_The vampire wasn't that old but definitely out of the fledgling stage. He hadn't been surprised to see both freshies when he arrived which meant he had been expecting them. It was a dangerous situation but the vamp assured them that he could handle it as long as they did what they were told. After some foreplay, kissing, fondly, undressing, the vamp started feeding on the first girl who must have been the friend. _

_Everything was going to plan till the second girl, who had been snorting cocaine off the glass surface of the coffee table, got tired of waiting for her turn and tried to join in. It was never a good idea to try and separate a feeding vampire from his dinner. _

_In the blink of an eye the girl had been pushed off the end of the bed and thrown against the wall on the other side of the room. Her neck was broken. She was dead. The first girl started screaming and leapt from the bed, blood dripping down her neck, crouching half naked in the corner between the bed and the bedside table. _

_The vamp was angry and started shouting at his date. _

"_I told you we had to be careful! You shouldn't have pushed me to let her come." His eyes were wild. Fresh blood stained his lips. "Are you crazy? I said no drugs Jess, no drugs!"_

"_We just wanted to have some fun Oliver. You didn't have to kill her!"_

_Her hysteria fuelled the vamps desire to finish what he started, the blood pouring from the wound on her neck whipped up his appetite. She was drained in seconds. _

_A sharp knock at the door along with loud, worried voices asking if everything was okay had the vamp on alert. In his post feeding euphoria any sense of reason went out the window. Was he about to be discovered? _

_He opened the door dragging the couple standing there into the horror. They were dead before either of them could utter a single word. _

This vampire didn't mean to kill anyone. His remorse and grief over his actions permeated the room. Mick felt sorry for him. Things could go so wrong, so quickly. He left so Martine and her team could get to work.

mlmlml

Beth crept silently, hugging the wall following the trail of the man who had piqued her interest. She had lost sight of him for a moment coming up the stairwell into the hall where the service elevator was. She was suddenly grabbed around the waist from behind by someone who pulled her in the nearest room. A large male hand covered her mouth silencing her screams. Always the fighter, she waited for her captor to let her feet touch the floor before stomping on the bridge of his foot with her high heel and elbowing him hard in the solar plexus.

"Whoa …it's me Beth." Mick dodged the elbow she was trying to smash under his chin just like he had shown her.

"Mick, you scared me half to death!"

He let her go and she craned her neck over his shoulder to see what was happening out in the hall. Mick nodded to someone before he closed the door in her face. They huddled together inside the room holding each other at arms length.

"What are you doing here?" Mick demanded.

"I'm working."

"Yeah, me too."

"This is your clean up?"

"Yeah. Why are you snooping around up here?"

"I was at the after concert party and …."

"I thought the party was at the Wiltshire." Mick interrupted clearly remembering her telling him that.

"It was. Someone leaked the venue to TMZ so they changed it at the last minute to avoid the paps." She grinned slightly at his small smile. Fate had brought them together once again.

"Unbelievable." Of course her high profile party had to be moved to this hotel, tonight, in the middle of a major clean up.

"I know right? When we arrived I saw one of those guys out in the hall with the trolleys. I recognised him from the beach that time, you remember? Mick nodded. "Anyway, I realised that he was a Cleaner and I wanted to know what he was doing here."

He looked at her, amazed by her ability to pick up on things so quickly, her unquenchable curiosity but also slightly irritated by her excitement and her disregard for her own safety when she got a sniff of a mystery she felt compelled to solve.

"So you just blindly followed him? Did you even stop to think about it?"

Beth gave him a look. A look that said she wasn't impressed with his line of questioning. She had heard it all before.

Mick heard something on the other side of the door. He opened it quickly to see what was happening. Beth was pressed against his back trying to get a better view.

"Mick I can't see." Her whispers sounded like shouting to his vampire hearing.

"Stay here."

Mick stepped out of the room to join a female Cleaner she recognised from Josef's place in the hall. They were obviously talking but she couldn't hear a thing. The cleaner smirked, looking her over as she left. If the female vamp made any sort of comment she didn't hear that either.

"Who was that? What's happening out there?" Beth questioned as Mick came back into the room.

"Stop with all the questions Beth. It's not a game...people died here tonight just because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I'm sorry," she apologised meaning it.

"We need to get them out of here. Lucky for us the hotel is busy tonight and there are a lot of unmanned exits. Hopefully security will be concentrating on their unexpected high profile guests. What floor is the party on?"

"They have taken over the entire bar on the roof. You should be okay as long as you weren't planning on using a helicopter to get out of here."

Mick noticed what Beth was wearing for the first time since he had found her lurking in the corridor.

"Mick, I want to help you."

"Uh...not in this outfit, you'll draw way too much attention." He ran one hand down her side, the other down her lower back. The silk felt wonderful under his hands. The sensual contact caused an immediate reaction to her heart beat. He felt her blood coursing through his veins.

"The only attention I wanted tonight was yours." She stepped into him pulling him to her, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Looks like I wasted a perfectly good new date outfit."

"I wouldn't say that." Mick was drawn to the slope of her shoulder, the curve of her neck, the slip of ice blue satin that skimmed her collarbone.

"You wore this for me?" He was getting lost in her eyes as he had done many times since they had met.

Beth nodded. "I wanted you to see me in something besides gym sweats, my old shorts and T- shirts."

Mick smiled as he held her tight. "I'm sorry about tonight. I'll make it up to you." Drinks and maybe dancing at a little club that he knew came immediately to mind.

"Why can't I help you?"

"You already have. Beth, I love that you want to help but it's not a story and it's not a crime scene you are working on for the DA. All that's left to do is let the Cleaners do their job and besides, aren't you supposed to be doing the same thing, your job I mean?"

"Yes, of course. I should get back to the party and get some more content for my article."

Her beaming smile told him that she loved being back at work.

"Can you get a ride home? I can send one of Josef's town cars to pick you up later if you want."

"No, it's fine. Steve is outside getting some video footage for BuzzWire. He was practically begging me to get him into the party. I can get a ride with him."

"Good. Beth… I got a call just before I came out here." He looked away for a second and straight away she knew what he was talking about.

"What did she want?" She put her hand up to stop him from answering her question.

Beth had promised herself she would never sink to the desperate depths of pettiness and ask him what they talked about. She really wasn't interested in the minute details of the woman's life. All she cared about was that Mick was honest about the calls and that he told her if it was anything that would affect her or their relationship.

"Does it have anything to do with us?"

"No, it wasn't anything to do with me either."

"Thank you for telling me." She put her hands on his chest, reached up and kissed him lovingly.

"What was that for?"

Beth shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, jealousy, positive reinforcement maybe."

"Mmm, I like it. Sweetheart I have to go make sure…"

Beth interrupted him. She knew the drill. "I'll see you at home. I love you. Please be careful."

"Always and I love you too. You stay away from those rock band guys." A grin broke out on his face.

"Mick it's kind of hard to stay away from those rock band guys when I am doing a story on them."

"Try your best sweetheart. I don't want any of those musos checking out my girl, especially not in this outfit." He leant down to give her a hungry kiss goodbye and was gone before she could turn around leaving her head spinning.

"You know I hate when you do that." She smiled and headed back to the party.

mlmlml

AN: I can't believe it has taken me this long to update. I can only blame RL for making it necessary to keep putting this at the end of the To Do list. That and problems with a particular part that I have taken out because I just couldn't get it right. I REALLY want to finish this story so please hang in there.

Planning two more chapters and possibly an epilogue...penni :)


	66. Chapter 66 Part 1

**Just Us Chapter 66**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

Here is the next bit.

Enjoy :) penni

* * *

The cleanup had gone surprisingly well in the end. The management and staff of the hotel had been thrown into chaos with the last minute arrival of a famous rock band, their entourage, various hangers on, the media and a handful of diehard fans desperate for the slightest glimpse of their idols. It was a stroke of luck that the band had chosen this hotel at the last minute. Martine and her team had done a great job under difficult circumstances. The four dead humans would be seen to have disappeared off the face of the earth, their families left to wonder what had happened to them. The hotel bills would be paid so it looked like they had checked themselves out to throw off any investigation. If there were plans to stage car accidents or some other event to explain their disappearance he didn't want to know about it. Not tonight anyway.

Being careful not to be noticed, Mick left the hotel after a final sweep of the scene. He sent Beth a text to say that he would be at the compound and to call if she needed him. He walked down the street towards his car and saw the vamp, Oliver, waiting there for him. Mick didn't know him and when Oliver introduced himself he explained that he hadn't been in LA that long and had never meant to cause so much trouble. Realising that the vamp needed someone to talk to, Mick invited him for a quick drink at a little bar across the street.

"Thanks for this." Oliver took a long sip of his double whiskey.

"Not a problem. The Cleaners have cleared you. You know that you don't have to talk to me right?"

"I have to talk to someone or I'll go crazy. I can't just go home and pretend nothing happened."

"It's okay, I understand. The Cleaner said you knew one of the girls. Were you two dating?"

"Jessica…yeah we've been seeing each other for a while though I don't know if you'd call it dating. She was with an agency and I used her a few times. We started hanging out. She really got off on the whole biting thing, the sex was unbelievable. I'd forgotten what sex with a human is like. Things were great until her friend convinced her to go freelance. I didn't want her to but she loved the rush too much. It got to the stage where I wasn't enough for her anymore. Humans and vamps…everyone tells you that it never works."

"Yeah they do." Mick looked down at his drink. He was proof that it did work if you found the right one. "The girls, they were taking drugs in the hotel room?"

"Her freshie friend, Phoebe, that was all on her. She was trying to convince Jess to double team with her make some real cash, you know? Tonight was supposed be some trial run before they hit Vegas. Phoebe said it would be more fun if we were all high. I told Jess it was too dangerous, that I needed to stay in control at all times. God, it all happened so fast. I swear to you that I didn't mean to kill anyone."

Oliver was telling him the truth. Mick nodded solemnly wanting to tell him that it would be okay but he knew from experience that you didn't get over something like that easily unless you were totally devoid of any shred humanity. He had seen both sides of that coin as a mortal in the war and as a vampire trying to keep the status quo between both worlds.

"Jess didn't listen, she never listened."

mlmlml

Steve Balfour insisted on taking Beth up to the loft despite her protestations that she was fine and that he could drop her off in front of the building. He was playing the gentleman card to the hilt but Beth suspected he wanted to check out Mick St John's penthouse bachelor pad - and people said she was a snoop.

They had had a great time at the party although Beth spent most of it working. Steve was always good fun plus she was able to get all the latest news about him and Julia. She was delighted to hear that her friends were still going strong. They arrived at the loft door unaware that Mick had heard the elevator bell and was watching them on the security camera.

"Are you living here now?" Steve asked curiously. He smirked when Beth gave him a look.

"No. Mick and I have been spending a lot of time together lately. It's been nice."

"Things getting serious then?"

Beth turned on him with a smile wondering if he and Julia had been anxious about Mick's intentions towards her. If they only knew the half of it.

"What's with all this big brother stuff?"

"You know how much I care about you. Hey, you made me spill my guts. It's a simple question."

"Ok, maybe. You know in the past I've never been great with long term."

"I thought you said it was different this time."

"It is but there is so much…I don't …you're supposed to know when it's right. I mean that's what everyone says."

"So, you're not sure if Mick is the right guy for you? Come on Beth, you two are made for each other. If you can't make it work with him there's no hope for you." He made a face at her. "I'll have to buy you cats, lots of cats."

"Gee thanks." Beth punched him on the arm rolling her eyes at him. I'd invite you in but Mick's not home and it's his place so…"

"Okay I get it. Maybe another time then. Are you going to ask him about the trip?"

"It sounds great Steve but it might not be a good time." She dreaded bringing it up but she didn't know how much longer she could put it off.

"How do you figure that? You're in between jobs Beth, there won't be a better time."

Beth was startled as the door swung open. "Mick! I didn't think you were home yet."

She could see that Mick was distracted by something, looking at her like she was an alien instead of acknowledging the presence of their friend.

Not one to hold back Steve took the lead. "Hi Mick. Working on a case?"

"I was but things wrapped up a little earlier than expected so I came home to spend some time with Beth."

Steve looked over at her after the rather obvious brush off. "Okay well, ah, I guess I'll see you both later. What about the …"

"I'll call you tomorrow okay?" Beth interrupted him sharply and grabbed him for a warm hug. "Thanks for the ride home big brother. Tell Julia that I'll be in touch soon."

"No problem babe." He hugged her back. "Bye Mick." He held his hand out for Mick to shake which he did, finally making some attempt at civility. It was too little too late in his girlfriend's book.

"Thanks for bringing Beth home man. I really appreciate it."

Steve walked back to the elevator with Beth following behind him promising again to call him the following day. She came back and walked past Mick without looking at him.

"Well that was rude." She took off her coat and dumped it with her bag on the table behind the couch.

Mick followed her as she walked further into the loft taking in the shape of her in those skinny hipster jeans, her bare back and slender arms as she slipped off her coat, shivering a little in the cold room.

"What is wrong with you? You should have come to pick me up yourself if you didn't want me to ride home with Steve."

"It's not that. You know I don't like humans turning up here unannounced."

"You were listening to us at the door Mick so you know very well that I wasn't going to let him in. What's the matter? Did something happen at the hotel? "

"Yeah, four people died and nobody blinked an eye. That and you nearly walked right into the middle of it. You could have been killed."

Beth walked up to him and took him into her arms. "I know that following that Cleaner was a stupid thing to do but I'm okay, nothing happened."

"This time. Beth you can't keep doing stuff like that."

Now that Beth was so entrenched in his life and his work, his solitary post mortems on cases that badly affected him were a thing of the past. She never let him go through that alone. She gave him space if he wanted it but mostly she talked things over with him to help get it out of his system. She didn't want him brooding over things he had no control over. It was one of the many gifts she had brought into his life. But something about her tonight was distracting him.

Mick took hold of her waist pulling her closer and moved in to kiss his mark on her neck. Every one of his senses was tuned into her.

Beth felt his body tense up. She tried to wriggle away from his grasp but he was holding her too tightly.

"Mick, what are you doing?"

"I smell something, someone."

"Of course you do. I was in a room full of people tonight."

"It's not human Beth, it's a vampire." The sniffing continued as if he was having trouble identifying the culprit. "Did you notice anyone hanging around?"

"There were a lot of people there, it was a party and you know I can't tell anyway. Do that sniffing the past thing if you don't believe me." She was at the party working not shopping for a hook up. If another vampire had been at that party tonight there was no way she would have known.

"I believe you." The owner of the scent came into focus. _Son of a bitch!_ "Was the party catered?"

"Yes of course. Those kinds of things always are. It's easy enough to check out who… wait, you think it was the Faradays?"

"One of them, yes. Are you sure you didn't see anyone hanging around?" Damon Faraday would have had to get pretty close to Beth to leave his scent over her.

"I was working Mick. I told you there were lots of people there. I didn't do anything wrong, okay. As I said, following that vamp was a bad idea but I didn't know that a vampire was tailing me. It's not like he came up to me and introduced himself. Maybe if you had let me see him that night at Josef's I would have been able to recognise him."

Mick knew she was right. "Okay, but you reek…."

"Wow, what woman doesn't want to hear that from her partner?" She took a step back from him.

"No, I don't mean in that way. You reek of me, of us, together. Me marking you means something in our world Beth. It's enough to warn off other vamps but Faraday wants me to know that he can get to you if he wants to."

"Why would he want to?"

Mick ignored the question. "He's baiting me. He knows that I would be able to smell him on you."

"It doesn't mean you have to take the bait. If he wanted to do something he had the perfect opportunity tonight while you weren't with me. It could just be a coincidence couldn't it?

He doubted it. It was more like a clear message. "Maybe you're right but you have to be extra careful until I can check it out okay?"

"Okay." She hugged him wanting to relieve him of all this worry and stress. He needed to relax.

Mick hugged her back still a bit distracted. "I didn't ask you how your interviews went."

"Great, I got some good stuff, probably more than I needed for one article. I'll have to go over everything later."

"Good, that's good. I can't wait to read it."

Beth let go of him and smiled at his small talk. "Can you put the fire on while I get us some drinks?"

He nodded watching her walk over to his stash of single malt and grab the bottle that she had given him for saving her life not long after they had met. The kitchen was next for some wine and glasses.

"Beth, what trip was Steve talking about and why didn't you want to talk to me about it? Is it some kind of secret?" Beth had her back to him but he saw her shoulders drop slightly and heard her sigh as she turned around to him.

He had overheard her conversation with Steve through the door. She hesitated for a moment knowing he would react badly especially in the mood he was in. This wasn't going to go well but he was asking her directly so he had to tell him.

"No it's not a secret. I've been thinking about going to see Julia."

"You want to go to London?"

"Actually, she is in Paris..."

His reaction was immediate and explosive. "Absolutely not! There is no way in hell Beth!"

"Mick…"

"Even if I could go with you it's too dangerous. Coraline, her family, there is no way I can protect you properly on their turf. No you're not going, end of story."

"Mick will you listen to me…"

In the blink of an eye he had picked her up and sat her on the kitchen counter.

"Don't tell me your still mad about her calling me because I did what you asked Beth."

"I know you did. How did this turn into talking about that? Just listen to me for a second sweetheart and I'll explain."

He wasn't listening.

"You have no idea what she is capable of, what lengths she will go to. I will not lose you because of your damn stubbornness or your stupid refusal to understand how much danger you are in. What were we just talking about, huh!?"

Beth held his face in her hands trying to calm him. He was getting upset for no reason. If only he would stop and listen.

"Mick I'm not going to Paris. Julia is there now but she's going to be in New York for the next two weeks working on a book so she won't have a chance to come to LA. She thought it would be nice if we joined her there. Steve is going back to London with her for a few months so it's probably the last chance I'll have to see them for a while."

"New York? That's great. You want to leave me to go to New York?" Mick laughed at the irony. She was running from him, their relationship, again. "You already ditched me there once. Wasn't that enough?"

"I'm not ditching you and we both had people waiting for us at home so let's not go down that road again okay?" Yes, she had still been with Josh then and as for Mick, he always seemed to conveniently forget that Coraline had been back for him then and doing a pretty good job of tying him up in knots. She was trying to calm the waters but he wasn't helping matters.

"Christopher Barrett is in New York. Is he going to help you decide if I'm the _right guy _for you?"

Great, of course he had heard all that as well. She was coming to the end of her rope with him. God, he could make her crazy sometimes.

"I'm not going there to see Chris and I already know that you're the right guy for me." Her words registered with him and he smiled his crooked smile in his charming way. Beth thought he was being smug. "But right now, you are being totally unreasonable."

"I don't think I'm being unreasonable at all. I'm telling you, right now, there is no way that you're going anywhere without me."

His face was up in hers, his hands resting on the top of her thighs. Their scents mixed in a heady aroma. She was breathtaking to him in that moment, looking at him like he was the only thing in her universe. He could smell himself on her and it drove him close to the edge, close to the point of no return. But there was another vampire's scent on her as well and that was dangerous. His emotions were spiralling around him. He closed his eyes and took a breath. He had to calm himself down a bit for both their sakes. Backing the very independent woman in front of him into a corner by telling her what she could and could not do was not going to end well even if she was currently more subdued during one of their discussions than she usually was.

"Mick…" her voice was little more than a whisper. Her heart was beating a million miles an hour. His marks on her neck and chest felt like they were pulsating. She realised it was a physical manifestation of their connection coming to life.

He reached a hand up under the ice blue satin top, letting her bare nipple slip through his parted fingers. The air became sexually charged. Beth's breathing became slower as she leant forward slightly to place her hands flat against his chest. She hesitated slightly. He could feel her confusion about what was happening. Her thoughts were jumbled, her body unsure of what it wanted. The fight or flight response was kicking in. She was trying to fight her desire but didn't really understand why.

Mick moved his hands to her face and she instantly calmed. He didn't want her to be afraid. They stared at each other for the longest time. She watched as his eyes changed. There were no words of love or sweet kisses, just a look in his eyes that told her he wanted her. She felt his reaction to her touch and moved one hand down under his coat and over his hip making him buck forward. She inched closer to the edge of the counter opening her knees to him in invitation.

Mick didn't know if she even realised what she was doing. Her eyes were huge; her teeth lightly scraped her bottom lip in anticipation. He felt something deep within her, a need to give him whatever he wanted from her, to satisfy him any way she could. It was good for his ego but he knew it was because she felt insecure, was worried that he wanted more than her human self could offer him. Nothing could be further from the truth.

One thing they both agreed on when they started out was that intimacy wasn't to be used as a way to manipulate, dominate, possess or punish. That was not to say that their lovemaking lacked passion, hunger or urgency. It had all those elements but when they had sex there was always love, respect and tenderness.

Mick knew that if he pushed a little more she would do whatever he wanted. The woman he so desperately loved and wanted by his side for all eternity deserved more respect than a quick possessive session on the kitchen counter. He gently grabbed her by the waist, covered her mouth with a tender kiss and set her back down on the floor holding her by the shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure." She was angry at him for not listening to her and still confused by what had just happened. "What…what was that all about?"

He was still vamped out. She could see his fangs peeking out from his lips which meant that he was still upset and not totally in control.

"This is me Beth. This is what I am and everything that goes with it. It's never going to change. I hope you understand that sweetheart." He was almost pleading with her to be okay with that side of him." I can't change that part of myself so you are just going to have to get used to the possessiveness and me constantly worrying about you being safe."

"I know who you are Mick." She looked him in the eye as she said those words and then turned away. She kept her head down as she moved past him.

"I'm going to take a shower."

He watched her walk up the stairs grateful for some time to pull himself together.

mlmlml

AN: This turned into a massive chapter so I have split it in two. Anyway, posting the next part now. Cheers penni :)

FYI: Not all issues that I have raised in the course of Just Us will be revisited in the last couple of chapters. I had to end it somewhere and as this story has always been about Mick and Beth and their relationship, I have decided the end will focus on them. I hope to keep being inspired to write about these wonderful characters so perhaps those loose threads will be picked up for future stories.


	67. Chapter 66 Part 2

**Just Us Chapter 67**

The difficult, dangerous and complicated was never just going to go away.

Here is the next bit.

Enjoy :) penni

* * *

Beth closed her eyes letting the hot water stream over her head. She soaped up, rinsed, soaped up and rinsed again. Why was her first reaction to his possessive outbursts always one of anger? On some level she had always thought that if she gave herself up to that side of him that she would be totally lost. Couldn't they be lost together?

She was going to marry a vampire; a vampire she knew would do anything,_ anything,_ to protect her. If she was totally honest she loved that about him. As much as she liked to think that she could take care of herself there had been times when she had been out of her depth. She hadn't thought that tonight was one of those times but Mick was right. She hadn't thought about following that Cleaner longer than a couple of seconds.

Of course he was also right about her never fully appreciating the danger she often found herself in. She had followed that vampire tonight knowing there was a possibility that he was there for official vampire business. Not only that, a potentially dangerous vampire had gotten close enough to leave his scent on her. While she had faith that Mick's love and protection would always keep her safe, she had to stop taking it for granted.

She had asked him once when they were snuggling in bed if he had ever intervened in a dangerous situation while she was growing up. He hadn't answered kissing her senseless instead. He never liked to dwell on that part of their history. Stalking he had called it once. How emotional he had been during that confession on the roof, so afraid of her reaction to the truth about the depth of their connection.

Beth lifted her face up to the spray one last time and promised herself that she would be more understanding of her future husband's … Her train of thought was interrupted when she caught sight of him in the bathroom mirror.

"You're not supposed to come in when the door is closed." She turned off the taps but remained facing the shower wall.

"I know. I wanted to make sure you were okay. Here…" He helped her into a thick fluffy baby pink bath robe before she stepped out of the shower. She turned around keeping her eyes downcast.

"Can you move please?" Mick was blocking the doorway preventing her from leaving the bathroom.

He didn't move at first wanting to apologise but struggling to find the words. "I'm sorry, I over reacted back there. When you said Julia was in Paris I freaked out. I love you Beth. Can we ….uh we should talk, about that, in the kitchen."

"Can I get dressed first?" She shivered at the cold air on her skin, her hair wet from the shower. "I'll be down in a minute."

Mick stood looking at her for a long minute, hesitating before nodding and heading back downstairs.

mlmlml

When Beth came downstairs, the fire was on and the drinks were set out on the coffee table but Mick was nowhere to be seen. After checking his office she found him on the balcony, hands spread out over the ledge, a glass of blood left untouched within reach. This was his usual place to think and reflect.

"Hey." He said, sensing her coming up behind him. She let her hands drift over his back and shoulders trying to ease the tension there.

"Hey, you know, we should get some furniture up here. It's a nice view, dark and private."

Mick turned slightly towards her with a small smile. "Maybe we should. I've never thought about it."

Beth smiled back and ducked under his outstretched arms wrapping herself around him.

"What are you thinking about? Is it the case, other vamps wanting my blood or our little talk about me going to see Julia?"

"Take your pick." He stroked Beth's back as she laid her head against his chest, her face turned up to snuggle in his neck.

"Hold on to me. I'm here. It's what married people do isn't it, share their troubles?"

Mick sighed heavily wrapping his arms around her small frame. "Beth, those people…"

"There is nothing we can do to change what happened. It's not like this vamp is going around randomly offing unsuspecting women. Those girls were experienced freshies, they knew the risks. They went to that hotel room knowing exactly what could happen. They took drugs knowing it would impair their judgment, muddy the waters. They are just as responsible aren't they? Anyway, as sad as it is, it was an accident."

Mick looked down at her. "You read my report?"

She looked up innocently. "I came downstairs and didn't see you so I went into your office. It was just sitting there on your computer."

"The screen was locked Beth. It's confidential information."

"Okay, I shouldn't have looked but I'm just trying to understand so I can help you and really, you never changed your password."

Mick listened to her trying to justify her snooping. He gave her a look. She gave him one back. Really what did he expect? She couldn't help herself.

"You do help me just by being here baby. I can't stop thinking about those innocent people dying tonight. It can happen so quickly. It's so easy to lose control, kill before you even realise that your natural instincts have kicked in."

"You're thinking about us, in the beginning. That's why you were so anti dating, why you wouldn't let me get close to you." She had been so innocent in those early days about how difficult it had been for him to be around her. "What happened with Oliver, that's not us Mick."

He pulled her closer till she was moulded to his body. "No, but it could have been. It took me a long time to trust myself with you."

"I'll say. You made me wait so long for that kiss on the roof."

"Mmm…it was a great kiss though wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was. Mick you can't be with me all the time. You're going to make us both crazy, you know that right?"

"Josef said the same thing happened to him and Sarah before he turned her." They shared a sad look at the memory of the beautiful young woman caught between two worlds.

"Because we are both human. How different would it be if you turned me?"

Beth felt his body stiffen ever so slightly. She could feel the muscle in his cheek move against her face not sure if it was a grimace or a smile. A few moments of silence felt like forever. She was waiting for the usual exasperated sigh followed by her name but it didn't come. He held her a little tighter and pressed a soft kiss into her hair.

"It would be worse at first. Our connection would be off the charts. What happened downstairs is a pretty good indication of what it will be like, for a while anyway. You, thinking you can do anything. Me, worrying about you doing everything. Same as now times a hundred."

They had gone from discussing pillows and coffee cups that morning to her turning.

"It's getting stronger isn't it, our connection? I can feel it in a more physical way now. It's not just a feeling when we make love anymore. Hang on, I don't even think that makes sense. I can't really explain it in words."

"I know what you mean. I don't really understand it either but it's always been both an emotional and a physical thing for me and I had both before we got together."

"Even when I was little?"

There really was no comparison to the depth of his feelings for her now.

"Yes, but not in the same way. Back then it was more like wanting you never to be hurt or afraid ever again."

"A million different ways…" Beth sighed wistfully.

"What?"

"That's what you said to me that night at the morgue. Turnings can go a million different ways."

Which way would her turning go? Would it change how they felt about each other? There were so many questions but she wouldn't force any further discussion tonight. They had made some progress on the topic and that was enough for now.

"I'm beat. I need to go over my notes while it's fresh in my head and then go to bed. I'll leave you to it, the brooding that you aren't doing."

She let him go but he pulled her back before she could take a step away.

"Stay with me sweetheart, just for a little bit longer."

_I need you with me. _

With Beth in his arms Mick stared out over the city. She was alright, nothing had happened to her. He couldn't be with her every minute of every day. Fate had bought her to him and he had to trust that fate would keep her safe. Many lifetimes of endless worry about her safety would be the price he paid for her eternal love.

He was ready to pay his price but was Beth ready to pay hers?

mlmlml

They had come downstairs and were relaxing on the couch listening to music, enjoying the fire and a glass of good red.

"You aren't worried about Faraday are you Mick?"

"There are rules, he crossed a line."

"Because I'm marked?"

Mick nodded. "Like I said, it means something in our world. He's a friend of Josef's so he knows you are under his protection. He won't risk what being in that circle can do for him and his business."

Beth sat back against the cushions. "So what's his angle, my blood type?"

"It's rare, it costs. No human with that blood type is going to work for an agency. They couldn't afford it so most vamps never come across it. Unless you are familiar with it, it's almost impossible to recognise. I didn't know about yours until Dr Lin said something and I had already…"

_Fed on you_…

Beth knew what he was thinking. She brushed her hand down his face letting him know that she understood. "Okay, so I have very rare, irresistible blood. Again, what's his angle?"

"Professional interest maybe. Nectar has supplied rare blood to exclusive clients before. So someone looking…"

Beth finished his train of thought. "Would pay big money for a source they had ready access to."

"Yeah, Faraday told me that they only used willing donors as sources. Maybe he got greedy and is looking to pick up where Anders left off."

"What are you going to do?"

"Josef is totally against it because of the huge risks involved. Claudia hates any kind of behaviour or activity that threatens our secret. The less control we have over operations like that the higher the risks are. There are other ways, better ways, to source rare blood types."

Beth popped her head up smiling at him. "Like wining and dining prospective donors, being so sexy and irresistible, making them fall so crazy in love with you that they would do anything for you? "

Mick looked at her seeing the teasing look in her eyes. She was trying not to laugh at the shocked expression on his face.

"Don't even joke about it Beth. I meant without stealing people off the streets or taking it from them during medical procedures like Anders did. Josef and Claudia will make sure that no one gets the chance to set up something like that again."

With so much access to Josef's office it was the perfect opportunity for him to see what measures had been put in place to stop unsanctioned blood trading.

There was nothing stopping him from checking things out himself either.

mlmlml

Later that night while Beth was sleeping, Mick went to see Damon Faraday after tracking him down at the exclusive vamp club that Josef liked to frequent. He walked straight up to him, coat billowing out behind him, oblivious to the looks of the other vamps sitting around enjoying the overly sumptuous surroundings that rich old school vamps like to wallow in.

"Damon, I got your calling card." He was calm even though what he really wanted to do was rip this vamp's throat out right there in front of everyone. Let it be a warning to the whole community.

"Harmless fun once I realised who she was. Your Ms Turner is really something Mick. I had heard of her special qualities and I couldn't resist finding out for myself. You really hit the jackpot there. Beautiful, sexy, smart, funny, extremely rare blood type. What more could a vampire want from a human."

Mick took a large drink from a passing waiter. "What do you know about it, her blood type?"

"Gabrielle is rather fond of pillow talk. Although, I must say she isn't very complimentary about you."

"Gabrielle?" Mick wondered how she would know that. He had mentioned it to Guillermo once but his long time friend genuinely cared for Beth. He would never divulge that information and risk her safety.

"Oh, don't look so shocked St John. Yvette and I have something of an open marriage. Desire fades from time to time when you share your eternity with the same partner, especially one you have sired, even when deep love and commitment is still going strong. It matters little and changes nothing."

"I don't happen to share that view."

"Pity."

Damon Faraday had noticed the young vampire's reaction to his wife when they had met in his office at Nectar. Having a wife that could provoke that kind of reaction in a man had its advantages in business and in pleasure. The thought of sharing in the bounty that was Beth Turner left him practically salivating.

"Has Josef never mentioned to you that he has enjoyed the company of my wife many times over the years?"

"I'm not interested in who is doing who."

Faraday couldn't hide his smirk. "You are young. You will come to understand if you ever decide to turn your young lady, though I suspect that you want to keep her human for as long as possible. If her scent is anything to go by her blood must be spectacular. Tragically it will all be wasted once she decides to join you for eternity."

Mick had heard enough. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt this time because you are a friend of Josef's but I'm warning you, stay away from what is mine."

"I don't like threats St John. You hide behind Josef's power in the community and have always been shielded by his protection." He was all bluster trying to puff himself up in the presence of the vampire who had the guts to take on Lola and the Duvalls when no one else did. He knew this wasn't an idle threat.

"Oh believe me, it's not a threat it's a promise. And just so you know, I don't need to hide behind anybody. I will do whatever it takes to protect my family. Stay away from her or I will make sure you regret it."

mlmlml

The next day Mick emerged from his freezer late in the afternoon. Beth was sitting at the table in the kitchen at her laptop.

She smiled at him as he approached appreciating his usual outfit of jeans teamed with a Henley. He leant down to give her a kiss, lingering for a few seconds enjoying the taste of her. He had slipped into bed next to her when he had returned from the club needing to be close. Beth had awakened at his touch and they had made love, each of them luxuriating in the other till they were spent. Every cell of their bodies had been given over to the other reminding them that they really were meant to be together in every possible way – heart, mind, body and soul.

Mick poured himself breakfast and poured Beth another cup of coffee. He hovered around the kitchen for the next twenty minutes but Beth was not letting herself be distracted. The editor had liked her work so much he had asked her to write a longer feature article for a sister magazine.

"You miss Josef don't you? Have you talked to him?"

"Yeah, I do." Mick admitted sincerely. "He called last night pissed off about how long this Council tribunal is taking. If they had decided the outcome before it started it would have been over by now so I think it's a good sign. Hey, can you take a break?"

"Maybe I should, I can't get this bit of the article right. My copy writing skills are a little rusty and I could really go for a grilled cheese sandwich."

"I think we can manage that but we really need to go to the market and pay a visit to G to pick up some supplies."

Beth leant casually against the counter sipping her coffee watching Mick make her sandwich, smiling at his words thinking how far they had come in their relationship. The thought of going to New York without him was suddenly almost too much to bear. On the other hand, some time apart to really consider their future together could only be a good thing. Could she marry him if he didn't want to turn her? Had she even decided that she wanted that? Had he? It was so easy to answer those questions when she was with him, when he was making love to her, when he was standing right there in front of her like he was in that moment.

"I love you." The words slipped out sounding strangled in a sudden rush of doubt.

"I love you too. Hey, what's the matter sweetheart?"

"This trip… I think it's a good idea for me…but I don't know if I can leave you, especially if you don't understand why I want to go."

"Beth it's only for two weeks." He pulled her away from the counter and walked over to the couch sitting down with her straddling his lap. "I'm not going to lie and say that I want you to go but I understand why you want to. Julia is like family to you."

"Julia wants both of us to go. That's what I meant last night about it being a bad time. All this talk about getting married. I mean, I know that's where we're heading but it's so much more than that…isn't it?"

She was looking at him eyes wide and glistening. Mick brushed the hair back from her face. "Yeah, a lot more but it's okay. We just have to work our way through it like we have everything else mmm?"

Beth nodded and wiped the tear that had fallen down her face.

"Why don't we go to the beach house for the next couple of days so I can have you all to myself before you leave?"

"It's a great idea but the beach house isn't available. The builders are gutting the bathroom and pulling up the floor boards as we speak."

"Really? That's too bad."

"You'll just have to have me all to yourself here. I'd better get back to work. There is an editor with a deadline I have to answer to you know. After that I'm all yours."

She kissed him and held him tightly. Mick wanted to do more than hold her but settled for whispered words of love and a few minutes of making out on the couch.

"It's going to be okay baby, we can do this. You have to trust me on that."

_I won't ever let you go._

mlmlml

AN: This was supposed to be a fight that had Beth heading to NY for some space to think but Beth wasn't letting Mick have it all his own way. I gave in to my muse so if you like them fighting, sorry to disappoint you. I wanted them to communicate better and I hope I haven't gone too far the other way. The next chapter has them spending time together before Beth heads to NY on her own and Mick struggling back in LA without her. You can probably guess what happens after that. Thanks again for all your support. It means a lot. penni :)


End file.
